FRIO EN LA EDAD MEDIA
by geme1
Summary: Elsa confundida por sus pesadillas, llega a la edad media sin saber en la aventura que se adentraría, enfrentado a criaturas que nunca imaginaria, con conflictos con su magia
1. EDAD 1 EL FRIO LLEGA

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, es de sus respectivos dueños…

Edad 1: El frio llega…

Una noche tranquila, las estrellas se alzaban hermosas en la oscuridad, en un reino tranquilo se divisaba en un castillo, una mujer, con la mirada azul como el ártico, con piel hermosa de porcelana, su cabello relucía bajo la luz de la luna, parecía plateado, como las estrellas, sin embargo sus pensamientos, estaban sumidos en aquel lejano horizonte –Otra vez- suspiro sin dejar su temple y porte elegante, últimamente se levantaba, sudando frio, algo que le quitaba el sueño, suspiraba de nuevo y regresaba a su cama de inmediato volvía a dormir.

Siempre era el mismo escenario, un volcán en erupción, con una gran y oscura torre, que se alzaba entre las calientes llamas, mientras un ojo…un gran ojo que se movía de manera tenebrosa, mientras decía unas extrañas palabras, Elsa, observaba todo desde lo lejos, sobre una gran muralla, siempre la misma muralla, ¿Es acaso que no podía ser en el lejano bosque que se observaba en lo lejos?, sin embargo, ella siempre temía una parte, cuando el ojo la observaba, esa luz de faro, que se paraba y la señalaba, sentía como si estuviera ahí, sentía el miedo, sentía aquel temor que le recorría por el cuerpo.

-Esto es un sueño-Siempre pensaba, sin embargo, aquel maligno faro, siempre le hablaba en una extraña lengua, ella lo miraba, sin dejarse intimidar por un sueño, siempre recuperaba su porte y clavaba su helada mirada, en aquel enorme ojo, este siempre reía y hablaba, mientras ella retaba a aquel ser, no se percató que esta vez sería diferente, una extraña sombra coronada, se acercaba a ella, tomándola del brazo – ¿Qué? –se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veía, es acaso que este sueño se tornaba más extraño, acercaba su cara, a la de ella, diciendo unas extrañas palabras, mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, caliente, tan caliente.

-Elsa, Elsa- se escuchaba en la puerta- hoy es el gran día, te necesito-seguía rogando, aquella reina se aliviaba al escuchar aquella voz, era su adorada hermana, aquella que la había ayudado cuando más la necesitaba.

-Voy-gritaba con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba el sudor frio, hoy se casaba su hermana, sería su día, después de 1 año de aquel suceso, en que todo cambio.

Oxxo

En un oscuro bosque, se alzaba un pequeño grupo, con un Elfo y un caballo blanco adelante, mientras los demás, un hombre alto y fornido, les seguía de cerca, sin embargo escondía el cansancio y atrás, 3 pequeños hombre de grandes pies, con la fatiga hasta los huesos

-Es acaso que no podemos descansar-se preguntaba el más pequeño, llevaban tiempo caminando sin descanso, ya que uno de sus compañeros estaba herido, era igual de pequeños que ellos, sin embargo iba montado en aquel caballo blanco, dormido, en un profundo e inexplicable sueño.

-El peligro aumentará justo poco antes de llegar al río –el Elfo, cuyo nombre era Glorfindel, decía con rostro pasible- pues el corazón me dice que los perseguidores vienen ahora a toda prisa detrás de nosotros y otro peligro puede estar esperándonos cerca del vado.

Los demás se alarmaron, ¿será acaso que eso no era tan importante, cómo para que aquel hombre no perdiera el porte con el que era característico su pueblo?

El camino corría aun regularmente ladera abajo y ahora a veces había mucha hierba a los lados y los hobbits caminaban por allí cuando podían, para aliviarse los pies. A la caída de la tarde llegaron a un lugar donde el camino se metía de pronto entre las sombras oscuras de unos pinos, precipitándose luego en un desfiladero de paredes de piedra roja, escarpadas y húmedas.

Frodo ya se había despertado, pero su rostro no se veía descansado, solo parecía perdido en el horizonte. Sus amigos hobbits se veía tan joviales, al parecer los más jóvenes se divertían caminando, ignorando por completo lo que habían dicho con anterioridad.

-Es acaso que ustedes no se están quietos-preguntaba el montaraz, mientras lo veía con algo de alegría, un largo suspiro lo alivio y siguió en guardia, el peligro estaba cerca, lo sentía, pero cuando llegaría, era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

Oxxo

Todo Arendelle veía con alegría a los nuevos novios, Kristoff y Anna por fin eran esposos, la felicidad irradiaba en el pueblo, el reino se llenaba de júbilo, la Reina se veía feliz, pero distante.

-Ocurre algo Elsa-preguntaba la novia al acercarse a aquella hermosa joven, mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, tocándole levemente el hombro, para no asustarla, últimamente se veía adormilada, sin embargo trataba de disimularlo, ella lo notaba. –Otra vez esa pesadilla-pregunto con insistencia, la reina solo asentó la cabeza.

-Sí-respondió finalmente con su dulce voz, y regalándole una mirada al igual en su rostro se dibujaba levemente una sonrisa –No te preocupes Anna, estoy bien-decía al tomarla del brazo, para que se calmara, no iba a dejar que su hermana se preocupara, en su gran día.

-Está bien-decía no tan convencida, sin embargo, se alejó, sabía que ella le contaría cuando fuese necesario, no la presionaría, después de todo, ella había cambiado durante ese año.

Si tanto había pasado, Elsa era reconocida por ser la Reina, más hermosa e inteligente, era el orgullo de su pueblo, sabían que estaban en buenas manos, a veces caminaba por el pueblo, y saludaba a todos tan corteses, últimamente el mercado había estado tan movido, los tratados que había realizado con los países vecinos, eran beneficiosos para ambos, algo que también era reconocida, por su diplomacia, causando que uno y otro incauto se embelesara durante las negociaciones, mirándola siempre elegante, inmutable, Sin embargo, últimamente se veía distante y somnolienta, como si no hubiese dormido, ella trataba de disimularlo, de no reflejar el cansancio, en aquellos azules ojos.

-Mi reina-se inclinaba un caballero al verla salir, se dispuso a seguirla como guardia de la casa real, esta solo levanto la mano y siguió sola, estaba bien que era la fiesta de su hermana, pero la pesadilla que había tenido anoche, fue diferente, era diferente, se tocó las muñecas, con mueca de dolor y vio, como una marca se alzaba entre su lozana piel.

Xxxxx

Se dirigió hacia el bosque, en busca de ayuda, escondida, y tranquila se dirigía a su objetivo, en la noche oscura, con una gran luna, que no se cansaba de observar, un breve suspiro y una sonrisa se veía en su rostro, su cabello ahora recogido, en una elegante trenza, relucía con su vestido de gala, verde con mangas rojas, y elegantes bordados.

-Mi reina-saludaba el gran sabio de los trolls, al oírla llegar -¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?-pregunto a la chica, mientras esta sonreía.

-Lo vi salir Sr. Pabbie-dijo mientras sonreía, ella durante el baile, vio como aquella sabia roca, rodo por el piso, en verdad que era muy triste ver a su hijo adoptivo casarse…sin embargo un gran silencio se tornó, el señor esperaba, sabia que algo pasaba, sin embargo suspiro, y se acercó.

-Mi señora, -tomo las muñecas de la reina, y vio su mueca de dolor, mientras medio encerraba sus ojos, descubriéndolas lentamente, y ahí estaba, aquello que temía, unas marcas de manos-Sus pesadillas se están volviendo reales, temo que en algún momento se cruce la línea-dijo con preocupación.

-Como-su rostro se tornó preocupado, se giró sujetándose las muñecas-¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?-pregunto esperando una respuesta buena.

-Es algo que va más allá de mis poderes- suspiro el anciano-es algo que debes ver tu misma…-hizo una pausa –espero que este preparada para lo que viene- susurro con desesperanza, la reina solo siguió su camino, ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? ¿Si no duermo, no pasara? Preguntaba preocupada.

Camino por largo tiempo en un letargo muy profundo mientras se acariciaba esas extrañas marcas que tenia, la sensación de miedo se apoderaba de ella sin embargo siempre tratando de suprimirse a sentir algo de esa emocion, tratando de no fundirse en la oscuridad de su propia magia y volver a perder el control.

Se acercaba a su pueblo y en lo lejos a las puertas de su castillo estaba ella, la persona que no se habia alejado a pesar de que ella la queria fuera, regalo una candida sonrisa a su hermana al acercarse elegantemente.

-Anna-saludaba su hermana mientras la veía a lo lejos –vienes en el momento indicado-susurro con una sonrisa, al tomarla de la mano, esta hizo un leve bufido- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto angustiada.

-Nada-dijo, mientras le tocaba la mejilla –es solo que hoy te ves hermosa –sonrió, mientras levantaba su vestido, y empezaba a subir las escaleras.

XXXxx

En el bosque, seguía su camino el grupo, el elfo iba aun adelante, mientras el humano con espada desenvainada seguía la guardia, los más chicos habían estado quietos, ya que habían escuchado unos ruidos.

Más atrás se oía todavía un eco, como si unos pasos vinieran siguiéndolos por el desfiladero; un sonido impetuoso, como si un viento soplara derramándose entre las ramas de los pinos. Glorfindel se volvió un momento a escuchar y en seguida dio un salto, gritando:

-¡Huyan! ¡Huyan! ¡El enemigo está aquí!

El caballo blanco se precipitó hacia adelante. Los hobbits bajaron corriendo por la pendiente. Glorfindel y Trancos los siguieron como retaguardia. No habían cruzado aún la mitad del llano, cuando se oyó un galope de caballos. Saliendo del túnel de árboles que acababan de dejar apareció un Jinete Negro. Tiró de las riendas y se detuvo, balanceándose en la silla. Otro lo siguió y luego otro y en seguida otros dos.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! -le gritó Glorfindel a Frodo.

Los dos se quedaron en la parte trasera, como defensa, para darle oportunidad a los hobbits de escapar.

Frodo miró un instante por encima del hombro. Ya no veía a sus amigos. Los Jinetes que venían detrás perdían terreno. Ni siquiera aquellas grandes cabalgaduras podían rivalizar en velocidad con el caballo de Glorfindel. Miró otra vez adelante y perdió toda esperanza. No parecía tener ninguna posibilidad de llegar al vado antes que los Jinetes emboscaran le salieran al encuentro. Podía verlos claramente ahora; se habían quitado las capuchas y los mantos negros y estaban vestidos de blanco y gris. Las manos pálidas esgrimían espadas desnudas y llevaban yelmos en las cabezas. Los ojos fríos relampagueaban y unas voces terribles increpaban a Frodo.

El miedo dominaba ahora enteramente a Frodo. No pensó más en su espada. No lanzó ningún grito. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a las crines del caballo. El viento le silbaba en los oídos y las campanillas del arnés se sacudían en un agudo repiqueteo. Un aliento helado lo traspasó como una espada, cuando en un último esfuerzo, como un relámpago de fuego blanco, volando como si tuviera alas, el caballo élfico pasó de largo ante la cara del jinete más adelantado.

Sentía miedo, corría por todo su cuerpo, como aquellos seres oscuros se acercaban rápidamente, tenía que llegar al rio de Rivendel, aquel rio que sería su salvación, sin embargo escuchaba el llamado, su herida aun dolía, su mundo daba vuelta, sin embargo aún se aferraba al hermoso caballo, será acaso que lo alcanzarían, cambio su mirada a una más desafiante,-No- era su pensamiento, no cruzo y abandono la comarca, para dejarse atrapar, el regresaría a su hogar, y contaría esta historia a sus hijos.

-Dame el anillo, -susurros terroríficos, los escuchaba en el oído, era acaso que el anillo quería que escuchara eso, su rostro se calmó, al escuchar el agua correr, ya casi llegaba.

XXXX

La fiesta había terminado, Elsa se despedía de su hermana, iban a dormir, ellos partirían al día siguiente a un viaje.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?-pregunto finalmente la joven menor, mientras mantenía su mirada, con un rostro serio, habia notado distante a la reina desde hace dias, y ahora trataba de disimular sus preocupaciones algo que para ella era imposible no notar.

-Nada-contesto elegantemente mientras se dirigía a su recamara- A sido demasiada emocion por un dia- se giro dandole la espalda a hermana –No te preocupes Anna, estaré aquí- sonrió aún más, tratando de calmarla, esta solo se acercó, y ella la abrazo –Es hora de dormir-dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Reina, está bien-pregunto finalmente Kristoff, viendo la preocupación de su esposa.

-Sí –contesto tajantemente mientras sonreia, sabia que todos habian notado su distancia pero no queria que supiera lo que pasaba y atormentaba desde hace tiempo.

-Mañana hablaremos-dijo por ultimo al alejarse de su hermana, aún tenía una plática pendiente, de sus pesadillas.

XXXXXX

Por más que trato, sabia que si se quedaba, dormiría, así que en solitario la reina, camino, era tan relajante subir las colinas de su hermoso Reino, este camino ya lo había recorrido con anterioridad, sumida en sus pensamientos se tomó tiempo para mirar de nuevo su pueblo natal, elegante, y hermoso, en medio de aquel bosque, al cual hace un año había congelado, ahora solo era un recuerdo, algo que debió de aprender, ella ya no temía a sus poderes, sin embargo aún no sabía de lo que era capaz.

Siguió, sumida en sus pensamientos, ya de regreso a su hogar, se encontraba adentrándose al bosque, aquel bosque que sabía, repentinamente miraría su hogar, sin embargo, su trote se hizo largo -¿Qué extraño?-se preguntó al no divisar su reino, ella estaba segura que no faltaba mucho, se apresuró, sin embargo aún sumida en la oscuridad, repentinamente un rayo de sol salió de entre las oscuras ramas de un árbol -¿De día?, tan pronto –ella juraba que no había pasado mucho desde que salió de su recamara, o es acaso que en verdad trascurrió tanto tiempo.

A lo lejos logro escuchar unos apresurados pasos, un caballo blanco logro divisar, en un susto, hizo que este volcara al pequeño que cargaba, que simplemente ante este hecho soltó un pequeño alarido –Lo siento- La joven reina se acercó ayudar, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, detrás de él seguían unos caballeros negros, algo que erizo su piel, sin embargo lo que más asusto, fue el estado en el que yacía el chico, que desde simple vista parecía un niño, sin embargo presentaba rasgos bastantes significativos, algo que no era momento de preocuparse.

Esos seres no le daban un buen presentimiento, y solo para atenuar su preocupación, el estado del pequeño sujeto que estaba en sus brazos, se apresuró, el corcel solo daba vueltas, como esperando a seguir su camino, un ser muy inteligente, al parecer de la reina, esta lo trepo hábilmente, e hizo una nota mental, agradecer a su hermana de la insistencia de aprender a montar a caballo.

-Vamos amigo, sigue tu camino-susurro al oído, y este relincho, siguiendo su trote rápidamente, todo se veía tan rápido, pudo sentir tan cerca los seres, imposible que sintiese que estuviera a los lados, era extraño, para ella era claro, que los había divisado a lo lejos, como era posible que les estaba pisando los talones.

-Danos al mediano, danos el anillo-escuchaba extraños susurros, no sabe como pero podía jurar que era lo que decían, algo extraño, sin embargo recordó, -Arendelle- se susurró así misma, que según ella estaba en el bosque cercano al castillo, era algo que checaría después de alejar al pequeño de aquellos perseguidores.

La carrera le pareció tan larga, pero su susto fue más cuando vio de cerca una ladera, sin embargo sentía un frio corriendo por su espalda, giro levemente para observar a sus acosadores, y en ese instante vio, algo que nunca pensó en su vida, aquellos seres, caía su capucha dejando ver ojos de rayo, y con las manos grises blandiendo la espada.

-No sé lo que quieren-reclamo la chica-sin embargo, les aseguro, si frio quieren-mientras tomaba al corcel con una mano, equilibrando el cuerpo del desfallecido chico, alzo elegantemente la otra, mostrando una sonrisa, los seres se encabritaron, ante tal reacción de altanería, sin embargo fueron detenidos en seco, una hermosa luz azul, salió de la mano de la joven, dejando detrás una serie de picos de hielo, los caballos oscuros, solo se detuvieron, relinchando a su alrededor –Espero ganar tiempo-susurro al seguir su camino.

Finalmente vio el rio, y se preparó para lo peor -Quien anda ahí-reclamo, mientras el caballo hacia círculos en el agua, bajando elegantemente de él, alzando sus manos-no obtendrán al chico- fue su última exclamación, cuando unas ramas cayeron instintivamente, alzo un monte de filosos picos de hielo, atrapando entre los arboles al perseguidor, un hombre de ojos grises, con ropa desgastada, que a su parecer por su estado, había estado peleando.

-Espere-el joven que permanecía en el caballo le susurro –Trancos-por último dijo, antes de caer al rio y ser atrapado por la chica, que giro al ver que había sido reconocido, recogiendo aquel hielo que tenía atrapado a su captor, detrás de él, venia otro ser, algo demasiado hermoso, bueno extrañamente hermoso, y otros tres seres del mismo vuelo que el pequeño, pronto se vio rodeada por varios, alzo la mirada y vio.

-Supongo que son amigos- susurro, al ver aquel pueblo mágico en el que estaba, esto ya no era Arendelle.

XXXX

Bueno esto es todo lo que tengo del inicio de crosover para recibir el año, se que aun no empieza lo bueno pero mas delante se hara.

Si tienen algun comentario me avisan, si hay correciones igual y las checo.

Saludos y FELIZ AÑO.


	2. EDAD 2 REVELACIONES

Edad 2: Revelación

Ya habían trascurrido horas, desde que Elsa estaba en ese majestuoso lugar, observaba disimuladamente, su castillo no era como ese lugar, se podría sentir la sabiduría y tranquilidad, algo muy extraño, la hermosa arquitectura enlazada con la naturaleza, estaba siendo custodiada por un grupo a lo que ella llamaba elfos, por sus orejas puntiagudas y su manera extraña de hablar, en verdad no había entendido nada de lo que le habían dicho, pero su serenidad y temple real no la hacían dejar ver su preocupación, encerrándose dentro de sí misma.

La habían llevado a una recamara en soledad escoltada por unos guardias mientras llevaban con urgencia al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, había desvanecido al momento de reconocer al hombre que estuvo amenazando.

**RECUERDO**

-Quienes son ustedes –la reina preguntaba al ver a su alrededor, estaba rodeada en aquel río, nadie le contestaba todos guardaban en silencio, repentinamente se abrieron paso dejándose ver un hombre elegante de larga cabellera negra coronado, en el podía expresarse toda la sabiduría en sí.

-Somos amigos –respondió para su tranquilidad, la chica solo lo miro con duda, sin embargo este alzo sus manos -¿Puedo?-se acercó y tomo al joven que estaba recostado en sus piernas –Es mejor llevarlo de urgencia-con un gesto de preocupación la observo, esta solo acento la cabeza, mientras otros guardias se llevaban al chico.

-Sera mejor que me acompañe-dijo al girarse y seguir su camino, ella se levantó y le siguió, todos la miraban extraño, se preguntaba si era por su ropa o alguna otra cosa, sin embargo logro notar una mirada diferente en aquel hombre que había visto primero, con recelo y algo de duda pudo notar, ella no dijo ninguna palabra y entro.

***fin**

Terminando de analizar lo que había sucedido fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando sus custodios hacían reverencia, al hombre que entraba a la recamara, junto a un anciano, al primero lo reconoció como la persona que lo recibió, el segundo en cambio no lo había visto se veía algo decaído, con vestimentas grises y una larga y blanca barba.

-Lamento la tardanza-con seriedad dijo el hombre de largos cabellos negros, mientras observaba a la mujer que mantenía su postura firme, ella sentía la necesidad de mostrarse formalmente, en verdad que se sentía estar en una reunión con los reyes de países vecinos. Los dos hombres la observaron detenidamente.

-Creo que antes de hablar, deberían presentarse- exclamo elegantemente mientras los observaban, al anciano le sorprendió esa cruda pregunta, en verdad no sabía a quién le preguntaba, el otro solo dibujo una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Disculpe-dijo el elfo al relajarse, en verdad le parecía divertido que una humana le respondiera de esa manera –Mi nombre es Elrond señor de Rivendel- hizo un leve gesto de saludo, mientras regresaba su rostro a la seriedad del que él era característico, el anciano le sorprendió esa reacción, y dio un paso adelante.

-Mi nombre es Gandalf el gris –se inclinó ante la mujer –y usted debe de ser –esperando la respuesta miro levemente a la mujer que aún mantenía su postura elegante, se levantó tomándose de las manos hacia el frente.

-Mi Nombre es Elsa- los miro levemente con esos ojos azules –Reina de Arendelle –dijo finalmente observando el intercambio de mirada que se daban el Elfo líder y Gandalf.

-Arendelle suena muy lejos, mi señora-el hombre se recompuso su postura, dejando ver su altura su porte aristócrata sus gestos no cambiaron en nada manteniéndose al margen de la situación– ¿Me puede decir como llego aquí?-cuestiono el anciano al observar detenidamente su vestuario la tela que portaba era muy difícil de sacar y con un fino bordado con el cabello recogido.

-No sé cómo llegue a este lugar- hizo una pausa, al recordarse en los bosques de su país, y repentinamente envolverse en una extraña y tenebrosa persecución- Y según tengo entendido este es Rivendel- recordó la presentación del elfo, estos dos solo se miraron, había pasado la guardia de Elrond por el simple hecho de estar en el caballo de Glorfindel mas a parte se había mostrado recia inclusive con el propio montaraz.

-Si es cierto, esto es Rivendel lugar de los grandes y sabios Elfos de la tierra media-presento Elrond.

-Elfos- ella ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pero nadie le había aclarado el asunto, conocía trolls pero ningún elfo –Tierra media- alzo su ceja en duda no sabía a qué se refería con esa palabra.

-Tierra media es el lugar donde nos encontramos-interrumpió el mago gris Elrond puso su mano bajo la barbilla ante la reacción de duda con lo último que dijo.

-Creo que tendremos una larga platica- el viejo hombre se sentaba en uno de las sillas que estaban en el lugar, junto a la confundida reina.

Xxxxx

-*Estel cálmate-un elfo de rubios cabellos reclamaba al hombre que solo caminaba en círculos, su preocupación era tan obvia, llevaba así desde que llego, el lugar guardaba una espada rota, y detrás de él se alzaba una pintura contando una historia, se paró en seco, observando esa pintura.

-*Es solo que no sé porque, trajeron a esa mujer así de fácil-dio un giro, clavando su mirada en el acompañante -*Puede ser el enemigo, más a parte esos poderes –recordó el frio que sentía cuando fue orillado por aquellos picos de hielo, giro y vio a su compañero-*a ti te veo muy calmado Glorfindel-su plática fue turbada por un repentino cambio de temperatura, se asomaron y nieve bailaba por aquel hermoso lugar que hasta hace un momento mostraba el sol -*Que- los dos reaccionaron al salir del cuarto ya había nieve acumulada afuera feliz y blanca.

Todos salieron con un gesto de sorpresa, la tormenta al parecer iniciaba en un punto, pero no era normal lo que lo causo, en Rivendel nunca había nevado, los dos se miraron mutuamente y pensaron en lo mismo, -*¿la mujer que había ayudado a Frodo tenía algo que ver?- comento en voz baja Trancos mientras los dos corrieron apresuradamente hacia el interior del castillo donde se habían llevado custodiada a la chica.

Entre los pasillos se podía sentir una fría ventisca haciendo que los hombres cubrieran sus ojos, la nieve se hacía espesa cuando más avanzaban, casi al llegar a la recamara vieron guardias atentos y agachados para que el viento no los arrastrara.

-*Que sucede-pregunto Trancos a uno de los guardias, estos solo hicieron un gesto de silencio dentro se podía escuchar a Gandalf gritar algo, dejando atrás a Glorfindel entro preocupado e ignorando el frio a su alrededor al pasar las puertas vio recargada en sus brazos mientras la nieve y el viento la rodeaban, ahí pudo ver a su amigo el mago gris tratándose de acercar a la mujer.

-Cálmese Mi Señora-Gandalf se aferraba a gritar a su lado estaba Elrond también siendo amenazado por aquella ventisca blanca ninguno se podía acercar por el viento.

-Es acaso tanto el dolor que no le importa el daño que cause alrededor-grito a todo pulmón el montaraz mientras trataba de mantenerse erguido, repentinamente todo se detuvo en un silencio.

-Lo siento- susurro levemente la mujer mientras se limpiaba algo de la mejilla, alzo su mirada y vio a su alrededor todo aquel hermoso cuarto se había convertido en un elegante espejo, sin darse cuenta había perdido el control de su magia, giro hacia el elfo y este solo se giró.

Ella sintió como si fueran aquellos días en los que mostro por primera vez su magia, los rostros de duda, incertidumbre y miedo los pudo ver por primera vez en los lozanos rostros de aquellos elfos que se habían mostrado a ella.

Elrond no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro se giró y se dirigió a los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta retirándose del lugar sin decir nada, Elsa solo logro susurrar un leve "lo siento" sin embargo ella no supo si había sido escuchada.

El montaraz solamente la miro con enojo dirigiéndose molestamente hacia la puerta sin dirigir una pala de lo que había hecho aún con hielo en sus ropas sacudiéndolas en el acto.

-Vaya –dijo el anciano mientras de su sombrero quitaba la nieve acercándose a ella, pero fue detenido, esta le hizo un signo de negación pero este la ignoro.

-Acaso no me teme-pregunto temerosa a la respuesta el miedo a eso se le veía en sus cristalinos ojos, a lo que el anciano sonrió.

-Eh visto peores cosas Mi señora-dijo secamente al sentarse sin embargo su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa alzaba sus manos elegantemente con un gran copo coronándola haciendo que el cuarto y todo alrededor se volviera a como estaba antes, este sonrió –Venga-pauso-le contare una historia-

Xxxxx

-Mi señor –Glorfindel se inclinaba hacia el líder, en un lugar apartado, mientras veía como la nieve se alzaba hacia esa luz que salía de la ventana donde estaba la reina.

-Sabes nunca vi que nevara así aquí-dijo para sorpresa del elfo que lo acompañaba-No sé si sea bueno que este el espíritu del invierno aquí-lo miro con seriedad –pero espero que traiga buena fortuna para lo que viene-

Glorfindel sabía a lo que se refería la oscuridad estaba acechando la tierra media de nuevo y la guerra era inevitable en algún momento.

-Vigila sus movimientos, al parecer es inexperta combinando sus sentimientos con su magia-entre miro aquel fiel sirviente –durante este tiempo, enséñale nuestra cultura, -este solo se inclinó más.

Xxxxx

En un remoto lugar un hombre enojado se veía bajo la luz de la luna, se giraba de un lado a otro, en el puente que se encontraba en las orillas de aquel lugar.

-*Estel-dijo una elfo mientras se acercaba, sus pasos parecían tan ligeros, tan elegantes, mientras su cabello oscuro reflejaba lo plateado de la luna –*cálmate- una dulce voz salió de su boca, regalándole una sonrisa, sabía lo que pasaba, pero aun así, quería calmarlo.

-*Es solo que- se paró y la miro –*Lo siento Arwen, si te preocupe-sonrió forzadamente acercándose a ella, de manera dulce tomándola de la mano.

-*Se lo que sucedió- clavo su mirada en los grises del hombre –*todo saldrá bien-se giró y siguió su camino –*confía mi padre sabe lo que hace-este agacho la mirada al escuchar eso, y verla desaparecer a la luz plateada de la noche.

-*Buenas noches-saludo un elfo con ropas blancas, rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

-*Legolas-el hombre se acercó a abrazar al hombre -*Que alegría verte viejo amigo-continuo mientras caminaba -*llegaste antes de tiempo-

-*Claro-dijo seriamente, al observar todo tan claro, tan limpio, ahí los dos hombres compartieron sus vivencias, en verdad que era una plática tan amena, a pesar de lo frio que podía parecer aquel extraño elfo.

Xxxxx

Elsa estaba recostada en la cama, dando vueltas en el asunto, trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos, recordando de nuevo las palabras de su padre, no sabía porque estando ahí había perdido de nuevo el control, respiro hondo y a su mente se vino toda la plática que había tenido...

-FLASBACK—

Después de la introducción de las dos personas que habían entrado a su cuarto, ella mostraba duda.

-Tierra media, nunca lo había escuchado-finalmente dijo La reina, aún mantenía su elegancia paseándose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, por más encerrada que hubiera estado, lo habría visto en los viejos mapas de su biblioteca y ella lo sabía, temía lo que dirían, lo sabía, sin embargo aún se rehusaba en creer.

-Puede que no sé si sea verdad –Elrond alzo su voz –pero hay mitos del tiempo de las tierras de Númenor – la chica no sabía a qué se refería con esas palabras y la duda se pudo reflejar aún más en su delicado rostro –que hay más tierras a parte de esta, más allá del oeste o inclusive más lejos –pauso levemente.

-Númenor-las extrañas palabras salieron de Elsa mientras miraba con detenimiento al sentarse en el lugar, no sabía que tan lejos estaba de su país y el miedo aún era constante en ella.

-Si mi señora-comento por ultimo Elrond –me temo que está en un lugar donde no se si pueda regresar a su hogar –esto hizo que la reina abriera sus ojos con sorpresa no sabía cómo había sido traída a ese lugar sin embargo no dudo en lo que decía el hombre ya que hasta el momento el lugar era extraño para ella.

Se quedó en silencio hundida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor empezaba a enfriarse, ¿Anna? Era su preocupación, ¿acaso no volverá a verla?, ¿ya no regresare?, se cuestionaba más y más aferrándose a su recuerdo mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a correr quedándose sola de nuevo…

********PRESENTE

Alzo sus manos y vio sus muñecas aun tenia las marcas, -¿Sera acaso que se cumplió lo que dijo el sabio troll?- se preguntó, no sabía que pensar ni que haría hasta el momento, se preguntaba que haría Anna en su lugar que debía pasar luego, suspiro y entre dudas se quedó profundamente dormida entre recuerdos dolorosos, aquellos que había tratado de olvidar hace tanto tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron, tan rápido que no pudo darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado a siempre estar rodeada por guardias élfico, además de que Glorfindel la acompañaba cada vez que salía, algo extraño a su parecer, sin embargo no le tomaba importancia, sabía que no le tenían confianza, después del pequeño espectáculo blanco ella lo entendía, sin embargo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Elrond, algo que ella esperaba, a pesar de que no le había mostrado reproches aun quería de alguna manera reparar su error como diplomática que era.

-Mi señora-El elfo finalmente interrumpía sus pensamientos, había notado ligeros copos de nieve, bailando alrededor de la reina, quien ahora portaba vestimentas dignas del lugar, proporcionadas por el mismo pueblo.

-Elsa está bien-dijo la mujer mientras –Aquí no tengo tierras y este no es mi reino-termino, el elfo solo sonrió y señalo su rostro, ahí pudo ver los copos que estaban a su alrededor –lamento eso-comento sonrojada al hacer desaparecer aquella nieve.

-Creo que ha llamado la atención hobbits hacia usted-dijo con leve tono de ironía al girarse y darse la vuelta –la dejare un momento sola, Mi señora-se disculpó el Elfo al dejar por primera vez en ese lugar a la reina.

Esta suspiro al oír lo que había dicho no le importaba que le dijeran así, pero no le veía el caso que la vieran como reina siendo que estaba muy lejos de su hogar, suspiro al quedarse sola y trato de no girar hacia donde había apuntado Glorfindel.

A lo lejos se veía un par de chiquillos cómplices, espiando a la pareja que se encontraba en el patio central –Merry, crees que la bruja es buena-pregunto el más pequeños de los hobbits mientras observaba con algo de duda.

-No lo sé Pippin-el gesto se tornó de duda, con algo de gracia, iba a decir algo a favor, pero fue cayado por su primo al ver que eran observados por el elfo, que solo los ignoro, dejando atrás a la mujer, despidiéndose de manera respetuosa –pero salvo a el Sr. Frodo ...¿No?-esto último hizo que diera una sonrisa su compañero, saltando del lugar de escondite –Pippin-susurro por último, antes de que el otro se acercara a la mujer.

-Es cierto que usas nieve-pregunto en seco a la mujer, que solo se asombró ante tal acción, nadie quien no fuera guardia, Glorfindel o Gandalf se acercaba, este gesto hizo que la fría mujer sonriera levemente al ver el interés que mostraban los pequeños alzo su mano.

-Sí, pequeño-hizo una mueca de alegría al ver la reacción del hobbits que se asombraba al ver en su mano un copo de nieve flotando y dando vueltas, sus ojos se abrieron por esta acción, y giro hacia su escondite.

-Mira Merry, mira-grito con entusiasmo alzando su mano, un gesto bastante infantil y divertido, desde el punto de vista de la mujer, trato de esconder su sonrisa, al ver que arrastraba a su cómplice hasta ella, se inclinó toscamente en forma de presentación.

-Perdón por la no introducción –el recién salido observaba inquisitoriamente a su primo, que ignoro olímpicamente –Él es Peregrin Tuk – señalo a su compañero-pero le puede decir Pippin-el otro también se inclinó bruscamente, obligado por el presentador – Y yo soy Meriadoc Brandigamo-hizo una pausa –pero me puede decir Merry –los dos sonrieron al saltar alegremente, ya que aún mantenía la reina el copo de nieve en su mano.

-Están muy interesado verdad –la reina se veía feliz ante tal acto despreocupados por ellos –también puedo hacer más –alzo sus manos e hizo brillar el claro cielo, alzando aquel copo de nieve, mientras nevaba en ese espacio que estaban, los dos estaban felices, saltando en la nieve acumulada.

-Eres el espíritu del invierno-una voz suave se alzó entre los tres, haciendo que los pequeños se detuvieran en seco, para observar aquel hombre que interrumpía, era un elfo, acompañado con más y coronado de manera elegante, sus ojos azules se posó en la reina –Mi nombre es Legolas, príncipe de los Elfos Silvanos –sus ojos clavaron en aquella figura femenina.

Elsa solo observo, la seriedad que el joven portaba, le daba pie a que era importante, bueno no solo por el hecho de que le dijo que era el príncipe, más a parte al igual que los chiquillos que se encontraban ahí parados, estaba interesado, algo que le alegraba, era mejor a que le temieran, junto sus brazos e hizo una reverencia –Soy Elsa –dudo levemente –solo Elsa- los hobbits estaban tan emocionados que no habían preguntado el nombre de la chica, recibiendo un "mucho gusto" o "un placer" de los dos ocasionándole una leve sonrisa –lo siento-se disculpó ante el elfo que se encontraba al frente.

-No se preocupe-alzo su mano –Mi señora, creo que no todos ven bien esta hazaña-su rostro pasible giro hacia un punto, y ahí estaban dos hombre que iban llegando, uno ya era conocido por ella, el otro todo lo contrario –Aragorn –levemente salieron esas palabras de su boca, entendió a lo que se refería, los ojos de aquel hombre eran los mismos que aquel día, y todos los anteriores, alzando sus manos y comprimiendo aquel hermoso espectáculo, mientras los copos acumulados se alzaban danzantes hacia su origen.

-Wow-los más pequeños observaban como aquellos cúmulos que lo habían divertido desaparecían, el elfo observaba interesado lo que estaba sucediendo igual que el otro hombre que estaba al lado del inquisidor, siguiendo su paso.

-Ahora si está controlado-susurro al pasar junto a la mujer, clavando su mirada gris, la mujer entendía y mantuvo su porte, los dos hombres solo siguieron su camino, y el que venía seguido solo se presentó como Boromir, no veía importante ir más allá que su nombre, el elfo y su grupo le siguieron.

-Eso fue intenso-los dos hobbits se acercaban mientras se limpiaban el sudor de la frente, el ambiente alegre que había presenciado al principio cambio drásticamente a la llegada de los hombres –Estas bien Elsa-dijo Tuk muy personal, algo que la mujer agradeció mucho al momento de despedirse ya que había divisado al mago en uno de los pasillo alcanzándolo.

-Oh! Elsa-dijo con alegría el viejo mientras veía como se acercaba la mujer –Que bueno que estas aquí-exclamo para sorpresa de la reina –Frodo acaba de despertar-

-Esa es una buena noticia- puso su mano en el pecho todos los días preguntaba por su estado pero al parecer iba de salida de su enfermedad, no sabía que tan grave había sido pero el pequeño se había defendido, lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que finalmente comento.

-Estas más tranquila –el anciano pregunto, después de todo la chica aún se estaba acostumbrando al lugar y aun sin saber si algún día regresaría a su hogar, esta solo acento la cabeza como afirmación, en ese momento se toparon con Frodo y Sam quienes caminaban alegremente, el segundo estaba más emocionado por el hecho de estar entre elfos.

-Lo siento-dijo Frodo y su compañero al ver que casi se topaban con las dos personas que se dirigían a verlo, sin embargo se quedó embelesado al ver a la joven que se encontraba junto a su amigo.

-Mi amigos, parece que ha visto algo espectacular-saco el anciano de los pensamientos a Frodo y Sam quien también se había quedado en silencio al ver a la persona junto –bien les presento a Elsa –señalo a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, omitiendo el hecho de que era Reina, algo que había pedido durante su platicas, ya que era el que más se acercaba a ella, estos solo se inclinaron rápidamente ante esto-fue la persona que te salvo de los jinetes –Sam agradeció fervientemente este hecho, sabia por boca de Gandalf esa versión, pero no la había visto en persona.

Elsa solo sonrió y juntos continuaron caminando por aquellos pasillos.

Xxxxx

La noche ya caía y se podría escuchar una celebración por la hazaña del hobbit, ella no era invitada por el hecho de ser mujer, algo que no le tomo importancia, no era como si le interesara ir, a la luz de la luna con su cabello trenzado ligeramente caído en su hombro observaba la luna, reflejando esa piel de porcelana y su cabello tornándose rubio plateado.

-Es bueno verla- Elrond aparecía en aquel puente, ella solo se inclinó saludándolo cortésmente, unas palabras quisieron salir de su boca, pero no logro decir nada, ella sabía que la aceptaba por boca del mago pero aun así era la primera vez desde ese accidente que lo veía cara a cara –Mañana se tendrá una reunión muy importante–comento rompiendo el silencio.

-Reunión –pregunto confundida no entendía por qué se le informaba de este hecho ni siquiera era de este mundo.

-Mithrandir me conto lo que te dijo-el hombre la volteo a ver, sabía lo que el mago había platicado con ella cuando se quedaron solos –veremos la resolución del anillo –comento por ultimo –Sé que tienes dudas sobre lo que carga el chico –vio la preocupación escondida de la mujer quien se asombró al ser descubierta, ya que había estado al pendiente del hobbit aun cuando estaba inconsciente preguntándole a Gandalf o a Glorfindel su estado cada vez que podía.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar ella no sabía si podía confiar en él pero todo lo que había visto.

-Sé que tienes dudas, puedes decirme-interrumpió el elfo, esta solo giro a verlo –puedo ver los corazones de las personas –dijo por ultimo al momento que la mujer enseñaba aquellas marcas que aún tenía en las muñecas a pesar de haber pasado tiempo aun las podía sentir como si las hubieran hecho ese mismo día el elfo las tomo y observo detenidamente.

-Puedo sentir una oscuridad, viniendo de ellas –dijo con preocupación al soltar esas delicadas manos –una oscuridad igual que de los jinetes – su tono se tornó algo siniestro después de esto, la chica se preocupó cuando vio su reacción este solo la tomo del hombro para que se calmara –No sé lo que depare el futuro, pero-pauso levemente-me gustaría que vinieras a la reunión –

Elsa se quedó en silencio, sin embargo acepto no sabía que esperaría escuchar en esta, pero por el rostro del elfo ¿será que estaba relacionado con el anillo y Sauron? quería atar cabos sobre eso, quiso preguntar pero el silencio solo era su respuesta.

-Ven-dijo cortésmente mientras le daba el paso, esta lo siguió sin preguntar a donde iban.

Xxxxx

Elsa se quedó pasmada por ver tanta gente en ese lugar, Elrond la había guiado a aquella fiesta que era ajena a ella, se giró con duda hacia el Elfo quien solo le asentó la cabeza abriéndose paso entre la multitud quienes se inclinaban ante su señor, ahí en una larga mesa estaba Gandalf y Glorfindel quienes se levantaron al verlos llegar.

Y ahí junto al lugar que le preparaba Gandalf estaba Arwen a quien tenía poco de conocer ya que acababa de llegar de un lugar lejano, mas allá de las montañas, se quedó en silencio viendo el lugar tan alegre entre elfos y otra gente de otra especie, no pudo ver a Trancos como él se hacía conocer y a quien no había visto desde aquella vez en el patio, solo pudo divisar al príncipe quien solo le hizo una lejana reverencia desde lo lejos.

-Veo que vienes de muy lejos-interrumpió Arwen sus pensamientos iniciando una amena platica entre las dos estrellas de aquella gran sala.

Al terminar fueron a otra gran sala, ahí la música y la alegría se desbordaba asombrando a la reina quien iba siendo guiada por Elrond y Glorfindel dejando atrás a Arwen, ahí pudo ver al Tío de Frodo quien estaba escondido para darle la sorpresa a su sobrino, a quien no había visto en el lugar.

-Bilbo-interrumpió Elrond la sorpresa –quiero que conozcas a alguien-apunto elegantemente a la reina quien estaba alejada de la escena se dirigió elegantemente hacia el anciano, quien le tomo de la mano y le agradeció profundamente lo que había hecho para ayudar a su sobrino, esta solo sonrió y le regreso el gesto.

Sin embargo la alegría fue borrada repentinamente cuando sin querer Frodo mostro el anillo a su tío, quien se lanzó repentinamente hacia él.

-No se acerque-exclamo la reina para su sorpresa apartando al hobbit quien se había quedado en silencio al ver el gesto de su pariente, este reacciono ante este hecho y se tapó la cara.

-Lo siento-susurro apenado –aléjalo –exclamo a lo que Frodo reacciono rápidamente escondiendo aquel preciado anillo, y así la fiesta regreso pero la reina pudo notar una mirada en Frodo le tomo del hombro reconfortándolo para que no se preocupara, no sabía que tan oscuro era ese aro, aunque por las historias que conto Gandalf era muy poderoso haciéndolo evidente en ese momento en el que una dulce persona se trasformó en algo siniestro.

XXXXX

Elsa había disfrutado muy bien aquella noche por fin se sentía bien recibida por todos los elfos, quienes la saludaban cortésmente cuando pasaba y no la seguían los guardias, sin embargo aún disfrutaba a veces de la compañía de Arwen, Glorfindel o Gandalf se referían a ella como Lossë algo que según le habían explicado significaba "Nieve".

Se adentró a aquel gran patio y pudo ver a los hobbits muy alegres en el lugar junto a Bilbo quien le contaba una grandiosa historia de la montaña solitaria y sus peripecias, sin embargo el hobbit de cabellos oscuros se mostraba distante de aquel alegre grupo.

Elsa para completar la alegría hobbit se acercó lentamente junto con ella la nieve empezó a acumularse haciendo que saltaran de alegría, el anciano quien no había visto sus habilidades agradeció el gesto, sin embargo muy a pesar de la alegría podía ver al portador del anillo muy distante sabía cuál era su preocupación, después de anoche lo entendía se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a el –Que te sucede-pregunto con melodiosa voz esperando su respuesta en silencio.

-Nada –dijo secamente al poner su mano en el pecho, su mirada perdida daba entender que era algo más allá, algo que no podría entender, estaba al tanto del anillo, recordando la primera reunión que tuvo, y el efecto que tenía en los demás, porque este pequeño tenía que cargar con eso, y que podría hacer para que no le afectara tanto.

La mujer solo le sonrió se sentía identificada con el de alguna forma que ella misma no entendía –Este día será importante-susurro por ultimo hoy se realizaría esa reunión esperadas por todos mucha según lo que contaba Gandalf las últimas personas en llegar, arribaron en la noche –Muchas decisiones se tomaran hoy-dijo por ultimo.

Xxxxxxxx

Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capítulo del fin, solo después de correcciones.

*es cuando hablan en élfico, no sabía si ponerlo tal cual, pero digamos que mi élfico no es bueno XP

¿Y bien que les ha parecido? Tienen ansias de darme uno de los tres anillos élfico o de a tiro me aviento al monte del destino ¿?

Bueno que Gandalf los guie Geme1 fuera.


	3. EDAD 3 CONCILIO E INICIO DEL VIAJE

La gran campana se hacía escuchar, llamando a aquellos que participarían en aquella importante reunión, Gandalf junto con Elsa habían llegado por el hobbit, quien se había retirado a su recamara despues de pasar la mañana con su Tio y los demas, lo veía más mejorado que la última, ella se había vestido para la ocasión un vestido azul brillante y la trenza caída en su hombro, algo que alabo el mago gris, aunque no sabía si le molestaba la ropa elfica que portaba, ni como había sacado ese tipo de ropa, ya que no había visto ese tipo de tela, sin embargo no le importo preguntar no era el momento, la seriedad se sentía en el aire, la misma Elsa sentía eso.

Al entrar al lugar pudo ver a Elrond ahí sentado, serio y sereno, también estaba Legolas, a quien solo había visto a lo lejos sin dirigirle ninguna palaba, ademas de otras personas pequeñas, pero no tanto como los hobbits, seguido por la corte elfica que ayudaban en Rivendel al igual estaban los dos hombres, a quienes de igual manera no habia visto desde aquel dia, era acaso tan grande este lugar o inconscientemente los había evitado.

Ella llamo mucha la atención no solo por el tipo de movimientos que hacía, podría sentir la mirada de todos ahí reunidos, su vestido azul llamaba mucho la atención, Gandalf al ver esto al igual que Elrond dieron la orden que se le pusiera atrás del hobbit, un lugar imperceptible para los demás, ya que también estaba ahí Bilbo Bolsón tío de Frodo.

-He aquí, amigos míos, al hobbit Frodo, hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros más grandes o en una misión más urgente- su seriedad en el mago gris se escuchaba en su voz, mientras todos volteaban, nadie le tomo importancia a su presencia, sentándose a un lado de Frodo.

Luego señaló y nombró a todos aquellos que Frodo no conocía aún. Había un enano joven junto a Gloin: su hijo Gimli. Al lado de Glorfindel se alineaban otros consejeros de la casa de Elrond; y junto a él se encontraba Galdor, un elfo de los Puertos Grises a quien Cirdan, el carpintero de barcos, le había encomendado una misión.

Estaba allí también ya conocido por Elsa, Legolas, que traía un mensaje de su padre, Thranduil, el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte. Y porfin el hombre quien estaba acompañando a Trancos de mirada orgullosa y seria fue presentado por el señor de Rivendel.

-He aquí -dijo Elrond volviéndose hacia Gandalf - a Boromir, un hombre del Sur. Hace una semana llego y busca consejo. Le pedí que estuviera presente, pues las preguntas que trae tendrán aquí respuesta-

Después de que fuese presentado, se alzó y paso al frente, contando todo aquello que lo aquejaba el sueño que había tenido y el porque estaba aquí frente a todos, sobre una espada rota al igual que unas palabras que habia escuchado, sin embargo la mirada artica de la mujer se giró hacia su inquisidor, quien se había mantenido al margen de toda la plática, lanzando en la mesa del centro aquella espada que había sugerido el hombre, quien cuestiono fuertemente.

-Es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn –dijo Elrond-, y a través de muchas generaciones desciende de Isildur, el hijo de Elendil de Minas Lthil. Es el jefe de los Dúnedain del Norte, de quienes pocos quedan ya.- esto hizo que Elsa agrandara sus ojos, sin embargo su compañero se alzó rápidamente sacando de entre sus ropas aquello que lo aquejaba, tratando de regresárselo, al que según él era el dueño.

-Eso no le pertenece a nadie- paro en seco al mediano que solo lo miro confundido –fue guiado a ti, con el propósito que sea necesario, guárdalo, eres el único que no caería en sus garras –

-Pon el anillo en frente-exclamo el mago gris al pararse, el joven solo regreso al lado de la reina, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa, después de hacer lo que Gandalf había dicho, ahí empezó una severa discusión, que se haría con él.

-Esconderlo y destruirlo- sugirió Glorfindel, algo que puso serio a todos, mirando de nuevo a aquel anillo, la discusión se volvió seria más de lo que ya era, después de que Boromir sugiriera usar el anillo, algo que Aragorn estaba en contra, quien llevaría el anillo al monte del destino, era otra de las interrogantes, los enanos se pusieron a discutir, contra los elfos inclusive el pasivo y sabio Gandalf quien quiso interceder para calmar los animos termino en el enredo discutiendo.

-Yo lo llevare-susurro Frodo con temor, mientras las voces se alzaban en su alrededor, ignorando por completo al pequeño el rostro pasible de la mujer se giro hacia su compañero al verlo en tal dilema sin ser escuchado se levanto levemente lanzando una ventisca a la cual reaccionaron mirando el punto de inicio de la misma ya en silencio dio unos ligeros paso al colocar sus manos enfrente dando una reverencia.

-Ustedes honorables hombres, sé que tienen mucho por lo que estar aquí- tomo de la mano al mediano, llevándolo al frente- pero este pequeño tiene algo que decir, antes de que sigan con esto, y se torne peor –

-Quien eres tú, para callarnos, bruja del invierno-Boromir la miro con enojo, había visto antes lo que hacía, pero en serio no se tomaba su lugar, algo que fue apoyado por los ajenos a las habilidades de la mujer.

-Es Elsa –por fin Elrond alzaba la voz, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella, con una mirada de aprobación –Reina de Arendelle- todos se quedaron en silencio a nadie se le habia mencionado el titulo que se cargaba por peticion de la misma, sin embargo el Señor lo vio conveniente ante la situación.

-Muy bien Reina-dijo Gimli con algo de sarcasmo- no sé dónde quede ese Arendelle –hizo una pausa al hacerse al frente- pero no tiene por qué interrumpir-una interrogación se alzó, mirando al elfo líder.

-Ella al igual que ustedes tiene una razon- hizo una pausa –sin embargo esa se ira descubriendo en el trascurso del tiempo, algo que es desconocido tanto para ella como para nosotros – Elsa solo miro sus muñecas tenia una razon el señor de no mencionar eso, a lo mejor era muy pronto para todos ya que habia mayores preocupaciones en este momento que unas simple marcas en sus manos.

-Lo siento-dijo sin perder la cortesía la mujer esto enojo al enano, e hizo que tanto el príncipe elfo, trancos y Boromir sacara una leve sonrisa –pero esto se estaba tornando más allá de las capacidades de todos, y Frodo quería hablar-cedió su palabra a su pequeño amigo.

-Yo lo llevare-dijo finalmente el mediano, apoyado por Elsa, quien suspiro de alivio, -sin embargo-pauso levemente –no sé cómo llegar- cuestiono, algo que aligero el ambiente.

-Muy bien, si es así, tendrás mi espada-exclamo Aragorn primero para sorpresa de todos, seguido por el príncipe Elfo, el enano no se quedaría atrás de su jurado enemigo, así que también apunto su hacha, finalmente y con dudas Boromir también acepto la propuesta, después de todo él había llegado de muy lejos.

-Si mi Sr. Frodo va, yo también-de entre los arbustos salía Sam, causando una leve sonrisa de Elsa, quien trato de esconderla, siendo notada solamente por Elrond, sin embargo el gesto de este último cambio, al escuchar que entraban otros dos hobbits ruidosos, apuntándose al gran desafío.

XXXXxxxx

En una gran sala se llevaba a cabo una discusion, en ella participaba Gandalf y Elrond sabian que el anillo iba a ser destruido al igual que las cosas se tornarian pesadas para el pequeño grupo que se lanzaba a esa desventura, Elsa los habia seguido en silencio junto a Glorfindel aun a pesar que descubrio mas cosas que habian pasado en esa tierra aun no resolvia el porque Elrond le habia pedido asistir a la misma.

Despues de un rato la mirara del Señor se giro hacia la reina, quien se habia mantenido en silencio con un gesto de duda como si estubiera formulando la pregunta perfecta en su cabeza para podersela decir –Y bien Elsa cuál es tu duda- pregunto cortésmente los otros dos se mantuvieron en silencio observandola ella levanto el rostro decidida a decir algo que tardo mucho de salir de su delicada boca.

-Bueno tengo entendido que este viaje decidira el destino de estas tierras –continuo con una voz dulce y su rostro friamente clavandola en la del elfo –Aun no entiendo que tenia que ver yo en ese lugar, es muy egoista de mi partes solo pensar en regresar solo asi a mi casa-se pregunto.

-El hogar es un lugar muy añorados por todos, Mi Señora – pauso el elfo- no la culpo si se queda en este lugar a esperar, pero – se acerco a la mujer –en el viaje que emprendera la comunidad encontrarar aliados e inclusive respuestas para muchas dudas –

-A que se refiere –dijo cortante la mujer sonriendo cortesmente, como adivinando lo que diria el hombre -¿Quiere que tambien yo parta con ellos?-

-Es decision de usted ir si quiere- el elfo solo se giro al centarse en una gran silla con un gesto de duda –Pero le agradeceria que el invierno los acompañara en esto, su magia va mas alla de la de cualquier mago aquí presente-

-Y bien Elsa –digo Gandalf mirando a la mujer –Usted nos acompañara-pregunto.

Elsa no sabia que decir, sabia que no podia quedarse ahí sentada observando como la tierra a la cual se habia encariñado y recibido a pesar de su accidente cayera en una oscuridad terrible al igual que la respuesta de sus marcas no las encontraria ahí al parecer no del todo, sabia que tenian que ver con Sauron pero Elrond no le habia dicho directamente y queria que ella lo descubriera.

-Esta bien ire –dijo finalmente la mujer.

-Las marcas que tienes, no se si sean buenas o malas –el elfo de cabello oscuro clavo la mirada en la sorprendida de la mujer, quien se habia resignado a no escuchar nada mas de las mismas –Pero espero que tus dudas sean aclaradas durante este tiempo-

-Si igualmente yo-sonrio la mujer al hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

XXXxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los Hobbits se hacía una reunión, Merry y Pippin protestaban ya que le dio el castigo que Sam le habían dado por su intromisión, algo que desde su parecer no lo era tanto.

Gandalf estaba con ellos, explicándoles lo duro que sería el camino, y como los jinetes negros no descansarían hasta entregarle el anillo a su dueño, esto preocupo a Frodo, que solo giro a los demás, si esto era cierto que les esperara en el camino.

-Por cierto no es mi deber decirlo pero-hizo una pausa el anciano-Elsa vendra con nosotros –ante esto los hobbits mas jovenes se emocionaron a pesar de ser muy seria con ellos, jugaba y los alegraba con su fria nieve –pero ese es nuestro secreto- el anciano coloco su mano en su boca como simbolo de complicidad a lo que todos asentaron.

XXXXXX

Y así en la mañana siguiente se iniciaron los preparativos para el viaje, primero partiendo unos exploradores hacia los límites de Rivendel para decidir el camino que tomarian hacia la montaña del destino.

Elsa por su parte habia estado paseando durante todos los dias, vio que seria de utilidad aprender algo de magia curativa en el lugar que podría utilizar en el viaje sería peligroso desde su parecer y como Reina no debia fallar a pesar de que aun no tendria la confianza de la mayoria empezando por Trancos, quien habia partido con los exploradores.

La partida con la comunidad se mantuvo en secreto los unicos que sabian eran los hobbits y los que habian estado involucrados en la propuesta que se le habian dicho, ademas que ella misma mantenia en secreto las marcas a los demas.

De vez en cuando se topaba al tío de Frodo, quien le hacia una agradable compañía, contándole historias emocionante y a veces ayudándolo en sus canciones, a lo lejos siempre veía a Boromir, Gimli que le regresaban una mirada seria, aun sabiendo que era Reina, no los culpaba por no mostrarle respeto y también estaba Legolas, que a diferencia de los otros dos, se inclinaba como reconocimiento a ella, algo que agradecía con una sonrisa.

Y así dos meses pasaron, el otoño los abandonaba y se sentía el invierno en el aire, fue cuando regresaron los exploradores, con noticias de su viaje.

Oxxo

Elsa se levantó como todos los días, temprano, dormía con ropas elfica y las transformaba elegantemente entre nieve y reflejos azules, sin embargo hoy se veía diferente, en lugar de dejar su trenza caer sobre el hombro la recogió, y el vestido azul largo estaba un poco más corto, dejando ver sus zapatillas además no traía su capa brillante plateada, hoy solo portaba un pequeño chal azul que se acomodaba.

-Reina Elsa-escucho fuera de su cuarto, seguido por el sonido de la puerta, esa voz era conocida.

-Arwen adelante-dijo con una sonrisa, al girar y ver a la elfa entrar, ya la conocía muy bien, la había ayudado en sus dudas en la biblioteca que se le habia permitido entrar en sus consultas de botanica -Sabes que no tengo un reino aquí, no tienes porque decir que soy Reina- pidio amablemente algo que ella agradecía pero la sentia tan cercana.

-Lo se y lo siento –Interrumpio la mujer –pero una Reina aun alejada del mismo lo sigue siendo–cuestiono a lo que la mujer respondio con una sonrisa –Estas lista para salir-pregunto al ver las ropas diferentes.

-Mas vale estar preparada para lo que venga, no lo crees- Elsa era muy precavida aun no era informada si saldrian ese mismo dia sin embargo era el aviso del que el comienzo de su viaje seria pronto.

XXXX

Había pasado una semana desde el arribo de los exploradores, uno de los cuales era comandado por los hijos de Elrond que habían regresado junto a los Dúnedain, escuchaba platicas de ellos de vez en cuando de boca de su compañera, al parecer eran unos gemelos muy peculiares, que querían dejar la inmortalidad para perseguir a los captores de su madre, una historia bastante triste, desde su punto de vista.

Elladan y Elrohir habían regresado, en el rostro de Arwen mostraba felicidad, algo que veía con alegría Elsa, después de todo, también había regresado Aragorn ella habia notado un sentimiento en las platicas que hacia Bilbo cuando ella estaba presente notando cierta suavidad en su voz cuando lo mencionaban.

-Hermana- de entre la legión que observaba a lo lejos dos elfos se acercaban al par de chicas, eran tan parecidos –así que tú eres Elsa-saludo uno de los hombres –mi padre habla maravilla de usted, mi señora-dijo finalmente al inclinarse mutuamente.

-En serio- Elsa se tornó roja, con un gesto que nunca había visto Arwen sonrió, era acaso que era eso cierto, siempre se imagina a Elrond siempre serio e inexpresivo, aunque admite haber recibido felicitaciones de él cuando se desenvolvia en el estudio–Pues yo eh escuchado mucho de ustedes –mantuvo la compostura y saludo elegantemente, inclinándose.

-Creo que es más hermosa en persona-dijo el otro de los gemelos para sorpresa de la reina, que solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, algo que para los dos fue muy gracioso –Muy bien acabamos de ir a ver a nuestro padre-cambio el tema, sin tomarle la importancia de lo que había dicho, algo que se dio cuenta Arwen, dándole unas palmadas a la reina que solo regreso el gesto a la normalidad.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar, llamando a todos aquellos que habían sido reunidos en aquella ocasión, era hora de partir, Elsa fue escoltada por los gemelos, mientras Arwen se quedó atrás, la reina se confundió, no sabía porque, ella esperaba que despidiera al montaraz, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Xxxxxxx

El primero en llegar fue Frodo y Sam, ahí estaba esperando Elrond, quien lo recibió con una cuestión, que tenía que asegurarse antes de partir.

-Ha llegado la hora -dijo- Si el Anillo ha de partir, que sea cuanto antes. Pero que quienes lo acompañan no cuenten con ningún apoyo, ni de guerra ni de fuerzas. Tendrán que entrar en los dominios del enemigo, lejos de toda ayuda. ¿Todavía mantienes tu palabra, Frodo, de que serás el Portador del Anillo?-

-Sí- dijo con decisión el mediano de cabello oscuro –iré con Sam-

-Muy bien-dijo finalmente el hombre al ver a Elsa llegar escoltada por sus hijos-más allá no podré ir, tú y tus compañeros estarán solos de lleno a la oscuridad, no puedo ver qué sucederá con ustedes- hizo una larga pausa al ver a los representantes que serían sus compañeros.

-La comunidad del anillo son diez –observo a todos, reuniéndose-no sé cuántos enemigos sean, pero tengo la certeza que irán representado a los pueblos libres de la tierra media, Elfos, enanos y hombres. Legolas irá por los elfos y Gimli hijo de Gloin por los enanos. Están dispuestos a llegar por lo menos a los pasos de las montañas y quizá más allá. Por los hombres tendrán a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, pues el Anillo de Isildur le concierne íntimamente.- pauso levenmente –saldran durante el manto de la noche hasta las fronteras de Rivendel, asi el enemigo quien ha juntado muchos aliados no los puedan ver –

Sin embargo un silencio embargo a todos mirandose mutuamente –Señor dijo que son 10-pregunto a secas Aragorn al ver a otra persona ahí.

-Es cierto –sonrio el elfo dirigiendose a la mujer la cual habia sido ignorada desde el principio – La reina Elsa los acompañara en su camino –los hobbit se acercaron a ella emocionados mientras los mayores se miraban con duda.

-Mi señora-comento Legolas, antes de que el enano interrumpiera-este será un viaje largo y peligroso- en su cara seria se veían unos ojos firmes con duda.

-Es cierto una mujer –Boromir interrumpió-mucho menos una reina debería de ir- clavo su mirara arrogante en la mujer que no se intimido, mucho menos antes los bufidos y mala cara del enano.

-ella es una persona muy capaz- Aragorn intercedió ante la sorpresa de la reina, como es que el decía algo a su favor –pudo enterrar en nieve Rivendel y casi mandar a volar a Gandalf- comento con seriedad, en la mente de Elsa solo pasaron varias imágenes, era de suponer un avance, suspiro, colocándose al lado de los alegres hobbits que la tomaban de las manos, acercándola en contra de su voluntad, Legolas la recibió con agrado, después de todo era cierto lo que Aragorn decía mas a parte había sido testigo de su magia.

-No nos culpe, si sucede algo-escucho la queja del capitán de Gondor, que no le dirigió la mirada, al igual que el enano ni Aragorn que anteriormente había intercedido por ella.

-Muy bien iniciaremos los preparativos-Termino Elrond –Partiran esta noche -

Xxxxx

Su camino había empezado, ya era un recuerdo lejano la hermosa vista de Rivendel o eso parecía para Elsa, quien le dolía sus pies, pero su posición no la dejaba quejarse, en cambio los hobbits más chicos, se quejaban desde su desayuno hasta que querían descansar.

Nadie hablaba mientras se internaban en la oscuridad del bosque nadie le dirigía la palabra, solo los pequeños, en el frente iba Trancos quien ya conocía el lugar, seguido por Gandalf, quien se había apartado de Elsa solo al adentrarse al bosque después Legolas, que clavaba su mirada azul en aquellos viejos troncos que se alzaban a su alrededor, Boromir al lado de Gimli, al último estaba la reina.

Asi fueron las noches durante 15 dias, el continuo silencio hacia ell no le molestaba, era como estar en soledad, solamente durante las comidas los hobbits se acercaban a ella a platicar cosas alegres sacandole una ligera sonrisa de vez en cuando el resto se mantenia alejado de ella solo de vez en cuando Gandalf se acercaba o Legolas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando el montaraz ordeno que se detuvieran buscando un lugar en donde descansar, fue así que noto la inquietud que lo gobernaba.

-¿Que sucede trancos?-pregunto Merry, ante la sorpresa de este –Es acaso que extrañas algo-dijo con una mueca acercándose al hombre que solo sonrió.

-Es solo que eh pasado muchas veces por aquí-dijo finalmente-pero ahora no escucho nada, ni los pájaros de este bosque, solo nosotros-

-¿Crees que haya algo más?-pregunto el mago gris, Elsa al escuchar eso, alzo a lo lejos de la percepción un ligero campo de hielo fino, imperceptible, aquello que pudiese avisarle si algo llegase a acercarse a ellos, ella no sabía cómo había hecho eso, pero de vez en cuando, en su reino, quería estar sola, para entrenar su magia, se internaba en aquella montaña, y alzaba un pequeño detector para saber cuándo alguien estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y poder detenerse.

-¿Que sucede Elsa?-pregunto Sam al ver cerrar los ojos de la reina iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por el hombre del Sur.

-Les dije que era una mala idea traer a una mujer-en tono molesto comentó Boromir, algo que no presto atención, ¿era en verdad que a pesar de todo este tiempo aun no la aceptaban? La reina solo suspiro, y giro hacia el que preguntaba.

-Solo estoy viendo que hay mas alla de lo que mis ojos ven-sonrió de manera elegante, ignorando el comentario recibido anteriormente los hobbits se miraron mutuamente.

-Vaya! –comento emocionado el hobbit –y como haces eso-pregunto curioso todos se quedaron en espectativa.

-Es mi secreto-dijo finalmente la mujer sin tener que explicar todo lo que hacia, le causo risa al ver la reaccion de desepcion del pequeño a lo que ella tomo de la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos.

-No creo que Elrond la haya dejado venir por nada-dijo Legolas sin voltear a verla apoyandola a pesar de que no habia explicado que habia hecho.

-En los elfos no hay que confiar-dijo el enano, había notado que ellos no se llevaban bien, siempre el primero encontraba la manera para enviar comentarios corrosivos hacia Legolas, quien la mayoría de las veces no prestaba atención, sin embargo a veces si se enfrascaban en una pelea. Y ese era el momento en el que ellos tenían su entretenida discusión, algo que siempre era separado por los humanos o por Gandalf.

Elsa en cambio se mostraba ajena a todos, tratando de mantenerse a raya de los demás, no quería ser una molestia, y ella consideraba que no prestarle atención a su alrededor era la mejor manera, cerrarse de nuevo, como aquellos días, solo de vez en cuando se abría a los hobbits sonriendo ante las acciones de los mismos, que no parecía importarle lo que los demás dijeran.

-Ya basta- interrumpió el grito del mago gris intercediendo en aquella discusión que ya se había hecho habitual –no es el momento de discutir, si bien es cierto lo que Aragorn dijo, hay que estar alerta – suplico el anciano algo que los dos aceptaron sentándose enojados y en silencio.

-gracias-susurro Elsa al elfo, ella tenía la necesidad de agradecer por defenderla, solo escucho un leve chisteo de molestia de parte del hombre y el enano. El montaraz se mantenía al margen, tampoco tuvo una buena primera impresión y mucho menos una segunda impresión. Sin embargo confiaba en las decisiones de Elrond y de Gandalf a su parecer sería útil en su travesía.

Y así tuvieron un leve sueño de nuevo, sin embargo a media mañana Elsa se levantó estrepitosamente, algo que asusto a los hobbits -¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Frodo al ver la reacción de la mujer.

-Algo ha traspasado mis horizontes-dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Eso es mentira-dijo el enano al acomodarse de nuevo, sin embargo el bello rostro de la mujer se giró hacia donde había sentido el movimiento, cerró los ojos, los demás estaban en expectativa.

-Como sabes eso-cuestiono el mago gris habia escuchado lo que dijo anteriormente sin embargo su respuesta no llego.

-Cuervos-fue lo último que dijo y pronto Trancos ordeno que todos se escondieran entre los arbustos siendo obedecido rápidamente cuando se escucharon los revoloteos de las aves, esas criaturas que ahora estaban al servicio de Sauron.

Después de eso, todos acordaron no prender más fuego y seguir sus jornadas en la noche, sin embargo con el pasar de los días, se volvieron más fríos sin ninguna novedad, inclusive se hizo una pequeña discusión de por dónde irían.

XXXXXXX

Despues de eso nadie dudo de las habilidades que tenia la mujer para detectar cuando se acercaba el enemigo, de vez en cuando Aragorn le pedia que hiciera lo mismo para poder estar alerta, aun asi se mostraba reacio en aceptarla como compañera.

Sin embargo llego un punto en donde se mostraban los lideres de la comunidad en una discusion sobre el camino que seguirian sin embargo luego se decidieron por ir a Caradhras.

-Estan seguros –pregunto Boromir con duda –Tengo entendido que en esta temporada se muestra mas recia en recibir gente en sus mantos – pauso –Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos juntar ramas por si se llegase necesitar-

-pero no podremos prender fuego-reclamo el mago gris ante la propuesta.

-Lo se, pero si depende de nuestra vida lo decidiremos –Ante esta respuesta todos se decidieron a llevar una rama, inclusive Elsa habia ayudado en eso le pareciera util, para aquellos que se congelarian en el clima.

XXXXX

Los vientos frios y blancos le recordaban las montañas de su hogar, una y otra vez los recuerdos de aquel dia se habian presentes casi podia jurar que en el cualquier momento veria el castillo de cristal que habia creado en su huida.

Inclusive podia ver como los mas chicos se les dificultaba seguir el camino haciendo que se detenieran momentaneamente podia notar que tintineaban sus dientes sin que ellos supieran.

-Los medianos moriran-dijo el hombre del sur al lider de la travesia, todos se miraron y acentaron -No será una trampa del enemigo-dijo firmemente Boromir, para sorpresa de todos –después de todo estas tierras están bajo el dominio de Saruman-

-Saruman-con odio comento el mago gris –despues de todo ese traidor tenia magia mas poderosa que aun no tenia conocimiento.

-Nos puede estar haciendo la vida difícil desde muy lejos-a regañadientes dijo el enano, mientras pateaba la nieve con odio.

Adentrándose y subiendo más, el viento se hizo más fuerte, en momentos se detenían, pero reanudaban su fuerza, algo extraño.

-Puedo escuchar las voces-susurro Elsa después de tanto-un estilo de cantico acompaña este viento-dijo al mirar hacia un punto definido.

-Es cierto Mi señora-dijo Legolas finalmente interesado, al igual que la reina se mostraban firmes aun a pesar del frio inclusive no eran enterrados por el manto blanco a diferencia de sus compañeros los cuales inclusive les llegaba la nieve mas alto de la cintura a los grandes.

-Presumidos-el enano dijo con rencor al ver la comodidad y el estado ajeno de ese clima, mientras él al igual que los demás, estaban peleando con el frio y tratando de mantener el calor.

Iba a comentar algo cuando el viento seso por un momento aprovechando la tregua trataron de seguir, pero solo consiguieron hundirse mas y mas.

-No hay que parar-ordeno Boromir-esta montaña aun no nos perdona-repentinamente la nieve volvió de nuevo amenazando con hacer caer a la pequeña comunidad, las voces se hicieron más fuerte tanto que aquellos que no la escuchaban empezaron a oírlas.

-Estas voces siniestras, no traen nada bueno-Comento Trancos, al ver a los hobbits enterrados en la nieve.

-Ya basta –dijo finalmente Elsa, no queria mostrar mas alla de sus poderes, no queria usarlos como arma sin embargo si esto seguia nadie sobreviviria de los demas, alzo sus manos y con un movimiento el viento se alejo de ellos bailando ferozmente a su alrededor.

-Debió de haber hecho eso desde un principio-El coronel de Gondor dijo mirándola de reojo molesto, algo a lo que contesto la chica con una simple mueca de duda, esta cerró los ojos y escucho de nuevo los canticos a su alrededor.

-Puedes resistir –pregunto el mago gris algo preocupado por el gesto templado pero con leve preocupacion de la mujer, esta solo sonrio orgullosamente por primera vez sentia que su magia podia hacer algo mas para ayudar a los demas giro levemente su cuerpo y con la misma fuerza regreso aquel viento hacia el lugar de origen.

-No se cuanto tarde en reponerse de esto ese mago – sonrio la mujer satisfecha de lo que habia hecho –pero por el momento el viento no caerá-los hobbits trataro de reponer su calor pero el frio se lo habia llevado dejandolos exhautos.

-Sera mejor que descansemos aquí-comento Gandalf –pero sera un momento breve-

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos –comento Boromir-para checar si el camino no es tan peligroso para los pequeños – sonrio levemente –aunque la reina nos haya ayudado, no sabemos cuanta nieve acumulo la montaña –

-yo te acompaño –dijo Aragorn los dos caminaron aun hundiendose mas y mas hasta quedar como dos pequeñas piedras entre ese manto blanco, inclusive se pudo ver a Boromir tener que usar sus manos para abrirse paso.

-Bueno no creo que resistan por mucho –dijo el Elfo con una sonrisa al no divisar mas a sus compañeros, y con una agilidad corrio hacia la direccion de sus compañeros.

-Que ligero-dijo la mujer ella tampoco se hundia en la nieve por ser propio de ella contestandole solo una sonrisa Gandalf.

-Usted no se queda atrás- comento al verla por encima de la nieve tan comoda, sin imutarse como los demas que estaban un poco debajo de ella.

Esperaron a los tres exploradores por un momento, que se hizo muy largo, Elsa habia hecho un pequeño piso de hielo para que los hobbits no sufrieran al igual que el enano de la blanca nieve fue asi que repentinamente divisaron la silueta del principe.

-Les traigo buenas noticias amigos –dijo con alegria –mas delante la nieve se hace delgada, tanto que pueden caminar libremente por ella – se quedo en silencio al ver la escena en la que estaba, la nieve habia quedado superada por el piso de hielo de la reina –aunque creo que ya no es necesario –rio al observar a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Hay que seguir –dijo un cansado Enano mientras se levantaba –y los demas –pregunto al no ver a los otros dos hombres.

-Pues era una historia muy graciosa –pauso legolas como incitando a una pelea con el enano-cuando los alcance pude ver que en algun punto se convirtieron en parte de la montaña, aunque son muy resistentes debo de admitir –giro al divisar a sus compañeros que a duras penas lo alcanzaban.

-Bueno creo que nuestra incursion no sirvio de nada –comento Aragorn a ver a todos muy comodos sobre la firmeza del hielo, siendo ayudado por el elfo para subir al mismo, junto a Boromir, los dos obviamente molesto, iba a replicar de nuevo cuando el viento empezo a hacerse presente.

-Sera mejor seguir –comento Gandalf –Elsa podrias ir delante de nosotros –pregunto a la reina que solo acento adelantandose en el camino, detrás de ella dejaba un fino y elegante piso de hielo siendo pisado con cuidado por los dos hombres desconfiados, mientras el viento era separado por la mujer.

-Porque no haces lo mismo de antes –pregunto Merry a la reina desde el punto que estaba.

-No puedo detenerme en este momento –dijo cortantemente –esta vez es mas fuerte que la anterior, aunque no puedo escuchar ahora los canticos –

-Bueno lo mas probable es que a la montaña no le gusten los enanos, los humanos ni los elfos –susurro Gimli mientras caminaba junto a los hobbits.

-Pero no se esperaba que el invierno viniera como aliado-dijo Gandalf entre risas refiriendose a la seria mujer que se encontraba en su frente.

-Eh de aceptar que la decisión de Elrond fue acertada-comento Aragorn para su sorpresa esta volteo levemente sin mostrar reaccion alguna –Es mejor tarde que nunca-dijo finalmente el hombre aceptandola como miembro oficial, sin embargo el que se mostraba aun recio era Boromir, en el enano solo veia ligeros ojos de admiracion que apenas empezaban a aparecer.

Despues de un rato llegaron a la parte mas delgada de la nieve y el viento habia dejado de soplar haciendo que la mujer bajara los brazos, sin embargo fue su sorpresa que piedras tapaban su camino dejandolos parados en ese punto junto al abismo.

-Y bien a donde iremos-Merry comento al ver la profundidad de aquel pozo, sin embargo la pregunta se apagó cuando el enano hablo.

-Mi disculpas mi reina-interrumpió el enano a regañadientes en verdad que era un dolor tener que aceptar su error –en verdad fue de mucha ayuda, no solo aquí en la montaña, sino también atrás en el bosque-no la miro a los ojos por vergüenza o algo mas alla, sin embargo la reina solo le contesto con una sonrisa, ya que a pesar de haber decidido en un principio que no le dijeran "Reina" o "mi señora" las costumbres estaban tan arraigadas que a pesar de hacer la peticion no le harian caso.

-Y bien a donde seguimos-siguió insistiendo Merry volviendo a su pregunta, observando a los dos pilares de la incursión quienes se habia apartado del grupo par discutir su siguiente paso, finalmente acercandose.

-No quería Aragorn-dijo finalmente el mago gris-pero las minas de Moria-este hecho ensombreció al montaraz.

-Si-dijo con alegría el enano-esas son tierras de mi primo, verán lo que un enano puede ofrecer-se adelantó al grupo-vamos –comento con entusiasmo, todos se miraron entre sí y siguieron, después descansarían.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-susurro Elsa al mago gris que solo le respondió algo de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, y la historia que estaba detrás de él.

Boromir al principio se negó a ir por ese camino, se decía era muy peligroso, su preocupación y la negativa del elfo también tuvo repercusión, pero fue entonces que todos giraron hacia Frodo, esperando una respuesta, quien solo comento que hasta la mañana sería más clara su respuesta.

-Esperaremos hasta la mañana-dijo con duda el mago gris-los lobos andan al asecho y no sabremos que más nos esperan.

-La reina de las nieves podrá ayudar, ¿no?-Boromir comento para sorpresa de Elsa, por fin le dirigía la palabra, y la observaba de pies a cabeza –verdad-pregunto de nuevo a lo que ella asentó la cabeza y fue así como se instalaron, la reina solo hizo lo mismo que antes, colocar ese hielo fino a su alrededor, para sentir cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos.

XXXXXX

A lo lejos en una gran torres el enojo se podia sentir inclusive para los mismos ciervos de aquel traidor, mientras sostenia con enojo ese gran baculo que estaba mojado.

-No sabia que el espiritu del invierno caeria de aquel lado –dijo Saruman con odio al ver sus manos –se atrevio a congelar mi baculo –refunfuño mientras caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por encontrar la solución –Traiganme al espiritu de hielo al igual que a los hobbits –ordeno por ultimo mientras golpeaba con el baston el suelo.

XXXXXX

Pasaron las horas y unos dormían, mientras Elsa se mantenía despierta en silencio, la primera guardia fue tomada por Trancos al igual que Legolas, trato de no ser notada, pero a la luz de la luna en aquella fría noche era imposible.

-Mi señora, no puede usted dormir –Miro levemente el elfo, con una sonrisa, ella se acercó, lenta y elegantemente tomando haciento junto a los dos hombres, a pesar de que habia sido aceptada aun no habia platicado muy bien con ninguno de los dos.

-Debería dormir-insistió el montaraz quien no le dirigio la mirada, aun no se acostumbraba a ser aceptada por el quien en todo el camino se habia empeñado en ignorarla.

-Lo sé-dijo simplemente –ustedes también deberían dormir –con cortesía ofreció su respaldo, para que ellos fuesen a descansar.

-Aceptaria su propuesta –dijo en una pausa –Pero antes de irme-fue detenido en seco por la reacción de la chica que se levantó nuevamente.

-Son lobos –dijo finalmente la chica, ante ellos de entre la oscuridad, iluminados por la luz de la luna unas feroces bestias se acercaban, ninguno de los dos se movía, la reina fue colocada en la parte de atrás de Legolas, con un movimiento lento, mientras los hombres se adelantaban.

-Vaya con los hobbits –Gandalf susurro con extremo cuidado, mientras ella solo acento la cabeza, llegando lentamente con aquellos pequeños, que habían tomado con ellos lo que traían en mano.

La pequeña comunidad, caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, haciendo un circulo, estaban siendo rodeados, los lobos se acercaban mostrando esos dientes filosos, sedientos de sangre y carne, en eso uno se lanzó directamente, siendo atravesado por la flecha de Legolas, iniciando la lucha por sobrevivir.

Todos eran detenidos por los hombre que estaban delante de los hobbits y Elsa, que se quedó ahí en silencio, sabía que en algún momento tendría que reaccionar, levanto sus manos y con una ráfaga de viento alejo a los lobos de sus compañeros, tomando esa oportunidad para huir lejos de ellos, antes de que se recompusieran de la acción.

Elsa trato de correr junto a ellos, sin embargo en algún momento se tornó lento su paso, siendo tomada por el brazo por Aragorn, que solo la miro por encima y le susurro un leve "vamos", los hobbits trataban de correr, poniendo al frente a Frodo, era más que obvio que ya sabían quién tenía el anillo, uno de ellos era el poseedor de tan pesada carga.

Se podía escuchar los gruñidos y adoloridos gritos de los animales, que eran asesinados por sus compañeros, Elsa logro hacer un giro, y con su pie lanzo una hermosa luz azul, congelando a todo aquel que se le atravesaba, cayendo a pedazos en momento de que siguió con los demás, que en silencio bendijeron que ella estuviera con ellos.

-Ya puedo ver la puerta de las minas –grito Gandalf quien se había adelantado junto a Frodo, mientras los demás seguían peleando con los pocos que quedaban de los lobos, siendo el mago Gris quien diera el último golpe.

-Sobrevivimos-el capitán de Gondor dijo al darle unas palmadas a Elsa por su buen trabajo, gracias a ella habían logrado diezmar a la mayoría de los lobos con un golpe, era al último que aún no le agradaba, pero después de esto, tuvo la aceptación de todos, sin embargo su rostro mostraba algo de sorpresa por esa reacción.

-Y ahora que sigue- susurro Frodo, al mago gris, quien era el único que conocía el lugar, por la vez que estuvo ahí, ya hace tiempo –donde está la puerta- pregunto, sin embargo el lago que adornaba aquella entrada estaba oscuro y siniestro, todos al llegar no se percataron de lo que había en el lugar.

-Los enanos tienen un sistema bastante complicado- el anciano pensó un rato, y con un ligero movimiento palabras elfica se alzaron, -estas palabras eran de los días, de la alianza de los elfos con los enanos –esto último hizo que mirara levemente a Gimli y Legolas, quienes por orgullo no se voltearon a ver, pronunció unas palabras y no abría.

-Crees que lo pueda abrir-Elsa se acercaba al grupo de hobbits, que se habían sentado en el suelo, mientras esperaba que el mago gris descubriera el enigma, ellos hicieron un gesto de duda ante esto.

-Fue increíble lo que hizo usted allá-comento Merry, rompiendo en risa, hacia la mujer, Pippin lo acompañaba, en verdad les parecía hermoso, aterrador para sus enemigos, pero hermoso para ellos.

-A mí me gusto cuando la luz abraso a los lobos- se unía Pippin a la conversación, Sam solo se reía y asentaba junto a Frodo, quien se veía lejano a todos, a pesar de estar ahí.

-No fue para tanto-un toque de modestia real se alzó, representado solo por una sonrisa.

-No minimice lo que hizo- se unía el Elfo a ellos, su cara seria mostraba una ligera sonrisa para ella, el enano no se quería quedar atrás, empujando a un lado al príncipe.

-Es cierto, si no fuera por usted, no habríamos ganado tan rápido- el enano refunfuñaba viendo de lado al elfo, quien solo lo veía con cara de molestia, los hombres se mantenían lejanos, observando la escena que se presentaba en frente, la reina pronto se vio rodeada por todos, menos Gandalf que un seguía parado frente aquel lugar, ella a no sentirse bien con tanta gente a su alrededor, se adelantó con el anciano, dejando atrás la multitud que empezaba una amena platica.

-y bien ya lo resolvió-pregunto Elsa colocándose al lado del hombre que la miro con duda,

-Es solo que esta parte no entiendo-se tomaba de la larga barba, y se hundía en sus pensamientos diciendo las frases que había recién leído, dándole un tono serio a lo último que decía "amigo".

-¿amigo?-pregunto la chica, si era una alianza de hace mucho tiempo con los enanos, era tan obvio lo que quería decir, al menos eso pensó la chica, quien fue iluminada por aquella plateada luz, tocando su rostro con duda, pregunto finalmente –si era una alianza con los elfos, la palabra amigo en élfico como se dirá-ante esta conclusión el anciano le tomo de la cabeza, riendo, como es que él no lo había notado.

-Mellón-fue la palabra salida de la boca del mago, y en ese instante los grandes monumentos de piedra se abrieron, el enano salto de alegría, ignorando la discusión con la que se había enfrascado con Legolas y Boromir, este último solo se agregó a la discusión le parecía divertido.

-Espera-lo detuvo en seco el mago, al entrar levemente el en la cabeza, Elsa en cambio espero a que los hobbits la alcanzaran a pesar de ser pequeños, se sentía cómoda con ellos, algo que no le incomodo a los hombres, que se adelantaron dejándola atrás.

xxxXXXXX

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que es rápido…pero en esta temporada con frio uno se inspira demasiado, más a parte con mi nuevo hobby ya que acabo de ver las películas del hobbit...

A partir de aquí inicia lo difícil, para todos Elsa se esta acoplando a todos que padre


	4. EDAD 4 CAMINO EN LA OSCURIDAD

Sé que la vez anterior no mencione nada de los personajes, que no me pertenecen ni de más, pero eso ya lo saben.

XXXXxxxx

Después de abrirse esas puertas todos entraron en sigilo solo por preocupación, dejando atrás a los hobbits que eran esperados por Elsa.

-Y bien mi Sr. Frodo-pregunto Sam-disfruto del descanso-sonrió a su amigo, quien solo asentó la cabeza, al momento de entrar a aquellas minas, el rostro del hobbit se tornó preocupado al ver a su querido protegido arrastrado por el suelo –Frodo-grito fuertemente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes algunos ya habían entrado a aquel gran lugar.

-No te lo llevaras-dijo por ultimo Elsa, quien se había quedado al lado de Merry y Pippin, lanzando un hermoso rayo azul a aquello que apresaba al Hobbit, fue más su sorpresa al ver el gran tentáculo, saliendo de aquel lago que habían dejado atrás.

-Frodo-Grito Sam, al dirigirse a aquella enorme estatua de hielo, Legolas con una flecha certera hizo que cayera en pedazos aquel montículo frio, el hobbit fue atrapado por Boromir que había ido corriendo a su ayuda, todos suspiraron al ver que no se movía, los poderes de Elsa habían congelado por completo el Lago, no dejando oportunidad de que saliera la criatura, sin embargo fue más su sorpresa, cuando repentinamente un temblor hizo que todos entraran dejándolos encerrados en aquella mina.

-Bueno supongo que hay que seguir- ordeno el Mago yendo a la cabeza junto a Gimli, a quien le había pedido que le ayudara a guiar a todos por sus conocimientos dentro de Moria, así siguieron por un rato, Elsa se encontraba en la parte de atrás junto a Legolas la oscuridad solo era un poco menguada por el rayo de luz que se asomaba por el bastón del anciano.

La reina miraba con detenimiento su mano, había hecho cosas que en su tierra no haría y ahora estaba enfrascada en una aventura que se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa al momento que quiso intentar algo nuevo su mano se cubrió por hermosa escarcha mientras un copo danzaba brillante en ella, sorprendiendo al elfo que se encontraba junto a ella.

-Veo que aún hay cosas nuevas que se descubren de ti- el pasible elfo comento con un rostro de interés, desde el momento que la vio en aquel patio la observaba desde lejos dirigiéndole algunas platicas de vez en cuando, esta solo le sonrió.

-Sí, inclusive para mí – sonrió levemente para sorpresa del príncipe que no esperaba esa respuesta.

Sin embargo todos pararon repentinamente ante la fosa que se abría delante de ellos, muy profunda que con un error podía morir alguien y sin la posibilidad de recuperar sus restos.

-Y bien, quien va primero –pregunto Gandalf al ver a todos los que le seguía –el plan es saltar –sugirió al ver la cara de duda del resto de la compañía.

-Bueno ante la insistencia-pauso Aragorn dando un salto largo y llegar a la otra orilla ileso, seguido por el elfo.

Los hobbits fueron lanzados por Boromir hacia el otro lado, no les molestaba en lo más mínimo esa acción al contrario se divertían y un ligero "Yahoo!" se escuchó de los pequeños.

-No, ni lo pienses- negó Gimli al ver que era el siguiente haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, para correr hacia el vacío y librarla muy a penas de ser parte de las entrañas de las minas, siendo tomado de la mano por los hobbits para que no cayera.

-y bien usted-pregunto Boromir al ver que era el último junto a Gandalf quien se apresuraba al precipicio para saltar del otro lado, observando a la Reina que se había quedado ahí en silencio.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, como era que no le habían preguntado, si los podía ayudar fácilmente, hubiera creado un cristalino puente como aquel fatídico día, sin embargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir unas manos en su cintura –"eh"- dijo finalmente al ver la cara del hombre, quien bruscamente la había tomado sin su permiso.

-Vaya, eres muy liviana –dijo el hombre al lanzarla y siendo atrapada del otro lado por el príncipe y el montaraz quienes se sorprendieron ante la acción brusca del capitán de Gondor quien no le tomo importancia a este hecho.

-Perdón por la inconveniencia-susurro la reina, no sabía que más decir nadie se había acercado tanto a excepción de su hermana –pero a la próxima me podría avisar – levanto una ceja cuando el hombre pasaba a su lado, su orgullo como reina no le permitía decir más allá, solo pequeños copos de nieve se dibujaban en su rostro felizmente danzando.

-¿Qué? –dijo el despreocupado hombre mientras recibía las miradas recriminatorias de los hombres del lugar, inclusive siendo hobbits, enanos, elfos, hombres o Istari tenían un límite para reaccionar con la Reina, algo que ahora se preguntaban si el entendía.

La reina se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino, había reanudado el paso poco tiempo después sin mencionar nada más de lo que había pasado, otra vez se formaban en fila encabezada por Gandalf junto a Gimli.

El camino se había tornado tortuoso para los más pequeños que caminaban sin parar, se les hacía eterno, a pesar de haber hecho una pequeña pausa para comer, detrás de los tres líderes solo se escuchaban las pesadas botas del enano, los pesados pies de Boromir, el arrastrar de los hobbits, junto a los delicados sonidos de la Reina y finalmente los ligeros pies del elfo.

Elsa se mantenía callada ya se le había olvidado lo que el hombre del sur había hecho, no le importaba mucho y si los demás no mencionaban nada, mejor para ella, había iluminado el lugar como lo había hecho desde antes, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, era tan callado y siniestro, se preguntaba dónde estaban los enanos que mencionaba Gimli.

Sin embargo todos pararon ante un problema grave, al pasar un gran arco se encontraba una sala y de ahí tres caminos partían, entre Gimli y Gandalf no sabían cual tomar a lo que el mago anuncio –Creo que aquí pasaremos la noche –suspiros de alivio fueron para todos quienes no dudaron en sentarse.

-Tranquilos-se logró escuchar de Trancos hacia Merry y Pippin que se veían impacientes por abrir una puerta.

-Déjenme ir primero, no saben que hay dentro-exclamo el mago al ver la desmesurada impaciencia de los hobbits.

Al entrar hizo una pausa y grito –Miren- apunto con su vara un pozo que yacía un tanto cerca de la entrada a lo que sorprendió a los pequeños que se giraron mutuamente.

-Alguno de ustedes pudo caer ahí-sonrió el montaraz ante la reacción de los hobbits quienes dieron una mirada de un niño cuando es regañado.

-Esto parece haber sido una sala de guardia, destinada a la vigilancia de los tres pasadizos -dijo Gimli-. El agujero es evidentemente un pozo para uso de los guardias y que se tapaba con una losa de piedra. Pero la losa está rota y hay que tener cuidado en la oscuridad-

Pippin era el más curioso de los pequeños, quien se sentía atraído a la oscuridad y saber que tan profundo era, tomo una piedra y se asomó.

-Espera –interrumpió Elsa su acción –puedes caer y no volver –sonrió al dirigirse al resto, quienes estaban preparando su lugar para dormir sin embargo su caminar fue pausado al escuchar el sonido cavernoso de una piedra al caer, suspiro al girarse y ver que en efecto el pequeño había hecho su maldad.

-Tuk-grito severo el anciano –Esto no es un paseo de la comarca- era la primera vez que Elsa lo veía con el rostro deformado por el enojo-porque no te avientas tú, así nos ahorrarías tus idioteces-giro molesto todos los demás miraron al hobbit, con caras severas, mientras se preparaban para quedarse en el lugar.

Sin embargo el silencio fue trastornado por unos sonidos débiles que venían de las profundidades, que se apagaron en instantes y luego se volvían a repetir. Sonaban de un modo inquietante, pues parecían señales de alguna especie pero al cabo de un rato se apagaron y no se oyeron más.

-Eso era el golpe de un martillo, o nunca he oído uno -dijo Gimli con duda mientras observaba aquel oscuro pozo.

-Sí -dijo Gandalf- espero que no tenga nada que ver con la piedra que lanzo Pippin -gruñó mientras se envolvía en una manta –como recompensa por tu acción te quedaras con la primera guardia –se acomodó en aquel suelo.

Pippin se sentó miserablemente junto a la puerta en la cerrada oscuridad, pero no dejaba de volver la cabeza, temiendo que alguna cosa desconocida se arrastrara fuera del pozo. Hubiese querido cubrir el agujero, por lo menos con una manta, pero no se atrevía a moverse ni a acercarse, aunque Gandalf parecía dormir.

-Te hare compañía –se acercó la reina para alivio del pequeño, que se había empezado a imaginar cosas ahí en la oscuridad solo, Aragorn le había pedido que hiciera el mismo detector a su alrededor, era solo precaución pero al parecer no era la única que tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Así paso un rato mientras Tuk platicaba animadamente con su compañera de guardia quien solo se detenía ahí a escuchar sin decir nada, todos los que estaban recostados, se quedaron dormidos al instante de tocar el suelo sin embargo los ojos ya empezaban a pesarle había tenido mucha acción durante todo el transcurso.

-es hora de que duerman –Gandalf se acercaba a la chica con una mirada seria –y tu Tuk se nota que también tienes sueño –así la reina se dirigió a un rincón alejado mientras se acomodaba, no era una cómoda cama pero con el cansancio que traía ya no le importaba, solo se sumió en sus pensamientos tenia tanto de no pensar en Anna y en su reino, había pasado tanto que se había olvidado de sus preocupaciones.

XXXXXXX

_¡MOUSTRUO!-gritos en un baile se escuchaba -¡BRUJA!-finalmente alguien le dijo al topárselo cuando trataba de escapar, alguien recién conocido, giro, y vio a su hermana, con una mirada triste, mientras se convertía en un montículo de hielo, frio y cristalino, quiso ir hacia ella, sin embargo fue tomada por un brazo, cálido, que la llevaba a la luz_.

-Anna-fue lo último que grito, al despertarse, solo encontró a Legolas con una cara seria y los ojos bien clavados en ella, vio las manos que la tomaban y se estaban tornando azules, a lo que reacciono retirándose de inmediato con una cara de miedo, mirando hacia a su alrededor.

-Está bien-dijo el príncipe con un liviano gesto después de todo era el más resistente que los demás, habían notado una ligera ventisca que provenía de la joven a lo que todos se habían levantado, por eso acercándose el elfo primero.

-al parecer aun no estas consiente de tu magia –se acercaba Gandalf sin preocupaciones –está muy ligada a tus sentimientos –dijo por ultimo al tomarla de la cabeza lo miro con duda, no veía esos ojos a pesar, de todo lo que hiso, esos ojos que temía, se giró a los demás y su sorpresa fue más al ver que la veían con preocupación.

-Se ve que tuvo un mal sueño – Aragorn se adelantaba al salir de ese cuarto –todos lo tenemos –dijo finalmente.

-Aunque no todos tenemos el invierno de testigo –Boromir comento burlón y a secas mientras levantaba sus cosas del lugar.

Y así siguieron por una de las puertas en silencio, sin mencionar nada del accidente inclusive el afectado Legolas se acercaba a ella despreocupadamente, al principio pensó en alejarlos para no dañarlos, pero recordó que esas miradas le dio Anna en el momento que más la quiso apartar, desechando por completo la idea.

Fue largo el camino que siguieron en la oscuridad, parecía eterno Frodo se mostraba inquieto y había parado en varias ocasiones diciendo que había escuchado algo.

Habían marchado hasta los límites de la resistencia de los pequeños y la mayoría solo pensaba en un lugar donde se pudiera descansar, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron trabados al ver que las paredes desaparecían a su alrededor llegando a un espacio tan oscuro y negro con un ligero viento frio que los inquietaba.

Sin embargo el único que mostraba un gesto de alegría era Gandalf-Al parecer falta poco para que lleguemos a las áreas habitadas –esto último hizo que saltara de alegría Gimli quien por el cansancio y el caminar había estado en silencio, solo de vez en cuando hablaba para decir como los iban a recibir y la hospitalidad de su pueblo.

Gandalf alzó la vara, que relampagueó brevemente. Unas grandes sombras se levantaron y huyeron y durante un segundo vieron un vasto cielo raso sostenido por numerosos y poderosos pilares tallados en la piedra. Ante ellos y a cada lado se extendía un recinto amplio y vacío: las paredes negras, pulidas y lisas como el vidrio, refulgían y centelleaban. Vieron también otras tres entradas; un túnel negro se abría ante ellos y corría en línea recta hacia el este y había otros dos a los lados. Luego la luz se apagó.

-Creo que aquí descansaremos –dijo el montaraz a los demás quienes desempacaron rápidamente sin embargo el aire frio impedía que durmieran, todos amontonándose para esconderse de ese viento pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Elsa hacia un ligero movimiento con sus manos al momento de encerrarse en un gran monumento blanco el cual poco a poco fue transformándose en una casa, sin embargo ahora sin el hermoso rayo de luz que la caracterizaba.

-Listo –dijo la mujer al abrir esas cristalinas puertas, los hobbits se sorprendieron ante la elegancia y extraña estructura que mostraba la casita, a pesar de ser pequeña por fuera, era muy amplia inclusive tenía unas pequeñas sillas junto a las ventanas para aquellos que montaran guardia.

-La reina y sus hazañas –Boromir sonrió ante este hecho al entrar y verse maravillado por lo que veía, inclusive Gandalf quien solo le dio unas palmadas a la mujer.

-Aquí podremos dormir, Mi señor –dijo feliz Sam al sacar sus cobijas mientras los demás se disponían a darse un pequeño refrigerio, Elsa solo se sentó en el lugar sin decir nada, pero había notado que Frodo estaba más distante, no quería preguntar pues sabía que es lo que le pesaba.

-y bien que más puede hacer –se acercó Boromir a la reina por primera vez después de su atrevimiento el día anterior, se veía interesado –No le gustaría venir a las Minas de Tirith –pregunto finalmente.

-Vamos Boromir no presiones –se acercaba Aragorn a la pequeña platica que se alzaba alrededor de la chica, inclusive las personas que se encontraban en la ventanas para vigilar (Gandalf y Legolas) se veían interesados en el desenlace de la misma, los hobbits se levantaron y se acercaron curiosos al igual que el enano.

-Aun no estoy consciente de los mismo –contesto rápidamente –eso lo han visto –miro a todos de reojo, como era posible que ahora era el centro de atención de esa pequeña platica, solo faltaba una pequeña fogata para completar la escena.

-Pero a pesar de todo te has desenvuelto bien –Comento Gandalf desde su lugar –y en los momentos necesarios –sin mirarla siguió entretenido encendiendo la pequeña pipa que traía.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Gimli con una risa –a pesar de ser una mujer es una fantástica guerrera –

-A mí me alegra que este de nuestro lado –sin perder un gesto serio dijo el elfo, no sabía que decir inclusive la persona a quien casi congela le decía esas palabras.

Y así pasaron la noche entre platicas, Elsa cambio el tema inmediatamente cuando se le cuestiono de porque se había alejado de su reino, mostrando interés repentino en Moria cuyo enano no pudo resistir y canto una pequeña estrofa de la gloria que yacía en las montañas.

Inclusive Sam hizo preguntas bastantes interesantes a su parecer que parecieron un poco tristes, por los ojos que revelaba el mismo inclusive en Legolas se mostró una ligera tristeza, y así esa noche le toco la guardia a Frodo la reina se ofreció voluntariamente a acompañarlo, después de todo se mostraba preocupada por él.

-Porque no habla de su reino –pregunto Frodo interesado al ver a todos dormidos quedándose solas con ella –eh visto que no quiere mencionarlo –

Elsa solo sonrió entendía porque todos se mantenían interesados pero no insistían en el tema, ya que ella solo contestaba que era un lugar lejano –No es que no me guste o algo por el estilo –pauso –es solo que la tristeza me embarga cuando escucho ese nombre, aun cuando me llaman reina siento mi corazón encoger –una tristeza reflejo en esos ojos azules.

-Y porque no regresa –dijo el hobbit con seriedad el extrañaba la comarca al igual que todos, sin embargo ella no estaba ahí por algún motivo obligatorio como los demás, quienes estaban ligados de alguna manera por Sauron.

-Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho –contesto con una sonrisa –sin embargo llegue aquí sin mi consentimiento y regresar es diferente –pauso –El señor Elrond me dijo que viniera con ustedes, ya que puede que en el trascurso pueda descubrir como llegue a estas tierras– su rojos labios dibujaron una mueca de alegría ante esto último y regresar su mirada en la oscuridad.

-Tierra –pregunto Frodo con duda era la primera vez que escuchaba que se referían así a su lugar de origen la sentía muy ajena cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Creo que en lugar de resolver tus dudas te revolví más –sonrió la mujer en silencio tapándose la boca a pesar de estar lejos de su hogar había pasado tanto tiempo con esas personas que ya empezaba a abrirse más la plática fue muy amena con el pequeño que decidió cambiar el tema y platicar un poco de la Comarca de sus hermosas laderas y verdes pastos.

La noche se hizo muy corta, sin embargo su pequeña plática introductoria no había pasado desapercibidas por algunas personas que no habían sido atrapados por el sueño quedándose atentos a lo que la reina desentrañaba ante el pequeño hobbit curioso.

XXXXXX

El día siguiente Elsa despertó entre murmullos que había a su alrededor su sorpresa fue más cuando vio que la pequeña casita reflejaba pequeños rayos de luz que bailaban entre las cristalinas paredes haciendo un espectáculo fino y elegante, alcanzo a ver por la pequeña ventana observando más rayitos de luz que se asomaban por los arcos que se divisaban mejor, la oscuridad había retrocedido y su corazón se alegró aunque fueran pocos, estar tanto tiempo en las tinieblas le alegraba esto.

-Buen día –saludo Frodo sacándola de sus pensamientos, la luz la había aturdido tanto que era emocionante ver esos rayitos asomándose –Vamos a desayunar –dio la mano para ayudarla sin embargo tuvo que ser asistido por Sam en el esfuerzo, la mujer sonrió ante este hecho tratando de no desairar la acción.

Al acercarse al pequeño grupo que ya estaba desayunando recibió los buenos días de los demás sentándose al lado de Gandalf quien estaba alegre dándoles ánimos a los demás ya que pronto podrían encontrar las puertas de las minas.

-Me alegro-Gimli interrumpía la plática del anciano –Yo antes eh visto Moria y es demasiado grande, pero no sé porque se ha vuelto tan oscuro y terrible, sin embargo espero que nuestra gente nos reciba aunque aún no haya señales de ellas –pauso con tristeza – Dudo ahora que Balin haya estado aquí –

Luego de desayunar se ponían en marcha de nuevo saliendo de la pequeña casita, Elsa en el momento la deshizo para tristeza de los más pequeños.

-Mi señora porque hizo eso-Merry se acercaba a la mujer junto a su primo.

-Es cierto era tan hermosa –suspiro al ver los últimos vestigios de aquello que los había cubierto del viento en la noche.

-No creo que a los enanos les guste toparse con cosas que no construyeron –giro a Gimli –o si-

-JAJAJA –las risas del enano saltaron en ese momento -Vamos mi reina, no diga eso – se acercó a la mujer quien solo se quedó observándolo –aunque tengo que admitir que se puede comparar con lo que nosotros hacemos –admitió.

-yo nunca había visto nada más maravilloso –interrumpía Legolas quien se había mantenido al tanto de la plática, mirando al enano quien refunfuñaba ante lo que había dicho desacreditando su piropo aunque no sabía si eso era.

-Y bien para donde vamos-Boromir cuestionaba a Gandalf al ver los caminos entre los arcos –Creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere pasar otra noche –sonrió –aun y sea dentro de una blanca casa –

-Sé que estamos cansados –pauso Gandalf – no eres el único que también quiere salir de aquí-

-No, en verdad –Boromir se adelantaba – ¿será acaso de tomaremos este arco?- pregunto al apuntar el arco que estaba al este.

Luego de seguir por un rato el mago gris aseguro que estaban por encima de los Grandes Portales añorando una pequeña ventana en al cual se asomara más la luz, así siguieron un amplio corredor. A medida que avanzaban se aclarara su camino y todos divisaron un pequeño portal. Era muy alto, plano y la puerta de piedra colgaba. Del otro lado había un cuarto grande y cuadrado que apenas se veía un poco de luz.

Al pasar toda la compañía noto que el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo –Auch –dijo Elsa al topar con la persona que iba delante de el –Lo siento –susurro al sobarse su rostro.

-No hay problema –comento Aragorn quien se encontraba delante de ella –creo que debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos con qué hayamos tropezado –La tomo de la muñeca haciendo que esta se pusiera erguida, seguida de ellas pudo oír las quejas de los pequeños quienes también se habían topados unos a otros al final de la fila estaba Legolas y Boromir.

Las cosas que habían topado eran formas que no pudieron reconocer entre tanta tierra y escombros a su alrededor. Había una abertura amplia en la pared que iluminaba la cámara. Atravesaba la pared y del otro lado lejos se podía verse un cuadrito de cielo azul. La luz caía directamente sorprendiendo a la Reina quien se adelantó al grupo, se veía muy interesada ya que la luz apuntaba una pequeña mesa con una piedra alta sobre una losa blanca.

La reina se adelantó y detrás de ella estaba Frodo.

-Una tumba –se preguntó el pequeño al inclinarse hacia delante, teniendo un raro presentimiento, la mujer junto a el también se inclinó para ver de cerca.

Gandalf explico que era la antigua lengua de los enanos diciendo lo que todos temían y no quería decir.

_**BALIN HIJO DE FUNDIN, SEÑOR DE MORIA**_

-Entonces está muerto –susurro el hobbit con dolor –me lo temía - recibió solo unas palmaditas de la reina quien se giró hacia el enano que había caído de rodillas.

Todos habían permanecido en silencio junto a aquella tumba. Que pensara Bilbo, esas palabras pasaban por la mente de la reina, en sus pláticas de Rivendel ella había notado que el anciano le apreciaba desde su aventura, también había recibido una visita a su hogar.

Elsa giro para ver su alrededor y pudo notar que con lo que habían topado con anterioridad no eran simples escombros, formo pequeños copos azules alumbrando aquellos espacios oscuros –no –se cubrió la boca al ver que estaban rodeados por huesos, Gimli parecía perdido y triste, se había mantenido en silencio pero después de ver lo que la reina descubrió, tapo su rostro.

-Sera mejor que salgamos pronto-Merry se abrazaba a Pippin girándose hacia este con un tono de miedo.

-Mi señor-Sam se acercó a Frodo a quien había notado distante, todos se había colocado detrás de Elsa mientras los demás se adelantaban alumbrados por la luz de la reina.

-Gimli-susurro la reina tratando de dar consuelo, era algo ajeno para ella quien siempre fue distante, en ese momento pensó que haría si Anna no estuviera, se puso a la altura del enano quien mantenía cubierto su rostro colocando sus delicadas manos en sus hombros, algo que hizo que el enano la mirara con sus ojos llorosos, ella le sonrió cándidamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Sera mejor que tengamos cuidado al revisar-ordeno Gandalf mientras se dividían en grupo, ocupando a los demás que estaban con ellos.

Boromir y Legolas se había puesto a inspeccionar para poder descubrir que había pasado con la gente que estaba ahí, sin embargo encontraron algo que temían: cimitarras de orcos con hojas negras.

El mago Gris y Aragorn vieron cofres grandes de madera, todos rotos y saqueados. Revisando de cerca aquellos cadáveres que al parecer habían sido desgarrados al igual que apuñalados, y ahí entre las cosas pudo ver un pequeño tomo manchado.

Gandalf lo alzo con cuidado pero aun con toda la delicadeza se escuchó los crujidos y algunas hojas se rompieron –Sangre – susurro al ver manchas negras, llamo a Gimli quien se había mantenido ajeno a todos y junto a Frodo empezó a leer algo que parecía una historia de terror.

Elsa solo bajo la mirada al escuchar que era un registro del pueblo de Balin cuando llegaron al valle sombrío hace tiempo, y empezó la lectura girando tristemente hacia la tumba que se encontraba a su espalda así pudo escuchar lejanamente, pudo imaginar todo, no había visto orcos desde que llego solo se había enfrentado a los lobos, esa parte era difícil para ella.

-Esta es la cámara de Registro –escucho a Gimli llamando su atención –o al menos sospecho que ahí estamos – la lectura siguió por otro rato, al menos lo que trato de Leer que no fue mucho.

-Hay muchas páginas escritas a prisa –dijo Gandalf al hacer una pausa y apartar unas hojas –Aquí hay algo –pauso –élfico –dijo con duda.

-Ori –comento Gimli-el era el único que a menudo usaba esos caracteres –

-Me temo que registro malas noticias-el anciano dijo su preocupación, al momento todos se acercaron a este quien dijo la causa de muerte de Balin a manos de los Orcos, luego su lectura se volvió mas tétrica explicando como fueron atrapados en ese lugar y los sonidos de tambores que se acercaban.

-Elsa –grito Aragorn a la mujer –puedes colocar un detector –pidió ante la sorpresa de ella, ¿Por qué decía eso tan repentinamente y con tanta urgencia?

-está bien –dijo Elsa entendía porque lo pedía, al parecer los orcos habían entrado, toda la compañía tuvo un miedo repentino, inclusive ella se sentía atrapada en la cámara de los horrores.

-No podemos salir –murmuro Gimli –fue suerte hasta ahorita no toparnos con el enemigo –con toda la negatividad dijo desanimando a la Reina, quien en ese momento había cerrado los ojos.

-´Pero no contaban conmigo –a Elsa le molestaba la actitud que había tomado Gimli – no moriré aquí lejos de Anna –susurro, nadie se atrevió a preguntar era la segunda vez que mencionaba ese nombre, todos asentaron querían volver a ver sus hogares y la luz del sol de nuevo.

Mientras Elsa levantaba su detector pudo escuchar la pregunta de Boromir y la intención de Gandalf de regresar a la sala en donde habían descansado en un principio, sin embargo ella abrió los ojos asustada, no sabía que venía era diferente que antes.

-Algo se acerca- dijo llamando la atención de los demás, quienes inmediatamente tomaron sus armas desenfundado espadas, inclusive los hobbits habían agarrado lo que podían, sin embargo la espada de Frodo brillo, como cuando ella usa su magia.

-Orcos –dijo con miedo Frodo al ver su filosa arma, sin embargo su adrenalina se disparaba con el sonido de tambores acercándose.

Legolas y Boromir se colocaron en la puerta –Se acercan –comento el elfo al preparar su arco, tensándolo con unas flechas.

-Aún hay un enano aquí –dijo Gimli empuñando su hacha con odio y sed de venganza por todos los caídos ahí.

Elsa se quedó pensando, que haría, congelaría a todos como lo hizo con los lobos miro a su alrededor y era diferente, este lugar encerrado podía congelar a todos sin discriminación inclusive a sus amigos, miro sus manos tenía miedo de hacer algo que no pudiese controlar entre la adrenalina de empezar a escuchar esos monstros.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes cuando vio al primero quien fue atravesado por Legolas, eran más feos de lo que pensaba, inclusive cuando Boromir grito que traían un Troll, al ver a sus enemigos había desecho la idea que fuesen igual que en su tierra.

-Por la comarca –gritaron los hobbits al abalanzarse a sus enemigos que se acercaban, Elsa giraba elegantemente congelando a los enemigos que se atravesaban.

-Reina porque no hace lo mismo que los lobos –Boromir logro decir eso mientras decapitaba a otros tantos orcos dejando ver su maestría en el arma.

-Es un lugar cerrado –logro decir la reina mientras lanzaba otros rayos azules, los hobbits juraban que era un espectáculo ver a la mujer moverse de esa manera como si estuviera danzando –cuidado –logro decir cuando a los entretenidos hobbits se habían distraído congelando a sus atacantes.

-Creo que sería muy buena idea –Aragorn insistía mientras atravesaba a otros tantos enemigos, mientras legolas acertaba otros tantos, sin embargo los ojos de Elsa se giraron hacia el mago, que a pesar de su vejez mostraba gran maestría con su báculo y espada usándolos inclusive simultáneamente.

-Lo sé –dijo la reina al concentrarse de nuevo –pero –giro al agacharse elegantemente dándole la espalda a su atacante, oportunidad para formar una espada y escudo, encajándola en su mortal enemigo –aun no lo controlo – quito la espada de la víctima y la lanzo hacia el que había quedado desarmado, que no era otro que Sam quien había estado peleando con una sartén.

-Esta fría –dijo el chico al encajársela al enemigo –pero muy efectiva –susurro lanzándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

El tiempo se volvió tan largo Elsa había estado girando en su entorno, había varias notas mentales para su hermana quien se le venía en la mente en ese momento, agradeciendo la esgrima real a la cual había sido sometida desde pequeña, entre las espadas que formaba repentinamente rayos de luz que hacia congelar a aquellos que se atrevían a atacar a sus desprevenidos colegas.

-Gracias - recibía ya sea de Boromir, Aragorn o Gandalf quienes el enemigo repentinamente rodeaban, sin embargo fue más su miedo al ver a una gran criatura abrirse paso –el troll –dijo Boromir al intentar atacarlo y salir disparado hacia la pared.

-Boromir –grito Aragorn al acercarse pero su paso fue interrumpido por otros orcos, Elsa miro la escena y vio que esa criatura se acercaba a Frodo corrió rápido hacia el chico quien estaba peleando con otros orcos, cuando el troll alzo el mazo pudo colocar una pared de hielo, sin embargo no resistió, lanzándolos a los dos hacia una pared cercana, Elsa instintivamente se puso hacia la roca haciendo que el golpe no fuera grave para el pequeño.

La reina podía sentir un dolor punzante en su costado, mientras caía al suelo lograba escuchar los gritos preocupados de las demás personas junto a ella, mientras espadas chocaban y alaridos se alzaban sus ojos empezaba a pesar solo logrando divisar todo la escena borrosa, trato de levantarse pero sus mano no reaccionaban sacando de ella un ligero grito.

-No la tocaras-pudo escuchar la voz de Frodo alzándose delante de ella vio sus sombra sacando su espada azul, tratándola de proteger, la reina se mordió el labio al enfocar bien la escena sus preocupados compañero tratando de acercarse desesperadamente hacia ella, pero no lo lograban, inclusive pudo ver al pasible Legolas lanzando flechas seguidas hacia el orco que no perdía el tiempo, alzando de nuevo su mazo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Decía la reina al levantarse dolorosamente y lenta, era tanta la adrenalina que el pequeño no había visto que ella se recargaba en la pared, "de que sirve mi magia, si no puedo ayudar a nadie", se miró su mano al recordar las palabras de Aragorn y Boromir, tenía miedo de usar esa técnica, pero no era tiempo de pensar su pequeño amigo la quería proteger, cerro sus ojos y pensó en Anna.

XXXXX

Frodo estaba ahí enfrente de la criatura, tenía miedo pero no podría hacerse a un lado, la mujer que estaba caída detrás de el trato de protegerlo y no una, sino varias veces, sus manos temblaban con la espada que trataba de sostener cuando vio aquel mazo y el rugido del troll más cerca, logro gritar al colocar su arma hacia enfrente como buscando un lugar donde descansar, sin embargo nunca llego, abrió los ojos y la criatura se había congelado, volteo y vio a una reina recargada mientras su alrededor se tornaba azul y brillante.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaban, con un gesto delicado mientras observaba adelante –Concéntrate –decía una y otra vez mientras aquel azul abrasaba a sus enemigos quienes congelaba en instantes alzándose más allá de las puertas, aquellos gritos de guerra que lanzaban en un momento se asilenciaban al abrasarse a esa hermosa luz que se extendía desde la pared donde estaba recargada todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras aquella escarcha pasaba por sus pies ignorándolos.

-Wow, eso ayudo en mucho-decía Boromir al acercarse a unas de las figuras con tanto interés, y al asomarse en la puerta, todos aquellos que los habían amenazado hasta hace unos minutos, tiesos y fríos –No que no podías-con una sonrisa socarrona comentaba, al girarse a la mujer que era ayudada por Legolas, quien en segundos ya estaba junto.

-Creo que es una herida grave-comento Gandalf al ver el estado de su costado traía un rasguño bastante largo y profundo, sin embargo la herida fue congelada por la misma Elsa reponiéndose del dolor al tratar de caminar lento y dolorosamente, Boromir y Aragorn se acercaron, pero fue parado en seco por su delicada mano.

-Puedo caminar sola-comento temerosa, al adelantarse aún no se reponía de lo que había hecho, tenía la sensación de que si alguien se acercaba lo congelaría como lo hizo con el enemigo, nadie tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Gandalf ordeno que se adelantaran ante otros tambores que se acercaban detrás de ellos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que se les había dado corrieron hacia uno de los pasillos, mientras Gandalf se quedaba atrás recitando unas palabras, y reanudando el paso junto a los demás –Que fue lo que hiciste-pregunto Aragorn con duda, mientras corría.

-Solo algo-suspiro el mago –espero que funcione – descendieron por un pasillo oscuro ninguna luz adornaba el lugar, solo el suspiro cansado de los demás se escuchaba como eco, alrededor de todos BUM BUM, sonidos de eco se escuchaban a lo lejos, y repentinamente el mago encendió la luz, iluminando el lugar.

-Estas bien-Frodo preguntaba a la chica quien a pesar de tener un constante dolor había mantenido el paso de todos sin decir ninguna palabra, esta solo le sonrió como respuesta con una mueca templada, mientras de su mano salía ese copo de luz que les había acompañado desde el inicio.

-No seas orgullosa, mujer –decía Boromir quien se había colocado detrás de ella acercándose también Legolas con un gesto de preocupación, Gimli se había mantenido en la parte detrás sin decir nada, se sentía satisfecho por lo que hizo la reina eso le bastaba como una pequeña venganza para aquellos que usurparon Moria.

-No seas irrespetuoso–replicaba Aragorn sin voltear a verlos, se había colocado en la punta de la fila seguido por los hobbits quienes estaban en silencio por el cansancio, inclusive los inquietos de Merry y Pippin quienes se sentían los héroes de la comarca ante esto –Elsa tendrá sus razones – termino.

-Elsa – pregunto la reina ante ese nombre, había escuchado durante su pequeño desmayo en la cámara detrás que todos gritaban preocupados su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar el "Mi señora" o "Mi reina" igual que algún sinónimo de esas mismas, pero esas palabras salir de la boca del montaraz la hacían sentirse extraña.

-Si Elsa, no seas orgullosa –Legolas la tomo de la mano colocándola alrededor de su cuello, mientras la tomaba de las rodillas alzándola Elsa lo miro extrañada, no por el simple hecho de su atrevimiento al hacer esto sino que también la llamaba por su nombre.

-Vaya principito, por fin sirves de algo –se escuchaba Gimli desde su posición observando con gracia la escena –Boromir si que eres una mala influencia –palmeo bruscamente al hombre del sur, quien lo miro extrañado.

-Emm –la reina trato de replicar la acción caballerosa del hombre, pero el dolor que sintió la hizo callar por un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los hobbits quienes se habían asomado para ver lo que había hecho que el enano palmeara a Boromir, Aragorn reía porque veía a su amigo reaccionar de una manera impropia de su raza, ¿era acaso que este tiempo con ellos estaba repercutiendo en sus modales?

Al elfo no le inmutaba esto le parecía normal lo que hacía, sin tomarle la importancia debida a su acción sin dirigirle la mirada, sin embargo todos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que aquel oscuro pasillo fue alumbrado por Gandalf quien era el único que estaba serio colocado en la parte final de la fila.

-Que sucede –preguntaba un poco enfadado, como era posible que estuvieran tan tranquilos después de estar en un momento de acción demasiado fuerte, sin la posibilidad de salir con vida y ahora la felicidad de las carcajadas se escuchaban alrededor –el enemigo está cerca –fue interrumpido al alumbrar mejor y ver al Elfo con nieve en su cabeza y una Elsa roja con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-Creo que el invierno no le gusta esto –decía entre burlas el enano, era el que disfrutaba más la escena ya que el elfo solo entrecerraba sus ojos serios tratando de observar a la mujer quien se había escondido en sus manos.

Así descendieron por varias horas aun entre burlas de los compañeros quienes veían con gracias esto, al príncipe no le importaba pues su resistencia hacia lo frio era anormal entre las personas que estaban ahí, con un solo "no importa" siguió su camino sin bajar a la reina quien trató de calmarse con ligeros suspiros pero al sentir la respiración del elfo, tan cálido y su aroma a bosque volvía los copos a su alrededor.

-Creo que veo una luz adelante –Gimli quien coronaba la fila en ese momento decía, al parecer tenía más visión entre la oscuridad que los demás, ya que Gandalf sugirió que no hubiera más luz para no llamar la atención de los enemigos quienes les pisaban los talones – Pero no creo que sea la luz del día –suspiro ya que era roja y no traía nada bueno.

Luego la luz fue inconfundible y todos la pudieron ver, observando por dónde iban para su desgracia y desanimo descendían por una pendiente rápida con una claridad creciente sin embargo el aire que los acompañaba era sofocante.

Elsa en ese momento pidió ser bajada por el Elfo quien acepto con una sonrisa preparando su arco al igual que los demás temían que algo los esperara delante, solo recibió un pequeño "no te esfuerces".

Pronto llegaron a un arco. Elsa había olvidado por un momento el dolor que le calaba en su costado solo en algunos pasos lo recordaba para su desgracia tratando de disimular el dolor, no quería ser cargada de nuevo como un costal de papa, no sabía cómo le contaría eso a Anna cuando la viera de nuevo que no solo un hombre si no dos la habían tocado, suspiraba ante este hecho tratando de olvidarlo eran las menores preocupaciones ahora.

Gandalf fue el que se adelantó después de indicarles que se detuvieran, los otros que venían detrás de el solo vieron como el resplandor se encendía en la cara, el mago solo dio un paso detrás.

-Esta es una trampa –comento el mago –no creo que nos quieran dar la bienvenida, pero el lado bueno es que al menos ya sé dónde estamos – trato de aliviar el momento con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en su bastón –Esta es la segunda Sala de la Antigua Moria y las puertas está cerca-

Siguieron adelante y espiaron, vieron otra sala cavernosa. Era más ancha y mucho más larga que aquella en la que habían dormido, Elsa se asombró ante tal espacio, cuanto tiempo tardaron los enanos en labrar esta montaña. Vio unos grandes troncos de árboles y una intricada tracería de piedra imitaba las ramas, era tan hermoso que había visto en esa mina, sin embargo la luz que venía roja que de vez en cuando abrazaban las bases de las columnas la sacaban a la realidad, no era momento de analizar la estructura como alguna vez hizo en Rivendel.

-Recemos por que las llamas que están ahí escondidas impidan y se alcen cuando el enemigo nos alcance –apresuro Gandalf, Aun cuando hablaban se escucharon más cerca el sonido del tambor haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos –Es la última carrera – dijo Gandalf –Síganme –

Sin embargo mientras corrían oyeron los golpeteos y los ecos de muchos pies que venían detrás. Se oyó un chillido agudo, los habían visto. Hubo luego un clamor y un repiqueteo de aceros, y una flecha silbo por encima de la cabeza de Frodo.

Boromir soltó una carcajada –No lo esperaban – se burló –el fuego les corto el paso – hizo una pausa – ¿o estamos del mal lado? –

-Mira adelante –llamo Gandalf –nos acercamos al puente –

Sin embargo Elsa vio delante de el un abismo tan negro en el extremo de la sala, cuyo piso desapareció, no había otro modo de llegar a la puerta exterior que aquel estrecho puente que se alzaba delante de ellos, la reina hizo una pausa al detenerse en el borde del precipicio los demás se agruparon detrás de ella ante la acción precipitada de la mujer.

-Tu adelante Gimli –ordeno el mago –Luego Pippin y Merry –fue interrumpido cuando repentinas flechas se alzaron, Elsa muy a penas logro alzar una pared de hielo haciéndolas rebotar, sin embargo una que otra se habían pasado encajándose en el sombrero de Gandalf.

Elsa miro hacia atrás y vio más allá del fuego un montón de figuras oscuras se alzaban con ira, esgrimían lanzas y diversas cosas que no pudo identificar, escuchándose de nuevo los tambores, Legolas se puso a su lado tensando una flecha, aunque la distancia era excesiva pero la flecha no salió.

-¿Legolas?-´pregunto al ver como la flecha caí al suelo haciendo que la mujer mirara hacia el punto donde los ojos del elfo estaban clavados, ella lo había visto durante todo este tiempo la cara clara del joven se había tornado de terror, fue cuando vio que los orcos habrían paso, era una sombra grande y oscura, no era un hombre porque era más grande y podía sentir un terror delante de ella.

-Un Balrog –los ojos del príncipe se abrieron más, Gimli también miraba con sorpresa con los ojos igual de abiertos.

-El daño de Durin –grito al dejar caer también su hacha, Elsa no entendía que era eso, le daba miedo pero los rostros de ellos mostraban algo mas, quería preguntar pero fue cuando Gandalf también repitió el nombre.

-Ahora entiendo – se apoyó en su bastón –Que mala suerte y estoy tan cansado –dijo al suspirar–Hacia el puente- grito, todos de inmediato se apresuraron, primero fue el enano, seguido por los hobbits, Elsa dudo un poco sabia que podía ayudar.

-No es tiempo de dudar-Susurro el hombre del Sur, tomándola del brazo sin dejarle oportunidad de oponerse, ante la brusquedad del asunto, muy a pesar de estar angosto el puente, aún se dio la oportunidad de equilibrarse mientras arrastraba a la mujer.

Legolas y Aragorn hicieron caso omiso a lo que ordeno el mago, haciéndole guardia –No podrás solo-fue lo que dijo el Dunedai, al blandir su espada junto a él.

-Vamos- Gandalf daba pasos hacia atrás, con los otros dos delante de el –Corran-grito al empujarlos con su magia, quedando el solo enfrentando a aquella criatura de la oscuridad –No puedes pasar-ordeno a lo que el Balrog no contesto.

-Gandalf- grito el montaraz, al verse tirado en el suelo siendo el que se recuperó del ataque de su aliado a comparación del príncipe elfo, Boromir se dio un salto colocándose en el puente, una cortina de fuego los detuvo en seco parando el intento de rescate de los dos hombres.

Gandalf alzo su báculo atacando al monstruo, pero este se partió cayendo de las manos del mago de Gris, -No-grito por ultimo antes de ver su esperanza caer por el abismo siendo detenido solo por las garras de aquella criatura.

Elsa observaba todo a lo lejos que podría hacer, trato de soportar su dolor alzando las dos manos mientras se escarchaban–Resiste por favor-suplico en silencio, el Balrog iba a hacer su ataque final pero su rugido fue callado repentinamente, la reina avanzaba lentamente mientras lanzaba aquellas ráfagas de viento, sin embargo el dolor de su costado hizo que se redoblara momentáneamente.

-Elsa- el mago miro de reojo al ser soltado por la criatura que solo se quejaba, tambaleándose de un lado a otro lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo ante la brusquedad de los movimientos de la criatura el puente se empezó a resquebrajar –Sigan –grito por ultimo al ver que iban de regreso Aragorn y Boromir siendo detenidos al ver que el puente caía hacia la oscuridad con el mago con él.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, inmutados ante lo que habían visto, a pesar de que Elsa había intercedido no pudieron hacer más, el puente no resistió, tanto como para que la ayuda asistiera a el.

-Gandalf-Gritaba desesperado Frodo, al acercarse peligrosamente a la orilla, siendo detenido por Aragorn quien se esforzaba de no perder otro amigo, Merry y Pippin se abrazaron dolosamente mientras Sam caía de rodillas, Boromir se mantenía al pie del roto puente, sin ningún gesto en su frio rostro.

El enano se acercaba a la mujer que también estaba de rodillas cubriéndose la herida que le dolía demasiado había puesto más hielo en el lugar pero ahora lo sentía más profundo y no solo eso sino en el pecho también.

-Elsa- el enano se acercaba a la mujer que solo se había quedado en silencio viendo aquel lugar donde estaba el puente, no recibió nada más que silencio la tristeza fue interrumpida cuando los Orcos empezar a avanzar amenazando con alcanzarlos.

-Tenemos que seguir- Aragorn saco del triste letargo a todos, quienes sufrían en silencio la pérdida del gran mago – sé que es una gran pérdida, pero –observo con tristeza el lugar donde yacía los pedazos del puente de Durin, girando lentamente hacia todos, en especial a Elsa que seguía ahí sola sin una lagrima correr por sus ojos ni una mueca de dolor, el Elfo solo la observaba, sabía que sufría, tratando de acercarse a ella –No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo que nos dejó Gandalf-tomo a Frodo quien estaba al lado de él.

Boromir iba a la cabeza junto a Legolas, Sam y Gimli le seguían todos observando en silencio sin decir nada, Elsa tenía un rostro frio e inexpresivo había olvidado el dolor que le calaba porque también le dolía el corazón, pero ella trataba de no dar señal alguna de dolor ya que ella sabía que no era la única.

-La salida-Dijo Merry corriendo apresurado a ese rayo de luz que se asomaba levemente entre las paredes, después de tanto tiempo estar en la oscuridad, olvidando su dolor momentáneo, tomo a su primo y los dos se adelantaron a todos.

-Wow, ya había olvidado lo que era ver el cielo-decía Pippin mientras saltaba apresurando a los demás que se habían quedado atrás –Mire mi señora, el sol –el hobbit se adelantó a la fría mujer, mientras trataba de animarla, tomándola de la mano y acercándola.

-Gracias Pippin-su rostro cándido se reflejaban aquellos rayos de luz dejando ver su rostro una sonrisa leve entre sus labios rojos, Elsa giro repentinamente hacia la puerta que dejaban detrás alzando una gran pared de hielo para cubrir aquel pasaje, sin embargo esa pared no era lo único que hacía, también a un lado logro alzar un pequeño monumento con una gran cruz, aquello que le recordaba las pequeñas estructuras que habían puesto en honor a sus padres.

-Qué es eso –pregunto Frodo al salir de su letargo de dolor, acercándose a la mujer que se había quedado observando aquello que venía escrito.

-De donde yo vengo, cuando alguien muere se alza un monumento a su recuerdo –dijo con tristeza, todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que tenían que seguir pero todos tenían dolor y al ver la acción de la mujer no dudaron en acercarse.

-Entonces esto es para Gandalf –pregunto Sam al colocarse al lado de su señor.

-No solo el –suspiro al girar al enano que se encontraba al lado –si no, todos aquellos que pelearon para defender su hogar valientemente – Gimli agradeció el gesto de la mujer quien se había molestado en hacer eso para aquellos que habían muerto.

-Gandalf no te olvidaremos –dijo por ultimo Aragorn mientras alzaba su espada ante aquella hermosa figura cristalina que reflejaba alegremente el sol como diamantes, tan hermoso y brillante que el corazón de todos se calmó ante la pérdida, al alejarse un poco durante un silencio todos miraron a su alrededor y podían ver las pasibles montañas de Caradhras y la misma montaña de Moria.

-Arendelle –dijo Elsa al ver las montañas cubiertas de nieve, le recordaban tanto a su hogar inclusive en esos momentos la tenía presente siempre en su corazón, aun después de tantas cosas que paso solo unos breves momentos había recordado su hogar.

Toda la comunidad descendió apresuradamente, como si el tiempo se les fuera de las manos y en cualquier momento anochecería, o al menos eso dio a entender el Montaraz que no dio tiempo de descansar alguno porque aun estando fuera de las minas estaban al alcance del enemigo.

-¡La Piedra de Durin!-dijo con alegría el enano –no puedo seguir sin que alguno de ustedes vea el tesoro de mi pueblo, la mejor maravilla de este valle- se acercó al grupo, y rogo porque Aragorn lo escuchara este giro y mostro un rostro de duda –No tardaremos-imploro el orgulloso enano

-Está bien-acepto el montaraz-Pero recuerda que el sol se pondrá temprano y los orcos saldrán-toda la comunidad lo siguió.

-No te quedes atrás –comento Boromir a la Reina quien lo siguió en silencio, tratando de seguir sus pasos, alcanzando a todos los que se habían adelantado, ahí vieron un montículo algo desgastado y con runas escritas todos observaron en silencio el paisaje que se alzaba detrás de ellos.

Ahí tuvieron una mejor vista de lo que dejaban atrás, las montañas tan calmadas de lejos inclusive pudieron ver mejor aquel monumento que se alzaba alegre en la salida, el recordatorio de todos aquellos que habían perecido en aquella oscura montaña.

XXXXXxxxxx

Aquí les dejo otro cap, si me falto algo mas o tienen dudas me avisan, ya en el siguiente llegaran a un hermoso bosque.

Bueno que bueno por Elsa levantar un monumento por aquellos que cayeron en Moria…que triste…

Bueno el primer capitulo del año, dejen comentarios si tienen dudas.

Saludos y Gracias!


	5. EDAD 5 LOTHORIEL Y LA DAMA

Los personajes aquí mostrados perteneces a sus respectivos dueños, es hecho de Fans para Fans.

XXXXXX

El camino corría hacia el sur descendiendo rápidamente y dejando atrás aquel valle donde habían pasado tantas cosas, un poco más debajo encontraron un hermoso manantial, Elsa pudo asegurar que eran como cristales brotando alegremente del suelo que centellaban por un abrupto canal de piedra.

-Este es el manantial donde nace el cauce del rio de Plata –Dijo Gimli para todos los de la compañía, sin embargo vio a los hobbits acercándose a este –No lo beban, porque es tan frio como el hielo –advirtió.

Al caminar por un rato guiados por Aragorn la reina pudo ver como ese manantial se transformada en unos plateados ríos rápidos, el montaraz señalo un lugar y su asombro fue más ya que la corriente descendía saltando por el valle y luego corría perdiéndose entre neblina que juro era de oro.

Legolas se Adelantó emocionado después de estar en un silencio sepulcral – Allí están los bosques de Lothlórien!-dijo con alegría –No hay árboles como esos, el aire ni sus flores –suspiro con una mueca alegre –Como se me alegra el corazón si me encuentro bajo esos árboles de Nuevo-

-A mí también me alegra el corazón –completo Aragorn mientras en su rostro serio se dibujaba una cara de anhelo, como si varias imágenes se pasaran por su mente.

Durante un tiempo la reina trato de seguirles el paso, nadie había notado que se estaba quedando detrás, su costado quemaba en silencio mientras trataba disimuladamente de callar ese dolor que la aquejaba cubriendo con más hielo aquella herida, sabía que podría soportar más, no quería opacar la alegría de las personas que lideraban a la comunidad con un anhelo por llegar a aquel bosque que se acercaba más.

Legolas giro para tratar de ver a la Reina, como buscándola para darle una introducción de la alegría que lo embargaba, sin embargo la vio muy rezagada, inclusive los hobbits iban más adelantados que ella, tomándose el costado en una seriedad fría.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Aragorn al ver que el elfo se detenía, girando su cabeza hacia el punto de la mirada de su amigo apuntaba su rostro se tornó de preocupación.

Elsa mientras tanto se mantenía en silencio sin notar que aquellos hombres se acercaban apresurados hacia ella, los demás se detuvieron ante la acción, haciendo una pausa en su camino, la reina miro hacia atrás, ¿Era acaso que el enemigo los seguía y no se había dado cuenta? Sin embargo su sorpresa fue que era ella el punto al que se dirigían, ya que no eran miradas de preparación para una lucha, si no esa mirada que alguna vez vio de su Hermana.

-lo lamento Elsa - se acercó apresurado Aragorn llegando junto al príncipe Elfo –Tantas cosas ocurrieron que olvide por completo que estabas herida – frunció el ceño como regaño –aunque tampoco hubiera estado de más que dijeras algo –

-Es cierto – completo el elfo –aunque todos los orcos hubieran venido detrás, no hicimos nada para curarte o aliviarte un poco -

-Hay que ir un poco más abajo –miro Aragorn hacia el bosque que empezaba a danzar frente de ellos –debe de haber un lugar donde podríamos descansar –

Elsa temía lo que iba a decir, todos se acumulaban a su alrededor, juraba que si no fuera porque era más alta que el enano o los hobbits estos también harían lo que antes hizo el hombre del sur y el elfo –No espera – Elsa trato de impedir lo que el montaraz iba a hacer.

-Ni los enanos somos tan tercos –comento el pelirrojo mientras veía que la mujer alejaba el intento del Dunedai de alzarla, no podía permitir de nuevo ser cargada ya era suficiente con dos hombres que lo habían hecho…aunque el Segundo fuese un elfo.

Al ver sus intentos fallidos y como caballero que era, no podía hacerlo a la fuerza, giro a las personas que estaban detrás del -¡Ven Boromir! –exclamo en complicidad, a quien no le importo las quejas de la mujer alzándola de inmediato.

Este la miro de reojo, ella rodo los ojos con fastidio, inclusive el Elfo dio un paso atrás, dejando ver que en evidente, si Boromir no la hubiera alzado por petición de Aragorn este lo hubiese hecho de cualquier manera.

-Pero por favor contenga su nieve –susurro burlonamente el hombre del sur, mientras la observaba con cierto agrado, esta solo cruzo los brazos sin girar a verlo –recuerde que yo no soy tan resistente como Legolas –imploro.

A la reina le pareció tentador hacer lo que no quería el hombre, después de todo era un pago por su atrevimiento y si lo había hecho con el príncipe Elfo, porque el sería diferente, todos empezaron a caminar sin embargo fueron detenidos ante los bufidos molestos del hombre del sur.

-Vamos Elsa a poco es tan malo ser cargado por un caballero de Gondor –decía Aragorn entre risas, era la primera vez desde que salieron que reían a carcajadas, inclusive la reina trato de ocultar su sonrisa, era la primera vez que hacia una maldad, se sentía tan a gusto inclusive el dolor que la había hecho atrasarse se le olvido.

-Auch!- un quejido de la chica asilencio toda risa, era tanto su esfuerzo por contenerse, el dolor había vuelto – creo que será mejor que deje de reír –volteo cómplice a los hobbits quienes estaban maravillados ante la actitud de la chica.

A los ojos de los demás y con la luz del sol pudieron ver por primera vez aquella belleza que inclusive en la oscuridad no se había opacado, pero que ese día y con una sonrisa podían ver por primera vez a la reina tan cómoda con ellos, aun después de todo lo que habían pasado… se había acoplado.

Aunque al principio quisieron no notarla, ahora era parte de ellos, poco después descendieron del oeste lograron encontrar un lugar donde descansar y por fin la reina tocaba tierra de nuevo dándole las gracias al hombre quien solo bufo al sacudirse la nieve acumulada en sus hombros y cabello.

Mientras Gimli y los dos hobbits más jóvenes encendían un fuego con ramas y hojas que estaban en el suelo, Aragorn se acercó lentamente a observar la herida, poniendo una cara de preocupación.

-tan mal esta –pregunto Frodo al acercarse, se sentía un poco culpable por la herida de la reina, si tan solo ella tuviera la malla que le había dado su tío Bilbo no hubiera sucedido esto, pensó.

-Si no fuera por el hielo que la cubre –suspiro con desanimo –juraría que aún está sangrando –giro sus ojos grises hacia los azules de la mujer, esta solo sonrió había detenido a tiempo el sangrado que era lo que importaba.

-Que acaso no te preocupa – pregunto Gimli ante la acción de la reina quien solo se quedó pensando un momento.

-Cuando recién tome el reino –pauso y miro a todos quienes se acercaban con interés, no sabía si seguir con su historia, pero bueno que más daba, no iba a decir más allá de lo que quería – Muchos reinos vieron al mío como el más débil –

-Oh! Ya veo –dijo Aragorn al sentarse en el suelo mirándola a ella, la herida había pasado a segundo termino, despues de todo Elsa no se quejaba solo de vez en cuando – y luego –incito a que la reina prosiguiera.

-los cuales mandaban gente encubierta para acercarse a mí –susurro con leve tristeza al recordar una escenas que había querido olvidar – pidiendo audiencia para ver problemas con los pequeños poblados que se encontraban rezagados de la capital – miro a todos tratando de apretar sus puños discretamente para que no lo notaran –algunos se acercaban mucho durante la audiencia –

-Ya sé a dónde quieres ir –Boromir interrumpió –aquí una mujer nunca puede alcanzar la corona aun siendo la primogénita – cruzo sus brazos al recargarse en uno de los arboles detrás de él.

-En mi caso no había otra opción – sonrió esta gentilmente con unos ojos llenos de tristeza –solo quedábamos mi Hermana y yo –

-Tienes una Hermana –cambio el tema Merry al escuchar eso –ha de ser igual de Hermosa que tu – continuo.

-Puede controlar la nieve –pregunto ahora Pippin, los dos siendo golpeados por Sam, al ver la pregunta fuera de lugar de los dos pequeños.

-No, ella es normal – sonrió ante la reacción de los hobbits.

-Bueno estos hobbits – sonrió Aragorn ante la acción despreocupadas de los mismos – y que tiene que ver eso con tu herida – pregunto.

-Tiene mucho que ver, ¿verdad? –Dijo Boromir –siendo mujer con un reino, los demás quisieron quitarla del camino –todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una reacción de la mujer que solo suspiro.

-es cierto Boromir – se levantó lentamente –con el tiempo sanara solo, mientras siga cerrando la herida –

Nadie quiso preguntar de nuevo aun a pesar de querer aclarar aquello que ella no había dicho, la reina pudo sentir las miradas incomodas de los hombres hacia ella, quien solo contestaba con una sonrisa, inclusive los hobbits la animaban.

-muy bien y los demás –se levantaba Aragorn del lugar donde estaba, la mayoría estaban magullados con rasguños por la reciente pelea –ustedes pequeños tienen heridas –pregunto observando sobre todo al serio Frodo quien no se había quedado de nada.

-Yo estoy bien –contesto al alejarlo para que no lo tocaran.

-Tú y Elsa salieron volando, sé que ella recibió el mayor daño –dijo preocupado Aragorn –de seguro debes de tener uno que otro moretón, déjate ver – exclamo mientras le hacía a un lado las ropas.

Boromir había ido con Gimli a checar su herida de la espalda, después de todo había sido también golpeado por el troll, algo que él no le tomo importancia, presumiendo de su Buena condición física, al igual que legolas.

El montaraz peleaba con Frodo quien era defendido por Sam, sin embargo el Segundo fue apartado por la adolorida Elsa para también poderlo checar, algo que sonrojo al hobbit, ya que era una mujer, sin embargo todos detuvieron sus actividades cuando el Dunedai soltó una risa. Sacando lo que el hobbit traía entre sus ropas, Elsa vio como brillaba contra la luz del sol.

-Miren amigos –exclamo el montaraz, invitando a todos a acercarse – He aquí una Hermosa piel que serviría para envolver a la Hermosa Elsa y al príncipe Elfo –pauso al girar al pequeño que se quedaba mudo, dándole unas palmadas –Te aseguro que si supieran que todos los hobbits tienen esta piel estarían detrás de ustedes –

Elsa pauso ante el comentario del Dunedai, pero después de rato decidió no prestarle atención, si nadie lo notaba ¿Por qué ella sí?

-Y ni todas las flechas atravesarían –se acercó Gimli observando bien de cerca lo que veía, dejando caer su mandíbula por sorpresa – Mithril- pauso saltando de alegría –en serio si lo es, en toda mi vida había visto una, como la que Gandalf platico –

-Era lo que buscaban en la mina, ¿No?-pregunto Elsa –es plata – todos asentaron alegremente, acaso era tan raro que ese mineral saliera para que se emocionaran todos con solo verlo ella no quiso a mitigar esa alegría, si algún día volviera a su país y tuviera oportunidad de traerse algo de ahí, se aseguraría que fueran toneladas de plata para sus amigos.

Boromir quien también se había acercado a ser revisado, Elsa logro notar un ligero moretón que se extendía, casi de color oscuro por su espalda, sin embargo giro de inmediato ante su atrevimiento –Vaya amigo, tu enserio eres resistente –exclamo Aragorn con sorpresa –o simplemente con suerte –dio palmadas, dándole una fragancia que froto, el herido solo suspiro al sentirse aliviado.

El montaraz le había devuelto la malla al hobbit, con la sugerencia de que nunca se la quitara aun ni para dormir, dejándole ver la fortuna de tener esa maravillosa cosa de su parte.

Luego de comer se prepararon para partir en silencio, ocultando toda evidencia de su estadía en el lugar. Elsa después del descanso se sentía alivianada aun con hielo en su costado pudo recuperar su vestido roto, para sorpresa de todos, si nadie ve la herida no se preocuparan por ella.

Aragorn le pregunto si podía seguir el paso, a lo que ella asentó inmediatamente y así siguieron hasta oscurecer, era ya de noche y las estrellas se alzaban brillantemente Elsa pudo notar que tanto Frodo como Gimli se habían quedado atrás viéndolo agacharse para asegurarse de algo.

-Alguien nos sigue –pregunto la reina un poco preocupada pero el Enano solo negó, él no podía escuchar nada a kilómetros, solo la naturaleza a su alrededor, el viento frio soplo esa noche y ante ellos se levantaba un hermoso espectáculo alto con sombras grises.

-Lothlórien –exclamo Legolas quien había estado en silencio coronando la fila –Hemos llegado, lástima que sea invierno –bufo, sin embargo de volada giro buscando la silueta femenina que se alzaba detrás de ellos –mire –la tomo del brazo para observar aquel hermoso espectáculo que brillaba bajo la luna.

Aragorn también mostro alegría por estar de nuevo en ese lugar, exclamando la virtud de aquellos Elfos que moraban en el lugar, algo que Gimli dudo hacienda un comentario negativo, al seguir unos pasos, Boromir dudo por un momento.

-¿Acaso no hay otro camino?-pregunto con algo de duda.

-Que otro camino sugieres –pregunto el Dunedai al clavar su gris mirada en el hombre que se había detenido detrás de ellos.

-Uno que sea fácil –soltó cansadamente –es que esta compañía ha ido a través de caminos extraños y peligrosos, Incluso contra mi voluntad pasamos por Moria, veraz que ahí no nos fue muy bien – pauso – eh escuchado en Gondor que estas tierras son peligrosas y que no todos son capaces de salir –esto hizo que la reina mirara al montaraz, no dudaba de el pero con esas palabras no sabía que decir.

-No creo que nos haya llevado por un camino que sea peligroso queriendo –suspiro cansada la reina, en verdad quería descansar debajo de esos tranquilos bosques que tanto Legolas había platicado –cuando recién comenzamos la misión, todos sabíamos que nos metíamos a la boca del lobo –

-Ja, eso es cierto – Aragorn se cruzaba de brazos- Sé que tienes tus dudas Boromir, pero la sabiduría se está perdiendo en Gondor, pero de todos modos no veo otro camino a seguir para llegar a nuestro destino-

-Entonces no se diga más – dijo Boromir –Pero aun así, es peligroso –

Todos siguieron internándose en aquel bosque, cuando tropezaron con un arroyo que descendía rápidamente desde las laderas.

-Plata –logro susurrar Elsa al ver aquel espectáculo que era hermoso cuando su Mirada se giró al Elfo quien se adelantaba alegremente a ese arroyo.

-Aquí esta Nimrodell –exclamo feliz, mientras le daba la mano a la reina, e incitando a los hobbits a seguirle – se dice que el agua cura la fatiga- en ese momento que su vestido se mojó, sintió como si todo el cansancio que había cargado desde días, se iban con aquella agua plateada, el príncipe le ayudo a cruzar de manera lenta, pues aún no se le olvidaba la herida que tardaba en cerrar, detrás de ella bajaban los demás, uno a uno, viendo como Frodo se detenía con los ojos cerrados.

Ya después de cruzar todos se sentaron a comer un bocado, cuando Legolas empezó a contar toda la historia de aquel bosque, aquellas que su pueblo atesoraba tanto, la cara calmada del joven se iluminaba cuando cada frase o estrofa empezaron a salir de él, como suave voz entre las hojas bailantes.

Elsa se quedaba embelesada viendo como aquel príncipe cantaba alegremente, sin embargo su voz se quebró hacienda que dejara de cantar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la reina con duda, el elfo solo negó con la cabeza, diciendo que la historia era larga y triste, ya que contaba las desventuras que cayeron sobre ese pueblo, y como los enanos habían despertado el mal.

-Pero los enanos no hicieron mal –exclamo Gimli en defensa de su pueblo, mientras se levantaba abruptamente, a lo que se defendió de igual manera Legolas, ella había jurado que los dos se habían comportado amistosamente, aunque en ese momento empezaba a dudar de su tregua temporal a su parecer.

Legolas siguió su explicación diciendo que los elfos de ahí, Vivian en los árboles, algo que le pareció Buena idea a Aragorn sugiriendo que treparan sobre las copas de los árboles.

-Elsa, podrías hacer una casa como en Moria –pregunto el montaraz a la mujer, quien asentó la cabeza, se adentraron más al bosque encontrando un grupo de árboles, con grandes troncos grises y gruesos, sin embargo Elsa por más que veía no observaba la punta de los mismos, inclusive en Arendelle cuando se internaba en el bosque veía sus puntas bailando, algo que ahora era imposible.

-Subiré – comentó Legolas – me siento como en casa –sonrió levemente al observar aquel árbol con interés.

-Me gustaría no dormir como pájaro colgado de una rama –se quejó Pippin –sé que son maravillosos pero no es lo mío – suspiro.

Legolas rio ante el comentario del pequeño –entonces cava un agujero muy hondo y rápido para que no te vean los orcos – el hobbit solo trago saliva ante el recuerdo de sus enemigos.

Elsa no pudo ver en qué momento el elfo había trepado, era tan ágil, ella podía ver que el príncipe se sentía cómodo en la cima de los mismos balanceándose sobre las ramas firmes, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una voz, que ella pudo identificar como élfico.

-¿Quiénes son y que dijo?- pregunto Merry a lo que Sam le susurro algo, sin embargo fue escuchado porque legolas inmediatamente contesto.

-Si Sam, son elfos - el hobbit de inmediato se puso la mano en la boca al ser descubierto –sin embargo me piden que no teman, y que suba con Frodo, mientras los demás montan guardia, hasta que decidan que hacer –

Elsa observo como una cuerda bajo por la sombra, se sentía un poco molesta al ver que los demás era excluidos, pero entendió la precaución recargándose en el tronco detrás de ella, viendo como Legolas trepo ágilmente mientras el hobbit lo hizo a paso lento, así esperando por un largo rato.

Vio como el príncipe volvió a bajar pidiendo que los hobbits subieran enseguida, mientras Trancos escondía el equipaje dándoles solo sus mantas para dormir, enseguida subió ella, ayudada por los elfos a quienes no había visto, mientras sus amigos se quedaban abajo.

Al subir vio algo impresionante las copas de los arboles más hermosos con una altura inigualable, Elsa logro escuchar los nombre de los elfos, quienes se inclinaron ante ella, ya estando arriba, sin embargo pudo notar una ligera molestia en el rostro de los elfos cuando el enano subió, era acaso que no solo era Legolas el que tenía molestia por el mismo, se preguntó una y otra vez.

El príncipe Elfo empezó a cantar una canción que empezó arrullando a todos en el lugar, ella podía sentir esas dulces palabras aunque no las entendiera, como un cálido abrazo al recordar todo lo que extrañaba, durmiendo de inmediato con alegres recuerdos sin pesadillas que la turbaran.

Sin embargo unos susurros y movimientos la levantaron, aun observaba la luna, cuando vio la figura de Frodo asomarse hacia abajo, sin embargo se quedó en silencio al ver la espada del chico, que brillaba como aquella vez en Moria, alertándola.

-Shh!—el elfo que acababa de conocer la tomaba del hombro para que no hiciera nada –hay varios de nosotros montando guardia –esto último hizo suspirar a la reina a quien ya había cubierto sus manos con escarcha, sorprendiendo al elfo que se encontraba con ella –No sabía que entre ustedes, viajaba Istari – se inclinó de nuevo pero ahora de una manera diferente que un principio ¿Acaso era muy diferente ser una simple reina humana que un Istari como le habían dicho?

-no es necesario, Haldir –dijo la reina al alzar su mano, iba a decir otra cosa cuando el otro compañero llego hablándole, se disculpó con la reina lleno en ese instante. Elsa sabía que estaban seguros, después de todo había notado que había más de ellos en el lugar, no era que dudara de ellos, solo alzo su detector cuando recién lo vio en un inicio, conciliando el sueño junto a Frodo que se había levantado.

XXXX

El día siguiente siguió sin contratiempos, al poco tiempo observaba que los demás guardias la miraban muy seguido susurrando a sus oídos, algo que no le molestaba era algo normal, todos mantenían el silencio siendo guiados por Haldir quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos ante los señores de ese bosque, sin embargo no fue hasta cruzar el rio donde los problemas iniciaron, cuando quisieron vendar los ojos del enano, quien se negó rotundamente.

-Que necio eres –insistía Legolas ante la actitud infantil del pelirrojo quien se plantó, la reina solo los miraba con duda, se habían distanciado más al llegar al lugar, claro no era como los mejores amigos, pero habían olvidado el molestarse el uno al otro.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto la mujer al acercarse.

-Istari Elsa – comento El Elfo que los guiaba –es solo que –pauso –no es que desconfié de su compañero, pero por reglas tengo que vendarle los ojos – ante esto el enano bufo.

-Oh! Ya veo – exclamo la chica al cruzar los brazos –Aragorn que sugieres –pidió ayuda al montaraz quien solo se había quedado pensando en el momento.

-Bueno yo sugiero que nos venden los ojos a todos – al momento de decir eso, el príncipe abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que según él, era una ofensa – de esta comunidad es parte Gimli, y si él le vendan los ojos, todos correremos la misma suerte –

-Yo soy parte de la familia –exclamo Legolas mientras se acercaba a Aragorn, sin embargo fue detenido por Elsa al tomarlo del brazo.

-Creo que es muy justo – sonrió levemente, clavando sus ojos azules – sería muy malo de nuestra parte, dejar que nuestro compañero quede en incertidumbre – el montaraz sonrió ante la acción de la mujer, aquella que un principio había distanciado ahora formaba parte de las decisiones de la comunidad.

El elfo iba a seguir reclamando, pero solo acepto al ver la interferencia de la mujer, después de todo era cierto lo que le había dicho, pese a quien le pese.

El enano se reía ante tal solución, vendándose de inmediato sin rechistar, que más satisfactorio ver a todos inclusive al elfo con los ojos vendados, sufriendo en la oscuridad.

Luego todos siguieron en silencio solo se escuchaba las canciones que flotaban entre los árboles, a la reina le calmaba ese era como estar en paz con el mundo y sentirse uno con el bosque, aunque lograba escuchar algunas risas de los hobbits a quienes les parecía divertido este paseo en oscuras.

Paso más tiempo inclusive pudo sentir cuando el frio aumentaba por la oscuridad de la noche y la tarde caía ante la luna que se asomaba. Las pláticas que de vez en cuando se alzaban hacían ameno el viaje, inclusive cuando era tiempo de dormir lo hacían a gusto sin preocupación alguna.

Inclusive para alivio de la Reina escucho de Haldir que los elfos habían emboscado a aquellos orcos que había visto hace algunas noches, soltando un alivio tan fresco que pudo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Pero no solo eso, al sentir el aire fresco en sus ojos cuando las vendas caían agraciadamente por su rostro, ofreciendo la vista de tan bello valle.

-Los señores piden que estén libres –declaro Haldir al ofrecerle la mejor vista del lugar –inclusive el enano –hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, Elsa estaba maravillada ante tal escena ya que podía ver una loma llena graciosamente de pasto verde, en la cima crecían círculos de árbol coronando el lugar, sin embargo se agacho al ver unas flores en forma de estrella, llamándolas para que probara el aroma que estas despedían.

-Esto es Cerin Amrot –dijo con alegría el elfo guía- el Corazón del antiguo reino- los hobbits se dejaron caer por la fresca hierba que estaba a su alrededor, mientras ella observaba con más detenimiento el lugar, era una paz diferente a Rivendel, más antiguo y amable con el mundo que vivía ahí.

Frodo y Sam platicaban del hermoso escenario que se les presentaba enfrente, vio como Haldir sonrió al escuchar la plática cuando la entendió y diciendo que era el poder de la Señora del lugar.

Ahí fue dada una introducción del lugar hecha por Haldir quien se había ofrecido a dársela, señalándole varios lugares importantes como la Fortaleza del bosque del Sur, sin embargo una escena llamo su atención, vio a Aragorn tan pasible con unos ojos tiernos mientras se deleitaba con una Hermosa flor, no era la única viendo la escena también estaba Frodo, unos pasos más delante de ella, soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando escucho el nombre de su amiga de Rivendel.

Después de un rato fueron guiados a un gran árbol tan elegante y poderoso –aquí esta los grandes señores Celeborn y Galadriel –exclamo –quieren que suban para hablarles- El cuerno élfico dio aviso de su arribo siendo contestado por otro arriba.

-Ir primero, Frodo, Legolas y la Reina Istari Elsa –la chica se quedó pasmada ante su nombramiento, no esperaba ser la primera como la primera vez, al parecer los reportes de su magia habían llegado hasta lo más alto, ella fue ayudada por Legolas quien era uno de los primeros al subir.

Su vista era tan Hermosa, sus ojos azules se plasmaron en todo lo que veía mientras subía lenta y elegantemente, el elfo reía complacido al ver su rostro maravillado, al llegar quedo pasmada ante tal arquitectura hecha finamente ovalada con techo de oro.

Una amable luz iluminaba el lugar sin embargo aquello que empañaba aquel maravilloso lugar, eran las dos figuras que estaban observándolos desde lo más alto, en dos asientos de grandes árboles, una mujer y un hombre vestidos de blanco.

Al verlos ella se inclinó levemente, tenían una presencia similar a la de Elrond, pero con algo diferente, sus miradas plasmaban la misma Fortaleza de larga vida que el señor de Rivendel, finalmente fue guiada a acercarse, siendo recibida por los dos señores.

-Siéntate junto a mí –exclamo el señor a Frodo, el sabía que era el portador de tremenda carga, en cambio a la reina una voz suave la llamo.

-Tu gran Istari Elsa, junto a mi – Galadriel le ofreció la silla junto a ella, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo la necesidad de portar sus mejores galas, mientras caminaba transformo ese vestido corto y el chal en algo más formal, soltando su cabello en una graciosa trenza que caía sobre su hombro – no era necesario la formalidad –exclamo la dulce voz cuando ella tomo asiento.

-Para mí es necesario, Señora Galadriel – sonrió la mujer hacia la otra – ante todo, se lo que es un Istari pero con que me diga Elsa está bien, después de todo el respeto se lo debo a usted y no viceversa-exclamo mientras la elfo sonreía alegremente.

Así a todos les dio la bienvenida sentándose alrededor de los dos grandes señores, cuando todos terminaron de sentarse finalmente se preguntó por Gandalf a lo que Aragorn contesto con tristeza, mientras todos bajaban su mirada, fue cuando finalmente como portavoz conto toda la Aventura y desventura que habían vivido inclusive Legolas participo en ese momento.

Elsa estaba hundida en la plática, sin decir nada, sentía que no era necesario hablar al menos que le preguntaran directamente, fue entonces que su mirada cambio hacia Galadriel que mencionaba unas palabras que fueron entendidas por el enano que se veía apesumbrado por todo lo sucedido, pudo ver su mirada llena de esperanzas, agradeciendo las palabras en el antiguo lenguaje de los enanos.

La reina sonrió ante el gesto de la mujer que pudo ver el dolor del enano, este se incorporó inmediatamente ante la acción clavando sus miradas y contestando con otro comentario aún más sorprendente, no esperaba que este contestara de esa manera tan amable.

Y así la plática continuo con un breve silencio, después de las disculpas del Sr. Celeborn hacia el enano, después continuo Galadriel con un discurso del anillo, al terminar observo tan detenidamente, sin embargo Elsa pudo notar que los únicos que mantenían su mirada era Aragorn y Legolas, dejándola por ultimo a ella.

-Y tu espíritu del invierno- la reina termino con ella, que estaba junto, tomándola de la mano tan tiernamente como una madre a una hija –Elsa… quien esta tan lejos de su casa – toco tiernamente la mejilla de la mujer mientras de estas corrían las lágrimas, sorprendiendo por completo a la reina quien en ese momento toco su rostro sorprendida por ese repentino llanto silencioso.

-Y-yo –tartamudeo al verse en tan penosa situación, no sabía que decir mientras su rostro se bañaba en llanto, muchas cosas se le pasaron por su mente, el hecho de estar en ese lugar, sus pesadillas antes de llegar, que no estuviera cerca de Anna, los cadáveres de los enanos y finalmente la muerte de Gandalf, aquella persona que no le temió en ningún momento.

-Ya mi niña –acaricio tiernamente su cabeza al abrazarla, todos no se atrevían a decir nada más, se miraron extrañados era cierto que había visto mucho, pero nunca había mostrado una lagrima caer, quienes al momento de pasar su rostro y caer al suelo se veían como hermosos diamantes cristalinos, la reina volvió en sí, después de pasar unos segundos en el regazo cálido de la mujer con un suspiro de alivio, un lento y profundo respiro, volviendo la mirada azul hacia aquellos que la observaban con tanto cariño.

Elsa se volvió a sentar sin decir una palabra, aquello que la apresaba se había ido, sintiéndose libre de un peso que no sabía que tenía, Por último la dama dio unas palabras ofreciéndoles dormir en paz en ese lugar.

En seguida de eso, después de su breve alivio se sintió tan cansada, como si hubiera sido interrogada y que de ella hubieran sacado una verdad que no sabía que tenía, aunque nadie dijo nada en el momento, fue cuando el Señor anuncio su Descanso en ese lugar.

Ante de seguir a los demás fue detenida por la Señora llevándola a parte de los demás –Sé que estas herida –exclamo con suavidad, la reina no sabía que decir, aun no se reponía de lo que había pasado, y ahora adivinaba su dolor, el cual no había notado hasta ese momento.

-Solo detuve el sangrado –dijo mientras era llevada a cambiarse de ropas, para que la dama lo viera, y en efecto el área estaba congelado con una delgada capa que había sido reforzada.

-Esto sirve mucho – Galadriel la llevo a recostar –puedes –dijo refiriéndose al hielo, que en segundos fue retirado –veo que tienes experiencia en este tipo de heridas–dijo la dama al ver con detenimiento aquella área, que empezaba a curarse sola.

-Sí, se podría decir –dijo sin saber si contar de Nuevo esa historia que había dicho noches anteriores ante los demás de la comunidad.

-Se lo que te aqueja –comento por último la dama sorprendiendo a Elsa –ve, tus amigos esperan –se despidió dejándola en la entrada de aquel lugar, mientras era escoltada por los guardias.

XXXX

-Elsa – decía Merry y Pippin con alegría al acercarse a la reina que se adentraba al lugar junto a los de la comunidad, aun hundida en su pensamiento.

-Oh! Disculpen la tardanza-rio ante la preocupación de los demás, a quienes observo a lo lejos.

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos, preparándose para dormir, discutieron alegremente temas desde como durmieron en las copas de los arboles hasta de los Señores del lugar.

Fue ahí que Elsa se dio cuenta que no era la única que se sintió vulnerable ante la mirada de Galadriel, sin embargo a pesar de mantener su mirada, su Corazón se doblego dejando caer las lágrimas que guardaba desde hace tiempo, sin embargo su duda era más, ya que a diferencia de la vez que estaba en Rivendel pudo mantener su magia al margen sin afectar a su alrededor.

Merry y Pippin discutían sobre cómo se habían sentido cuando repentinamente vio a Boromir quien en silencio observaba a Frodo con una extraña mirada, como queriendo desentrañar todo aquello que este pequeño guardaba. Inclusive Gimli se había añadido a la conversación alegre de los hobbits.

Fue hasta que Boromir también participo, añadiendo que a lo mejor era una prueba para ellos, aceptando incluso que observaba a Frodo y la desconfianza que le trasmitía la Señora del lugar, iba a comentar unas palabras pero Aragorn le gano defendiendo aquella persona que anteriormente había conocido.

XXXXXXX

Así pasaron varios días, inclusive se perdió la cuenta de cuantos, pudo notar que Legolas no volvió a dormir con ellos desde esa noche, sin embargo fue extraño que se llevara de vez en cuando a Gimli cuando regresaba.

-Vamos Elsa –un día exclamo Legolas al regresar por el enano –hoy también será invitada –agrego a la chica quien le observo con duda.

-Está bien que vaya yo –pregunto con duda, el enano asentó la cabeza con alegría, Ella acepto solo para no desairar al príncipe quien al parecer ya se había vuelto amigo de Gimli, algo que le alivio mucho, después de un rato caminar pudo observar varias estructuras que estaban ahí, eran tantas cosas las que platicaban los tres que se había olvidado de grabarlas todas, pasando un día muy ameno hasta la cena, cuando se reunían con todos.

Varios días los acompaño a sus expediciones por el lugar a ella no le molestaba que la incluyeran sobretodo le agradaban las historias que contaba Legolas sobre el lugar, inclusive dieron seguimiento de su herida, la cual se cerró por completo para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí, quienes habían olvidado ese detalle.

Un día en que iba en compañía de sus ya nombrados amigos se topó a los pequeños Merry y Pippin quienes suplicaron un espectáculo de nieve alegando que desde que se fueron de Rivendel no habían visto de nuevo la nieve acumularse.

Los pequeños estaban peleando siendo observados por la reina cuando repentinamente se vio rodeada por mas Elfos quienes veían con asombro aquellos copos bajando del cielo –Veo que eres el centro de aquí –digo Legolas quien se había mantenido al margen.

-Si nuestra Reina siempre es el centro –digo Gimli con una carcajada mientras le daba palmadas al príncipe con tosquedad, Elsa se había sentado, pero cuando proceso lo que había dicho se sonrojo.

-"Nuestra" –cuestión al Enano quien solo se giró como evitando aquella Mirada de la reina.

-Es la primera vez que veo el espectáculo –cambio Gimli el tema recibiendo una Mirada de burla de los dos que estaban ahí,

-Es cierto –también dijo el Elfo siguiéndole el paso al enano, para que no pasara más vergüenzas, esto ocasiono que la reina se tapara la boca por una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba, ya no se asombraba por que el Elfo tratara de cubrir a su ahora amigo.

-Entonces que Bueno que estas aquí Gimli –dijo la reina al levantar sus brazos – espero no le moleste a la Señora Galadriel lo que hare – sonrió con complicidad –esto será Nuevo –aparto a los pequeños, suspiro calmadamente.

Ahí todos se quedaron embelesados mientras la reina se movía élegamente entre los brillos azules, mientras el suelo se transformaba en una Hermosa pista cristalina que brillaba con diferentes tonos fríos, luego se alzó hacia los pilares formando cristales en sus puntas y el final se alzó unas columnas hacia el cielo siendo coronada con una gran lámpara.

-Que hermoso –se escuchó la dulce voz, llamando la atención de todos quienes se inclinaron, Elsa giro lentamente y se inclinó en disculpa por lo que había hecho –No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo mientras veía con asombro aquel pilar que se encontraba junto de ella.

-Lamento haber hecho esto sin su permiso –alzo sus manos para deshacer todo lo que había hecho, pero fue tomada por Legolas quien le pidió que no lo hiciera apuntando a la Dama quien aún seguía embelesada.

-Es la mejor vista que puedes ofrecer de tu magia – sonrió – tan fría pero igual de cálida – se inclinó en forma de despedida mientras desaparecía, todos los demás elfos veían con maravilla esas cristalinas formas.

-Saben patinar –dijo la reina con unos ojos de complicidad al elfo y a los demás, quienes no entendían lo que decía, inmediatamente la reina tiro de las manos a los hobbits quienes se resbalaban graciosamente.

-Esto es divertido –exclamaba Merry mientras llegaba rápidamente al otro lado del patio.

-Wii- se escuchaba Pippin siguiendo los pasos de su primo, solo el enano se lanzó cayendo de panza y resbalando graciosamente, sin embargo Elsa pudo ver su sonrisa asomarse en aquella barba roja, por ultimo observando al Elfo quien la miro con duda.

-Ven, vamos –exclamo la Reina al tomarle de las manos girando en medio del patio, ella reía plácidamente mientras su trenza volaba por el aire, fue la primera vez que Legolas la vio de cerca, tan embelesado se preguntó si Lorien viviera, ¿Se parecería a Elsa? Ese comentario lo guardo muy adentro, sin decir nada a nadie solo aprovechando el momento junto a sus amigos.

Los demás Elfos que estaban ahí veían con asombro lo que hacían, llamando la atención de los de la comunidad que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que había sucedido.

-Elsa-pregunto Aragorn al abrirse el paso entre aquellos que estaban alrededor, deteniéndose en observar los monumentos de hielo, sin embargo fue tomado por Merry y Pippin quienes lo lanzaron desprevenidamente chocando del otro lado con Boromir.

-Aragorn, Boromir –se acercó rápidamente Elsa y los demás al ver la maldad de los pequeños, recibiendo unas miradas reprobatorias, la reina le dio la mano, pero para ellos era difícil levantarse a diferencia de los otros que ya estaban ahí, (Bueno Gimli no, él no se esforzaba en levantarse, diciendo que era una Hermosa vista desde donde estaba) –Esto ayudara –apunto los pies de los hombres transformándolos en patines, como los que usaba su Hermana cuando se divertía con ella.

-Como ayudara esto –exclamaba Boromir incrédulo, aun no se podía levantar, sin embargo fue tomado de la mano por Elsa, el capitán de Gondor trato de retirarla pero era más la gravedad que hacia efecto que su esfuerzo, cediendo por completo girando junto a la reina –Aragorn, inténtalo –dijo el hombre por ultimo siendo lanzado por la chica hacia Merry y Pippin.

-Vamos –Legolas ayudo a Aragorn, sin embargo todo se completó cuando Frodo llego junto a Sam, pasando un día divertido entre amigos, esa día era memorable para Elsa, aunque no era la única, todos vieron de cerca a la reina, usando su magia con alegría para todos, sin reproches como la primera vez, ahora sin ser ignorada por nadie.

XXXXX

Después de aquel día, ese pedazo de iceberg se quedó en Lothlórien, como un recuerdo de alguien poderoso aseguro la dama, que duraría incluso más allá del tiempo.

Desde ese día no vieron más a la dama sin embargo lograron notar el cuidado que se le daba al lugar, y viendo de vez en cuando a uno que otro incauto despabilarse por ahí, se había vuelto el lugar favorito de los hobbits en ese tiempo.

XXXX

Uno de esos paseos se detuvo repentinamente, llamando la atención de sus amigos (si legolas y Gimli). Podía escuchar a lo lejos canciones Elfica, distinguiendo la palabra con la que se referían a Gandalf, hacienda que su Corazón palpitara de tristeza, se preguntaba si a nadie le molestaba que hubiese llorado ese día, pues no habían mencionado nada de lo sucedido, Legolas le traducía lo que decían, siguiendo el canto con su dulce voz, mientras Gimli y ella escuchaban atentos.

XXXXXXXX

Una tarde ella decidió caminar por la luz de la luna, aquella luna que no era tan diferente de la que se veía desde su Castillo, cuando observo a Frodo y Sam caminando igual de entretenidos que ella.

Fue así que se les unió a la plática, le parecía tan fantástico las criaturas hermosas que estaban ahí, inclusive se admiraba a si misma por ser amiga de ellos y conocerlos, empezaba a querer quedarse, pero cuando recordaba a su Hermana desistía de la idea.

-Y ese vestido Elsa –pregunto Frodo al referirse a su vestimenta, que a pesar de nadie mencionar nada, lo habían notado, era parecido al anterior solo que más largo y no traía su chal azul, al contrario portaba una capa tan brillante como las estrellas de esa noche, y su peinado era una trenza caída en su hombro.

-Es mi vestimenta formal-se escaso la mujer mientras sonreía ante tal comentario del hobbit –pensé que no me habían notado, después de todo este lugar es hermoso – miro a su alrededor.

-No es que no lo hubiéramos notado –interfirió Sam –es solo que Aragorn pidió que no mencionáramos nada de ese día – susurro para sorpresa de ella

-Legolas y Boromir aceptaron –termino Frodo –inclusive el terco de Gimli se puso a favor de eso -

-Con razón se me hizo raro que Merry y Pippin no preguntaran más –sonrió la reina mientras caminaba no había notado que considerados eran todos, sin embargo varios sucesos le vivieron en la mente ya que varios accidentes que habían sucedido y ellos no decían nada más, al menos que saliera el tema.

-Claro no es que haya sido opacada por todo este lugar –Sam proseguía –es más juraría que es parte del lugar –ante esto la reina soltó una ligera carcajada tapada delicadamente con su mano, no se esperaba ese comentario.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue más cuando se tomaron con la Dama, pareciera tan alta y Hermosa, inclusive pensó por un momento si estaba esperando por ellos, al acercarse fueron recibidos por su sonrisa.

Los condujo a los tres hacia las faldas de una gran montaña, luego de un rato llegaron a un lugar bajando las escaleras y la dama se adelantó a ese pequeño umbral que estaba ahí, llenandolo de agua y soplando sobre él.

-Aquí está mi espejo-exclamo tan suavemente-los traje aquí para que miraran a través de él, si quieren –

Elsa no sabía que decir ante esto –que podremos ver –pregunto la reina un poco confundida, Frodo la acompañaba en su pregunta, ella respondió con una breve explicación, ellos se quedaron en silencio, la reina no sabía que vería en él, ¿Bueno o malo? Se preguntaba, fue hasta que Sam se animó a verlo, cayendo de rodillas.

-Lo que vean puede que aún no pase –explico, Sam replicaba de que regresaría a casa, pero la Dama le decía que no podía solo, que estaba en esta misión por algo, y que ya no podría echarse atrás, luego giro hacia ellos quienes se habían quedado al margen, acercándose Frodo primero.

Ahí pudo ver brevemente una figura blanca que pudo jurar era Gandalf, pero si no fuera por lo blanco y lo brillante, negó con la cabeza, aún estaba Frodo enfrente cuando la escena cambio a la de sus pesadillas, veía ese ojo, como si estuviera ahí presente, en ese momento Frodo quiso tocarlo, siendo detenido por la dama quien negó con la cabeza, luego miro a Elsa.

-Y tú, mi pequeña –pregunto a la reina quien se había quedado ahí, con duda –quieres ver cómo está tu Hermana – esto hizo que la reina abriera sus ojos tan grandes que el azul se podía resaltar en esa noche, como grandes estrellas.

Al decir esas palabras se acercó temerosa a lo que pudiera ver, al momento de estar frente pudo ver su rostro, luego una breve luz, ahí vio a la persona que más quería su Hermana -¿Anna?- se preguntó al verla tan alegre y frenética como es, esto llamo la atención de los hobbits.

-Así que ella es Anna –pregunto Sam, la había escuchado mencionar varias veces – tu Hermana –saco conclusiones, ella solo asentó y los hobbit siguieron observando, olvidando las penas que le había causado el observar ahí luego Anna desapareció, dejándola ver de nuevo pero ahora con rostro de preocupación.

-Ella me está buscando –dijo con tono triste la reina mientras veía la desesperación de su pariente, cayendo de rodillas, sin embargo al igual que en Frodo pudo ver aquel ojo relampagueante como si estuviera buscando algo, fue entonces cuando Galadriel la alejo suavemente interponiéndose entre el espejo y ella.

La escena se tornó más extraña cuando Frodo le ofreció el anillo, esta se le ilumino el rostro, podía la chica sentir esa belleza grande y monstruosa venir de ella, y el anillo reaccionaba de igual manera como con ninguno lo había hecho, fue entonces cuando lo aparto, diciendo que había pasado la prueba.

-Por nada del mundo vayas a dejárselo a nadie –suplico mientras se apartaba y sacaba algo escondido en sus ropas –Y tu Elsa, ten confianza en lo que viene a futuro – pauso ante este comentario –volvamos –exclamo al regresar a sus distintas camas.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, después de esa extraña noche fueron convocados de nuevo, para sorpresa de todos se les cuestiono si seguirían adelante, con Galadriel de portavoz.

-¿Todos te seguirán?-pregunto el señor a lo que Aragorn contesto que aún no sabían, Boromir ofreció una opción de pasar por las minas y por primera vez Elsa lo vio indeciso para que rumbo tomar, Celeborn ofreció sus barcas y cambio de ropa para cada uno, sin embargo fue más su sorpresa cuando con ellas venia acompañadas con un pequeño pendiente tan fino y elegante como las coronas que portaban los señores y el collar favorito de Aragorn.

Al igual a cada uno se le dio un arma que ocuparían durante su travesía, a los hobbits pequeños se les dieron unas dagas con un cinturón plateado, Legolas recibió un arco más largo y resistente que el que traía, a Sam se le dio una caja con extraños símbolos cuya tierra era de ese lugar, la luz de la estrella a Frodo, Boromir quien últimamente había notado más concentrado en observar a el portador un cinturón de oro, sin embargo lo que la Reina más noto fue la funda que se le entrego a Aragorn sin espada, por un momento noto que se veía más alto y valiente, ¿Su imaginación?.

-Qué es esto-pregunto Merry mas embelesado por el collar que se le entregaba, que las hermosas fundas que traían.

-Es la protección de una amiga –simplifico sin decir más la Dama, giro hacia el enano que se había quedado en silencio sin decir nada –tu hijo de Gloin que sería lo que pedirias ya que no tengo nada que te pueda ayudar para tu travesia –por un momento el enano quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió varias veces.

-Solo con su imagen me quedo satisfecho, mi señora –miro de reojo –aunque – pauso como indesiso de lo que diría –si pudiese tomar uno de sus cabellos, para atesorarlo como nunca – esta sonrió ante aquella petición, todos la miraron con incredulidad, inclusive los Elfos que la acompañaban.

-Está bien –tomo una daga cortándose una trenza, regalándoselo a este, quien solo suspiro, luego dejando por ultimo a la Reina quien se había quedado ahí un poco impaciente para saber que iba a recibir de la misteriosa mujer –Tu mi querida Elsa –pauso –no te puedo dar nada de lo que tengo aquí, pues todo se opacaría a tu lado – sonrió tomándola de los hombros hasta caer en sus manos –solo no temas de lo que guardas adentro que vendrán caminos oscuros para todos –esto último preocupo a la reina, quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ser besada en la frente por la misma.

-Gracias Señora Galadriel – pauso la reina al juntar sus manos y de ellos salieron unos hermosos rayos azules –yo como ofrenda a su pueblo y agradecimiento solo tengo este presente –un hermoso copo de nieve brillaba de azul topacio todos quedaron maravillados por lo que veían.

-Esto será muy apreciado por mí, y será el recuerdo de tu travesía por aquí- suspiro al alzar su mano –de aquí nos despedimos mis queridos amigos, que la suerte este de su lado y que sean guiados por la luz –termino mientras todos caminaban a su destino con tristeza.

Elsa solo giro su cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente, ¿Podre volver algún día a ver a la dama Galadriel? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, le pesaba tanto dejar ese lugar como alguna vez entristeció cuando su hogar o Rivendel, transformo para asombro de todos sus ropas a las que habitualmente traía, su vestido fue más corto y aquella capa brillante se transformó en el chal azul, recogiéndose la trenza que había caído en su hombro desde que llegaron ahí.

-Porque hizo eso –exclamo Pippin con desanimo –en verdad que era tan bella como las cosas que dejamos atrás –dijo sin preocupación recibiendo unas palmadas de la reina que solo acento.

-Siempre nos sorprendes Elsa –comento Legolas al acercarse a la mujer después de su espectáculo –ofreciendo el mejor de las creaciones de aquí, opacando por completo lo que dejamos –sonrió levemente en su temple cara, mientras caminaba junto a Gimli quien se había convertido en un buen amigo para el príncipe, nadie a partir de ahí comento más, de sus ropas.

Durante el camino decidieron que rumbo tomarían, Boromir seguía mencionando su intención de ir a las Minas, su hogar, pero si no fuese necesario los seguiría aun, observando con constancia al portador del anillo, por último y ante el asombro de todo mostro su intención de nuevo de usarlo contra el Señor oscuro.

Pero nadie noto el comentario que iba hacia Frodo, excepto Elsa, que había notado algo diferente en Boromir ante tal insistencia de regresar y sus intenciones de hacer eso con el anillo.

El camino fue largo hasta que finalmente vieron esas tres embarcaciones Elsa iría con Gimli y Legolas quienes se habían vuelto muy Buenos amigos desde su estancia ahí, Aragorn, Sam y Frodo irían en el Segundo y por ultimo Boromir junto a los más pequeños hobbits.

Elsa tenía un presentimiento extraño no solo las observaciones que tenía hacia Boromir, inclusive en las comidas que tuvieron dentro de Lothlórien, ahora estaban partiendo de que según ella era el último lugar en paz y ¿Todos juntos? Se preguntó con miedo ya había partido Gandalf no soportaría ver a alguien más caer delante de ella, miro sus manos con detenimiento ¿No temer? Esas palabras de la dama la tenían plasmada en su cabeza suspiro y miro hacia adelante cuando ya se encontraba en la embarcación siendo ayudada por los elfos de quienes se despidió.

XXX


	6. EDAD 5 LA FRACTURA DE LA COMUNIDAD

Bueno de aquí en adelante entra lo bueno, así que estoy en un dilema, pero bueno…empezamos! No si antes aclarar que los personajes aquí mostrados no son míos solo de sus autores, es hecho para fans de fans, disfrútenlo y comenten que estaré esperando ansiosa.

XXXXXX

Edad 6: La fractura de la comunidad

Entre la humedad del rio la barca iba arrullando a la reina quien se había mantenido callada, pensando en lo que había pasado en Lothlórien, aun a lloraba aquellos arboles frescos y la brisa de las mañanas tan reconfortante.

-creo que no soy el único en añorar aquel lugar –Gimli interrumpía sus pensamientos con una sonrisa, Legolas y él se habían puesto la meta en remar, Elsa se había ofrecido tantas veces pero estos se negaban, ahora se preguntaba si el elfo se le había pegado lo terco de su amigo, sabía que era una guerra perdida con ellos dos de cómplices.

-es solo que –suspiro la reina al ver las otras barcas que se encontraban frente a ella, tan serena y placida – han pasado tantas cosas, pero aun no olvido mi reino y mis obligaciones –el enano callo por un momento con una mueca triste, la reina le mando un pequeño copo de nieve que topo graciosamente en la nariz del enano, Legolas rio ante la acción de la reina.

-creo que mi última mirada va hacia lo más hermoso que era –comento Legolas – sin embargo de aquí adelante no llamare a nada hermoso al menos que lo de ella , o –pauso en duda girando hacia la chica que solo le regreso la misma reacción –nada- dijo después al llevarse su mano al pecho con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada en comparación de donde yo vengo- termino la reina, asombrando a sus compañero –aquí eh descubierto muchas cosas de mí, y empiezo a sentirme triste cuando parta-esto hizo que sus compañero soltaran los remos mirándola con alerta.

-¿Como? ¿Cuándo partas? –se preguntó el príncipe, sin embargo siempre había sido renuente de platicar de su reino solo aquella vez en Moría cuando estaba a solas con Frodo lo había mencionado, callando por completo aquello que diría, sentía un enorme dolor indescriptible para él, no entendía eso que sentía sin embargo el repentino movimiento de la barca lo alerto.

-Dime Elsa –continuo el enano –sé que te has incorporado en esta misión tan bien, a pesar de haber sido renuente de tu presencia, claro exceptuando Legolas, él te miro desde el inicio –esto hizo que Legolas lo golpeara con el remo, ocasionando una risa de la chica – a pesar de los peligros, tormenta y perdida tu seguiste con nosotros ayudándonos siempre –tomo a la reina –disfrutare cada momento con usted, si me lo permite, porque el día que se vaya y regrese a su hogar, se agrandara mi herida, la que se hizo con mi separación de este lugar –termino con lágrimas en los ojos –porque a pesar de todo se oye tan lejana a nosotros, como si no tuviera la oportunidad de volver aquí–

-No digas más – termino el príncipe con una mueca triste, era la primera vez que veía esos rostros desolados de sus amigos, aun después de su partida de Lothlórien habían aguantado tanta tristeza, por un momento pensó bien sus palabras, ¿Era acaso ella tan importante para ellos o simplemente no lo había notado? Nunca se imaginó estar en ese dilema suspirando.

-Está bien no hablaremos más del tema –sonrió la reina ante su fallido comentario, los dos la miraron con un rostro recordándole de nuevo a su pariente, la imagen del espejo se le vino en mente, sumiéndose en un dilema que iba más allá de su preocupación, no sabía que iba a hacer en el momento de irse, aún tenía la esperanza de regresar, sin embargo muy enfondo deseaba ¿no hacerlo? Esto la asusto pensando en Anna.

El silencio momentáneo fue largo, pareció tan largo en verdad esa palabra había dolido tanto a los dos amigos que no querían mencionar nada, sin embargo noto que los demás estaban adelantándose –Vamos chicos no se diga más –volvió a repetir –No pensaremos en mi partida por ahora, no me quiero mojar en agua fría aun –dio unos pequeños aplausos llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-es cierto Elsa – Exclamo Legolas con un poco de entusiasmo, sacudiendo su cabeza como si así se le fuera a olvidar lo dicho –es cierto lo que dijo Gimli –giro a su compañero quien estaba tomando el otro remo –aprovechare cada momento contigo, si me lo permites – la reina acento con alegría al ver la tristeza alejada de sus amigos.

Así continuaron navegando por aquellas aguas frías, siempre hacia el sur, la reina se asomaba de vez en cuando a aquellas cristalinas corrientes para mojar graciosamente su mano. Fue cuando vio un bosque que se levantaba en las orillas. El rio se calmó siguiendo en silencio, nada se escuchaba a su alrededor cuando los alcanzo la noche, que para la reina parecía lúgubre de extraña manera, juraba que en cualquier momento un espectro aparecería y los asustara.

Fue cuando vio las demás balsas recostándose en la orilla, en verdad era cansado solo observar a Legolas y Gimli remar, había notado de nuevo a Boromir queriendo alcanzar la balsa de Aragorn, ¿será que el anillo le influenciaba? Ella aun no era testigo del poder del mismo, pero según recordaba era capaz de hacer que aquellos cayeran en oscuridad y pelear por el a muerte, como el pequeño Gollum que habían mencionado en el concilio, ella aun no sabía porque no lo había visto, sin embargo de vez en cuando escuchaba a Aragorn susurrar algo de el cuándo estaba Gandalf, y así el sueño la tomo en esa noche gris.

XXXXXxxx

Durante algún momento de la noche Elsa fue despertada cuando embarcaron en una orilla, todos se mostraban algo cansados y ella aún estaba somnolienta.

-Elsa perdón por despertarte –decía el elfo mientras aseguraba la embarcación, ella solo dijo un ligero no te preocupes, mientras fue ayudada por Gimli a bajar.

Fue cuando Aragorn se acercó hacia ella, la reina lo saludo sabía que habían estado navegando por todo el día así que se alegró de verlo de nuevo con ellos, todos juntos, Sam estaba haciendo una ligera fogata para comer algo antes de volver a dormir – Sé que hemos estado en lugares muy bien asegurados, pero volvemos a lo habitual,- pauso como pidiendo permiso de lo que iba a decir –Podrías levantar de nuevo tu detector – Elsa solo acepto, al llegar con los demás cerro los ojos suspirando levantando aquel detector que había olvidado estos días.

Después de una pequeña fogata decidieron dormir, sin embargo el trio aún seguía en silencio sin mencionar nada de lo que habían platicado en la balsa, manteniéndolo como secreto oculto de los demás conciliando el sueño en poco rato.

XXXXXXXxxxx

Al día siguiente siguieron con la misma rutina cuando el cielo se aclaró, sabía que todos estaban en incertidumbre ya que a llegar a Rauros como dijo Aragorn tomaría la decisión que tanto había presionado Boromir.

Elsa pudo notar que el montaraz se desplazaba según el criterio de cada uno algo que según lo haría para ahorrar energías pues lo más seguro era que sus seguidores no se habían quedado con los brazos cruzados en su estancia en Lórien. Sin embargo sus partidas eran muy temprano y se prolongaban hasta muy tarde.

Todos los días navegaban rio abajo sin novedades del enemigo, tan monótonos que de vez en cuando la reina suspiraba tratando de no volver a tocar el tema de su partida, se había decidido que se rolarían los lugares para que las pláticas fueran más amenas y ahora había cambiado el lugar a Sam, muy a su pesar ya que estaba renuente de dejar a su amo, sin embargo cuando vio que era Elsa quien ocuparía su asiento este solo le susurro un "cuídalo por mi" antes de subir con el par de amigos, esta solo acepto con una sonrisa.

Ya después de horas Elsa estaba en silencio sin decir una palabra, Frodo estaba cada vez más sumido en su rol de portador que no prestaba atención a su alrededor -¿Pesa mucho? –pregunto la reina al hobbit desprevenido, quien solo giro con los ojos en duda -¿El anillo? –confirmo, este negó la cabeza.

-No es en sí, que pese como objeto –interrumpía Trancos quien se había mantenido con los dos remos – es solo lo que habita o posee en si – La reina ya tenía una idea de eso, las pláticas de la oscuridad y de más eran en si pesadas, sin embargo quería asegurarse de la seguridad del pequeño a quien cada vez veía decaído y distraído.

-Si entiendo – suspiro –es solo que no entiendo cómo es posible que un aro de ese tamaño cause tantos problemas –el montaraz volteo rápidamente ante lo que comento.

-¿Es acaso que no fuiste tentada por el anillo en el concilio? –Cuestiono, Elsa solo alzo los hombros con duda – Frodo me puedes ayudar en verificar algo – el chico reacciono rápidamente, al ser señalado el lugar donde estaba – puedes enseñarle-pauso –solo ten cuidado que los demás no lo vean – el hobbit asentó, no dudaba en lo que decía su amigo después de todo.

Se agacho cuidadosamente y a escondidas inclusive del sol enseño el anillo, solo entre Elsa y el montaraz quienes no sintieron nada en absoluto, sin embargo el hobbit se asustó cuando Elsa lo toco como si fuera la cosa más rara, aquel aro que tanto causaba problemas.

-Se supone que debo sentir algo –se cuestionó la chica al mantener su compostura erguida, acababa de tocar el anillo para susto del hobbit y ella seguía templada como siempre, Frodo pensó, inclusive Galadriel actuó extraño delante de él.

Trancos suspiro con calma había pensado en lanzar a la Reina si era necesario para que mantuviera la compostura, inclusive se recrimino por el lugar donde estaban, pero era más su duda y sus ansias de confirmar algo que no pensó por un momento el mal momento que se encontraban, pero ahí estaban solos lejos de la vista de los demás, aunque había notado que Boromir varias veces trato de alcanzarlo ¿O era su imaginación?

-bueno Frodo al menos sabemos que tenemos a alguien inmune- dijo con tranquilidad el Dúnedain, Frodo se veía ligeramente Feliz por eso sonriéndole a la reina, esta solo le tomo la cabeza, nunca lograría entender como influenciaba en los demás, sin embargo el capitán de Gondor se mostraba extraño y ajeno a las pláticas de las fogatas como tratando de preparar algo que haría más delante, era muy diferente de Moria o de Lothlórien.

-Bueno después de todo esto, mi pregunta se desvió un poco –sonrió la reina –pero bueno, creo que no entenderé nunca que si era tanto el peso, ya que no pude sentir nada de lo que platican – pauso lentamente –aunque veo que no soy la única inmune –comento el montaraz se quedó en silencio.

El montaraz varias veces quiso decir algo, sin embargo no sabía cómo explicarlo

-supongo que tiene que ver con tu linaje –la reina intuyo al ver que el hombre no sabía explicar su respuesta, tratándola de armar una y otra vez, si ellos habían sido considerados con ella en algunos accidentes, era el momento de regresar el favor, el Dunedai rio ante el comentario.

-aunque eso es bueno Elsa, si no hubiera tenido la necesidad de interceder – Trancos comento después de un silencio sin voltear –y te aseguro que no te quisiera como enemiga – esto sorprendió a la reina, no esperaba ese comentario tan pasible.

-Si eh de suponer eso –su tono sonó suave y triste, recordando sus días en Arendelle el miedo que giraba alrededor de ella nunca se iba a quitar, muy a pesar de haber pasado tiempo con ellos, las palabras del Dunedai le recordaron muchas cosas.

-Sucede algo –pregunto Frodo al ver la tristeza de la reina –Trancos no lo dijo con la intención de temor –susurro.

-Perdón si te ofendí con mi comentario – interrumpió el Montaraz, ahí Elsa comprobó el buen oído del hombre –Es solo que un guerrero como tú me conviene como aliado –sonrió para ella mientras posaba sus ojos grises.

XXXXXxxx

Así pasaron otro día, de navegación, el día siguiente se rolaría con Merry y Pippin para cambiar lugar, tocándole ahora con Boromir a quien solo le dirigió la mirada sin prestarle atención, en ese viaje comprobó que en verdad estaba extraño ya que se mantuvo inquieta todo el rato, solo de vez en cuando platicaba con Pippin (cuando dijeron cambio Merry corrió con Legolas y Gimli, Sam regreso con Frodo).

Ella trataba de estar en silencio en algunos momentos había notado la incomodidad inclusive en su compañero hobbit sobre todo cuando susurraba algo entre dientes y se mordía la uña, ella la mayoría de las veces no alcanzo a oír nada, solo algo de sus tierra. Ella lograba notar la creciente preocupación del hombre.

-Sucede algo con Aragorn –pregunto la reina finalmente cuando noto que Boromir presionaba para ir detrás del bote del montaraz, este solo negó la cabeza dándole una mirada de "no te interesa", ella no le tomo la atención, era como regresar al principio con él, a pesar de haber sido de manera amable (no como los demás, pero si consiente de ella) inclusive para tener la confianza de cargarla, y ahora era lejano los primeros días.

Xxxxx

En la noche del cuarto día Sam conto algo a Frodo que alcanzo a escuchar la Reina, de la criatura que había rondado durante el viaje a el portador del anillo, Elsa no había notado esa presencia a pesar de que su detector estaba en la mayoría del tiempo, se las arreglaba para pasar desapercibido.

Frodo asentó la cabeza él también lo había visto noches anteriores de llegar a Lórien, supuso que se le perdió la pista en ese momento.

-qué triste –logro interrumpir la Reina ante el asombro de los pequeños que no esperaba que alguien le escuchara.

-Se le hace triste la miseria de Gollum – cuestiono Frodo a la reina quien acento.

-Si es como perderse a sí mismo por la ambición de una joya maldita – Frodo entendía por qué la duda de la mujer, después de todo ella nunca podría sentir esa sensación de anhelo por aquella cosa oscura –Dejando atrás lo que eras para convertirte en algo extraño para este mundo sin oportunidad de regresar, solo esperando un descuido –

-sí, supongo –suspiraron los dos Hobbits compañeros.

-Pero aun no entiendo cómo es posible que nos haya seguido sin ser detectado –la reina aun cuestionaba esto –para ser una ambiciosa criatura es muy cautelosa en todos los aspectos, al igual que astuta, no creo que se acerque mucho más allá de mis horizontes, aunque –pauso.

-Que sucede –pregunta Sam inquieto ante el tono de la chica.

-Es solo que me sorprende que vea la línea de mis límites, debe de tener una vista aguda, demasiado aguda – se pensó una y otra vez, el detector que ella alzaba era solo una pequeña línea de nieve imperceptible para los demás, ¿Era acaso demasiado astuta para acercarse? Ya que según Sam y Frodo lo habían sentido en Moria inclusive en el bosque, en esos momentos que ella alzaba aquello que le avisaría del enemigo.

-No lo sabremos – Sam alzo sus hombros –pero por si las dudas, no alertaremos a los demás, vigilare yo esta noche, no quiero despertar con unas manos estrangulándome en la mañana –dijo con miedo el hobbit, la reina rio.

-Está bien, si este tranquilo con eso, adelante –la reina asintió con la cabeza.

-Sucede algo –el príncipe se adelantaba hacia el pequeño grupo que se había creado.

-Nada Legolas –asentó la mujer con una risita mientras se levantaba –solo pequeñas observaciones del viaje, desde su punto de vista –simplificando sin ir más allá del tema.

-Espero que no sea algo que nos estén ocultando –El elfo era demasiado perceptivo en algunas ocasiones.

-No te preocupes –la reina lo miro de reojo al caminar junto a él, últimamente habían tenido muy pocas platicas sin embargo ya no eran los Hobbits su área de confort también los dos amigos se habían vuelto muy cercano a ella, en verdad estaban cumpliendo su palabra de aprovechar el tiempo con ella, sin mencionar nada de su reino y de cómo llego ahí, recordando la plática en Moria, ella juraba que todos estaban dormidos ese día, pero al parecer no, ¿Quién más había escuchado esa confesión? Era lo que le causaba a veces revuelo en su mente.

XXXXXX

Durante la noche Elsa ante el comentario que había hecho Frodo fue más cautelosa en poner el detector, ahora acompañado con una ligera neblina que a los demás no se les hizo extraño.

-Ahora porque la neblina –pregunto Gimli, no le gustaba lo que veía, ese gas blanco bailando a su alrededor –de seguro eres tu Elsa –entrecerró los ojos, la reina acento.

-Es solo que de vez en cuando algo se inmiscuye entre nosotros, desde la perspectiva de Frodo –los Hobbits ya estaban dormidos, y Sam peleaba por mantenerse despierto.

-Eso era lo que hablaban –recrimino el Elfo con un tono de molestia, el enano solo le golpeo la espalda para que no siguiera.

-Así que ellos conocen a nuestro pequeño seguidor – los demás se asombraron ante la deducción del Montaraz, era acaso que algo los venía siguiendo sin que nadie supiera.

-Vaya así que ellos no eran los únicos que sabían – la reina lo miro altiva, en verdad le molestaba saber que alguien pasaba sus horizontes –y porque no me informaste, hubiera sido más precavida antes, no sabía que era muy aguda la vista del mismo como para saltar mi línea – recrimino por primera vez se veía un rostro ligeramente molesto, resaltaba más por la luz de la luna.

-Lamento no haberlo informado –el montaraz se disculpó –inclusive trate de atraparlo como dos veces en la noche, pero es demasiado astuto y resbaladizo, esperaba que el rio lo desviara, pero si tomas acciones para eso no está de más –

-Vaya así que algo más que los orcos nos siguen –Gimli interrumpía mientras se acomodaba en su lugar –y con una vista que incluso supera a nuestros amigos –miro levemente a Legolas quien bufo ante la comparación.

XXXXXXXX

Pasaron los días y Gollum no se apareció en todas las noches, la reina sabía que había merodeado en una distancia considerable informándole al montaraz de su seguimiento, desde entonces todos se mostraron alerta ante el comentario de la reina. Se mantenía más distante con la neblina pero aun la reina podía sentir su retorcida presencia anhelando el anillo que le había sido rebatado.

XXXXXXX

Fue hasta el séptimo día, Elsa se había colocado con Legolas y Gimli de nuevo los dos se mostraron muy alegres por tener de nuevo a la reina.

-qué es eso –pregunto Gimli a su amigo al ver una sombra delante de ellos, haciendo que el príncipe girara hacia esa dirección.

-Es un águila de caza –dijo con preocupación, la reina giro rápidamente alzando pequeños copos para hacerle señas a los otros dos botes quienes los lideres voltearon, ahí Aragorn ordeno que correrían una jornada nocturna aun a pesar de los riesgos que podía tener.

Elsa alzo esa neblina que había sido hecha por ella anteriormente, el grupo iba acompañado con una ligera capa fría, desde el punto de vista del Enano, sin embargo fueron arrancados de su pacifismo por una fuerte corriente.

Fue cuando vio chocar los botes de los dos que iban enfrente –Hay que volver –grito Boromir –es una locura atravesar estas corrientes en la oscuridad y en neblina –insistía, fue cuando vio el rostro de Aragorn con preocupación mientras trataba de recuperar el control del mismo.

-Hay que volver –gritaba una y otra vez el montaraz mientras peleaba con fuerza contra la corriente.

-Si siguen así caerán- dijo Gimli con preocupación ellos también estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control, pero los botes lideres estaba uno contra otro la reina podía ver como se zarandeaban los pequeños que iban sujetados del bote, Elsa se levantó con esfuerzo congelando sus pies hacia el bote para evitar caer, movió sus manos de un lado y el aire empezó a soplar, tan fuerte como esa vez en las montañas.

El aire hacia mover los botes con esfuerzo y ayuda de sus capitanes giraran gracias al viento, Elsa se esforzaba porque el viento no fuera superior a lo manejable… ella aun no sabía cómo controlarlo bien, sin embargo suspiro al ver que en efecto si funcionaba, los botes recuperaban su control a manos de sus compañeros.

-sigue así Elsa –Legolas y Gimli le apoyaban al ver que todos se acercaba en la orilla, inclusive se escuchaba Boromir presionar para remar sin embargo un silbido en la oscuridad la asusto, una flecha había topado en uno de sus pies congelados, bendito hielo que estaba ahí aferrándola a su bote.

-Yrch!- Grito Legolas, Elsa no entendía que decía, sin embargo fue hasta que Gimli le tradujo, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa sus enemigos los estaban atacando acompañados de la oscuridad, ¿Gollum los atrajo? Pensó una y otra vez.

Todos redoblaron esfuerzo para alcanzar la orilla en cambio Elsa formaba escudos de hielo ya que las flechas volaban sobre de ellos amenazando con darle a unos, fue hasta que los remolinos cesaron alcanzando por fin su objetivo, Legolas se apresuró hacia el suelo tomando su arco.

-Mantén la defensa-ordenaba Aragorn a la Reina, ella no congelaba a diestra y siniestra no sabía si el no ver podría alcanzar más allá de sus límites y congelar a la gente a su lado, manteniendo solo el viento haciendo que las flechas cambiaran de rumbo, al igual que alzando hielo cristalino para que pudiesen ver lo que eran, no podían hacer nada a excepción de Legolas que de inmediato tenso su arco.

-Confió en tu vista –susurro la reina a lo que el elfo sonrió, buscando en la oscuridad su blanco ella solo escuchaba los gritos de los atacantes, escucho que su amigo susurraba algo al ver una sombra negra arriba de ellos, un escalofrió le paso por la espalda recordando la criatura que los ataco en Moria, aquel que se había llevado a su amigo, solo escucho el canto del arco y la flecha subió con un suave sonido, escuchándose solo un ronco estruendo cayendo aquella criatura alada.

El cielo se volvió a aclarar, el día se asomaba de nuevo escucho las quejas de sus enemigo-se están alejando –dijo Elsa con alivio, la niebla la había enviado hacia aquella colina, dando aviso de la retirada, después de un rato de nuevo subieron a los barcos.

-Bendito sea tu vista y tu arco –Gimli se mostraba feliz por la acción del elfo.

-pero aun no descubrí que era esa cosa, -pauso –tu Elsa viste algo con tu viento –pregunto a la percepción de la chica quien negó.

-No era un Balrog –Frodo interrumpía como leyendo la mente de Elsa –era más oscuro y siniestro algo que no puedo describir-

-qué crees que era –interrumpía Boromir para sorpresa de la chica, era la primera vez que interactuaba el con ellos, ya que se había mostrado renuente, sin embargo se inclinó hacia Frodo sospechosamente.

-No lo diré –exclamo el pequeño –como quiera su caída significo la retirada de nuestro enemigo –suspiro de alivio.

-tuvimos suerte esta vez –Aragorn se anexaba a la plática –sin embargo no sabemos cuántos eran –pauso al verlos a todos –Nadie dormirá –ordeno –la oscuridad nos protege y el frio nos aguarda –volteo a Elsa –pero el día no sabemos que nos espera, hay que tener cuidado, el enemigo puede estar a la vuelta –

Luego de un momento la reina se asomó a ver las estrellas, era la primera vez que las notaba no se había dado el tiempo de verlas y para su asombro eran las mismas que en su mundo, sacándole un suspiro.

-Son hermosas verdad –Sam se acercaba a sentarse junto a ella, solo asentó la cabeza –como a pesar de estar en otro lugar se ven igual que en la comarca – suspiro extrañando su lugar de origen –eh perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevamos en el viaje, en Lórien no lleve la cuenta –estaba moviendo sus dedos tratando de sacar qué día era.

-Creo según yo pasamos un mes –la reina hizo sus cuentas –aunque no pareciera que fuera ese tiempo, se hizo tan corto-

-eso es cierto –Frodo interrumpía –creo que es diferente en la tierra de los mortales –comento por ultimo Legolas se acercaba a ellos.

-El tiempo no nos espera, amigo –comento el elfo a Frodo quien solo hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-lo sé, pero el tiempo en Lórien se alentó – continuaba el portador con una mirada de aceptación del Duende, Elsa seguía la plática de cerca pero sus pensamientos seguían en Anna, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si se había ido a su viaje o si se había quedado en su lugar, sin embargo su atención se centró en sus amigos cuando Frodo menciono el anillo de la Dama, ella no lo había notado.

Se puso a analizar el momento cuando vio a Galadriel actuar extraño, se acuerda ver un anillo ahí, sin embargo para ella no notaba ninguna diferencia.

-no debes de mencionar esto –Aragorn decía con seriedad hacia el grupito que estaba ahí –El invierno casi termina y si Sam, Frodo en esas tierras el tiempo no vale la pena contarlo porque pasa fluyendo como el agua de este rio –

XXXX

Cuando el día llego Boromir se puso a discutir sobre porque seguían el rio con Aragorn, de porque no iban a su patria que ahí lo necesitaban, sin embargo ante la negativa del Dunedai cedió, Elsa solo lo veía de lejos sabía que no debía interrumpir, sin embargo el hombre del sur aún seguía insistiendo por la respuesta de Aragorn.

-Si te basta conmigo iré –interrumpió la Reina ante la conversación que iba empeorando –tu alguna vez me pediste que si iba, y si tu terquedad es más que tu palabra hacia tus amigos, iré – Boromir cayó por un momento ante la interrupción de la reina.

-Si las cosas van a si, aceptaría con gusto –Boromir suspiraba –si bastara con el hielo de nuestro lado desde un principio hubiera insistido que en que fueras tu conmigo –reprocho levemente para sorpresa de la chica, en ese momento se sintió ajena a él.

-Basta Boromir –el montaraz detuvo lo que fuese a seguir diciendo el capitán de Gondor, la chica aún se mantenía muda ante la respuesta seca del hombre, alzándose y girándose sin decir nada dejando a los dos hombres seguir con la plática, sabía que si se quedaba iba a suceder algo más que simples palabras de un desconocido en ese momento para ella, como Reina que era sabia el momento indicado para retirarse por el bien de la comunidad.

XXXX

El día avanzaba normalmente pero la neblina se hacía espesa, todos preguntándose si Elsa había sido la culpable pero al parecer no era de su haber.

-puedes ayudar en despejar el camino, o hacerla más delgada y fácil de transitar – suplico Merry.

-Lo intentare pero no aseguro nada –asentó la mujer, sin embargo juro haber escuchado un débil quejido de Boromir a lo lejos, sin prestarle atención, la neblina se fue adelgazando más y más, decidiéndose que Aragorn y Legolas checarían el mejor camino más delante.

Fue así que decidieron subir por una barranca, al principio era pesado al cargar el equipaje que llevaban inclusive Elsa ayudo en eso, evitando ser tratada como una chica ante las quejas de Boromir a quien veía más renuente en que participara en las actividades, su sorpresa fue más cuando los hombres levantaron con facilidad las arcas, inclusive Legolas no sabía de qué estaban hechos.

Todo el día fue muy cansado, al día siguiente llegarían a las puertas de Argonath, ella no quería preguntar que era ese lugar todo hasta ahora se había vuelto nuevo para ella, pero nadie preguntaba cómo era que no lo conocía, sin embargo ante la actitud que empezaba a mostrar el Gondor hacia ella, para evitar algún problema procuraba hacer otra cosa más que hablar con sus otros compañeros.

Al día siguiente ella estaba en la barca de Aragorn cambiando de nuevo el lugar con Sam, fue ahí donde vio esos grandes monumentos que se alzaban delante de ella, con gran maestría y elegancia, clavando su mirada azul en aquello que iban alcanzando.

Vio como Frodo también abrió los ojos con asombro. Estaban gigantescas esas formas con pilares tallados con elegancia, sin embargo pudo ver el cuerpo temblar del pequeño.

-Tienes miedo-pregunto Elsa al ver la actitud del hobbit quien acento común rostro de terror.

-No debes temer –La reina no pudo reconocer la voz que venía detrás de ella, sin embargo juraba que era Trancos, era en efecto el, pero se sentía que no, algo que la confundió. Sin embargo recordó lo dicho en el concilio, ahora no veía a aquel hombre que viajo con ellos, veía a un futuro Rey digno del antiguo linaje que habían comentado, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, se paraba orgulloso y erguido, ella por un momento lo vio cómo su igual en cuanto a rango, Rey y Reina se miraron mutuamente manteniendo su mirada fija, con portes elegantes y altivos.

-No temes –pregunto Aragorn a la mujer quien negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el montaraz soltara una pequeña risa – Durante varios años quise visitar este lugar, donde yacen las imágenes de Isildur y Anarios señores de otros antiguos tiempos –suspiro –si Gandalf estuviera aquí –esto hizo que la reina girara a aquellos monumentos, sabía que eran personajes principales de historias del pasado, pero por la actitud del montaraz era algo que iba más allá de su comprensión, y al escuchar el nombre de su amigo caído entristeció.

Giro y vio la duda reflejada en el rostro del Montaraz –sé que encontraras el camino Aragorn –la reina le sonrió – siempre me has demostrado valor en los momentos que más necesitaba –esto sorprendió al montaraz - No preguntando más allá de lo que quiero revelar de mi misma – pauso –aunque no creo ser la única que no ha revelado más de sí, -clavo su mirada en el futuro Rey.

-En algún momento lo sabrás, Reina Istari Elsa – la reina volteo a escuchar a su compañero mencionarla así, solo en Lórien lo habían hecho, le causó sorpresa que fue pausada por las manos de Frodo quien se había quedado profundamente dormido en su regazo sin darse cuenta, calmándose en el momento que la Reina se acercó.

El décimo día termino con todos cansados después del viaje, era ya de noche y todos se disponían a dormir, Elsa pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, sin embargo el día siguiente seria pesado, ya que no partirían de ahí, hasta no decidir hacia donde se dirigen, causando tensión en el ambiente.

XXXXXXX

Esa noche fue muy inquieta, pudo notar como Aragorn no dormía, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron al ver la espada de Frodo de nuevo de color azul, pero un tono leve, la neblina alrededor de ella se espesaba para sorpresa del Montaraz que solo le sonrió al ver que le adivinaba el pensamiento, conciliando de nuevo el sueño.

El día de la elección se hacía presente y todo recayó de nuevo en Frodo quien había estado cabizbajo, fue en ese momento que Aragorn pidió que estuviera solo para decidir.

Todo trascurría normal, Elsa había ido al Río a tomar algo de agua para las cantifloras que estaban casi vacías, cuando regreso vio al grupo descansando, sin embargo Frodo aun no llegaba, ella entendía la decisión era difícil y Boromir había insistido en ir hacia su hogar ¿Boromir? Se preguntó al no verlo abriendo sus ojos ampliamente.

Ella en silencio alzo una pequeña neblina, Frodo no había arrevesado sus horizontes pudo sentir donde estaba, tenía el presentimiento que era algo malo lo que pasaría, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás, quería creer que era una ilusión suya.

Todo estaba bien, que lo más seguro es que Boromir haya ido detrás de el solo para ofrecer su opinión o tratar de influir en su decisión, pero cuando recordaba los últimos días se angustiaba más, recordaba a Gollum en ese momento apresurando el paso.

XXXX punto de vista Boromir

-Eres un maldito tramposo –la cólera por la negatividad de Frodo para usar el anillo, había nublado su mente, deformando a aquel pequeño como traidor, como alguien que los vendería al enemigo –Tu eres aliado de Sauron –gritaba enardecido mientras clavaba su mirada en el asustado hobbit- Ojala caigas en la oscuridad con todos los medianos – se acercaba al portador que estaba acorralado con un árbol –te matare, juro que te matare y me llevare el anillo – alzo sus manos para atacar cuando una pared de hielo lo detuvo, girando con enojo vio a la reina con una cara de decisión y la mano alzada, la luz azul brillaba intensamente en su mano mientras se escarchaba.

XXXXXXXX

-Frodo vete –Elsa gritaba al pequeño que estaba delante de él, acorralado con una mirada de alivio al verla –Vete –ordeno con más fuerza, el pequeño repentinamente desapareció ante los ojos de Boromir quien solo miro con duda girando con enojo hacia la mujer que lo había detenido.

-Tu bruja, que fue lo que hiciste – gritaba con los ojos como dagas clavadas en la figura femenina que se alzaba delante de él, aun apuntando con su mano –Mátame …pero en ti cae la conciencia si Frodo nos vende –se acercaba con más furia al ver que no le hacía caso.

-Detente Boromir –suplicaba la reina mientras este la ignoraba –No me hagas hacer esto por favor –se hacía hacía atrás aun manteniendo la posición de sus manos siendo acorralada por un árbol, no quería hacerle daño a la persona frente a ella, como es que había sido orillada a esto.

-Tú no sabes lo que es querer proteger un reino –seguía en cólera –tu que escapaste del tuyo para huir, lo más seguro es que los hayas matado a todos –la tomo de la mano alzándola bruscamente –Tu mujer no sirves para ser reina –Elsa por un momento pudo sentir su respiración agitada en su rostro, ella no reaccionaba tomándola ahora de las dos muñecas –De seguro eres un Monstruo por eso no estas con nadie ….por eso viniste con nosotros…querías el anillo para ti –

Su escarcha se estaba extendiendo por sus manos temblorosa y no sabía qué hacer, sus sentimientos se estaban saliendo de control las palabras Monstruos venían una y otra vez, cerró los ojos y pensó en suprimir sus sentimientos, las manos fuertes que la sujetaban cedían.

-Boromir que estás haciendo –los gritos de Aragorn se escuchaban tomando por la espalda al hombre, quien estaba peleando por soltarse, mientras Elsa se tomaba de los hombros, su magia se estaba saliendo de control, trataba de no sentir.

-Elsa – Legolas llegaba dirigiéndose a la mujer, parando en seco cuando una columna de picos se alzaba.

-Aléjate-suplicaba la mujer con su mano alzada –No me puedo controlar –se levantaba dolorosamente aun suprimiendo la mancha de hielo que se creaba en sus pies, se giró y el viento empezó a soplar a su alrededor, no escuchaba nada, muchas imágenes se pasaron en su mente.

-Boromir que has hecho – El montaraz veía con asombro como la mujer trataba de alejarse de sus amigos, pelando consigo misma para no congelarlos, la reina se giró, la tormenta venia de nuevo, muchas cosas trato de suprimir durante todo ese tiempo y todo quería salir en ese instante, Legolas y Gimli luchaban con el viento para tratar de acercarse a la mujer, Boromir ya había recobrado la conciencia, el frio había alejado la oscuridad de su mente.

-Que he hecho –Boromir se daba cuenta del peso de sus palabras, mientras la mujer peleaba consigo misma para suprimir toda su magia, Frodo paso por su mente, pero ahora le preocupaba la repercusión que había tenido hacia la reina.

El viento había cedido cuando todos abrieron los ojos, pero Elsa no estaba, la reina se había marchado.

-Elsa – gritaron los hombres que se habían quedado ahí –Espero que esto no empeore –Aragorn miraba con lastima al hombre culpable de aquello, Boromir cayo de rodillas en un sollozo silencioso, mientras se culpaba una y otra vez, cuando le preguntaron por Frodo el negó con la cabeza.

-Maldición – el montaraz grito al separarse, no solo tendrían que buscar a Frodo, sino también a la reina quien había corrido después del accidente, temía lo peor, el enemigo estaba cerca –Hoy no es un buen día para mí –se recriminaba una y otra vez, sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido. Legolas y Gimli se separaron de inmediato sin esperar las ordenes de Aragorn –Todo se está saliendo de control- miro hacia Boromir – Sera mejor que vayas con los Hobbits yo iré a buscar a Frodo – este alzo su mirada lamentable y acepto, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el campamento.

XXXXXxxxxxx

-Solo corre no mires atrás – La reina corría rápidamente dejando detrás de ella un rastro de hielo que se extendía en los arboles a su lado –No sientas – había huido cuando todos se estaban esforzando por no ceder al viento.

Elsa se detuvo en seco y pudo ver la orilla muy cerca de ella, vio muchas cosas extrañas para ella una gran fortaleza blanca que se alzaba majestuosamente a lo lejos y repentinamente algo le llamo la atención en un lugar oscuro y renuente pudo divisar Orcos y diversas criaturas salir del lugar cuando repentinamente a su mente vino el ojo que veía en sueños –ahh! –Se inclinó de dolor descubriéndose sus muñecas –no, otra vez-decía al verlas, las marcas que ya habían desaparecido volvían y acompañadas de un ardor.

Sin embargo a pesar de su dolor pudo ver en el rio a Frodo tratando de zarpar con una pequeña balsa que tenían resguardadas, ella lo veía desde muy alto en el acantilado, fue entonces que pudo escuchar a Legolas y Gimli gritar su nombre, esto la alerto sabía que había dejado un rastro detrás de ella, giro de nuevo al precipicio suspirando, alzo sus manos aun con el dolor que la agobiaba.

Delante de ella entre la luz azul vio una escalera, no tenía más remedio que seguir, corrió a través de ella, con dirección hacia la parte de abajo, no dejando oportunidad de que sus amigos la vieran alzando detrás de ella una pared de hielo, no quería verlos otra vez, no por ahora, quería alejarse de todos, quería ayudar a Frodo quien estaba delante de ella, unos cuantos pasos y listo.

Xxxxxxxxx

Frodo aún estaba sumido en terror después de haber visto a Boromir en ese estado, no sabía si regresar, estaba preocupado por Elsa, pero no podía hacer nada, si se quedaba las cosas empeoraría para ella, no quería orillarla a matar a un amigo.

-Frodo- Elsa se acercaba hacia el bajando por una escalera que iba desapareciendo detrás de ella, tan cristalinas que el sol se reflejaba – Espera a dónde vas –preguntaba al alcanzarlo.

-Me tengo que ir –decía el pequeño con prisa mientras seguía en su tarea, subiendo algunas cosas al barco –El anillo volvió loco a Boromir y vi como la nieve caía –esto último hizo que la chica reflejara preocupación –No quiero que te conviertas en algo que no quieres –el hobbit la miro.

-Entonces voy contigo –la reina se dispuso a subir al barco, pero fue detenido por Frodo, al enseñarle la daga que traía, su brillo era igual que anteriormente pero ahora si era fuerte – ¿Orcos? –se preguntaba según había entendido solo salían de noche, pero aun el sol se asomaba.

-Yo estaré bien solo –el pequeño estaba decidido no quería arrastra a ella hacia su peligrosa travesía –Tu magia es lo más hermoso que haya visto –esto último hizo que la mujer se concentrara de nuevo –Por favor quédate y protege a mis amigos –Frodo hacia un esfuerzo por empujar el barco, Elsa le ayudo resignada recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa del mismo.

-está bien –susurro –Tu Frodo Bolsón espero verte de nuevo y que me lleves a tu hogar – le comento –Prométeme que regresaras y me llevaras a ver ese hermoso lugar en donde vives – el hobbit acento la cabeza.

Cuando la reina veía como se alejaba ese barco con la culpa de dejarlo solo, un pequeño bulto salió de entre los arbustos lanzándose para sorpresa de la chica hacia el agua.

-Señor lléveme con usted –Era Sam quien no sabía nadar, luchando por llegar hacia el bote, Elsa miro horrorizada la escena no sabía qué hacer si lanzaba hielo congelaría todo el rio junto a Sam.

-Frodo regresa, Sam se ahoga –Alcanzo a gritar la reina mientras veía con alivio como subía el amo a su sirviente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque donde estaban los demás tenía que ir ayudar el enemigo no sabía cuántos eran, pero ella no podía dejarlos atrás, respiro hondo y recordó que ellos le habían acompañado por tanto no era momento de dejarlo ahora.

Tendría una pequeña platica con Boromir al regresar de eso estaba segura, adentrándose al bosque que se encontraba frente a ella.

XXXXXXxxx

Los Uruks venían por todos lados Boromir se encontraba rodeado repentinamente, cuando alzo el cuerno de Gondor soplándolo con fuerza, no sabía en qué momento había desaparecido Sam, pero Merry y Pippin estaban con él, su único propósito era mantenerlos a salvo, no quería decepcionar a alguien más por su fallo.

Los Hobbits estaban lanzando piedras a diestra y siniestra hacia sus enemigos, pero estos venían, El capitán de Gondor se movía fácilmente entre aquel enemigo que lo rodeaba sin embargo eran demasiados, repentinamente por detrás de él vio como los Hobbits iban a ser tomados por el enemigo, sin embargo un rayo azul lo detuvo congelándolo.

-Elsa –gritaron los pequeños al ver a la chica salir de entre los arbustos, el hombre del sur abrió sus ojos, pero al toparse con los de la Reina los bajo, no tenía el valor de verla después de eso. Ella entro decidida a proteger a sus amigos aún estaba confundida con Boromir pero sabía que era el anillo el que había hecho reaccionar así, tratando de volcar su frustración hacia aquellos que querían atacarla.

Elsa atacaba elegantemente entre el espectáculo azul que se alzaba a su alrededor congelando aquello que se le atravesaba, pareciera que por un momento estaban ganando, ella trataba de suprimir la mayoría de su magia, tenía poco de haberla tenido descontrolada estaba tan concentrada en su ataque cuando repentinamente escucho los gritos de Merry y Pippin, lo último que escucho fue una flecha silbar a su dirección.

-¿Boromir?- estaba pasmada por lo que había pasado, estaba siendo rodeada por aquellos brazos fuertes que la habían cargado dos veces, mirándolo de reojo aun en shock, sintió que una corriente la estremecía, una flecha clavada en él, volvió su mirada y vio como el hombre le lanzaba una dolorosa sonrisa –Boromir! –no termino de decir la frase cuando otra cayo el hombre solo gimió de dolor.

Elsa veía con incredulidad lo que pasaba cuando alzo su mirada y vio el origen de aquello, sin embargo el peso de el capitán de Gondor la hizo ceder cayendo de espaldas sin embargo el dolor de sus muñecas había regresado, lo que entorpeció su reacción solo se agacho cerrando los ojos pero la flecha no llego, alzo la mirada y esta se ilumino.

-Elsa estas bien – se acercaba Legolas ágilmente observo a aquel que la había atacado y varias flechas habían caído sobre de él, volteo al elfo y traía su estuche de flechas vacías, ella sonrió dolorosamente girando hacia el hombre que yacía boca abajo.

Mientras Gimli y Aragorn se cargaba a aquellos que quedaban el enano gritando una que otra cosa agresiva hacia los que habían dañado a su amigo y estuvieron a punto de matarlo, El Dunedai mantenía la compostura.

-Boromir –la joven se recomponía girando su mirada al hombre herido –No te muevas –pedía a aquel que estaba dispuesto a girarse, quitándole las flechas lentamente, sin embargo la sangre brotaba alarmantemente –Aragorn –grito hacia el montaraz quien al terminar con unos cuantos enemigos giro y corrió hacia la dirección de la chica.

-Oh! Boromir –dijo al arrodillarse hacia el par que estaba en el suelo, Elsa estaba en shock tratando de parar aquello que brotaba, su mueca era triste, tomo la mano de la chica que seguía ahí, el hombre trataba de levantarse solo lográndose alzar un poco, vio con tristeza como el vestido azul que tanto brillaba estaba manchado de rojo, otra vez.

-y-yo lamento lo que te dije Mi Reina –decía Boromir con dolor mientras el resto se mantenía en silencio viendo como la reina trataba de cerrar esas heridas.

-Elsa basta –Aragorn pedía a la chica retirar sus manos para que Boromir dijera sus últimas palabras.

-no aún hay algo que hacer –suplicaba la mujer con los ojos llorosos, Aragorn se quedó pasmado al ver las lágrimas correr de aquella mujer con el temple de una Reina, la había visto llorar con anterioridad y había prometido junto a los demás de no dejarla volver a llorar, una promesa que solo quedo oculta entre ellos en Lothlórien, él se quedaba defraudado por romperla, se sentía impotente ante lo que había sucedido, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.

-no quiero perder a alguien más, por favor –suplicaba al hombre que estaba en sus rodillas –No te vayas Boromir, prometiste que irías al final, como salvaras tu pueblo si tu no estas –Boromir reía a duras penas por lo que decía la reina, no sabía que contestar tosiendo dolorosamente, podía sentir las lágrimas rebotar en sus espalda.

-Elsa – se inclinaba ahora Legolas tomándola de los brazos con una dulce sonrisa –nadie queremos perder otro compañero, pero él quiere decir algo –La reina negaba con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que brotaban por si solas, respiro hondo, un aire frio hizo que los hombres se cubrieran los ojos, ella mostraba firmeza en sus ojos, recordando todo lo vivido y a Anna, no volvería a perder a nadie más, no otra vez…

XXXXXXxxxxxx

Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más del fic, espero que les guste, si hay incoherencias me avisan para poderlo revisar.


	7. EDAD 7 CAMINOS SEPARADOS

Todos los personajes aquí mostrados son parte de sus autores.

Belukin: Gracias por el fav. En serio que bueno que te gusto la historia, tratare de seguir actualizando, mientras las musas no me abandonen.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios para resolver sus dudas.

XXXXXX

EDAD 7-CAMINOS SEPARADOS

Merry y Pippin habían sido raptados durante la confusión de Elsa, quien se había quedado en shock al ver el estado del capitán de Gondor, ellos gritaron fuertemente pero no fueron escuchados siendo cargados como costal de papas mientras se esforzaban en salir.

Vieron alejarse rápidamente de aquellos amigos que empezaban a ser rodeados, lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue cuando otra flecha caía en su amigo, quien había protegido a la desprevenida Reina.

-¡Boromir! ¡Elsa! –Gritaban a todo pulmón mientras aquellas criaturas los llevaban, sin saber que mas hacer, pelearon valientemente pero a pesar de todo no los matarían ¿a dónde nos llevan? Se susurraron los dos pequeños con una mueca de preocupación.

XXXXXXxxx

Elsa seguía en silencio su camino se sentía impotente por lo que había sucedido, pero aun así a pesar de su esfuerzo su amigo sobrevivió pero a cambio por su descuido había perdido a Merry y Pippin.

-Boromir esta bien –dijo Legolas al acercarse, El montaraz se mantenía vigilante a las heridas congeladas que traía el capitán de Gondor –según Aragorn la sangre se congelo, sin embargo todo depende de el a partir de aquí –Elsa se veía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se tomaba los hombros con preocupación, aun le palpitaba sus muñecas pero eso no importaba.

XXXXXxxx

Elsa lanzo una ventisca de nieve, no sabia si su solución le salvaría la vida a su amigo, pero se tenia que arriesgar, ella había sido curada con anterioridad por su magia, pero no sabia si Boromir soportaría el frio, pero no quería perder a nadie mas, respiro hondo y recordó las palabras del sabio troll de su pueblo al igual que Galadriel.

-No temer –se repetía con decisión mientras el hombre de abajo se quedaba ahí quieto, sabia que le faltaba poco para sobrevivir, quería ver el rostro de la Reina al igual que su futuro Rey, y poder dejar en buenas manos a su pueblo.

-Elsa-se pregunto al sentir la ventisca a su alrededor, mientras un frio se extendía por su espalda, el no sabia que sucedía pero podía escuchar a Aragorn decir algo, las palabras no salían de su boca aun sentía ese dolor punzante pero que era opacado por el frio que tenia.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el montaraz al ver la acción de la reina, recordando como ella había congelado su herida con anterioridad, no sabia si funcionaria pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Legolas y Gimli se mantuvieron en expectativa, tenían una esperanza para que sobreviviera el capitán pero aun así era improbable, no sabían si el resistiría la magia que yacía extendiéndose sobre sus heridas.

-Hace mucho tiempo –interrumpió la reina –es cierto que casi estuve a punto de perder mi Reino a causa de mi magia –esto hizo estremecer al hombre que se mantenía mudo en sus rodillas, recordando las palabras que le había dicho, sin embargo no sabia como responder a eso, los otros se sorprendieron ante la confesión de la reina –Estuve a punto de matar a mi Reino y a mi única familia que me quedaba con vida – su voz suave y melancólica resonaba entre el bosque.

-Pero ahora estas aquí, con nosotros –el temple serio de Legolas característico de el, volvía de nuevo a salir, había sido serio durante el viaje, pero se mostraba mas cálido hacia la reina, hablando muy seguido con ella.

-Lo se –sonrió levemente al suspirar –No soy un monstruo, pero aun así estuve a punto de serlo, yo segada por mi miedo no vi lo que me esperaba-pauso - la persona que mas peleo por mi en ese momento fue mi hermana –

-¿Anna? –comento Gimli al recordar que en Moria había mencionado ese nombre, nunca había querido preguntar ni el ni los demás, ahora ella se estaba abriendo a ellos contando lo que había pasado, ella asentó la cabeza.

-Jure que no perdería a nadie mas, que la protegería de todo, sin embargo el miedo y el recuerdo de ese día me persigue – Boromir se quedaba en silencio mientras sollozaba mudamente – Es cierto que estuve a punto de matar a mi hermana -admitió todos temblaron hacia eso –pero ella se las arreglo para curar la magia con un sentimiento tan puro –

Nadie entendía porque decía eso ¿Era acaso que congelaría a Boromir para que no muriera? Todos negaron con la cabeza, ella no haría eso…. Pero la decisión en la mirada de la chica los hacia dudar, sin embargos se quedaron en silencio, ellos tampoco querían perder a otro amigo, no en esas condiciones.

-Lamento lo que te dije antes –suplico el hombre de nuevo –si es acaso el castigo por mi pecado, caer congelado a tus pies, lo hare firmemente como un Capitán de Gondor –esto hizo que la reina soltara una pequeña risa entre esa cara triste.

-No te congelare –acepto, todos se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder – Solo te digo esto, porque para evitar que mi hielo se extienda mas y cierre tus heridas dependerá de ti, solo tendrás que soportar el frio –pauso –y si llega a extenderse mas allá, solo piensa en el amor – Todos abrieron sus ojos por sorpresa –el amor de tu pueblo y el cariño de tus amigos – sonrió levemente de nuevo al limpiarse aquellos rastros de lagrimas que caían, los pequeños cristales habían quedado esparcidos en el lugar.

Solo se escucho el pequeño suspiro de alivio de todos, aquella Reina que por un momento perdía el control de sus habilidades había salvado la vida de su compañero, todo dependía de el a partir de ese momento.

Fue en ese momento que Legolas se acerco a la reina –Se ha desmayado –comento al tocarle el hombro con suavidad, el montaraz también se había acercado entre los dos cargaron al Capitán recargándolo suavemente en una piedra del lugar.

XXXXXPRESENTEXXXXX

-No podemos seguir y dejar a Boromir aquí –decía Aragorn después de rato, estaba asombrado por la curación del hombre, aun tenia muchas dudas sobre la reina que saltaban ahora amenazando con salir.

-Es cierto –acepto Gimli, el fue quien después de lo de Boromir se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de los pequeños, Elsa se sentía culpable por su debilidad, pero fue consolada por Legolas en ese momento, al igual la reina les informo de la partida de Frodo solo con Sam.

-Tenemos que seguir a encontrar a nuestros pequeños amigos –Aragorn se había resignado a la decisión de Frodo sin objetar nada, esa era su misión y el pequeño la había aceptado valientemente concentrándose en recuperar a los raptados.

-Ah Boromir lo podemos dejar en la balsa –la voz seria de Legolas se alzaba en el bosque –si lo llevamos con nosotros seria demasiado peligroso para el – estaba consiente de la pelea que llevaría a cabo el hombre para poder sobrevivir.

Elsa miro con detenimiento a Legolas y luego a Boromir, se sentía triste pero trataba de superarse, al igual que tiempo atrás ellos no preguntaron nada mas pero ella quería decirlo sin embargo, decidió concentrarse en sus compañeros desaparecidos.

La reina se quedo en silencio aun hundida en sus pensamientos, muchas cosas habían pasado tratando de sobrellevar la culpa que sentía tanto por las herida de Boromir como la captura de Merry y Pippin.

Los hombres cargaron cuidadosamente al herido sin mencionar nada mas de lo sucedido, colocándolo en aquella balsa –Confiaremos en el Rio de Gondor, para que lo lleve a su hogar, y lo encuentren – comento Aragorn para alivio de la reina, mientras veían como se alejaba aquel pequeño barco entre las aguas calmadas del Rio.

Mientras Legolas saltaba ágilmente entre los cuerpos caídos del enemigo, recobrando aquella carga que había perdido –Miren –exclamo con emoción llamando la atención de todos alzando dos pequeñas armas que portaban sus amigos.

-Son de Merry y Pippin –la reina corrió hacia su compañero con entusiasmo por las armas recuperadas, sin embargo se puso triste, ellos estaban desarmados y probablemente muertos.

Legolas se agacho en la tierra al igual que Aragorn para averiguar que había sucedido, si los hubiera querido matar lo hubieran hecho en la escena, pero las pisadas desaparecían ahí mismo, como si los hubieran cargado.

-Creo que fueron alzados –comento el Dunedai para sorpresa de la Reina, se alzaba la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos aferrándose a aquellos cuchillos que estaban en sus manos.

-¿Ellos sabían que el portador era un Hobbits? –pregunto Gimli al ver la escena, todos asentaron en silencio, después de todo tenia muchos aliados, luego analizaron las armas del enemigo para asegurar de donde venían.

-Estas runas es una "s"- definió el montaraz con signo de duda, el elfo se sorprendió al ver que eran elficas.

-De seguro es "S" de Sauron –exclamo Gimli, ante lo que reacciono Legolas, con una negatividad-

-El no usa runas de mi pueblo –Comento Legolas indignado por el hecho de ver las armas del enemigo con algo de su pueblo, como se atrevieron a alzarlas en contra de sus amigos y de ella, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Es cierto además el no usa su nombre, nunca –confirmo Aragorn- al igual que el blanco ya que los orcos de Barad-dur tienen signo del ojo rojo –todo se quedaron en silencio sepulcral.

Elsa se había mantenido al margen de las conjeturas, mientras todos pensaban, una "s" se preguntaba, analizando los puntos que habían comentado sus compañeros, luego se le vino la mente el mago que traiciono a Gandalf -¿Saruman? – pregunto, todos alzaron su mirada hacia ella – El era un aliado antes eh de suponer que sabe Élfico, al igual que el tiene muchas maneras de enterarse como antes de subir a las montañas, recuerdan –hizo referencia a las veces que el pauso su camino – además que por culpa de el tuvimos que ir a la montaña, porque el paso fue tomado por Ise – no se acordaba del nombre.

-Bien hecho Elsa –exclamo Aragorn medio apagado – Hay mal en Isengard –completo ante la duda de la reina quien no recordaba como se pronunciaba.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo en pensar –declaro Gimli al tomar su hacha –Ya dejamos a Boromir en la lancha- Aragorn acento la cabeza al levantarse, ya que se había agachado a checar aquellas huellas.

-Entonces hay que seguir el camino – se dispusieron a seguir, dejando escondida la ultima balsa que los había llevado a su tórrido destino. El sol ya se ponía, Según pudo escuchar Elsa las criaturas eran diferentes a los orcos ya que había disfrutado al pisar la maleza según Legolas avanzando mas rápido que los orcos normales.

-Al parecer no se cansan –susurro Aragorn al juntarse los cuatro –Elsa a partir de aquí iremos a paso rápido, si queremos llegar a nuestros amigos - ¿por qué le decía esto a ella en ese momento?

-Yo seguiré hasta el final –declaro la reina, como antes lo había prometido no dejaría a sus amigos en ese momento, algo que la molesto levemente mirando de nuevo altiva al ahora proclamado líder de la caravana, este sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

-Vamos, que el tiempo apremia –exclamo Gimli con presión –si es cierto lo que dice Legolas yo tampoco me cansare, soy un enano después de todo, aunque nos llevan ventaja –

-Elsa si te cansas puedo ayudar –El elfo comento para sorpresa de la reina quien por primera vez hizo una mueca de molestia hacia el príncipe, causándole una sonrisa al mismo.

-Adelante entonces –Exclamo Aragorn –nosotros puede que no tengamos la resistencia de un enano o un elfo, con o sin esperanza encontraremos a nuestros amigos- pauso –esta será el asombro de la tierra media, tres razas emparentadas irán hacia delante, Enanos, Elfos y Humanos seguiremos – giro hacia la chica – Que el invierno esta de nuestra parte como ayuda, convirtiéndonos en cuatro cazadores –

Aragorn salto como nunca hacia los matorrales, siempre adelante siendo seguidos por los tres detrás de el, inclusive la Reina se mostraba decidida a seguir y poner a prueba su resistencia, había aprendido mucho en este tiempo no se quedaría atrás.

XXXXXXXX

La oscuridad ya se había asomado por aquellas laderas, había niebla delgada alrededor cuando las estrellas aparecieron. Los pies palpitaban fuertemente por el dolor había aguantado todo el día detrás del Montaraz y sus amigos, no se había quejado alguna vez cuando diviso unas colinas rocosas.

Los cuatro habían seguido durante toda esa noche, subiendo hasta la cima y descendiendo continuamente en un valle confuso y serpenteante.

-descansaremos aquí –comento el Montaraz deteniendo el paso asomando su cabeza a la reina que trataba de ocultar su cansancio –Toma un respiro –suplico, sin embargo la reina acepto sin rechistar aquella petición cayendo en el suelo inmediatamente, aun manteniendo su postura como dama, después de todo.

-Como estas-Se acercaba Gimli, esta asentaba la cabeza mientras respiraba tan hondamente como nunca, la luna se había asomado en todo su esplendor, sin embargo vio el gesto del montaraz algo desorientado, ya que según el rastro había desaparecido después de descender.

-¿Adonde crees que hayan ido? –pregunto el príncipe a su amigo desorientado -¿Al norte buscando el camino de regreso a Isengard o a Fangorn? –pauso al observar a su amigo-¿O el sur para encontrar Entaguas? –

-De algo estoy seguro, por el rio no irían- pauso Aragorn al sentarse levemente en una roca cercana – aunque si Saruman aun no toma por completo el poder en Rohan te aseguro que tomaran ese camino, en los campos Rohirrim –

-Entonces el norte será nuestro camino –la reina se levantaba lentamente, el dolor de los pies había opacado el de sus muñecas, que a pesar de pasar tiempo aun no desaparecían.

Aragorn solo asentó al verla decidida a seguir –Crees que puedas ayudar a alumbrar, el camino se vuelve oscuro y me desorienta el no ver los rastros – la reina asentó con la cabeza, sacando un hermoso copo de nieve azul.

El valle corría pedregosamente tomándose inclusive con acantilados peligroso y sombríos a su derecha, Elsa trataba de seguir el paso siguiendo así por un rato, Aragorn se detenía cuidadosamente en cada tramo, como buscando algo, la neblina no ayudaría mucho ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo y ella tenia muy poco alcance.

La reina veía con asombro como a pesar de tener tiempo caminando, Legolas se desplazaba normalmente adelantándose varias veces a ellos, sin embargo un grito de el le dio esperanzas.

-Veo a lo lejos a algunos – exclamo, mientras apuntaba - Miren –decía con entusiasmo ahí al pie de la pendiente había unos cadáveres de los orcos, acercándose cuidadosamente.

-¿qué sucedió? –se preguntaba la reina al ver aquellas criaturas en un charco negro.

-Buena pregunta Elsa –exclamaba Gimli con el mismo tono –no creo que estén dormidos –susurro.

-Crees que se hayan topado con enemigos –sacaba conjeturas Elsa al observar al montaraz ahí quieto.

-Cualquier enemigo de los orcos son nuestros amigos –Legolas se acercaba a ella después de rato de no hacerlo, Elsa rio ante eso, le daba esperanzas su voz suave.

-¿Hay gente cerca? –pregunto Gimli, sin embargo Aragorn dio la negativa.

-Estamos muy lejos de las minas de Tirith, y los Rohirrim casi no andan por estos rumbos –se quedo ahí en silencio pensando –supongo que se han de ver peleado entre si, discutiendo por algo- La reina reflejo preocupación recordando a sus amigos.

-Esperemos que no los hayan matado –decía Gimli con preocupación, Aragorn siguió examinando el terreno siendo aluzado por el copo de Elsa que lo seguía, sin encontrar nada prosiguiendo con su búsqueda.

El día se asomaba de nuevo un poco mas al norte encontraron un arroyuelo descendiendo, ahí el Montaraz encontró señales de huellas de nuevo, recuperando la esperanza.

De inmediato tomaron de nuevo el rumbo, llegando a la cima de un cerro gris, Elsa se había quedado rezagada, con signos notables de su cansancio, no quería decir nada no ahora que habían encontrado ese rastro de esperanza.

Su cabello había sido suelto en una trenza de nuevo por la noche, recuperándose con la brisa del alba que soplaba sobre ese cerro.

-las praderas de Rohan –dijo Aragorn al girar al grupo –Hay que seguir – ordeno, sin embargo pauso al ver a la chica quien se quedaba atrás –Elsa tenemos que seguir –comento al acercarse, ella solo sonrió.

-no te preocupes, ten por seguro que estaré detrás de ustedes – se alzo de nuevo, aun a pesar del cansancio mantenía su porte, algo que alabaron los chicos, sacándole una que otra sonrisa a los desprevenidos ante la reacción de la mujer, quien no se había quejado en todo el camino.

Así siguieron durante un rato, cuando Legolas grito y apunto hacia el cielo –Un águila – todos giraron hacia el punto, que no se veía nada, desde el punto de vista de la reina, pero no rechisto confiaba en la vista del elfo.

-Algo se mueve –decía Aragorn interrumpiendo la acción del príncipe –Puedes verlo Legolas –pregunto al elfo quien enfoco mas su vista.

-Son algunos –termino el príncipe –es una compañía entera a pie, no distingo que clase de gente es, pero están muy lejos –

-Entonces que seguirá – pregunto la reina ocultando su cansancio

-No te precipites, se que estas cansada – Aragorn interrumpía.

-es cierto Elsa, te has mantenido con nosotros –declaro Gimli – has demostrado la fuerza de un cazador, mi querida amiga – con una risa leve entre ese rostro cansado se asomaba del enano.

La reina no sabia que decir, estaba en sus limites habían seguido desde la mañana anterior las huellas, dejando atrás a Boromir, solo contestando con una sonrisa.

Siguieron por un rato ahora a la luz del día, durante el camino encontraban huella de la estadía del enemigo pronto se encontraron en las llanuras de Rohan, pudo ver como Legolas se recuperaba fácilmente con el aroma del olor verde, Elsa por un momento se sintió ligera en aquel pasto, fue cuando el Montaraz apresuro el paso.

Se pararon en seco cuando Aragorn encontró las huellas de los Hobbits, Elsa suspiro aliviadamente por eso, y su emoción fue mas grande cuando encontraron un broche de la capa elfica.

-Ellos están vivos –declaro la reina al acercarse feliz al montaraz, tomando aquello que habían recogido.

-las hojas de Lórien no caen por aquí – sonrió el Dunedai –te aseguro que no fue casualidad esto – la dama alzo su mirada clavándola en aquellos ojos grises, el aseguro que era Pippin por el tamaño de pisada.

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos que uno esta vivo –exclamo el enano desalentando a la chica.

-Solo espero que no haya pagado demasiado caro eso – se unía al club de negatividad el príncipe, alzo su mirada de inmediato para toparse con los de la reina – hay que seguir, el pensamiento de sus calvarios me vienen a la mente –la cara lozana puso una mueca triste.

-Ten esperanza-comento la reina al seguir el paso, Aragorn se adelantaba, la dama se había parado varias veces, inclusive Legolas le había insistido en cargarla, sin embargo esta se negaba, con la excusa de que su vista era mas funcional y lo había demostrado tiempo atrás.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la jornada había sido muy larga, Aragorn veía seriamente cansados a todos en especial a la Reina –Estoy en un dilema, seguiremos o descansaremos –alzo esa pregunta mirando con duda la mujer, era la primera vez que proponía eso.

-pero el enemigo no descansa, nos dejaran muy atrás –replicaba la reina aun quería continuar, no quería dejar ir a los pequeños traviesos que había conocido.

-vamos Elsa no seas insistente, hay que aprovechar –susurro Gimli –además los orcos también descansan –afirmo.

Legolas se quedo pensando por un rato, como dudando lo que iba a decir, veía como la reina respiraba tan hondamente y el juraba que sus pies estaban en peor condición –Pues el rastro es derecho, no van ni por un lado ni para el otro –miro al montaraz.

-Quizás pueda seguir guiándolos, pero estamos cansados y si alcanzamos al enemigo, seremos torpes al pelear – siguió el montaraz –la luz de Elsa nos ilumina, pero aun así se nos puede pasar algo –

-Entonces –pregunto Elsa, sabia a donde iba la platica no quería aceptar eso, iba a replicar pero Legolas la tomo del brazo.

-Inclusive yo como enano tengo que descansar –comento Gimli al ver lo que la chica diría –esta noche es perfecta –

-La respuesta recae en ti Aragorn – comento Legolas – yo no estoy cansado, puedo seguir por un buen camino, sin embargo ustedes en cambio –la reina inconscientemente se había recargado en él, sentía su calidez tan reconfortante, para sorpresa del príncipe entrecerrando sus ojos, no sabía que pesaran tanto.

-esta bien, aquí descansaremos- Dudo un poco –aunque mis decisiones no han salido muy bien desde que partimos de Argonath- fue un tono melancólico lo que salió.

-No fue tu culpa – susurro la Reina levemente, Legolas se había recostado en una roca cercana, dejando caer a la mujer a su lado en su regazo, su cansancio se hacia presente, el aroma del príncipe la había adormilado, la luz azul del copo se mantenía firme a pesar de la inconciencia de la mujer.

-Creo que esta decidido- Aragorn recayó junto a Legolas quien se mostraba entretenido jugueteando con el cabello de la mujer.

-Nuestra amiga es fuerte –exclamo Gimli al recostarse toscamente en el suelo –ah aguantado tanto mostrándose firme – sonrió al recargarse en su hombro.

-Es cierto, digno de una reina –Aragorn cerraba los ojos cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

XXXXXXX

Elsa durmió tan profundamente inclusive sus sueños no la habían alcanzado, todo sumido en un cálido sentir, reconfortándola y dándole fuerzas, hace tanto que no estaba en una cama caliente, se acomodaba mas ¿Cama? Este ultimo pensamiento somnoliento la hizo recuperar el sentido –¿Legolas?- se pregunto al ver al elfo junto a ella.

Aun el sol no se levantaba cuando observo al príncipe ahí despierto –Descansaste –pregunto cortésmente, esta asentó la cabeza no quería preguntar donde había dormido, se ponía roja en el momento de verlo ¿Imaginación? Si imaginación se reconfortaba ella misma, suspirando en todo el viaje no le había molestado ir con hombres ¿Por qué ahora lo notaba? Mantuvo su porte.

-Y los demás – giro a su alrededor buscando algo, ahí estaba Aragorn y Gimli profundamente dormidos, fue cuando Legolas se levanto observando a lo lejos –¿Legolas has dormido?-pregunto al elfo quien negó la cabeza.

Legolas iba a decir algo cuando Aragorn se levanto abruptamente –¿Elsa? ¿Legolas? –se pregunto al acercarse mirando al elfo quien entristeció de inmediato.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba la reina olvidando por completo donde había dormido (ella intuía pero lo negaba fervientemente).

-Están muy lejos, mi vista ya no los alcanza – El príncipe comento al momento que la chica abría ampliamente sus ojos, su mirada cayo cuando sintió la palma de Aragorn apretando su hombro ¿Es acaso que soy hombre? Pregunto muy a sus adentros al ver ese tipo de reacción muy masculina a su parecer.

-No te preocupes los seguiremos –sonrió el montaraz al ir hacia Gimli, levantándolo, este solo se acomodaba mas, Elsa solo vio el esfuerzo en vano del hombre lanzándole un rayo azul al enano que salto de inmediato.

-¡Enemigo! ¡Enemigo!-tomo su hacha observado a su alrededor, Legolas y Aragorn observaron a la mujer sorprendidos ante la brusquedad de la despertada, esta solo arqueo la ceja causando una risa de sus compañeros.

El enano refunfuño cuando supo que tenían que seguir aunque estuvieran a oscuras, habían perdido el paso de las huellas y el tercer día se alzó de inmediato, ahora su paso era mas apresurado inclusive Elsa lo mantenía, ya que mas delante encontraron rastros de los Hobbits animándolos a seguir, solo comían un poco recobrando su fuerza.

La reina se emocionaba por la condición que había tomado, a Anna le emocionara cuando le cuente esto, se preguntaba una y otra vez, entristeciendo en el instante que su hogar volvía a su mente, sacudiéndola levemente, y concentrándose en sus amigos que estaban en problemas.

La tristeza los volvió a embargar mostrando una carga en su corazón ante los comentarios desalentadores de Legolas quien aseguraba que los orcos estaban a marcha apresurada.

Gimli rechinaba los dientes en enojo ante los comentarios, inclusive Aragorn mostraba signos de tristezas en ese rostro fuerte, la reina negaba con la cabeza, no puede terminar así su persecución.

-Nos enfrentaremos al mismo Saruman – confeso Aragorn –aunque eso no nos hará volver –regresaban sus ganas de seguir su camino, ahora descansando en ese momento, ante el comentario del montaraz los ánimos volvieron a la Reina aunque su cuerpo la traicionaba, ya que al momento de recostarse en el llano caía profundamente dormida.

Legolas se mantenía firme descansando a su lado, a la reina no le molestaba en absoluto sentir su presencia, aunque agradecía que no hubiera caído como lo hizo el día anterior, su aroma a bosque la adormecía.

Como anteriormente Legolas estaba al pie de aquel lugar, Elsa podía asegurar que no había dormido, sin embargo lo veía ahí en silencio, con un ligero gesto de preocupación, la reina mantuvo su mirada ártica en el por un rato, no sabia como reconfortarlo y en verdad todos estaba cansados, el se mantenía vigilante por todos, eso la hacia sentir culpable ¿Era acaso que su condición elfica iba más allá de sus comprensiones? Le admiraba mucho desde su inicio en la travesía, recordando su agilidad en Lothoriel, su oído en Moria, su fuerza y puntería de igual manera, y ahora esto, a veces se sentía pequeña a su lado.

Ella solo con su magia, había logrado salvar a Boromir, aun con pequeñas dudas en cuanto al resultado, no habían notado aun hundida en sus pensamientos comparativos, sin notar que el Elfo se había dado cuenta girándose a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa? –pregunto con su voz dulce hacia ella, esta solo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-que es lo que vez más allá de mi propia vista –pregunto la chica interesada.

-no lo se, lo que vaya a encontrar – regreso su mirada hacia aquel punto, sin embargo su gesto cambiaba abruptamente al asomarse el amanecer –Un amanecer rojo –alzo su voz de inmediato, La reina se levanto ante la declaración de su amigo, los demás se incorporaron de un salto.

La reina no quería preguntar que era lo que esperaban mas delante, pero nadie se detuvo después de eso, era mal augurio lo que había dicho el elfo de eso estaba segura, nadie dudaba de lo que decía el príncipe, así siguieron por un buen rato, hasta alcanzar las lomas, el cuarto día se alzaba sobre de ellos.

Marcharon durante muchas horas habían encontrado huellas de los orcos mas delante, Aragorn concluyo que en la caída del sol estarían en los limites de Fangorn, la esperanza de todos decayeron abruptamente.

Elsa mantenía la esperanza, no la podía perder ella también, inclusive noto a Aragorn agachándose varias veces, los días de caminata ya estaban pesando en todos, fue cuando volteo a Legolas que iba fresco como el primer día, entrando de nuevo en conflicto como en esa mañana.

-Legolas –llamo la reina la atención del elfo quien iba adelante, todos voltearon su rostro – como es que te ves tan fresco – preguntaba con un gesto de duda en ese rostro templado que a pesar de algunos signos de cansancio se mantenía fresco y frio como siempre.

-nosotros lo Elfos tenemos pies ligeros – sonrió el elfo al detenerse a esperar a la reina que se encontraba detrás, Aragorn mientras se agachaba para ver los rastros delante de el – y nosotros descansamos la mente cuando pensamos en cosas hermosas –

-Que bueno –suspiro la mujer –en estos días que hemos andado, esa pregunta se viene a mi mente seguido – toco su pecho regresándole la sonrisa, estaba preocupada por el Elfo tenia la sensación que por ser de esa raza tenia que mantener un cierto grado de fortaleza, pero ante eso se calmo un poco.

-inclusive con los ojos abiertos descanso cuando mi vista ve lo mejor del mundo – miro a la reina quien no se daba cuenta de la observación que daba el Elfo, mostrando una sonrisa mas cándida e inusual hacia ella.

-Cof, cof –tosía Gimli en signo de llamar la atención – hay que seguir, supongo –interrumpió mandándole cierta mirada al Elfo, la reina no entendía que se decía con eso.

-Me perdí de algo –pregunto la reina al ver las miradas que se lanzaban sus dos compañeros.

-subamos la colina –interrumpió Aragorn el trio que estaba ahí parado, con una mirada de duda ante la reacción de sus compañeros, Gimli veía al príncipe de manera sospechosa y Elsa los miraba a los dos con duda, este suspiro ante la reacción de los tres, riendo levemente, sabia lo que se trataba, pero al parecer su amigo aun no sabia, y al parecer el enano si se daba cuenta –ADELANTE –grito.

Lo siguieron trabajosamente fue así que el cuarto día se les iba de las manos terminando otra jornada de caminar, siendo detenidos por Gimli quien aparentaba frio.

Al parecer los vientos fríos del invierno venia del norte, ocasionado que el Montaraz y Gimli tuvieran esa sensación, aunque lo notaba mas en el enano quien era el que mas se quejaba, esa noche descansaron solo en pedazos, y cada vez que despertaba observaba a Legolas alerta a veces lo notaba que la observaba, pero no le prestaba atención.

Cada vez que se levantaba notaba que el elfo o estaba junto a ella de pie observando el horizonte o caminando de un lado a otro canturreando cosas en sus lengua, a ella le parecía gracioso esos momentos breves que lo veía tan ocupado en sus platicas, que no se daba cuenta cuando se embelesaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Fue al alba que siguieron su rumbo observando las mesetas de Rohan, el camino trascurría normal, pero fue atrancado cuando Aragorn aviso de jinetes acercándose.

-cuantos son- pregunto Elsa, no sabia si prepararse para una pelea.

-Son muchos – declaro el montaraz, Legolas de inmediato enfoco ese lugar contemplando aquello que se encontraba a lo lejos.

-Es cierto-declaro el elfo, describiéndolos detalladamente inclusive pudo distinguir al jefe, Elsa trataba de enfocar todo eso, pero recordaba que su vista era mortal y se le pasaba, con un triste suspiro de decepción, podrá tener el invierno, pero los ojos de aquí, son Legolas, admitió, Aragorn la observo con duda ante la extraña expresión de la mujer.

-Penetrantes son los ojos de nuestro amigo –declaro con una sonrisa burlona esa que había visto algunas ocasiones la reina, sin entender a que se refería, pero le ocasionaba cierta molestia, como si fuera una broma solo asentando la cabeza con resignación.

-No tanto, están más cerca – interrumpió Legolas el comentario del montaraz sin voltear a ver la escena que se presentaba detrás de el.

-Que tan cerca –declaro Gimli mientras preparaba su hacha –los esperamos o seguimos adelante –

-Guarda tu hacha Gimli –calmo el montaraz- será mejor que los esperemos –suspiro en cansancio.

-Es verdad, no sabemos si son aliados –declaro la reina suspirando de igual manera, su formación diplomática salía a flote después de mucho.

-No veo ningún Hobbit –declaro Legolas quien aun observaba aquel punto, fue así que esperaron tranquilamente, bajando primero de la loma que seria un blanco fácil desde ahí, sin embargo todos estaban tranquilos menos Gimli.

-Sabes algo de esos hombres-pregunto aun el enano, tratando de calmar sus ansias.

-Eh estado sobre sus filas antes –declaro el montaraz, Elsa abrió los ojos ampliamente ¿Cuánto habrá vivido? Se pregunto, pero no le sorprendería descubrir que tendría mas edad de la que aparenta, pues al lado de un elfo y un enano no se sabia, sin olvidar a los Hobbits. –son orgullosos –declaro explicando todo de ellos, sus rasgos y finalmente lo mas importante no eran amigo de los orcos.

Aun el enano mostraba sus dudas, sin embargo esperaron pacientemente se escuchaba los galopes mas cerca, la reina se levanto cuando Aragorn lo hizo, su posición la hacia ver altiva como en un inicio.

-Porque haces eso –pregunto Aragorn a la reina al verla reincorporase en su posición colocando sus manos en frente, su rostro lozano la hacía ver impresionante digno de su puesto, esta solo sonrió.

-En mi reino, para ganar la confianza de aquellos que vas a conocer, se debe de dar una señal de respeto y confianza, así ellos se podrán acercar a ti sin miedo –declaro la mujer, en todo el tiempo que viajo con ellos nunca mencionaba las costumbres de sus tierras.

-Se me olvida que eres "nuestra Reina" –declaro Gimli dejando aun lado su hostilidad apoyando a su amigas y colocándose a un lado, de igual manera el príncipe quien por su titulo también regresaba a su postura preparando para su primer arribo con aquellos quienes eran desconocidos para ellos.

-Es la primera vez que escucho eso –sonrió Aragorn – de seguro son muy amistosos en tu hogar, ¿no? –recordó la platica de la herida en el bosque de Lothoriel cuando recién ingresaron.

-no todos eran malos –declaro al ver la mueca del Dúnadan al igual que del resto, que también recordaron eso – sin embargo como Reina es mi deber dejar a un lado lo personal por el bien de mi reino- poniendo un gesto de orgullo después – consiguiendo así muchos tratados de paz, al igual que de comercio – levanto su dedo hacia el cielo sonriendo feliz, todos se extrañaron ante la reacción despreocupada de la reina, desde que lo de Boromir no había platicado mas de su pueblo, aprendiendo un poco mas de ella.

-Si me imagino –sonrió el enano al darle palmadas a la mujer –al igual que propuestas de matrimonio –dijo despreocupado el mismo, tensando el ambiente, cuando Legolas tosió levemente.

-Pues eso no presto mucha atención –declaro la reina –siempre se apilan a un lado de mi escritorio llegando siempre con un tratado de paz –simplifico, era la primera vez que comentaba eso ante ellos, se sentía libre de hablar a pesar de ser hombres, se había acostumbrados a ellos.

Esto hizo que el elfo soltara un suspiro, recibiendo un leve apretón de hombros de su compañero montaraz y golpe en la espalda del enano, el solo volteo a ver con duda no entendía, consiguiendo una sonrisa de ambos cómplices subiendo el color a su rostro temple, aun no estaba al tanto de esa emoción, pero se sentía aliviado ante las palabras de la reina.

Aragorn se adelanto a la reina ante la sorpresa de esta –No creo que aquí vean muy bien a una mujer recibirlos –declaro después de todo no era acostumbrado que una mujer viajara en un grupo donde todos eran hombres –aun seas Reina –Elsa recordó como la habían tratado a un principio, en verdad ella no había notado la diferencia, siempre juro que era por la impresión que les había dado, ahora entendía todo.

Recordó el comentario de Boromir en donde las mujeres no se alzaban en un reino, a ella le pareció normal pensando que era a lo mejor costumbres de ahí, pero ahora lo verificaba una mujer no salía de su papel aun y cuando no haya ningún heredero varón. ¿Por qué lo notaba hasta ahorita? Cayo en duda, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Aragorn recibió a los extraños.

-Hola Señores del Norte, ¿acaso ustedes serán jinetes de Rohan? –Elsa lo miro con duda nunca había escuchado tanta formalidad del montaraz, había escuchado decir algo con respeto, pero no así, ¿Culpa mía? Se pregunto al mantener su porte formal.

Los jinetes refrenaron asombrosamente, pronto los cuatro se veían en un anillo de jinetes mirándolos con duda. Los restantes de la comunidad se mantenían firme con porte diplomático (como le bautizó Gimli) colocándose a los lados de la reina, quien sin notarlo recibía extrañas miradas de los hombres en caballo quienes se mantenían sentados sin moverse.

Un hombre mas alto que el resto, cuyo cabello era largo se adelanto. El avanzo altivamente hacia Aragorn quien se mantenía inmóvil y formal, con su espada desenvainada.

-¿Quién eres tu –pregunto en un acento muy extraño, al parecer de Elsa, sin embargo su mirada se desvió a la mujer que se encontraba con los otros dos –vaya –cambio su semblante a uno mas cortés pasando por alto el nombre del montaraz, quien se giro inmediatamente, iba a tomar al hombre del hombro pero una señal de la mujer lo hizo retenerse.

En su mente pasaron muchas cosas, como la trataría alguien como el, se preguntaba, recordando lo que había dicho de ellos, si trataba hacer algo mas le iba a valer un comino la formalidad que sugirió la reina, sin embargo también sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo, cuando Legolas y Gimli se atravesaron en su camino.

-¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto Legolas en un tono templado, con algo de molestia, mientras Gimli le acompañaba con un gruñido, este sonrió al envainar su espada en forma de paz hacia los cuatro que se encontraban frente a el y dándole señas a sus compañeros de que no hicieran nada.

-Yo no pretendo nada –comento en un tono serio, sin apartar su mirada de la mujer, que desde su perspectiva brillaba con la luz del sol –Es solo que me preguntaba que hacia una mujer como ella entre un grupo como ustedes –comento con seriedad, Elsa sentía la necesidad de interceder haciendo que bajaran las armas sus compañeros.

-No creo que responda a su pregunta caballero –dijo con cortesía la mujer manteniendo la mirada clavada en ese hombre –sin embargo si me dice usted su nombre, y no pase por alto a mis amigos a lo mejor responda –la reina le había molestado que pasara por encima de el montaraz, después de todo el iba a ser un rey, algo muy grosero a su punto.

-Vaya mujer hermosa y de carácter, algo muy difícil de ver –cedió el hombre, pasando por alto el hecho de que era una dama la que le contestaba, estaba fascinado por lo que veía tratando de disimularlo, claro esta, manteniendo aun su estatura y viéndola desde lo alto, ella no cedía ante los intentos de intimidación.

-y bien contestara a mi pregunta, o solo se quedara observando –pregunto la mujer, sus compañeros la miraban extraño, ¿Dónde quedo la formalidad? (NOTA DEL AUTOR: creo que se fue por el caño cuando ignoro a sus amigos), bueno en si mantenía su porte, pero la frialdad de sus palabras dejaban olvidado aquello que había comentado anteriormente.

Gimli y Legolas se miraron mutuamente con una ligera sonrisa socarrona, algo muy cómplice de ellos, giraron hacia Aragorn discretamente y ahí estaba el hombre con un gesto igual que ellos, los tres se mantuvieron al margen, intercederían si fuera necesario, querían ver que sucedería.

-Soy Eómer hijo de Eomund, Tercer mariscal de la marca del jinete –se presento formalmente esperando una respuesta.

-Yo soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle –este se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta dada por la mujer, sin embargo no se inclino.

-Lamento decirle que yo no me inclino al menos que sea mi Tío el Rey Théoden –declaro con firmeza – aunque –tomo la mano de la mujer –es un placer estar frente a usted –declaro aun posando esos ojos con firmeza compitiendo con los de la mujer.

-Permíteme a mi Eómer hijo de Eomund Tercer mariscal de la marca del jinete, presentarme formalmente a mi –intercedió Gimli ante la acción del hombre, evitando a su amigo al lado hiciera algo mas que solo presentarse –Yo soy Gimli hijo de Gloin quien le advierte que no se pase de listo con la dama aquí presente-ante esto el hombre transformo su mirada a una llena de relámpagos.

-Te rebanaría la cabeza enano si te alzaras un poco mas del suelo –comento despectivo el hombre mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer, quien la quito suavemente.

-lamento decirle que el no viene solo, es mi amigo y quiero que se comporte con el, como lo hace conmigo – intercedió la mujer ligeramente molesta, mientras tomaba el arco del elfo que ya estaba tensado, este solo asentó.

El hombre guardo su arma la cual ya había sacado, Aragorn quería ver el desenlace de aquello, otra vez su curiosidad sobresalía mas, sin tomar en cuenta el momento en que se encontraba.

-Mi amigo –pauso Elsa al ver a Aragorn quien solo le susurro algo legible para ella –Trancos, Legolas y yo venimos del bosque de Lothoriel con la bendición de la señora del lugar – esto hizo que abriera los ojos el hombre de sorpresa.

-Vaya si que son pocos los que salen de ese bosque –susurro –y las historias eran ciertas –miro a los tres detenidamente –y que los traer por estos rumbos –pregunto con interés, mirando de nuevo a la Reina, quien suspiro ante esto.

-Venimos cazando orcos –por ultimo comento para sorpresa del hombre quien no esperaba estas palabras salir de su boca.

-No esperaba que una reina dijera eso –declaro firmemente al observarla tensando de nuevo el ambiente.

-Mis amigos fueron atrapados por ellos, supongo que los has de haber visto, unos pequeño Hobbits –pregunto – según las huellas pasaron por aquí, y andamos buscando sus rastros – explico la mujer manteniendo la compostura, el hombre giro hacia el que había visto al principio.

-¿Hobbits? –se pregunto con sorpresa.

-creo que en las minas de Tirith los conocen como medianos –termino Aragorn al entrar a la conversación, esto hizo que se sorprendiera mas.

-En verdad existen –exclamo con asombro mientras se tomaba la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa –primero el mito del Bosque de Lothoriel y esto, en serio este día es extraño –declaro, volviendo a su compostura – esta noche atacamos unos orcos que estaban acampando cerca de aquí, matándolos a todos – la reina sintió su corazón caer con este comentario –Pero le aseguro que no había nadie con esas descripciones –esto calmo a la mujer con un ligero suspiro.

-Y ustedes sirven a Sauron –pregunto Aragorn secamente, la duda de igual manera le carcomía, había escuchado de Gimli que los rumores eran que ofrecían tributo a este.

-Como dije antes yo solo sirvo a mi rey –exclamo con enojo-ahora tenemos dificultades en todas nuestras fronteras, haciéndonos dudar de aquellos extraños que se acercan a nosotros – recupero su estado firme de un principio – en cambio ustedes, quien me asegura que lo que dicen ser es verdad – pauso al observarlos a los tres hombres, inclusive a Elsa quien mantuvo su mirada en el, entendía porque la duda-¿En nombre de quien están cazando orcos en nuestras tierras? –su tono se volvió mas altivo en ese instante.

-No sirvo a ningún hombre –intervino el montaraz –pero persigo a los sirvientes de Sauron, esos Orcos a quienes se llevaron a mis amigos de custodios- puso su capa hacia atrás dejando ver la hoja brillante de su espada, era la primera vez que veía ese resplandor la reina desde que llego, no le había prestado atención en todas las batallas que había presenciado, brillaba como el sol en ese momento, tanto que sorprendió al hombre que hace un momento lo amenazaba.

-¡Elendil! –grito el montaraz para sorpresa de Elsa, ¿esa no era la espada rota? Que había lanzado durante el concilio, lo volvía a observar e igual que aquella vez en el rio, lo veía erguido y alto –Soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn – siguió con toda su presentación, la reina observo a sus amigos que se habían mantenidos callados y al igual que ella en aquella vez estaba sorprendidos.

Gimli y Legolas le devolvieron la mirada a Elsa, quien solo asentó con una posición formal y una sonrisa elegante, ella mantuvo la mirada en todo momento inmutable, los chicos estaban en silencio entendieron que no era la primera vez que se mostraba como digno heredero de los Reyes de piedra.

Eómer enmudeció ante su presencia, en ese momento Elsa solo giro hacia el viéndolo en el rostro, había perdido su gesto serio bajando los ojos, al no poderlo mantener firme.

-vaya en serio, se volvió más extraño –comento el mariscal al recuperar el habla – Dime señor –su tono cambio hacia Aragorn ahora si prestándole la debida atención, la reina permanecía a su lado en silencio, sabía que no era el momento de interceder su igual estaba hablado en ese momento -¿Qué es lo que trae aquí? –Pauso –hace tiempo Boromir hijo de Denethor fue en busca de respuesta sin embargo su caballo volvió sin jinete-

-El destino es a su elección –interrumpió Aragorn – ya que la oscuridad viene de Isegard a manos de Saruman. Pero por el momento tengo otros asuntos que atender posponiendo la plática con su Rey –miro hacia Eómer –gracias por la información que nos diste de los orcos –giro hacia la reina – y también gracias por confirmar que nuestros amigos no estaban entre los cadáveres-

-El tiempo es valioso –interrumpió un jinete sin tomar importancia a lo que decía Aragorn.

-Detente Eothain-exclamo el capitán de Rohan – Déjame hablar un rato. Dile a los demás que se junten en el camino, que seguiremos cabalgando –el otro se retiró balbuceando algo hacia el resto, dejándolo solo, ya cuando estaba solo miro al grupo – y Boromir traen noticias de el –pregunto algo preocupado

-El venía con nosotros hace unas semanas, partiendo de lo que llamarían ustedes Imladris (Rivendel) en sus cuentos – Eómer abrió más sus ojos todo lo que conocía en cuentos salía a la luz –sin embargo fue dejado en un lugar seguro, en estos momentos debe estar llegando a Minas de Tirith – la reina bajo la mirada ante esto –sería bueno que mandaras a un grupo para checar como llego, iba herido por eso nos tuvimos que separar de el – esto dio un alivio a la mujer.

-Está bien, mañana partirán unos hombres hacia allá, para verificar su seguridad, sin embargo quien pudo haberlo dañado, él es un buen guerrero digno de su linaje –siguió el hombre de Rohan, sin embargo luego intuyo – ¿Orcos verdad?-estos asentaron la cabeza.

-sí, mi propósito era llegar a las minas de Tirith a ayudar a su pueblo –pauso con nostalgia sin bajar la mirada –Pero la compañía que formaba perseguía otros asuntos del cual Gandalf el gris era nuestro guía –esto último hizo saltar al hombre.

-Entonces Gandalf venía con ustedes –pregunto pero por más que miro solo veía a ellos cuatros – cayo también durante su viaje – susurro lo cual afirmaron los demás –Sera mejor que cuando vayan con el Rey no mencionen su nombre, él ha cambiado durante este tiempo y no esta en buenos términos con Gandalf capa gris – suspiro al recordarlo – la última arribada de él empezaron las dificultades con Saruman, en ese momento era contado como amigo –

Duraron un momento en la plática la reina logro entender la situación en la que se encontraban, no solo habían rechazado ayudar a Gandalf, sino que también el Rey no lo vería con buenos ojos, si se llegara a mencionar a su alrededor.

Sin embargo el gesto cambio cuando supo los días en que habían perseguido a los orcos y desde el punto que habían partido, abriendo los ojos –Inclusive la Reina los siguió –comento aturdido por la sorpresa esta solo asentó –vaya inclusive a parte de las cualidades anteriores, es fuerte –sonrió burlonamente a la reina, sacando un bufido del enano y una mirada penetrante del elfo, este se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba bien protegida, ocasionándole una sonrisa.

Fue así que con ayuda de los hombres de Rohan pudieron desplazarse hacia el bosque rápidamente ya que habían prestado unos corceles para que montaran, aquellos que traían de sobra cual sorprendió a sus seguidores, ya que el más grande había sido dado a Aragorn mientras a Elsa se le dio un corcel hermoso y blanco a la mujer, ocasionando más confusión.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa noto que al enano no le gustaban los caballos, ya que el hombre que había interrumpido antes dijo que nunca había escuchado que a un enano se le prestara un caballo de los suyos.

En cuanto a legolas subió pidió que se le quitara la montura, y para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí salto ágilmente, al ver que Elsa ya tenía caballo opto por ayudar al enano, que en tanto subió se aferró tanto al elfo, ocasionando una risa de ellos.

-necesita ayuda – se ofreció Eómer lanzando una mirada a los dos que ya estaban montando el caballo a la mujer, quien negó acaricio la cabeza del mismo haciendo que se agachara montándolo –vaya esta mujer sí que sorprende –tosió al ver la molestia de los chicos ante su despectiva forma de hablarle – Una gran Reina eh de decir - aclaro.

En ese momento que los vio adentrarse, se apresuró a seguir con su gente, tenía mucho que hacer, ordenando a uno de sus hombres ir hacia Minas de Tirith para confirmar el estado y llegada del hijo de Denethor.

Ya adentrándose en el bosque acamparon, el día siguiente seguirían con la búsqueda, aun con la ayuda de la reina no lograrían descifrar las huellas ya que se habían revuelto con la de los jinetes. Pasando una noche en ese lugar oscuro y siniestro.

Elsa suspiro al observar el cielo, le daba alegría que se encontraran con aliados que les ayudaran, ocasionando una risa discreta de la misma recordando la reacción reacia que tuvieron sus compañeros, se sentía más cercana a ellos estos días, mirándolos detenidamente a cada uno, fue así que durmió tranquila, otra noche más en la búsqueda de sus amigos.

XXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno algo largo pero hasta la próxima.

Saludos!


	8. EDAD 8 BLANCO GRITO DE GUERRA

Los personajes aquí mostrados son hechos para fans de fans, así que no pertenecen mas que a sus respectivos autores..

XXXXXXX

EDAD 7-BLANCO GRITO DE GUERRA

Esa noche entre la oscuridad del bosque Elsa estaba en un profundo sueño, por primera vez después de mucho estaba en su castillo, ella sentada en el trono que alguna vez fue de su padre mirando altivamente, aquellos sucesos que habían pasado en la tierra media ¿habían sido un sueño?

Se paseaba como nunca entre los pasillos, acariciando con cariño aquellas estructuras que lo sostenían siempre comparándolo con lo que había visto en aquel lejano lugar, sentía algo que le oprimía el corazón, se preguntaba si iba a despertar, se sentía tan real.

Ella juraba que había dormido en aquel tenebroso bosque, mirándose con detenimiento sus manos, había despertado como siempre esa mañana cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, sin embargo al reaccionar se levanto de un salto y su asombro fue verse en ese lugar.

-Elsa-la llamaba una voz conocida a lo lejos, se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharla girando de inmediatamente, ella estaba ahí, esperándola con un rostro de sorpresa, sus ojos eran llorosos al clavarlos en la reina quien se habia mantenido inerte, respirando hondo.

Ella sabia muy en el fondo que no estaba ahí, aun podía sentir el aroma de los arboles y bosque del príncipe Elfo, cerro los ojos con la impresión de querer despertar, que esa imagen no la trastornara, sabia que en verdad quería ver a su hermana, anhelaba estar con ella en ese momento, sin embargo recordaba a Merry y Pippin constantemente al igual que al resto.

-Elsa –un susurro cálido la llamo desde atrás, una voz conocida la hacia regresar –aun no es tiempo tus amigos te necesitan –La reina giro hacia la ventana donde venia y ahí, iluminada por el sol estaba aquella dama hermosa que había conocido en Lothoriel extendiéndole su delicada mano al pie del bosque.

La reina susurro algo hacia la imagen de su hermana cuando repentinamente salto por aquella ventana (que por cierto no estaba tan alta) dirigiéndose hacia aquel bosque la imagen de aquella mujer desaparecía con una sonrisa…

XXXXXXXX

Elsa abría de nuevo sus ojos en aquel bosque oscuro, sabia que había sido un sueño después de todo sonriendo tristemente, pero no se arrepentía aun sentía la brisa de su hogar, tenia algo que terminar aquí ya que incluso pudo ver a la Dama Galadriel en el.

-¿Elsa?- preguntaba Legolas al ver la reacción de la chica, se encontraba a su lado sentado con los brazos cruzados, el gesto del príncipe mostraba preocupación en sus ojos haciendo que la Reina se sentara de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto a los tres compañeros que estaban en el lugar, el alba empezaba a salir y el frio abundaba en el ambiente, Aragorn estaba agachado como averiguando algo en aquel lugar apartado -¿y los caballos? –pregunto firmemente, cuando durmió ella había jurado que los caballos estaban ahí esa noche.

-Al parecer alguien los asusto –exclamaba Gimli mientras su rostro reflejaba su frio intenso –Este bosque es demasiado tenebroso –exclamaba para sus adentros.

-No es que sea tenebroso –dijo Legolas acercándose a uno –Los caballos no me mostraron eso, al contrario fue alegría como si hubiesen encontrado a alguien, corriendo alegremente –

-Vaya también hablas con los animales – rio la reina mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose el vestido que traía y acomodándose la trenza que caía en su hombro, este le contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno al parecer no puedo resolver esto –Aragorn levantaba la mirada al grupo que estaba ahí –hay que seguir después observaremos con detenimiento este problema, ya que nuestro propósito son nuestros pequeños amigos –

Elsa asintió, sin embargo aun sentía que estuviese en el sueño que había tenido, recordaba claramente a Anna hablándole, ocasionándole constantes dilemas en su interior ¿y si había regresado? pero al ver a la dama Galadriel de igual manera tan vivaz la hizo dudar, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Sucede algo- pregunto el Elfo al ver la reacción entristecida de la mujer, quien recuperó su compostura y negó con la cabeza, este no pregunto mas ya que los otros los dejaban atrás.

Así siguieron durante un rato, el montaraz se alejaba lentamente como buscando algo. De repente se detuvo.

-Buenas noticias –declaro cuando los demás se acercaron –Miren una hoja de Lórien – junto a ella, Elsa vio migas de pan y unos trozos de cuerda.

-Escaparon- pregunto la chica observando al Dúnadan que asentó.

-solo veo un par de huellas –declaro algo sombrío, mientras el enano seguía de cerca observando por un lado.

-¡Aquí esta el cuchillo que corto esa cuerda!- comento Gimli mientras extraía el objeto, ya que había sido hundido, todos se observaron mutuamente preguntándose como había escapado, tratando de resolverlos ellos mismos ya que ellos se habían encontrado cerca, como es que no los habían atacado.

-lo mas seguro es que tenían prisa – La reina se colocaba la mano en la barbilla mientras se abrazaba la cintura.

-Vaya que conjetura Elsa –declaraba Aragorn hacia la mujer.

-Ahora si eres " Nuestra Reina"- declaraba firmemente el enano con un tono bonachón, mientras se acercaba a la misma, quien lo miraba extrañado en verdad ya no le molestaba que le dijera de esa manera–se que habías mostrado con anterioridad tu inteligencia, pero en contra del señor de los caballos si fue lo mejor –recordó el día anterior.

-Hablas de Eómer – pregunto la mujer analizando el momento, no se había dado cuenta el tono que había puesto en ese momento.

-Si ese señor –Legolas la miro de reojo –Nunca cediste la mirada –esto causo una sonrisa a la mujer -¿Qué?-

-Nada, es que lo dicen de manera sorprendida –trataba de ocultar su alegría por el gesto que había mostrado el elfo, ocultándola con su mano colocada en su boca cerrando los ojos.

-es solo que antes no te comportabas así con nosotros –Aragorn se acercaba a la platica ocasionando sorpresa en la mujer –siempre fuiste algo distante, sin embargo después de Lothoriel te abriste mas a nosotros –

-bueno han pasado muchas cosas –declaro la mujer manteniendo su porte, con una ligera inclinación en su cabeza mostrando la sonrisa mas clara que nunca. Esto hizo que los tres sonrieran de la misma manera, siendo interrumpidos por el montaraz para seguir, al parecer tendrían que adentrarse en Fangorn para encontrar a los pequeños que habían logrado escapar con vida, al menos uno estaba confirmado.

Al entrar Elsa se pudo sentir observada alrededor, como si los arboles trataran de expulsarlos.

-no me agrada –declaro Gimli con un bufido mientras caminaba junto a la Reina.-serán cierto las historias que cuentan de este lugar –se mostraba preocupado.

-¿Historias? –preguntaba la reina ella no las había escuchado.

-no lo creo – el elfo trato de calmar a su amigo –ellos no tienen malicia, puedo escuchar sus ecos débiles pero –pauso –están vigilantes y enojados – observo hacia arriba, la reina se sorprendió con eso.

-Vaya no solo con animales, si no con la naturaleza en si – la reina comento algo seria -¿Que no puedes hacer? –pregunto entrando de nuevo en conflicto con su dilema elfico.

-Nieve–declaro el príncipe con un gesto serio y una mueca de alegría ante la observación de la mujer quien le regreso la misma mirada.

-Aun así, me da mas miedo – declaraba el enano ignorando la platica anterior – si están enojados, espero que no sea conmigo, yo no eh hecho nada –

-supongo que a ellos le dará igual – suspiraba Elsa – porque alguien les hizo daño sin detenerse a pensar en ellos – miro con melancolía aquellos arboles que se alzaban en ella acariciando una rama a su lado.

-Eso es cierto – el elfo veía con embeleso a la mujer que se había detenido a su lado – Puedo sentir que algo esta ocurriendo o a lo mejor a futuro –pauso al suspirar con dificultad –inclusive me quedo sin aire ante la presión-

-Yo siento el ambiente pesado – el enano se unía a su amigo.

-Si es muy antiguo, mas que mi hogar – el elfo mencionaba por primera vez su lugar de origen ocasionando que la reina volteara –tan viejo, que me siento joven a su lado, algo que había olvidado cuando empecé mi viaje con ustedes –declaro, la reina sabia que eran muy viejos, pero no sabia cuantos años…¿60 o mas? Se preguntaba.

-Entonces serias feliz si vivieras aquí – interrumpió la chica olvidando su pregunta.

-Si, o visitarlo en otro tiempo mas pacifico – declaro.

-de eso no hay duda –se burlo Gimli – de todos modos eres un Elfo de bosque, y tu gente es muy rara siempre – pauso al verlos – Ustedes me reconfortan olvidando mi miedo, a donde vayan ustedes, yo también iré –los dos se sonrieron al enano al declarar eso, sin embargo Elsa no sabia que decir ante esta declaración y si el lugar donde ella iría era inalcanzable, la duda la volvía a carcomer –sin embargo tendré mi arma suelta en el cinturón –miro hacia arriba –pero no para ustedes amigos, si no para los enemigos que nos encontremos – susurro a los arboles.

Aragorn se había mantenido en el camino silencioso, analizando las posibilidades de los Hobbits encontrando buenas noticias, los dos estaban juntos sin embargo la sorpresa los embargo cuando se vieron seguidos por una figura.

-Hemos caído en una trampa –declaro Legolas, echando atrás a la reina, quien solo lo observo, tratando d enfocar el lugar, los otros dos también se habían puesto en guardia.

Una figura inclinada se movía lentamente no estando tan lejos, pudo distinguir a un viejo ocasionándole una leve sensación, pero no de miedo.

-Es Saruman –declaro asustando a los otros que se encontraban a su lado, Legolas de inmediato tenso su arco y Gimli preparo su hacha –Nos echara un encantamiento- Elsa de inmediato alzo una niebla densa esta sensación era diferente a otras veces cuando se había topado al enemigo, quería estar segura.

Nunca había visto a Saruman el blanco en su vida, pero lo que sentía la hacia dudar –Elsa – Aragorn se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la mujer - ¿Qué haces? –pregunto al verla tan tranquila a diferencia de las otras veces -No lo mires a los ojos –ordeno a la mujer, todos ya tenían la mirada hacia abajo, cuando la neblina alcanzo a aquella figura.

Elsa cayo en cuenta quien era esa figura que se había acercado con facilidad para sorpresa de los que se encontraban ahí, nadie quiso observar, Legolas de inmediato al ver que la mujer se adelantaba la abrazo fuertemente cerrándole los ojos con sus manos.

-no caigas –susurro el a su oído, el cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, solo alcanzo a ver a un encapuchado delante de el, antes de reaccionar y proteger a la reina.

-No es enemigo –dijo la Reina para asombro del príncipe con un tono de alegría, pudo sentir como la reina peleaba para que sus lagrimas no cayeran, su voz se empezó a cortar.

Fue cuando el Elfo recordó la neblina que se estaba alzando en los pies de aquel desconocido, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y soltando a la Reina –Legolas – susurro Gimli con preocupación mientras apretaba con fuerzas su hacha.

-Confía –susurro el Elfo hacia los otros que se encontraban ya armados, todos abriendo sus ojos, la reina ya se encontraba con esa figura encapuchada.

Elsa no sabia que decir, sus manos temblaban ya se encontraba enfrente de aquel encapuchado sin decir nada, cuando repentinamente aquella mano la tomo de la cabeza enmarañando su cabello trenzado.

-Que bonita trenza, te queda bien –dijo una voz suave, Elsa trataba de observar en aquella capucha, pero este giro hacia los hombres que se habían quedado atrás –Feliz encuentro –Pauso al girar a la reina -Veo que el Señor Elfo confía en ti- susurro al adelantarse a la mujer, quien se había quedado muda tocándose la cabeza, quería decir su nombre pero algo se atravesaba en su garganta.

Legolas no se podía mover ante la impresión, Gimli se mantenía firme a su postura, pero Aragorn le tomo del hombro a su amigo, las palabras que dijo Legolas le habían hecho dudar, pero al ver la reacción de la Reina también confió.

-Al parecer esta misión se ha vuelto extraña, y los ha unido mas – declaro aquella voz manteniendo su capucha puesta –inclusive la Reina se ha desenvuelto en su magia tan efectivamente que me arruino la sorpresa –hizo caer aquella capucha dejando ver el rostro.

-Vaya, Saruman no seria tan amigable –rompía el hielo el montaraz con un ligero tono de felicidad.

-Gandalf –la reina había volteado hacia el hombre colocándose a su lado con un gesto entre felicidad y tristeza, cayendo de rodillas tapándose el rostro, no sabia que sentir.

-Mithrandir –reacciono Legolas en un estallido de felicidad- Mithrandir –declaraba de nuevo.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Legolas – exclamo el viejo colocándose al lado de la reina quien estaba en sollozos de felicidad, levantándole la mirada –A ti también mi querida Elsa, que aun te encuentras junto a nosotros –limpio la mejilla de la reina mientras esta aun se quedaba ahí, recordando en brevedad su sueño, no sabia que contestar, sus palabras de nuevo se atoraban en la garganta, todos habían partido Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Merry y Pippin y aquel que pensó nunca volver a ver estaba ahí, de nuevo con ellos.

Todos tenían sus ojos posados en el, Legolas se había acercado de inmediato colocándose al lado de la reina, el estaba igual de feliz ayudándole a levantarse cuando le ofreció su mano–Vamos Elsa –susurro en su oído cuando se agacho lentamente a su altura, haciendo reaccionar a la chica, quien le sonrió cándidamente, mientras se limpiaba de nuevo las mejillas.

Elsa al observarlo mejor, ya cuando se levanto, pudo ver que su cabello era mas blanco que el de ella, y su vestimenta igual con harapos grises, pero ella juraba que debajo de el, estaba la luz misma del sol. Gimli también había caído de rodillas tapándose los ojos de la emoción, fue cuando el viejo se adelanto hacia ellos.

-Gandalf, -pauso - si yo era Gandalf- Elsa lo veía extraño, sabia que era el, pero lo sentía diferente, su voz era diferente suave y dulce, fue cuando quito ese harapo dejando ver una brillantez que hizo segar a la mujer, dejando ver la blancura que estaba debajo –Si, todavía pueden llamarme Gandalf –declaro en voz ya de su amigo y guía, cubriéndose de nuevo.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del enano y el alzo los ojos cuando su gesto cambio a uno de alegría – ¡Gandalf! –declaraba finalmente –aunque ahora vienes de blanco, por un momento pensé que era el enemigo –suspiro de alivio.

-Claro, si no fuera por Elsa, me hubieran orillado a tomar otras medidas –recordó el anciano al sentarse en una roca del lugar –aunque me asombro que la niebla se dirigiera a mi –giro hacia la mujer que aun estaba junto al Elfo, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Si "Nuestra Reina" a hecho muchas cosas – el tono bonachón de Gimli salía a flote llamando la atención del viejo, quien dudo cuando lo dijo de esa manera, el enano mientras se sentaba bruscamente en el suelo dejando su hacha a un lado.

-Vaya, creo que en el tiempo que me fui cambiaron mucho –susurro el viejo al recargarse en su renovado bastón – y bien cuéntenme de ustedes –

-Creo que seria una larga historia, mi querido Gandalf – decía Aragorn renovado, se había recargado en un árbol de junto -¿O que es lo que quieres saber? Porque ahorita andamos en búsqueda de nuestros amigos que fueron raptados –recordó la misión opacando la alegría que había traído el reencuentro.

-Bueno de los Hobbits les traigo buenas noticias – exclamo el viejo sabio, para sorpresa de todos, Elsa lo veía con entusiasmo, en serio ¿era su amigo y guía de antes? Se cuestionaba – Ellos estuvieron aquí anteayer encontrándose con alguien que no esperaban-

-Como supiste eso –preguntaba la reina con calma, manteniendo la compostura ante el anciano –a caso los podías ver – cuestiono, el anciano solo rio ante la pregunta desesperada que hacia la mujer.

-No, no los vi – contesto el viejo – hay tinieblas que cubren el lugar, evitándome que vea, solo el águila me lo dijo –esto hizo que Legolas saltara.

-¡El águila!- comento sorprendido el príncipe, jurando que había visto una a lo lejos desde hace tiempo. El solo asentó la cabeza, también sorprendió cuando menciono al anillo que estaba lejos de la posibilidad de ayuda, sin embargo se preocupo cuando el anciano no supo decir mas.

Fue así que el montaraz conto todo lo de su viaje, ya un peso se les había ido encima, los Hobbits estaban bien, al menos a los que estaban buscando, Elsa veía como el viejo tenia las manos extendidas en las rodillas y los ojos cerrados, como absorbiendo toda la información y tratarla de resumir, sin embargo la reina vio como su gesto cambio cuando conto lo de Boromir, ya que soltó una sonrisa.

-Pues puedes estar segura Elsa –el anciano giro a la mujer –el hombre es fuerte y su vida no peligra – la reina se tapo la boca de asombro ante eso, a pesar de que los hombres de Rohan irían a checarlo, no sabría de su estado hasta después de tiempo, dándole otro alivio –Fue buena magia la que usaste ahí, algo que me sorprendió eh de aclarar –

Aragorn clavo su mirada como tratando de descifrarlo suspirando de nuevo –a pesar de haber cambiado, siento que sigues siendo el mismo –el anciano solto una risa ante el comentario del montaraz, sin embargo la reina podía notar que también su gesto cambiaba porque ahora era mas cálida que antes como una luz que iluminaba en las mañanas.

Fue cuando Gandalf siguió su reflexión de lo que había entendido del viaje, que el enemigo sabia que el anillo estaba viajando, de la cantidad de personas que había viajado al igual que el poder de Elsa, esto hizo que la reina temblara un poco al verse descubierta.

También aclaro el estado de Saruman quien quería el poder para si mismo, y el estado inevitable de Guerra de las Minas de tirith quien no recibiría ayuda de Rohan por culpa del mago traidor, sin embargo la sorpresa fue mas, cuando el mensajero alado que vieron saliendo de Lothoriel no era mas que un Nazgul, confirmando que habían cambiado su montura por otra que volaba.

La reina miro fijamente al anciano cuando declaro que el había soltado a los caballos, aunque no confirmo porque.

-¿Y los Hobbits? –interrumpió la platica la Reina ya que tenia dudas de donde estaban sus pequeños amigos aun, el anciano vio sus preocupación y suspiro, como pensando si lo que diría estaba bien.

-Esta con Bárbol y los ents –respondió. Elsa no entendía quienes eran, pero al parecer Aragorn si.

-Entonces son cierta las leyendas – susurro el montaraz –ahora ya se lo que sintió El tercer Mariscal de Rohan –dijo entre dientes con una mueca burlona –una leyenda de Rohan-

Elsa no entendía quienes eran los ent después de todo – Es una vieja leyenda también de mi pueblo- interrumpió Legolas los pensamientos de la reina, observándola.

Fue así que Gandalf explico para su sorpresa que eran en efecto criaturas en forma de arboles ¿Arboles caminando y hablando? En verdad le gustaría verlos. Vio el entusiasmo de Legolas por conocerlos jurando de nuevo que se sentiría joven a su lado ¿Pues cuantos años tenia? Pregunta venia a brote de nuevo.

La reina seguía escuchando atenta lo que explicaba el anciano de cómo los ent despertarían de nuevo y que irían encontrar de Isengard, algo que no se había visto desde los días antiguos.

-En serio me gustaría verlos a mi también – susurraba la reina con interés al escuchar maravillas de ellos -¿Lucharan? –pregunto al anciano quien no respondió la pregunta, ya que al parecer ellos tampoco sabían que harían.

-Iremos a su búsqueda – pregunto Aragorn quien se había mantenido en silencio, recibiendo la negativa del antiguo guía, declarando que la guerra pronto vendría y que no era tan poderoso como el negro.

-Hay que ir a ver al Rey Théoden como prometiste –se levanto el anciano –tu Aragorn hijo de Arathorn – camino hacia el bosque de nuevo, sin embargo el montaraz lo miro con duda.

-Me imagino que si quisieras ya estarías ahí –interrumpió Elsa los pensamientos del montaraz quien la miro con cierta sorpresa – y ahora caminaras junto a nosotros – sonrió al alcanzarlo.

Aragorn pudo notar que la belleza de la Reina se complementaba con la figura erguida del viejo, los dos brillando musicalmente, como si la luz ardiera delante de el y el poder que habían ocultado estuviese a punto de salir.

-Que bueno que regresaste –susurro el mago a la reina, quien abrió sus ojos de sorpresa los otros tres amigos se habían mantenido en silencio ya que no habían escuchado aquello –Galadriel me dijo –termino.

-entonces ¿No era un sueño? –pregunto la chica sobre aquello que aquejaba, aclarando que en efecto el sueño había visto a la dama de Lothoriel pero ella no estaba segura de que en verdad estaba en su hogar.

-Si, era un sueño – dijo con voz suave el mago, mientras seguía su camino –Era la prueba que la dama quería ponerte, para saber si tu seguirías adelante con nosotros – la miro detenidamente –y me alegra que no rompieras tu palabra –

Elsa se quedo en silencio, la dama le había puesto una prueba y en efecto ella la siguió ocasionándole cierta duda, en verdad la mujer tenia ese poder, no lo sabría sin embargo ahora estaba feliz de estar junto a ellos, por el momento, luego se preocuparía por su hogar, que al parecer ella sentía que estaba bien, en buenas manos, con su Hermana.

Mientras iban caminando Legolas pregunto lo que había ocurrido en Moria apoyado por el enano, Elsa caminaba junto a su antiguo guía, no le importaba lo que hubiese sucedido, el estaba con ellos aquí y ahora, sin embargo después de insistencia conto todo con lujo de detalles sin embargo se sorprendió que fue llevado a Lothoriel, pero confiaba en la dama que yacía ahí en el lugar.

Siguiendo en silencio tan altiva como siempre, pero ahora sin el peso que cargaba, ignorando por completo los dolores que la aquejaban tiempo atrás inclusive los palpitares que sentía en la muñecas. Al lado de su amigo quien portaba ahora una andrajosa tela que le cubría el brillar de su nuevo atuendo.

La reina abrió sus ojos cuando tres caballos hermoso aparecieron de entre los matorrales, pudo distinguir eran los caballos que habían sido prestados por Eómer aquel día.

Gandalf los nombro por su nombre repartiéndolos a cada uno, Aragorn iría solo, en cambio Gandalf llevaría al enano y Elsa estaría con Legolas, quien de inmediato la tomo de la mano trepándola con delicadeza, algo que alegro a la mujer.

Gandalf los miro detenidamente con algo de sorpresa, si mucho había cambiado pensó al sacar una sonrisa, y observar a sus compañeros que estaban junto de el quienes al igual que el habían notado algo mas que era ajeno para aquella pareja.

Cuando cayo la noche la prisa se podía sentir en el ambiente, los caballos iban a todo galope, Elsa veía desde atrás tomada fuertemente del príncipe, no sabia que esperar, sin embargo el aviso de Legolas la asusto.

-Veo una gran Humareda –declaro su compañero con un gesto que la reina no pudo ver, sin embargo entendió que era, todos apresurando mas el paso la noche caía y el descanso llego por breve retomando de nuevo el galope, Elsa se adormecía detrás del príncipe, pero al sentir las manos que aquel elfo que la atrapaban para no caer, susurrando un "Gracias" y recibiendo una mirada de aquel que iba con ella.

Fue al amanecer que llegaron a Edoras, tierra de Théoden rey de Eómer según recordó Elsa en su encuentro, bajaron de aquellos corceles, Gandalf les había dicho que no pronunciaran nada altanero hacia el señor hasta que llegaran ante Théoden.

Sin embargo fueron detenidos por un guardia en la puerta asegurando que el rey no vería a nadie, ni legua de serpiente, esto hizo saltar a Gandalf.

-yo vengo a ver al rey, no a esa persona –sus ojos centellaron intimidando al guardia –iras a anunciarnos o esperaremos aquí, traemos los corceles que nos presto Eómer y venimos a regresarlos –exclamo –que acaso el no nos ha anunciado -

-Esta bien –cedió el guardia –iré a ver, sin embargo en cuanto a Eómer no les puedo decir mas –miro al anciano –y como los anunciare –pregunto reacio.

-Dile que Gandalf ha vuelto y esta aquí –apunto a sus compañero – junto a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle –la reina no dijo mas ante la presentación mas asombrosa que había escuchado, anteriormente la habían mencionado así, pero en boca del mago se alzaba mas su nombre, ocasionando que ella reaccionara en la ocasión –también Aragorn hijo de Arathorn –siguió la presentación – El príncipe Elfo Legolas y al enano Gimli hijo de Glóin – termino, el guardia no sabia que hacer pero siguió.

Esperaron un rato en silencio, la reina se veía en la necesidad de vestir sus mejores prendas de nuevo, después de todo iría a ver un rey, transformando de nuevo su vestimenta a una formal como aquella vez en Lothoriel.

-Creo que no es necesario esas vestimentas – exclamo Gandalf al verla con una ligera sonrisa –además que son muy llamativas –reclamo

-Llamativas –se cuestiono, nunca le había dicho eso ni en el bosque – en Lothoriel vestí de la misma manera para presentarme ante la señora –dijo con duda

-Si lo se y entiendo el punto –exclamo Gandalf con una sonrisa sin quitarse aquel manto que traía.

-es cierto el porte diplomático- decía divertido Gimli siguiéndole la corriente a Elsa y colocándose a su lado con la cabeza en alto, el Elfo de igual manera se coloco a su lado y Aragorn al frente de la mujer, Gandalf veía con asombro eso causándole un suspiro, en serio la mujer si había influenciado a los tres amigos, el aun mantenía su pedazo de tela encima, cuando llego el guardia.

-Adelante-ordeno –pero al estar frente a la gran puerta dejaran sus armas, inclusive el bastón –señalo a uno de los guardia que los seguiría de cerca para recogerlas.- síganme que el rey espera – siguieron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a unas puertas, el hombre aun mantenía su mirada en la mujer despistadamente sin embargo siempre siendo captado por los tres guardianes ya proclamados de miradas extrañas de la reina, quien caminaba sin poner atención siempre adelante.

Inclusive Aragorn levantaba su ceja cuando lo atrapo una vez, esta actitud hacia que el ambiente se alivianaba, fue hasta que llegaron al punto que se desprendían de sus armas, Legolas dejo sus espadas al igual que su arco y carga, susurrándole al guardia -cuídalo que lo dio la dama de Lothoriel- esto hizo que el hombre reaccionara con asombro.

Sin embargo Aragorn se mostro recio en dejar su arma, porque eso demostraba quien era, sin embargo después de una pelea y casi terminar mal, Gandalf intervino sin embargo el montaraz dejo su arma, claro no sin antes amenazar que no la tocaran, al igual que el hacha.

-Y tu mujer –pregunto el guardia despectivamente a la reina ocasionando que de nuevo se tensionara el ambiente, esta alzo la mano lentamente para que no se volviera de nuevo la disputa.

-Lamento caballero que conmigo no porto nada mas que mi capa y vestido – sonriendo cortésmente de la manera en como se saludaría a uno de sus guardias –Así que por mi no hay de temer, que no tramo nada – no le tomo importancia, aun así le llamaba la atención la belleza de la mujer, no lo iba a dejar en claro, sin embargo al llegar al anciano.

-su bastón –reclamo a lo que el sabio declaro que no podía, algo que ocasiono una sonrisa en sus compañeros, al ver que el guardia había vacilado, sin embargo aun se mantenía firme a su decisión.

-Vamos caballero, no es necesario quitarle a alguien mayor su bastón – con voz serena comento la reina mirándolo altivamente, clavando esos ojos árticos en aquellos que la miraban de manera recriminatoria.

-si pero la persona en si es un mago – se defendió Háma (como según la reina recordaba que se llamaba) –Pero bueno –suspiro –no creo que sean malas personas y que traigan más calamidades al rey-

Fue entonces que las puertas se abrieron para los cuatro, dejándolos pasar y contemplar aquello que las historias de Aragorn (según conto) era la antigua gloria de los pilares de antaño, gran ciudad se levantaba delante de ella, mirándolo con sorpresa, pues le recordaba vagamente a su hogar, solo un poco mas rustico, desde su punto de vista.

La reina paso con porte elegante, no sabría que esperaría delante de ella, sabia que este Rey había estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo según Eómer, pero ahora lo confirmaría, ¿seria que ese mago traidor haya entrado aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Esa pregunta le rondaba a la mujer, quien ignoraba las miradas ajenas al grupo que se topaba.

Fue entonces que llego a ese gran y majestuoso cuarto donde un rey se encontraba en su trono, su apariencia era vieja y acabada, además que traía una larga barba blanca, detrás de el una joven vestida de blanco, y en las gradas al pie del Rey otro hombre pálido y con mirada pesada los observaba a cada uno, clavando la mirada a la mujer.

-No tan grata es tu llegada, cuervo de mal augurio –Théoden alzaba su voz mientras se levantaba pesadamente de aquel lugar, observado a Gandalf con esa mirada ciega y apoyándose en su bastón, La Reina se quedaba ahí en silencio, sin decir nada, sabia que Gandalf tenia un plan, sin embargo el hombre que la miraba desde las gradas la observaba lenta y dudosamente.

Ella trataba de ignorar aquel que la veía de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente, la reina trataba de no prestar atención a aquellas cosas, manteniéndose altiva y no dirigiendo su mirada.

-Eso es cierto – por fin hablo Gandalf – Me eh enterado que tu hijo Théodred murió a manos de los Orcos –Elsa abrió sus ojos de tristeza, ese hombre había perdido a su único hijo hace poco y su sobrino Eómer enfrentaba valientemente, tratando de salvaguardar aquello que tanto amaba.

Sin embargo la risa siniestra de aquel que la observaba detenidamente se alzaba entre los dos, observando ahora a los demás con ojos sombríos, Gandalf se interpuso entre Elsa y El, había captado el tipo de mirada que le lanzaba a su amiga.

-Se que eres el sabio del lugar, amigo Lengua de Serpiente – interrumpió Gandalf aquellas molestas miradas.

-Así es –declaro aquel hombre –así que de la ultima vez que viniste, que trajiste ahora, será acaso que vienes a mostrar clemencia trayendo a aquella mujer con ustedes, para mi rey, claro esta- el descaro se escuchaba en su voz, esto ocasiono que Legolas y Gimli bufaran de enojo, pero fueron detenidos por Aragorn y Elsa, mirándolos detenidamente.

-Vaya la hospitalidad y caballerosidad a disminuido desde la ultima vez que vine –corto la platica Gandalf –sin embargo no les han trasmitido sus hombres de quien es la persona que están hablando, y no solo ella tres personas ilustres la acompañan y salvaguardan – el mago apuntaba a sus compañeros –y que venimos con la bendición de la dama de Lothoriel-

-Vaya entonces es verdad lo que dijo Eómer, que venían con la bendición de la hechicera del bosque – este comentario hizo que Gimli de nuevo saltara de enojo, pero Elsa le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera, fue cuando Gandalf se adelanto de nuevo.

El mago empezó a cantar con una suave voz, tan cándida que podía sentirlo claramente, la reina se sonreía ante la reacción, ya que se quitaba aquello que lo despojaba de su brillo, fue cuando el bastón del mago relampagueo.

El brillo se alzaba en todo el lugar, mostrando la grandeza de aquel sabio, enfrentando a aquel que la estuvo observando, en ese momento el sol desapareció dejándolos oscuras, La reina se mantenía firme ante lo que hacia el mago ya que era el único que se veía en las tinieblas que se alzaron en aquel lugar.

-El maldito de tu guardia nos ha traicionado –se dirigía a su rey –les dije que no recibiría a nadie y no me hicieron caso –miro despectivamente hacia aquel que era alumbrado –dejando entrar a este insolente con su vara –

Hubo mas relámpagos en el lugar y fue cuando Gandalf empezó a llamar a aquel que se había quedado en silencio –Théoden Rey de la marca despierta de tu oscuridad y sal –exclamaba con fuerza llamando al Rey en silencio, quien se movía extrañamente y una luz lo embargaba, las palabras del mago lo hacían reaccionar, Elsa miro a el mago con sorpresa, aun en Moria no lo había visto pelear usando su propia magia, tan blanca y luminosa, trayendo de las tinieblas a aquel viejo cansado y ciego.

Fue cuando el rey se levanto del trono, y la mujer detrás de el fue a su ayuda tomándolo del brazo, ayudándolo a bajar. Fue cuando la reina se dio cuenta que aquel molesto hombre estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Vamos afuera, -exclamo Gandalf, fue cuando por primera vez vio de cerca de la mujer de larga cabellera rubia y esbelta, le recordaba a Anna tan fuerte, sin embargo algo distante, se notaba preocupada por aquel anciano que caminaba lento hacia la puerta donde el mago esperaba.

La dama de blanco se giro con una mirada de preocupación, y fue ahí donde detuvo la mirada en Aragorn, deteniéndose como piedra, en ese momento pudo sentir al noble heredero de reyes, pero también al lado al invierno mismo hermoso y frio que se paraba junto a el, sin embargo se volvió en si misma siguiendo su camino. Elsa la miro con extrañeza siempre había sido observada, pero no de la misma manera que ella.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Gimli sacando de su seriedad a todos, refiriéndose a la observación silenciosa de aquella mujer que se alejaba, todos negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo la pregunta quedo al aire al volver a entrar el rey, ya rejuvenecido con una mirada buena, los años que le pesaban habían sido quitados por la luz del sol.

Fue entonces que el rey convoco a aquellos que estaban involucrados y también Eómer quien había sido puesto en custodia al levantar su arma hacia la lengua de serpiente, esto sorprendió a la reina pues no sabia el estado del Mariscal en el momento que iba entrando.

Eómer se inclinaba ante su rey, cuando lo trajeron frente a el, desviando su mirada a aquellos que estaban quietos al lado del mismo, y ahí vio de nuevo la luz tenue del invierno con rostro frio y suave, junto a aquellos que conoció a aquella vez.

-Que significa esto-pregunto el rey de la marca al alzarse en toda su estatura, observando al guardia que había traído a aquel que estaba encerrado, fue entonces que Elsa vio la mirada de aquellos que estaban enfrente el hombre, con un rostro de sorpresa y jubilo al ver a su rey de nuevo activo.

-es mi culpa-dijo aquel guardia que los había escoltado anteriormente-cuando supe que Eómer estaba en lo correcto, lo libre de su prisión–

Fue cuando Eómer regreso en si, ya que aun su mirada estaba en la figura femenina que se encontraba entre sus amigos ocasionándole una leve sonrisa, escondida, colocándose de rodillas y ofreciendo su espada de nuevo a aquel que juro servir, en silencio como esperando algo.

-¿No aceptara su espada? –pregunto la Reina al ver el silencio que se tornaba alrededor del rey, haciendo que este volteara de manera alarmada por la intervención de la mujer, sin embargo se quedo mudo al ver esos ojos azules de hielo en los suyos, esa mujer que se había estado al margen de todo por fin prestaba su atención, ella le contesto con una mueca de reverencia señalándole a aquel que aun estaba en silencio a sus pies.

El rey suspiro y extendió su mano, en ese instante se recargo con ella recobrando su fuerza y firmeza, fue en ese momento que convoco a todos los guardias que esperaban pacientemente afuera de las puertas de aquel lugar, El se abrió paso seguido por los demás.

-muy bien Reina –susurro Gandalf a la mujer, quien solo asentó la cabeza, Eómer estaba junto a su rey pero aun así se sentía seguro, aquella mujer ahora merecía su respeto en silencio.

Legolas y Gimli iban junto a la Reina, la mujer abrió sus ojos al ver aquella multitud fuera recibiendo con respeto la figura delante de el, fue cuando el rey ordeno su espada quien había sido arrebatada por aquel que había sido su calamidad.

La reina lo recordó, girando hacia atrás y ya no estaba, entre la confusión había escapado El rey ordeno inmediatamente que lo buscaran, sin embargo a petición de Gandalf no le harían nada, mas que prestarle un caballo para que se fuera lejos de su vista, aun así pudo recobrar aquella arma que tanto anhelaba.

-¡Que todos mis súbditos se preparen! –ordeno con fuerza aquel señor de la marca- volteo hacia sus visitantes –Lo siento Gandalf, lamento no tener la hospitalidad en su ingreso, pero ahora podrán ir a descansar a la casa para huéspedes –termino, Aragorn dio un paso delante del mago.

-Lamento decirle que desistiré a su palabra –comento el montaraz manteniendo su firmeza – Nosotros partiremos con ustedes, ya que prometí pelear junto a usted a Eómer, y la cumpliré – refiriéndose a la primera vez que se vieron.

-¡Ahora si hay esperanza!- grito con jubilo el mariscal ante la respuesta del heredero de Isildur.

El rey miro hacia sus guardias declarando que se uniría a ellos en la batalla hasta su muerte, sin embargo la respuesta de Gandalf calmo todo –¿Quién gobernara en su ausencia? –declaro ante la posibilidad de muerte del mismo rey.

-Lo pensare luego –Corto la platica del mago blanco –ahora mis invitados antes de partir, vengan conmigo para recuperar sus fuerzas –todos volvieron a entrar.

XXXXxxxxx

En una gran mesa todos estaban sentados recibiendo alimentos y bebidas, aun a pesar de la presencia de la mujer, quien recibió la aceptación de Eómer quien le hizo una reverencia y alzo su copa a su favor, algo que hizo que se ganara cierta mirada de los tres hombres a su lado (al menos Aragorn fue mas una risa escondida en esa mirada), algo que no le importo al Mariscal volviendo su mirada a su Rey.

Elsa solo observaba a todos con rostro de jubilo, era la única que resaltaba entre todos los hombres sentados, junto de ella estaba Aragorn y Legolas, bebiendo con alegría mientras Gandalf aclaraba unos puntos con el Rey.

-Espero que ya partamos –declaro Gimli quien estaba junto al príncipe, se había mantenido en silencio, pero su desesperación era muy obvia.

-No desesperes amigo mío –calmo el Elfo con una sonrisa –hay que aprovechar este momento de paz- susurro girando hacia la reina –Elsa vendrás con nosotros –cuestiono a la mujer que solo sonrió, ante esta pregunta todos callaron, ¿una mujer enfilada junto a los guardias?.

-Desde hace rato su interferencia me llamo la atención –declaro el Rey observándola de inmediato –Se que es Reina y es un placer estar frente a usted –levanto su copa en reverencia –cuando yo parta a la guerra mi sobrino ira conmigo, pues al parecer no querrá quedarse a esperar –observo de reojo a aquel mencionado –así que al verla usted, tan altiva y de carácter como reina, me da la esperanza que mi sobrina Eowyn tome su ejemplo y se alce como usted, si es que los dos no regresamos – se levanto hacia la mujer que estaba sirviendo a todos con sorpresa y tristeza.

-gracias por su cumplido –declaro la Reina con una reverencia –Si me permite ir a su lado, lo hare con mucho gusto –dijo con asombro, al parecer estaba decidida ir al frente.

Eómer soltó una sonrisa ante la actitud aristócrata que tomaba la mujer, pues a comparación de su hermana quien era fría y calmada, ella además contestaba de una manera respetuosa pero insolente –Que reina –susurro a sus adentros, ganándose una mirada del príncipe Elfo que lo escucho, este alzo sus hombros al verse descubierto.

-pero estas consiente que es diferente a antes – Aragorn interrumpía –aquí morirán hombres valientes, que estarán peleando junto a nosotros – ponía en prueba la decisión de la mujer, el estaba seguro que ella no había participado en una guerra formal, algo muy diferente a lo que habían enfrentado con anterioridad, sin embargo sabia cual era su respuesta.

-Si, lo estoy – le contesto la reina mirándolo de lado, manteniendo de nuevo su mirada –Se que es muy diferente al lugar de donde yo vengo, sin embargo la guerra allá es igual que aquí – Aragorn no supo que contestar, no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella, era acaso que el estaba equivocado y en efecto la guerra si la había enfrentado alguna vez, repentinamente la historia de su reino, sus intentos de asesinatos no confirmados y la palabra "Reino débil" se vinieron a su mente, con algo de culpa.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, inclusive aquellos que no entendían en si la platica a la que se referían, sin embargo ante la respuesta de la Reina era probable que la guerra la haya librado –No malentiendan –interrumpió la mujer al ver el rostro de todos – No he participado en ellas, sin embargo siempre esta la tentativa de una, después de todo los humanos somos conflictivos, cuando ven un reino vulnerable desde su punto de vista – Esto hizo que los tres amigos bajaran su mirada, Gandalf entendió el porque.

-Lamento haber dicho eso –Aragorn la miraba de manera culpable, aun con su rostro serio clavando sus ojos grises en ella, sintió como si esa información era demasiado para todos ahí, aun sin conocerla, ellos sabían que sucedía, la historia que había contado con anterioridad.

-No tienes porque preocuparte –sonrió la mujer aun manteniendo su postura –la duda siempre se alza en el aire cuando este tipo de conflictos se alza- la reina simplifico de manera seria y cortante con un breve suspiro –Aunque no es mas que un juego de ajedrez, solo es estudiar lo que es el enemigo para ver los probables movimientos que se puedan hacer –se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, como recordando algo que había olvidado.

-¿Ajedrez?- susurro Gimli a Legolas quien se había mantenido en silencio, este solo negó con la cabeza, nunca la escucho mencionar ese nombre.

-Vaya, vaya – se levanto el rey recuperando su estado de humor, y quitando esa atmosfera que había envuelto en el lugar, con una sonrisa alzando mas su copa -¡Salve Reyna de Arendelle! Para que nos sea de ayuda –esto lo hizo dudar sin embargo al ver la mirada de decisión de la mujer , pero al ver a su compañía quien era el mismísimo Heredero de los antiguos Reyes, al igual que el mago blanco le daba su apoyo no dudando en las palabras de su amiga, todos gritaron enseguida del rey.

Fue entonces que todos se prepararon para la guerra, trayendo arcones del rey, vistiendo a Aragorn y Legolas con cotas de malla.

-Creo que esto no es de mi talla –dijo Gimli al salir con una gran malla arrastrando –un enano nunca seria un caballero –refunfuñaba al momento de retirarlo.

XXXXXXX

Mientras los hombres se preparaban a parte, la Reina fue escoltada por Eowyn guiándola en silencio entre aquellos pasillos –A de ser muy difícil ser reina –comento aquella mujer cortando el silencio.

-Bueno se puede decir que la dificultad yace en ti mismo, eh de suponer –dijo la Reina cortésmente la mujer le contesto con una mirada de duda –se que tienes tus dudas, pero aquí estoy y peleare junto a tu tío –

La mujer siguió en silencio mientras la dejaba en una recamara –Cámbiate aquí, yo también lo hare, Mi Rey me nombro heredera así que también vestiré una cota y una espada para despedirlos – La reina hizo una mueca en silencio, no sabia como rechazar eso, ella nunca vistió uno dejándola ahí en su dilema.

XXXXXXX

Después de un corto tiempo Eowyn regreso pero su rostro se torno de sorpresa ya que la reina vestía diferente armadura a la que cualquier herrero haya forjado.

la Reina tenia su vestido pero de un color más opaco de un azul celeste ártico que llegaba delicadamente hasta su cuello, con unos bordes de hielo en ese lugar con extrañas figuras hermosas , portaba una cota de algo fino y brillante que sobresalía de su vestido en la parte de abajo, estaba segura que no era la cota que le había dejado, traía un cristal de un azul mas oscuro que abarcaba su pecho cayendo en "v" en su cintura le colgaban también figuras hexagonales a sus costados, sus hombros eran cubiertos por un fino cristal que los cubría cayendo hasta sus manos, como si fuera una armadura del mismo color que el pectoral que traía.

Eowyn se quedo muda, no sabia que decir sobre aquella armadura que veía, iba perfectamente a la figura de la mujer, su presencia era la misma que la de Gandalf misteriosa y fría, representando el invierno.

-Sucede algo-pregunto la reina al recogerse de nuevo su trenza, sin embargo se rio al verla ahí muda –vamos no es tan sorprendente –simplifico.

La dama de Rohan entendió que si esa mujer iba con su tío, tenia la probabilidad de salir con vida, ella estaba ahí por algo y estaba segura que no era normal su armadura. Pero no era el tiempo de preguntar, lo haría cuando regresara junto aquellos que partían.

-lamento no usar lo que habías preparado para mi –se disculpo la reina, pues aquello que estaba esperándolo se quedaba en silencio sin ser usado por ella.

-no, no hay problema-Eowyn contestaba ahora mas alegre que antes – Se que mi hermano y mi tío volverán – esto hizo que la reina sonriera levemente antes de seguirla.

–vamos que nos esperan – susurro al seguir a la mujer que se encontraba ahí.

XXXXXXX

Todos estaban ahí, el rey daba sus ultimas ordenes en la punta de la escalera con Gandalf a su lado, Aragorn estaba en las puertas esperando a salir, detrás de el Legolas y Gimli.

-Vaya por fin partiremos –decía el enano al colocar su hacha al hombro –que indeciso son y tardados estos hombres, aunque no tengo duda que tengan mano dura durante la batalla – suspiro al recordar que iría en caballo, lo cual no le gustaba, no quería que el fuese llevado en lugar de ser al revés, aunque iría con Gandalf o al menos eso había decidido el mago.

-Es un lugar mucho mas seguro –Legolas trataba de animarlo regalándole una mirada desde arriba.

-Salve Gimli hijo de Glóin –interrumpía Eómer al par que estaba platicando amenamente sobre la guerra que se avecinaba –espero que no haya resentimiento por lo de antes –dijo comentando al par, recordando su reacción hacia la reina –como símbolo de mi paz pido cabalgar a su lado, y poner mi silla para el amigo enano – sonreía a los dos.

-Claro, Eómer hijo de Eomund -dijo el enano entre risa – después de todo te diste cuenta de la belleza de "Nuestra Reina", así que será un placer ir contigo amigo, sin embargo cabe de destacar que es igual de hermosa la dama que aguarda en Lothoriel – aclaro

Esto hizo que Legolas lo mirara de manera sospechosa entrecerrando sus ojos –Vamos Príncipe Legolas –Eómer se recargaba en el hombro del príncipe Elfo, quien lo miro con duda – Es una lastima que la Reina Elsa no note tu caballerosidad especial –dijo de manera cómplice, sacándole una carcajada al enano ante su observación.

Todos se daban cuenta de las miradas que echaba Legolas a la mujer, menos los dos afectados, quienes no prestaban atención mutuamente a esos pequeños detalles.

El grito de Aragorn prometiendo el regreso del Rey se alzaba en aquellas puertas, miles de hombres, ancianos y jóvenes estaban ahí para la guerra, El rey Théoden se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo aquellos gritos se quedaron mudos, al ver algo que salía de aquellas puertas, haciendo que los hombres giraran hacia atrás.

XXXXXX

Elsa se abría paso en ese castillo, tan imponente figura femenina que era imposible no voltear a ver, la servidumbre que se encontraba en ese momento podían ver aquella hermosa escultura fina y fría.

La reina seguía altiva podía ver la puerta siendo escoltada por la sobrina del Rey quien al igual que ella se mostraba acorde al momento, portando una espada y erguida digna sangre de reyes, fue cuando el rayo de luz se asomo, podía escuchar a todos en jubilo sin embargo el silencio se hizo presente.

La reina pudo ver a un sorprendido Legolas, con su rostro pasible pero en sus ojos pudo ver reflejado asombro, esos profundos ojos que tanto la habían observado estaban ahí, encontrándose con ella de nuevo, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza de ella, haciendo reaccionar al Príncipe quien volvió en si.

Giro y a su lado estaba el enano Gimli, quien al igual que su amigo estaba en silencio como si estuviera viendo de nuevo a la dama del Lothoriel, toda el viaje la había visto, ¿pero hoy que tenia de especial? Se preguntaba sin observar con detenimiento.

Eowyn se acerco a su hermano que al igual que los otros dos estaban en silencio sin poder apartar su mirada de aquel diamante frio que se encontraba detrás de ella, ocasionando una sonrisa en esta.

-Vaya Elsa, siempre opacando la luz del sol – Aragorn se había devuelto hacia ella al verla ahí parada llamando la atención de todos los soldados ofreciéndole su mano – Siempre ofreciendo el mejor de los espectáculo- hizo recordando una frase que había escuchado del Elfo saliendo de Lothoriel.

Elsa le sonrió cándidamente –Vaya no es necesario ser tan cortés Aragorn –pidió la reina de manera amable tomando la mano de aquel y soltarla al momento de pasarlo –Ahora iremos a la guerra -miro a todos aquellos que se encontraban delante de ella –Denme el honor de pelear a su lado, como uno de ustedes –se adelanto al Rey de la marca, que se encontraba escalones abajo quien se mantenía en silencio ante ella, sin embargo recibiendo la aceptación de este, cuando se coloco a su lado, ella iba acompañada de sus amigos quienes la siguieron enseguida, fue ahí donde se colocaron los tres Reyes a unos escalones de altura observando con determinación aquella escena, Elsa estaba orgullosa, esos hombres que partirían con ella, como nunca lo había visto o sentido, Gandalf sonrió ante la actitud de la Reina quien se había colocado como igual de los otros dos, sin protestas de nadie como en un inicio, el genero y el hecho de ser mujer habían quedado a un lado, aun sin demostrar su magia, que con actitud se abrió paso.

-Eh aquí a los dos Reyes y al Heredero de Isildur –exclamo Gandalf sacando del letargo de asombro de todos, Elsa se coloco en medio de ambos resplandeciendo como Diamante bajo la luz del sol, seguida por sus dos inseparables amigos junto a un tercero quien se había unido a su club en silencio, nadie cuestiono el traje de la reina pues no era el momento, sin embargo aquellos cercanos a ella sabían de que era, ocasionándoles una sonrisa discreta de orgullo por la Reina, aquella mujer silenciosa con miedo a mostrar mas de si, había quedado atrás, antes había sido una guerrera para ellos, pero ahora se alzaba como la Reina de los caballeros, tan altiva e impresionante al igual que fría y hermosa.

Elsa miro de reojo y vio a Eowyn dándole un agradecimiento con la mirada antes de partir con unos ojos tristes y casi llorosos, Elsa coloco su mano detrás de ella para que nadie lo notara, no quería dejar de nuevo sorprendidos a todos, quienes ya habían vuelto a la realidad gritando con jubilo ante la incitación de Gandalf.

Legolas, Gimli y Eómer (quien lo veía por primera vez) vieron aquella delicada mano escarcharse levemente, formando un pequeño copo detrás de ella, tan frio y feliz, danzando lenta y discretamente hacia aquella mujer que tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo al ver quien era sonrió volviendo a su posición altiva, como promesa de un futuro regreso.

-¡Salve a los tres Reyes! –gritaban los Rohirrim al darle paso a los tres caballos, a Elsa le habían dado el que la había llevado al bosque tomando el lugar detrás del montaraz, seguida de cerca por los tres amigos –¡Salve nuestro Rey! –gritaban con fuerza y esperanza -¡Salve Aragorn heredero de Isildur! – se trepaban en su caballo -¡Salve Elsa Reina de Arendelle! –esto hizo que la mujer al escuchar eso abriera sus ojos girando a aquellos que habían pronunciado su nombre, siempre la habían tratado con respeto en los lugares que había estado, pero los gritos de jubilo la hacían querer grabar ese momento, sonriendo y mirando hacia enfrente.

La guerra se alzaba delante de ellos, y ella daría todo por cumplir su palabra, apretando fuertemente la cuerda de aquel corcel, en ese momento Anna se le vino en mente, si ella estuviera aquí y me viera en este momento, mirando aun con decisión aquellas puertas que se abrían delante de ella.

XXXXXXX

¡Salve Reina Elsa! Sorry me emocione…jajaja…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora la guerra se alzara delante de los ojos de Elsa, ¿se mantendrá firme a su decisión? No flaqueara al ver los resultados de la guerra…. Quien sabe.


	9. EDAD 9 FRIO EN EL ABISMO

Hola a todos, eh aquí otro capítulo más del fic, últimamente las musas me han estado rodeando entre sueños, y me obligan a escribir antes que otra cosa ocupe mi mente y olvide por completo este fic, (tengo uno que no eh terminado) pero bueno, espero lo disfruten y disculpen mis errores de redacción, ya que soy una escritora frustrada. Jajaja..(bueno no tanto)

Los personajes aquí mostrados no son míos, solo una historia que me gustaría ver ilustrada mas delante, si alguien se inspira me lo hagan saber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

EDAD 9: FRIO EN EL ABISMO

La reina se mantenía coronando el ejército que se dirigía hacia aquel lugar según había escuchado era el Abismo de Helm, todos estaban en silencio sin decir nada mas, inclusive la mujer evitaba preguntar confiando en la dirección que llevaban pues rara vez paraban siguiendo con la prisa.

Tenían la esperanza que aquel lugar hubiese soportado a las tropas que había dirigido Saruman para atacar Edoras, fue cuando finalmente la noche los alcanzo, habían cabalgado tanto pero comparado con su pequeña búsqueda, eso no era nada.

Elsa miraba aquel horizonte donde se dirigían con la esperanza en su claro rostro, como esperando descifrar aquello que los esperaba, Gandalf se acercaba a la mujer en silencio. Todos estaban preparando su descanso en un pequeño campamento bien aguardado por guardias alrededor del terreno.

-Señor hay una neblina densa a nuestro alrededor –uno de los centinelas a cargo de aquella guardia se reportaba con su Rey quien se encontraba con Aragorn, este ultimo volteo a la mujer que se encontraba a lo lejos junto al mago blanco con un suspiro.

-no se preocupen- calmo al Rey de la marca, sin entrar a detalle planeando su siguiente movimiento a sugerencia de la Reina, pues ella no podría apoyar mucho ese terreno no era el suyo y no conocía el lugar a donde iba, dejándoles la tarea a los dos hombres.

-Aun con mi neblina no puedo ver más allá –suspiraba la mujer al ver aquellas estrellas, como queriéndoles pedir una sugerencia y le dijeran que le esperaba a ella y sus amigos.

-Si me imagino –El mago blanco seguía ahí parado con suma sabiduría, contestando aquel comentario triste de la mujer – A lo mejor Legolas puede darnos una idea de lo que se alza en el horizonte, solo esperemos que la luz nos ilumine –

-Eso es cierto –dio un pesado suspiro aun en duda de lo que esperaba, era la primera vez que se ofrecía a estar en línea de combate, se sentía que no fuera ella con esa armadura puesta, pero no podía ser dejada atrás, no en este momento que sabia que ella seria de utilidad.

-Te arrepientes de venir con nosotros –pregunto Gandalf directamente a la mujer quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que con esto puesto me siento otra persona, muy diferente a la Reina que dejo atrás su pueblo –dijo al verse detenidamente sus manos, envueltas en esa armadura helada – y constantemente la duda sobre mi regreso me consume –clavo su mirada azul en aquellos que la observaban.

-Lo se, y se lo que Elrond te dijo cuanto iniciaste el viaje con nosotros – contesto sabiamente el anciano –El regreso de tu mundo aun no lo puedo ver, sin embargo como lo dijo Galadriel, tendrás que tomar una decisión mas adelante –

La mujer dio una risa mientras abrazaba su cintura –muchas cosas han pasado y aun no les confieso que mi reino no solo esta alejado – dio un pesado suspiro – sino que tampoco esta en este mundo –alzo su mirada de nuevo a aquel horizonte.

-Esa verdad solo tu puedes decidir cuando decirla –contesto el mago al girarse y tocarla en el hombro –sin embargo ten por seguro que ellos no les importara saber eso –esto hizo que la reina le regalara una sonrisa, en verdad ese anciano sabia que decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

Esa noche pasaron sin novedades, ni alarma, Elsa se había mantenido junto a Aragorn y Théodred tratando de dar sugerencias de sus movimientos si era el caso de que llegaran y estuvieran bajo ataque aun resguardándose su magia para el final, no sabia que tipo de reacción tendría el Rey y sus camaradas ante esa verdad, aun en el fondo temía su reacción de nuevo, a pesar de que sus amigos se mostraban a gusto con ello.

Cuando el Rey se retiro a dormir se quedaron el heredero de Isildur y la Reina en silencio.

-Es tu neblina verdad –pregunto el montaraz hacia la mujer, quien asentó –no sabia si decirlo al Rey, ya que la neblina entorpece mucho los movimientos de los guardias en la noche –

-Gracias por guardar el secreto –comento la reina en silencio, el entendía el porque su acción, sin comentarle nada al señor de la marca.

-Tienes que ir a descansar –comento el Dúnadan a la mujer que solo asentó, no estaba segura de ir pues le habían preparado una pequeña campaña para que durmiera sola, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo dormir acompañada, se le hacia extraño estar ahí.

Dirigiéndose en silencio y recibiendo reverencias a su paso, como habían cambiado los guardias hacia ella, ya no la miraban como al principio al entrar al castillo, ahora era respeto lo que observaba, se preguntaba constantemente si esas miradas cambiarían cuando se enteraran de su magia.

Aunque nadie le había preguntado de su armadura respetaban los secretos de los demás, era algo que descubrió en un principio con sus compañeros de comunidad, que no hondaban en el tema si ella no quería contestar, ocasionándole una sonrisa, en verdad este mundo era muy extraño para su ver, ya que en su mundo eran muy curiosos, recordándole a cierto anciano.

Ya estando en su campaña vio una pequeña cama tendida en el suelo, una mesa junto a una silla, era un poco amplia pero cómoda sentándose en silencio, sin decir nada mas, podía escuchar las platicas de los guardias afuera y el galope de los caballos a oscuras, Se preguntó porque no había visto a Gimli y Legolas desde que habían llegado, ya que se había concentrado en dar su opinión junto a los que encabezaban el grupo.

Miro aquella cama mientras se soltaba la trenza, en verdad su armadura era tan parte de ella que no le pesaba, sin embargo por comodidad de si misma se quito con cuidado cada parte, hubiera sido mas fácil desaparecerla, pero la luz que despediría se vería por la tela, así que opto por dejarla en aquella mesa con cuidado, solo portando el vestido que traía por debajo, inclusive la cota que había hecho con hielo fino.

Decidió recostarse de nuevo, sola, extrañaba estar con sus compañeros, se preguntaba constantemente que estarán haciendo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta ser atrapada por un profundo sueño.

XXXXXX

Al alcanzar el alba el sonido del cuerno la levanto preparándose de inmediato para seguir otra jornada, al salir vio en movimiento a todos.

-Buenos días Reina –saludaba Eómer con otros escoltas a la mujer que iba saliendo de su campaña, recibiendo una reverencia de esta -Durmió bien-pregunto tal cual caballero.

-si- dijo con dulce voz mientras seguía su camino hacia delante –has visto a mis amigos –pregunto hacia el hombre que solo asentó.

-si, pero el Rey me mando a buscarla – dijo el mariscal con una sonrisa al darle el paso, dejando atrás a los otros que se disponían a desarmar aquel lugar donde había dormido la mujer, el quería preguntar de lo que vio saliendo del reino, pero sabia que no era el lugar, le reconfortaba que hubiera sido atenta con su hermana, eso le bastaba.

Fue cuando vio al Rey ya en su caballo, acompañado de Aragorn y Gandalf siguiendo así la jornada, el aire era pesado con una atmosfera calurosa, fue cuando vio a sus compañeros de nuevo, ahí estaba el príncipe Elfo en silencio junto a Gimli que iba con Eómer.

Ella seguía su camino cuando vio al mago ir hacia Legolas para preguntarle algo que desalentó al anciano y se adelanto hacia la mujer quien lo miro con duda.

-Al parecer el mal de Mordor nos sigue de cerca – declaro el mago para sorpresa de ella, sin embargo a pesar de la pesadumbre del ambiente nada nuevo paso, hasta la jornada del segundo día.

Elsa estaba atenta a todo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta había alzado una neblina a su alrededor, la mayoría pensaba que era por el área en que se encontraban, pues las nubes oscuras se alzaban ya que estaban cerca de las Montañas blancas.

Después de un rato, la reina se adelanto para sorpresa de los hombres que iban con ella –Elsa que sucede –pregunto Aragorn que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-hay alguien mas adelante – grito la mujer al apresurar el paso, todos le siguieron de cerca pues no sabían que esperar, el montaraz volteo con Legolas en su rostro se mostraba la duda, este trato de divisar entre la delgada neblina y sus ojos se abrieron mas.

-es un hombre –declaro el elfo, para sorpresa de todos –viene en caballo y con un rostro de cansancio –esto hizo que el Rey Théoden diera la orden de parar para esperar a la mujer que ya estaba llegando con el.

-¿Esta aquí Eómer? –pregunto entre jadeos, su armadura estaba hendida y su rostro pálido, el mariscal se abrió paso iluminándole los ojos a aquel que aun estaba en su caballo –que bueno que están llegando, al fin –suspiro, la Reina se mantenía a su lado observándolo lentamente, este de igual manera la observaba extrañado, pues una mujer con las fuerzas de Rohan no era normal, pero lo paso por alto, si su mariscal estaba con ella, no había problema.

-que sucede, -pregunto el mariscal al estar junto a el, este explico que los habían atacado y que varios hombres había muerto, para tristeza de la mujer que se quedaba en silencio escuchando el relato, de cómo Saruman había juntado a varios salvajes de tierras oscuras y atacaron su campamento.

Y de cómo Erkenbrand (no sabia quien era, pero parecía importante) había replegado sus hombres en la fortaleza del abismo de Helm, mientras varios se dispersaron, miro al mariscal con miedo –No hay esperanzas – dijo con sus ojos abiertos.

El rey se había mantenido al margen de la situación, oculto detrás de los guardias, sin embargo cuando fue visto por aquel que yacía sin esperanzas se iluminaron sus ojos, exclamando perdón.

Mientras esta escena se armaba a un lado de la reina vio como Gandalf se adelantaba, iba a seguirlo pero este le hizo un gesto negativo ante la reacción de la Reina, quien le susurro algo.

El miraba hacia Isengard al norte –Adelante, Théoden – dijo regresando –vayan al abismo de Helm, yo partiré a una misión urgente –se volvió a Elsa –Cuida de todos a mi arribo –le susurro el mago, recibiendo de ella una afirmación, luego se dirigió hacia Aragorn y Eómer, y a los guardias en general –Cuiden bien del Señor de la Marca hasta mi regreso - Fue cuando la reina lo vio dirigirse con prisa hacia el norte, a penas alcanzándolo ver partir.

La reina no dudo de su palabra, pues el había demostrado su confianza desde un inicio, El ejército se desvió por un camino que ella no entendía, luego como unas colinas se acercaban, fue cuando finalmente escucho algo mas que el nombre del Abismo de Helm.

Que era un recuerdo de los héroes de antaño que habían tenido allí su refugio, esto ultimo lo escucho con orgullo de los hombres herederos del lugar.

-Vaya a de ser espectacular su vista –comento la reina levemente siendo contestado por una mirada de Aragorn, el elfo y Gimli se habían mantenido detrás de ella, no dándole oportunidad de una platica decente desde que partieron del reino.

-La cuernavilla, es aun mas espectacular –El rey interrumpía los pensamientos de la mujer –un lugar en donde los ecos de una trompeta resonaban, ampliados por el abismo que está ahí –

Fue por boca del rey cuando supo que Erkenbrand era el encargado de ese lugar, siempre reparando las murallas y fortificando la ciudadela en sus órdenes.

La noche se hacia presente, tan oscura y misteriosa, los guardias siempre en silencio siendo rodeados por una extraña niebla, fue cuando Elsa vio algo que llamo su atención.

-Aragorn –susurro al montaraz que estaba a junto – mas delante pasando el valle hay una horda, que puedo distinguir como Orcos, acompañados por otras cosas que no entiendo - esto hizo que el montaraz anunciara la detención.

-está segura –pregunto El Dúnadan lo que ella asentó al cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera en ese lugar junto a su neblina, era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero podía sentir el sufrimiento de aquellos que trataban de huir desesperadamente.

-que sucede – pregunto el Rey a los dos, ya que Aragorn había detenido el ejercito, este suspiro, mirando a la reina, como preparando un discurso bien planeado.

-mas delante puedo ver el temor –interrumpió Legolas para salvación de Trancos, quien lo miraba extrañado, este solo le hizo un signo con la cabeza, sabia lo que pasaba, pero explicarlo era diferente.

-Prepárense todos –grito el Rey ante la reacción del elfo, colocándose arqueros en la punta, fue cuando vio arbustos moviéndose, todos a la expectativa de un probable encuentro.

-esperen –grito la reina deteniendo a los arqueros –no disparen- suplico manteniéndose fría ante lo que venia, fue cuando vieron que con la neblina espesa salían hombres cansados, como huyendo de algo, reconociéndolos como guardias de aquel lugar.

Théoden se acerco apresuradamente al grupo que salía, era sorprendente ver a hombres a salvo pidiendo explicaciones.

-que sucedió-pregunto finalmente al escoltarlos hacia el ejercito que estaba expectante a lo que dirían, estos desorientados hombres estaban entre la emoción y el cansancio de ver que la ayuda llegaría.

-Estábamos siendo atacados –exclamo uno – jinetes montados en lobos ocupan el valle, y una horda de orcos –pauso –y hombres salvajes avanzan en tropel hacia el sur, van camino al abismo de Helm – el rey abrió sus ojos, no entendía como ellos habían salido vivos después de haber visto todo esto mirando a la reina como pidiendo explicaciones, esta solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Viste a Gandalf –pregunto el rey.

-Si señor –exclamo otro de los sobrevivientes- muchos vieron a un anciano vestido de blanco, al principio pensamos que era Saruman, pero se dirigía hacia Isengard rápidamente, también vimos a Lengua de Serpiente escoltado por orcos –esto ultimo hizo que sacara un bufido el Señor de la marca.

-Entonces como lograron salir de ahí –Eómer preguntaba con la duda carcomiéndolo, si como cuentan Gandalf solo hizo acto de presencia, sin quedarse para ayudar.

-no lo se, cuando los Orcos nos atacaron, cruzábamos el rio, fue en eso que una espesa neblina nos cubrió – dijo tomándose la cabeza uno –pensamos que Saruman nos hechizaría o algo, pero – pauso tragando saliva –gracias a esa neblina pudimos cruzar muchos de nosotros – La reina los veía con cierto alivio, en verdad que había resultado, no salvo a todos pero si a la mayoría.

El mariscal la vio cuando hizo esta reacción mirando a sus nuevos colegas con duda, había visto lo que Elsa hizo en el reino , pero esto, salvo la vida de hombres valiosos para esta guerra.

En ese momento se enteraron que Erkenbrand había desaparecido, para desilusión del Rey –Vamos a las puertas de Helm –ordeno a sus hombres, mientras ayudaban a montar a lo que habían salido de ese infierno, aun en silencio por lo que habían vivido.

-Elsa tu fuiste-pregunto Legolas acercándose a la mujer, quien asentó, en verdad siempre tenia la forma de sorprenderlo, sin embargo no era el único, Eómer también se había dado cuenta, sin embargo dio un voto de silencio, por algo la reina no lo mencionaba libremente.

Fue cuando se desplazaron rápidamente por aquel lugar, en discreta tomando atajos para llegar antes que el enemigo, que se había quedado atrás, por una misteriosa niebla, cortesía de la misma reina, ella se esforzó por guiar a los aliados hacia ellos, asegurándose que el enemigo se desorientara mientras estuvieran al alcance de sus horizontes.

Mientras todos cabalgaban en la noche Elsa mantenía su niebla firme, congelando a lo lejos y sin que nadie la viera a sus enemigos que se encontraban solos, los guardias se miraban extrañados ¿Cómo era que no se topaban con el enemigo? Se preguntaban constantemente.

La reina seguía en silencio siempre junto al Rey Théoden que ya no temía a eso que siempre les rodeaban, estaban seguros que no era obra de la naturaleza, pero si guio a aquellos sobrevivientes salvándolos entonces no era peligrosa.

Aragorn se adelanto otra vez con ellos, pues se había mantenido en la retaguardia con Eómer y Legolas siempre vigilantes –El ejercito es muy grande, y nos pisa los talones – comento para el Rey y Elsa, quien le afirmo que era cierto, pero su neblina no podría congelar a todos como en Moria, en ese momento no supo como ignorar a aquellos aliados, pero ahora la prisa la carcomía, podía congelar a un grupo pequeño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero esta vez era diferente.

Podía haberlos desorientados para atrasar su llegada, pero ellos al parecer ya se habían zafado de aquello que los cegaba siguiendo el rastro de su olor, además que podía asegurar que Saruman ya se había dado cuenta que esa neblina no era normal.

Fue cuando Elsa pudo ver que delante de ellos se alzaba un murallón con una gigantesca sombra, aun estaba de noche pero podía divisarlo, su neblina lo podía asegurar, el mariscal se adelanto cuando un grito los detuvo.

-El señor de la Marca se encamina con nosotros hacia la puerta- respondió con fuerza el hombre aun en su caballo -el que habla es Eómer hijo de Eomund – el guardia de inmediato les dio paso.

-Rápido, el enemigo viene –apresuro, mientras todos ingresaban rápidamente, al entrar la reina vio todo en movimiento mientras Eómer iba con su Rey a pedir cuenta con los guardias.

Observaba con detenimiento aquellas murallas que aguardaban esperanza para aquellos que se habían quedado a resguardarlo, además que también según escucho en las cuernavilla estaban los viejos, jóvenes, niños y mujeres habitantes del Folde Oeste, con algunas provisiones.

-Reina Elsa –grito el mariscal a la mujer –vamos que hay que seguir –comento quienes no habían bajado de su caballo, la reina obedeció inmediatamente subiendo a su caballo, subiendo aquel lugar, las personas que estaban ahí se alzaban en jubilo al ver a su rey junto a un ejercito, la esperanza la pudo ver en los ojos extrañados que a veces se topaban con ella.

Algunos juraron ver una estrella acompañando al Rey dándoles mas alegría y esperanza para defender aquella muralla.

Eómer de inmediato desplazo a sus hombres en la mayor parte del muro de bajo y la torre. La reina de inmediato se dirigió hacia el muro bajo, era tan alto que una caída aseguraba la muerte de aquel que fuera el desafortunado.

Analizando con cuidado todo el área, Elsa había dejado la neblina en aquella fosa que habían pasado antes de entrar a aquel lugar, aguardando en silencio, pensando el siguiente movimiento, la neblina podría congelar a todos los que pasaran por ella, pero era demasiado complicado y difícil, pues al principio solo era utilizado como detector, al igual que en el camino congelo a muy pocos, pero con lo que lo que vio en el valle no seria suficiente.

Fue ahí que vio a sus amigos, Gimli estaba apoyado contra el parapeto del muro mientras Legolas estaba sentado clavando su mirada en la reina, Esta se le ilumino el rostro, tenia mucho de no verlos así de cercas, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, así que estaban aquí -dijo la reina finalmente al verlos ahí, tan entretenidos viéndola acercándose.

-En serio que te queda bien eso Elsa –dijo el Enano bonachón finalmente a la reina, no había tenido la oportunidad de mencionar algo de su vestimenta de guerra.

-Gracias Gimli – dijo la reina en un tono suave, al recargarse en la pared junto a ellos.

-Pensé que estarías con el Rey –dijo Legolas en tono serio sin voltearla a ver, esta solo le toco la cabeza al elfo desprevenido.

-Aquí ocupan mas la esperanza que el Rey trasmite, que a mi-Dijo la reina con una sonrisa, en serio extrañaba estas conversaciones que tenia comúnmente con ellos, desde que llegaron a Rohan no las habían tenido.

El elfo suspiro ante la actitud de la reina, bajando su cabeza, jugueteando con su arco, aun estaba oscuro, Gimli le dio una palmada.

-Aunque debo de aceptar que este lugar es impresionante –comento la Reina al observar a su alrededor –el usar una montaña como guarida y fuerte es una buena idea, además que puede dar refugio a aquellos que lo necesiten – el enano carcajeo ante este comentario.

-si, el corazón siempre se me anima cuando estoy cerca de las montañas –miro hacia a su alrededor –Hay buenas rocas aquí –pauso – les aseguro que si me dan un año y un centenar de los de mi raza y haríamos maravillas aquí – esto ocasiono una sonrisa en la reina.

-No lo dudo Gimli – dijo al colocarse las manos enfrente de ella, Legolas también rio levemente.

-es cierto los enanos son gente extraña –comento el príncipe elfo a su amigo, recordando lo que le había dicho en el bosque, la reina pudo observar de nuevo la buena amistad que se habían hecho los dos –aunque a mi me gustaría estar a la luz del día- observo a los dos – Me alegro tenerlos conmigo en este momento me reconfortan –

-A mi también –dijo para sorpresa de los dos amigos que se encontraban ahí-extrañaba sus platicas amistosas, y sus voces – la reina inclinó su cabeza para observar al elfo –Gracias por todo chicos, me he sentido en mi hogar, desde Lothlórien –

-dices eso, como si nunca mas nos volviéramos a ver – El príncipe se levanto de inmediato al escuchar a la mujer, aun no pasaba de medianoche, sin embargo la reacción de la mujer se disparo de inmediato.

-el enemigo esta cerca –comento a los dos amigos, quienes se prepararon de inmediato, La reina fue hacia Aragorn quien se encontraba en un lugar mas arriba –Aragorn –grito al montaraz, quien volteo de inmediato.

-Elsa-pregunto al ver el rostro de la mujer, volviendo su mirada hacia la niebla que se alzaba con ellos, entre aquella blancura se movían criaturas negras, iluminados por una luz.

-no puedo detenerles por mucho, son demasiados – aclaro la mujer, había intentado mantenerlos en raya, mientras iba a buscar al Dúnadan solo congelando a muy pocos, pero eran centenares.

-Que harás Elsa –pregunto el montaraz antes de buscar al mariscal, esta no supo que contestar, pues aun temía de usar toda su magia –esta bien, confía en nosotros, si el enemigo empieza a entrar por la muralla entras –la reina solo asentó la cabeza segura de si misma, viendo como el Heredero de Isildur partía a toda prisa.

Aragorn fue con Eómer para desplazar Arqueros, solo se escuchaba el silbido de aquellas flechas en la noche viniendo del enemigo, pero ellos no respondían.

Los atacantes se detuvieron desconcertados, al menos eso sintió la Reina entre su neblina, había dejado de congelar a aquel desprevenido que se abalanzara desde metros atrás, solo estando al tanto de aquellas criaturas con sed de sangre.

Vio la reacción de los hombres que se asomaron, eran demasiadas criaturas acompañados de una extraña tormenta eléctrica, Fue cuando escucho el resonar de las trompetas enemigas, haciendo que se abalanzaran en una marejada contra el muro bajo.

Fue cuando escucho a Eómer gritar, con ordenes, vacilaron un momento pero se mantuvieron firmes aun sin responder , ella estaba en lo alto de la rampa que subía a la Cuernavilla, había perdido de vista a sus amigos, nadie estaba a su lado, veía como los soldados se formaban a la orden del mariscal, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, la adrenalina de una batalla venidera, una guerra en persona.

Ella había evitado con anterioridad esto, sabia de estrategias pues era necesario, pero en carne y hueso no lo imaginaba, siempre evito problemas con reinos vecinos como buena diplomática, sin necesidad de recurrir a las armas, fue en ese momento que un relámpago la saco de sus pensamientos, ahí inerte pudo ver lo que eran cascos y escudos con una extraña insignia avanzando a los portales, La guerra empezaría y con ella la lluvia.

Sin embargo la respuesta no se hizo esperar alzando esos gritos de guerra que salían de las murallas, en una tormenta de flechas que se alzaban entre el agua que empezaba a caer, pudo sentir a las criaturas titubear no se esperaban eso, después de un rato volvieron a cargar, dispersándose.

Corrió hacia abajo colocándose junto a aquellos arqueros, temían que entraran, era como ver un mar negro azotar contra las paredes de piedra, Elsa por primera vez vio los ojos llenos de furia de aquellas cosas, si uno caía otro le remplazaba, aun a pesar de la humedad podía sentir la furia de los monstruos.

Giro de inmediatamente y vio a Eómer y Aragorn juntos, de pie sobre el muro bajo. Oyendo los golpes y rugidos, otro relámpago de luz advirtió del enemigo que amenazaba las puertas.

-Las puertas empiezan a caer –Gritaba el mariscal con desespero, mientras bajaban de inmediato, la intrusión era inevitable, ya podían ver al enemigo entrar, Elsa corrió hacia aquella muralla para ver que era lo que forzaba la puerta, el enemigo se cubría de las flechas desesperadas que lanzaba los Rohirrim para evitar que entraran, fue cuando escucho el crujir de la madera.

Xxxxx

Aragorn ya estaba en esa puerta esperando a aquellos enemigos que se asomaban, sin embargo solo escucho al enemigo huir aterrorizados, soltando los grilletes que traían.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba El mariscal al heredero, pero este no supo, sin embargo sintieron un frio algo conocido para Aragorn, pues a pesar de la lluvia sabía quién era, el capitán de Rohan miro hacia arriba y los dos vieron a los arqueros retirarse de su posición.

-La Reina es una Istari –logro escuchar con sorpresa a uno de sus soldados, girando de inmediato a su compañero de armas sonriéndole.

-Vaya, veo que no estas sorprendido – contesto Aragorn ante la reacción mas de felicidad que de sorpresa de aquel que lo acompañaba –Bueno no es tiempo de explicaciones-

-Si, no podemos quedarnos de este lado –contesto Eómer mientras apuntaba otro lado, que también estaban en problemas.

XXXXXXX

Elsa lanzaba fuertes vientos, defendiendo inmediatamente a los arqueros de las flechas enemigas para sorpresa de sus compañeros, mientras delante de aquella puerta rota se alzaban grandes picos de nieve, evitando que las criaturas se acercaran más, unos tantos caían al vacío deteniéndolos en seco.

-La Reina es una Istari –logró escuchar de uno de los hombres que se alejaba de donde estaba ella, cerro los ojos como tratando de ignorar eso, sin embargo el tono que los demás pusieron fue mas entusiasta que de represión.

-Vamos todos, a defender a este lado –gritaron los arqueros recargados de fuerza, haciéndole una reverencia a la mujer que aun mantenía aquellos vientos, dejándola en silencio –vaya que nosotros cubrimos este lado –se acerco uno, al apuntarle otro lado donde orcos y hombres volvían a congregarse mas allá del río.

Elsa acepto corriendo entre aquellos pasillos, la guerra se escuchaba por todas partes, la muralla había sido ya violada, entrando orcos por todos lados, sus pasos apresurados se podían escuchar, unos se abalanzaron en ella, movió su mano con elegancia y aquellas bestias ya estaban congeladas.

Sin embargo al girar se encontró con Eómer y Gimli, el primero se levantaba de manera lenta –Estas bien –pregunto la reina al acercarse, este solo acento la cabeza, dándole las gracias a Gimli, al parecer venia de afuera.

-En serio estabas afuera –pregunto al reina interesada, este solo rio de manera alegre.

-espero regresarte el favor –termino el mariscal al alejarse de inmediato.

-no te preocupes, creo que tendrás muchas oportunidades –termino el enano alegre, mientras acariciaba su hacha. Elsa no sabia que decir en verdad que su amigo le sorprendía a pesar de ser muy pequeño, ocasionándole un suspiro.

-Y Legolas –pregunto al no ver el elfo la mujer.

-ven vamos, esta en el muro – la tomo de la mano y siguieron derecho, hasta alcanzar un lugar alto divisando al príncipe –Dos-dijo con alegría el enano al soltarla y acercarse a su amigo, este lo miro despectivamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Dos? Es en serio – una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Yo eh hecho mas que eso, inclusive tengo que ir a cargar las flechas malgastadas –pauso, estaba tan entretenido en su platica con el enano, que no presto atención a la figura detrás de el, la reina se burlaba de la platica de sus amigos, al parecer estaban en una apuesta, fue entonces que giro hacia el horizonte las nubes se dispersaban desanimando a todos.

-Creo que van a tener oportunidad de superar su marca –interrumpió la reina a los dos, apuntando aquel lejano, los mares de orcos venían de un extremo arrojando escaleras de cuerda.

Fue entonces que la reina vio decaer el ánimo de los hombres de Rohan, no por su sentido de pertenencia a defender su muralla, si no que la fatiga que les embargaba, todos habían agotado flechas, lanzas, Elsa dio un suspiro alzando sus manos, cubriendo de nuevo aquella luz nocturna de la luna asomándose.

Cerro los ojos, -El frio es parte de mi –dijo al lanzar una ventisca fuerte hacia aquel enemigo que amenazaba la muralla, los gritos desesperados y ahogados por el hielo se escuchaban sin cesar, congelando un radio cercano a la muralla, ese viento tiraba aquellas escaleras que empezaban a estar en los muros, cayendo las criaturas que querían entrar.

Inclusive dio la oportunidad de regresar a los hombres que habían salido valientemente a defender el lugar.

-Elsa déjanos unos –comento Gimli al susurrarle a la mujer, que estaba concentrada en lanzar vientos y nieve, el grito de jubilo de los soldados dentro de la muralla se escucharon, el invierno y frio estaba de su lado, levantando sus ánimos y siguiendo con la lucha.

Sin embargo a pesar de haber congelado a todos aquellos que amenazaban la muralla y con el viento lanzándolos, los enemigos no se amedrentaban, aplastando a aquellos que habían caído con el hielo y siguiendo con el paso, La reina se detuvo por la impresión, estas cosas no disminuían.

-Que bueno que no estas en la apuesta –Dijo Gimli con alegría al darle una palmada a la mujer – creo que no podríamos sobrepasar ese numero, ni aunque me pase persiguiendo orcos toda la noche –sonrió.

La reina lanzo una de sus mejores miradas orgullosa de si misma, lastima que no quería meterse en aquella apuesta que había corrido por ellos, Legolas la observaba con detenimiento en silencio.

Cuando su amigo se precipito hacia los orcos que regresaban a la carga –KHAZAD! KHAZAD!- grito –Los orcos volvieron, ven aquí Legolas, hay demasiados para los dos! –

-Cuídate por favor –le dijo a la reina mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella lo miro con detenimiento, en su rostro se veía preocupación, pero no cuando perdieron a Merry y Pippin, otro tipo de tristeza que no pudo descubrir.

-sí, estaré bien –dijo con una sonrisa al retirarse, sabía que Legolas cuidaría bien de las murallas, adentrándose a aquel lugar.

-Los orcos están en el abismo –este grito escucho la reina apresurando su paso hacia ese punto, donde un anciano estaba, sabía que ella podría ayudar dirigiéndose hacia la Cuernavilla.

Vio como muchos hombres se apresuraron del Folde Oeste de la muralla hacia el punto de ataque pues los enemigos trataban de entrar con fuerza, fue cuando conoció a Gameli un viejo que observaba desde lo alto de la Cuernavilla.

-vine ayudar –se acercaba la Reina hacia el anciano que miraba con duda, él iba a decir algo cuando la reina se distrajo con una voz ya conocida.

-Veintiuno- Gimli lo lograba divisar tan divertido blandiendo su hacha con ambas manos y varios arcos tendidos a sus pies –Ahora tendré que superar a Legolas –refunfuño en busca de otra víctima para su aumento en la apuesta, fue cuando vio a la figura femenina junto a aquel viejo –Elsa –se acercó rápidamente.

-Vaya, sí que eres rápido – dijo la reina con una ligera sonrisa, pues ella aseguraba que no tenía mucho de haberlo dejado con el elfo, y viéndolo ahí con ella y con un número que ya eran dos dígitos.

-Claro ese principito no me ganara – bailaba su hacha con gracias mirando a su alrededor, en busca de más víctimas.

-Tenemos que cerrar este lugar –interrumpió el anciano –y usted mujer no debería estar aquí –miro de reojo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Vamos Señor, no ve con quien habla – Gimli replicaba entre el tumulto que se alzaba, ya que los soldados cerraban el peñasco – Es la Reina Elsa, amiga del Rey Théoden quien cabalgo junto al señor de la marca –esto hizo que el anciano cambiara de rostro hacia ella quien solo se inclinó saludándolo.

Fue cuando la mujer se adelantó de los dos hombres –Permiso –dijo a los hombres que se encontraban apilando cosas que encontraban en la cercanía para tapar el paso de los rugidos que querían entrar al lugar –Si se pueden alejar – hizo una seña al mojar su vestido ya que aún estaba húmedo ese lugar.

El asombro se hizo presente en todos los que se encontraban con ella, pues el hielo se alzaba majestuosamente hacia aquellas cosas que se habían apilado, apagando el intento de ingreso de las criaturas.

Gimli solo miro de reojo a aquel que reprimió a su amiga, con un gesto de admiración hacia ella en seguida –Vamos Elsa, de seguro allá arriba estará más seco – interrumpió el enano a la reina que se dirigía hacia ellos, el anciano no dijo más siguiéndolos de cerca, el sonido se había detenido.

La lluvia había comenzado con más fuerza pues la corriente crecía, dejando, solo una pequeña abertura para poder subir –Elsa no es que dude de tu capacidad, bajar fue muy fácil, pero subir –El enano le entraba la duda, pues tenían que subir por el peñasco para alcanzar la punta de aquella muralla.

Elsa solo se rio ante la preocupación de su amigo, pues él no olvidaba que era una reina, pues nunca se preguntó cómo bajo, pues la adrenalina del grito de guerra la había apresurado hacia ese lugar, ella solo creo una hermosa escalera que llegaba hacia arriba, siendo seguida por aquellos guardias que habían estado con ella, se podía ver la oscuridad del abismo de ahí, siendo opacado por el cristal brillante.

Todos los guardias iban en silencio observando lo majestuoso de la creación de la mujer, que no entonaban con la dura piedra de aquel lugar que a pesar del agua no se resbalaban pues la reina cuidaba de que no fuese difícil considerando que aún era larga la noche y se podía escuchar el enemigo, tendrían que guardar energías para lo que vendría.

Elsa iba coronando aquella hilera de hombres, sin embargo una mano la saco de su letargo terminando la escalera que los habían subido.

-Vamos Elsa –Legolas la recibía con la mano extendida, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –dijo la reina al tomarla y subir con delicadeza, alzando su vestido entre la armadura que tenía, pues a pesar de estar en servicio para salvar a la mayoría de las personas, los modales nunca se debían olvidar, se había mantenido correcta y elegante ante todo.

-Vaya Reina –dijo de nuevo Eómer al verla subir – Hemos ido ganando terreno pues la puerta se ha mantenido firme con su hielo – agradeció el tercer mariscal.

Legolas lo miraba fijamente este solo le contesto con la misma sonrisa burlona, mientras Aragorn se mantenía expectante de la extraña escena que se formaba.

-siempre el centro de atención –Aragorn sacaba de los pensamientos a la mujer, quien se había girado al subir el último de los soldados, siendo el ultimo Gimli que se había quedado con el anciano vigilante, desapareciendo aquella creación.

-¿Gracias?- dijo la reina al terminar y ver al grupo que estaba con ella, Gimli estaba presumiendo su número a Legolas, quien afilaba sus espadas pues al parecer sus flechas se habían acabado. Aragorn estaba junto a ella con una sonrisa alegre mientras Eómer la miraba con cierta curiosidad. -¿Sucede algo? –

-no es nada –dijo Eómer al ver que su comentario anterior se había ido con el viento –ahora solo hay que recuperar energías, hay una tregua temporal –

-Qué bueno –suspiro la reina de alivio, pues a pesar de la lluvia habían frustrado el atacar atraves del agua –Tendré que reforzar las puertas – dijo la mujer al dirigirse a lo largo de la muralla, ya que mientras subía pudo escuchar las pláticas de los guardias, sobre el problema de estas.

-Te acompaño –dijo Legolas ignorando a su compañero enano, todos lo miraron con cierta sonrisa, este mantuvo su mirada firme y serena –Tengo que juntar flechas – giro hacia la mujer al darle el paso.

Fue cuando las estrellas aparecieron después de la lluvia, Elsa había paseado por el largo de la muralla alzando peñascos de hielo en ellas, y reforzándolas para júbilo de los guardias, mientras Legolas la acompañaba recuperando flechas y colocándolas en su lugar a veces mirándola muy seriamente mientras ella hacia su magia.

-Nunca me cansare de verte hacer eso – Legolas dijo con una cara seria, mientras terminaba de reforzar la última de las puertas, Elsa solo le regalo una sonrisa que brillaba plenamente con las estrellas y la luna que se alzaban.

-Mi magia ha sido de mucha ayuda aquí –dijo la reina al ver el satélite que se alzaba, brillando con su armadura –aunque la duda aun me embarga –miro sus manos con detenimiento –siempre con el temor de dañar a alguien – Legolas le tomo la mano con suavidad.

-Estas manos nos han salvado muchas veces, te lo puedo asegurar –sonrió mirándola con determinación –Nunca debes de dudar de este hermoso poder –le tomo el rostro.

-Sí, mi hermana siempre me dijo lo mismo – la reina también tomo su mano, cerrando los ojos y regresando el mismo gesto.

-La extrañas – pregunto el Elfo, a lo que ella asentó –Siempre me he preguntado cómo es tu reino, y poder agradecerle a tu hermana de no haberte dejado sola –

-Porque le deberías agradecer, si aún no me conocías- la mujer lo miro con duda mientras bajaba la mano que aun la sostenía, ella sabía a lo que se refería, pues durante su viaje había expuesto su descontrol de magia y la pequeña historia que la rondaba.

Legolas iba a responder cuando las trompetas resonaron de nuevo rompiendo la tregua que se alzaba, lograron escuchar un guardia decir que la corriente crecía, con un agua extraña abriendo boquetes en el muro sin que lo pudieran contener.

-Esto es obra de Saruman –fue lo que escucho Elsa gritar de Aragorn, pues los dos se había apresurado al frente de la muralla –el enemigo viene con esa agua, hay que apresurarnos –

Algunos de los caballeros fueron obligados a replegarse más y más sobre el abismo, Elsa giraba hacia ellos congelando a aquello que los atacaba evitando que cayeran –Adelante!- gritaba con fuerza para ser escuchada, mientras los soldados aprovechaban la oportunidad para seguir atacando.

Pudo ver como muchos retrocedían hacia las cavernas oscuras, sin oportunidad de volver a ver a su familia, la reina lanzaba ventiscas para que esas criaturas no se acercaran –Corran –gritaba de nuevo alzando una escalera para que regresaran a la ciudadela.

Al ver a salvo a aquellos soldados que acaban de subir después de reprimir la escalera que acababa de construir, la luz centellante de algo le llamo la atención, claramente vio a Aragorn en una escalera enemiga tratando de amedrentar al enemigo, atrás de él, Legolas con el arco preparado cubriendo al Heredero.

Su susto fue más cuando vio a Aragorn tropezar en las escaleras corriendo de inmediato hacia el lugar, sin embargo el hombre volvió de nuevo a su lugar cuando aquella cosa caía con sus ocupantes.

-Creo que vienen más –dijo El Dunedai mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas siendo apoyado por el Elfo.

-Están bien –pregunto Elsa al acercarse a los dos que se encontraban ahí, las flechas de Legolas otra vez estaban vacías, sin ningún repuesto.

-Pues hemos estado mejor –dijo el Elfo al mirarla ahí de nuevo con un leve gesto de alivio, mientras el Dunedai se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, después de ese gran salto-aunque aún hay esperanzas mientras nos acompañen tú y Aragorn – sonrió a la chica quien le contesto el gesto.

-¿Y Gimli?- pregunto después de un rato la Reina, pues desde hace tiempo que no le veía.

-No lo sé – contesto Aragorn al tomar un suspiro, mientras la reina se le tornaba su rostro de preocupación –La última vez que lo vi estaba peleando detrás del muro, pero se separó- giro hacia la mujer –te aseguro que él es fuerte y volverá sano y salvo-

-Pues eso espero – interrumpió Legolas al tomar la cabeza de la mujer con suavidad- porque me gustaría decirle que mi cuenta asciende a más de treinta –una luz de competencia se alzaba en sus ojos.

Esto le saco una ligera carcajada a la mujer, que trato de contener con su mano en la boca, dejando a sus compañero con cara de sorpresa pues a pesar de haber tenido tiempo de calidad de ella, sus sonrisas solo eran eso, sin ningún ruido saliendo de esos delicados gestos.

-Te aseguro Legolas, que si llega con más enemigos te sobrepasara –logro decir entre risa, acordándose de como manejaba el hacha en las cuevas.

-Necesito más flechas – dijo el elfo al mirar a su alrededor tratando de divisar aquello que buscaba.

-Ten, estas –dijo la reina al alzar su mano escarchándola como siempre formando algo con aquello que la caracterizaba, unas hermosas flechas de hielo sólido, como la armadura que traía puesta, dándoselas al sorprendido Elfo.

-Sera una lástima tirarlas contra el enemigo –miro con tristeza aquello que le era entregado.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que hare más- dijo la reina despreocupadamente –si es que los quieres –termino al no entender el gesto del hombre.

Aragorn paso de largo con una sonrisa y un ligero al igual largo suspiro, con una negación inmensa en su cara, ¿Cómo era posible que estos dos no se dieran cuenta? Esta pregunta rondaba en su mente al alzar su mirada a aquel cielo-Regresare a la Ciudadela- comento al final.

Elsa se mantuvo en posición fuerte en la muralla, con vientos fríos y congelantes a sus enemigos, mientras era apoyada por los soldados que peleaban como nunca asegurándose de que la Reina estuviera intacta, de aquellos orcos que lograban pasar los vientos fuertes.

-Protejan a la reina –lograba escuchar, de entre los soldados que junto con Legolas se mantenían firmes con ella, fue cuando escucho a Théoden llegar junto a Aragorn, sin una pisca de sorpresa la miro colocándose a su lado.

-La muralla se ha mantenido firme, gracias a ti – la miro de manera amable, con ojos de un padre a su hija, orgulloso y altivo –Por mi mente pasó, que no soportaríamos mucho tiempo – le dio una palmada –pero supongo que tendrías tus razones para no decirme de tus habilidades, Reina Istari de Arendelle –

La reina no supo que decir ante estas palabras de agradecimiento, pues nadie en su reino le diría esas palabras, fue cuando sintió la mano de Legolas en su hombro, que logro traerla de nuevo al mundo.

Aragorn se adelantó haciéndole una seña para que se detuviera, alzando su mano, al parecer iba a parlamentar con ellos, por fin una acción diplomática desde su punto de vista, aunque no sabía si iba a funcionar con aquellos engendros.

-Somos Uruk-hai –exclamo uno entre las burlas de los demás – si quieren hablar con nosotros que baje el rey, y la bruja del hielo – la reina se sorprendió a lo último, al parecer el mago traidor le había dicho algo de ella a esa pandilla de engendros oscuros.

-El rey saldrá o no, depende de su voluntad – Aragorn se colocó enfrente de la Reina –en cuanto a lo segundo, pueden esperar, pues no les aseguro que les siga- esto hizo enojar al enemigo.

Elsa lo miro con admiración, pues con el primero les dejo en duda si saldría, en cambio con ella, fue un cómodo y rotundo no.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES CON ESTO- el enojo de los orcos se hicieron presente, el rey Théoden le dio su aprobación, pues a pesar de que la Reina había demostrado su valía en la muralla protegiendo a las personas que la defenderían, pues el al igual que su gente la protegería, lo necesitara o no.

-nunca un enemigo ha tomado Helm –Respondió Aragorn –y nunca tendrán al Rey o la reina. Váyanse, de lo contrario ninguno de ustedes se salvara –

Elsa veía de nuevo al Heredero de Isildur, altivo y arrogante allí de pie, enfrente de aquel ejército, pudo ver el vacilar en los ojos enemigos de algunos que según conoció como montañeses salvajes (según explicaciones de alguno de los guardias) pero los orcos reían con más fuerza, cuando flechas enemigas silbaron entre el cielo, la reina los detuvo con una ventisca.

Aragorn dio un salto siendo protegido por la Reina, Legolas la miro por un momento –Ve – fue lo que dijo la mujer, siguiendo de cerca a aquel que se había adelantado, mientras el Rey se preparaba para salir.

El cuerno retumbo por todo el abismo, el Rey salía con un grupo de valientes hombres junto a dos caballos que fueron montados por los dos que se habían adelantado, el viento los coronaba congelando la primera línea de defensa de aquellos orcos.

El amanecer se hacía presente, Muchos orcos se habían arrojado al suelo, por el sonido de aquellas trompetas que salían del fondo del abismo, retumbando con ecos, sin cesar respondiéndose unos a otros, era el último golpe.

Pudo escuchar el grito de guerra de aquellos caballeros que la enorgullecieron, peleaban por su rey, sin embargo lo último -¡Por el suave viento del invierno!- se alzaba más las cornetas -¡Por nuestra Reina Elsa de Arendelle! – en verdad que su nombre se alzaba con el grito de entusiasmo de los hombres que se escuchaban como agradecimiento, nunca pensó recibir esto por su magia, manteniendo el viento constante para que lograran avanzar más.

Sin embargo un miedo conocido con anterioridad la embargo, ese escalofrió que había conocido en un principio, girando lentamente, aun podía escuchar los gritos de guerra de aquellos que habían salido, algunos guardias se habían quedado junto a ella.

-Así que aquí estabas –una tétrica voz se alzó –al principio no te conocía, pero ahora se quién eres – una ave enorme se alzaba arriba de ella, cuando flechas intentaron atacarlo.

-Reina, quédese atrás –uno de los guardias trato de detener el avance, pero cayo, la reina trato de ayudarle, pero estaba inerte y frio, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente, giro hacia los demás que le hacían frente, logrando lanzarlos con su viento.

Alzo sus manos para alzar una pared de hielo, pero las manos le ardieron de nuevo, esas marcas volvían otra vez, sus pesadillas venían a su mente esa criaturas que había visto ya las reconocía –Nazgul – fue lo último que dijo al caer muda alzada bruscamente por aquella siniestra cosa, colocada con brusquedad en aquello que montaba.

Las visiones borrosas de los guardias a lo lejos tratando de detenerlo, pero el viento de las alas fuertes los alejaba, se sentía pesada el miedo a las pesadillas volvía, el miedo a ser llamada monstruo regresaba, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad.

XXXXXxxxx Punto de vista pelea

La pelea iba mejorando el viento acompañaba a aquellos que iban a una pelea segura, los orcos se congelaron de inmediato aunque el viento ceso, todos siguieron adelante.

-Adelante Eorlingas –gritaba El Rey coronando el grupo, arrasando con el enemigo proveniente de Isegard, los rayos de sol resplandecían en aquellas esculturas que habían quedado del enemigo, haciendo cambiar el paisaje a uno más esperanzador.

El enemigo se retiraba hacia las colinas, cuando de improvisto salió un jinete de blanco, cortando el paso de aquellos cobardes, detrás de el un millar de hombres en pie preparados para la batalla.

-Erkenbrand –gritaron otros guardias cuando lo reconocieron –Gandalf-otros más cuando también vieron al que los coronaba.

Legolas se adelantaba al reconocerlo, pues su magia había detenido la retirada de aquellos que huían –Mithrandir – alzaba su voz – Esto es magia pura –el elfo giro al ver que el mago no apartaba su mirada de lo que habían dejado atrás, apresurando el paso, el había visto un ave, tan enorme como aquella vez en el rio –Aragorn –grito el príncipe con preocupación, llamando la atención del entusiasmado Dunedai quien se había enfrascado en decapitar a unos orcos.

-Elsa –susurro el montaraz al girarse junto a sus compañeros, después de ver esa escena, dejando el resto para los demás soldados.

Se apresuraron de inmediato, tratando de pedir explicaciones al mago, quien se veía preocupado, sabían que Saruman y Sauron sabían de Elsa, ¿Era acaso un peligro para ellos?

Al acercarse a la muralla escucharon los gritos de los guardias –Elsa –Legolas se apresuró de inmediato sin esperar a los demás, con increíble agilidad, el mago alzo su vara de inmediato a aquella criatura que se alzaba delante de ellos.

Pero un oscuro viento hizo que este retrocediera, cuervos se alzaban alrededor de ellos interviniendo al mago en proceder con su magia, la luz era apagada por aquella parvada que los atacaba, Legolas trataba de avanzar con desesperación pero aquel viento lo paraba –Elsa –gritaba desesperado en aquel rostro temple, repentinamente todo ceso, lo último que pudo mirar a lo lejos fue a aquella bestia desaparecer, con su mirada perdida en aquel punto.

XXXXXXXXXXFIN DEL CAPITULO

-Creo que Sauron por fin consiguió a Elsa, después de tanto esperar, se concentró en otras cosas pero cuando Saruman le dijo que la había visto junto al portador del anillo quiso tenerla.

-Aunque a los Uruk-hai se les paso capturarla cuando los hobbits


	10. EDAD 10 EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS

EDAD 9: EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS

XXXXXX

Faramir estaba esperando impaciente fuera de aquella blanca ciudadela, esperando a que alguien saliera, recordando aquel día cuando encontró a su hermano herido de gravedad en la corriente del rio.

Xxxxx RECUERDO XXX

El había bajado a Anduin, después de montar guardia pero su vista fue desviada hacia aquel arroyo puesto que algo brillaba constantemente.

La duda lo embargo por un momento, pues era un bote extraño, pero se dirigía hacia el, con un resplandor índigo, como si este le llamara a observar dentro de el, siguiendo sus instintos se acerco inseguro pues las batallas constantes en sus fronteras lo habían forjado así.

Al acercarse y asomarse vio a alguien conocido, tan calmado que parecía dormido, el portaba un collar que era lo que lanzaba esa extraña luz, fría pero cálida, que lo llamo inconscientemente, como un faro. con la esperanza de que encontraran lo que estaba dentro de esa barca.

Trato de tocar aquel hermoso collar pero la duda lo embargo, escondiéndolo solo entre las ropas del desvanecido, pues el sentía que era importante para su hermano. Y tenia un aire misterioso tanto como el sentimiento que tuvo con la barca de extraño diseño.

Al resonar aquel cuerno perteneciente al primogénito de su dinastía, tan alto y tan fuerte fue escuchado de poco rato por otros hombres que acudieron, pues todos esperaban el retorno de aquel Hijo descendiente del Senescal.

La sorpresa se hizo presente al mover el cuerpo de Boromir, pues en su espalda yacia cubierta de un cristal fino y frio, y dentro de el heridas que podrían ser de muerte, pero que extrañamente no lo eran.

xXXXXFIN

Aun observaba en silencio el cielo, pues el encuentro aun lo tenia vivido en su mente, ahora solo le tocaba esperar pues el había salido dejando a su hermano hablar con Denethor el Senescal, ya que despertó impaciente el dia anterior, después que aquella capa cristalina desapareciera en una cegadora luz azul.

El collar que su hermano portaba había vuelto a la belleza normal de una joya plateada como esa, que según le conto Boromir una noche anterior, era objeto regalado de la Señora de Lothoriel –Mi hermano viene de tierras ocultas y misteriosas –dijo con un susurro cerrando los ojos, pues no solo eso le había entregado si no que también aquel cinturón de oro con sus ropas Elficas.

Boromir no supo decir lo que era, pero viniendo del bosque de Lórien, no era de esperar que estuviera favorecido por la antigua magia del lugar, donde nadie salía vivo, pero el si lo hizo.

El se mostraba diferente a como había partido, seguía siendo el hombre igual de orgulloso digno capitán de los soldados de Gondor, pero sabia que en la historia que había contado a su padre estaba ocultando algunos nombres.

Solo mencionando que partió de Rivendel con una pequeña compañía hacia una misión que no aclaro y que era importante regresar a buscarlos, puesto que el tenia temas pendientes que tratar, en su serio rostro mostraba preocupación, algo que no se había visto en su hermano mayor.

Era tanto su insistencia de partir, aun en contra de su padre Denethor, quien amaba mucho a su hijo mayor y no quería que partiera de nuevo lejos de su hogar, pues este lo necesitaba cuidando las fronteras que estaban cada vez mas asediadas por los orcos, ocasionando diferencia entre estos, puesto que su carácter era igual de terco.

Faramir partiría ese día hacia Ithilien para montar guardia, y Denethor quería que Boromir fuese el jefe de ese lugar, ocasionando una fuerte disputa entre los dos, puesto el segundo no quería abandonar al grupo que había dejado atrás, el había optado por salir afuera a tomar aire y esperar la resolución, pues el Senescal no le prestaba la atención al hijo menor.

En ese momento escucho unos fuertes pasos dirigiéndose hacia el, podía sentir el enojo que despedía, girando y encontrándose con su ahora sano hermano -¿Qué paso hermano?- pregunto Faramir al ver el rostro de este, quien solo bufo.

-Partiré contigo –dijo al suspirar, puesto que su padre le insistía que fuera junto a Faramir hacia esas fronteras, que lo ocupaban, esto hizo que el hermano menor asentara la cabeza, Boromir apreciaba mucho a su hermano, siendo utilizado por su padre como chantaje para que dejara atrás esa, según el, tonta misión.

-Entonces no te fue bien con nuestro padre- susurro vencido el hermano levemente, a lo que el otro negó –se que estuviste bien en esconder la partida, y de tu error -

-Si lo se, y por eso pague –pauso Boromir con cierta melancolía – aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que habrá sucedido con ellos, los pequeños Hobbit que me acompañaban no los pude proteger, y Elsa- pauso –Mi reina, estaba muy triste y yo no pude moverme –cerro los ojos- recibiendo unas palmadas de aquel que lo acompañaba.

-Se que mi padre, no hubiera entendido tus acciones, y en cuanto a los demás, ten po seguro que vendrán - paro el sabio hermano menor – Mas si hubieras mencionado que el Heredero de Isildur había partido contigo, con la meta de dirigirse hacia aquí- comento al final.

-Espero que cumpla su promesa –Boromir miraba hacia el cielo –espero verlos a todos juntos –sonrió – y que puedas conocerla a ella y a nuestro Rey - el comandante de Gondor ya había aceptado a Aragorn como el futuro gobernador de aquel abandonado puesto.

Faramir noto el aprecio que tenia hacia el pequeño grupo que dejo atrás, en especial a aquellas personas que había mencionado, con cierto sentimiento de agradecimiento que el entendía, se sentía orgulloso que el, le hubiese contado todo incluyendo la información que oculto a su severo padre.

Los dos hermanos a pesar de las diferencias del padre, habían tenido una buena relación, siempre siendo intimidado por aquel progenitor, mas porque el recibía al mago Gandalf en sus visitas a las minas, algo que no fue bien visto por el Senescal.

Boromir sabia que Gandalf era un apreciado maestro para su hermano menor, y cuando le conto de su caída en Moria lo decayó demasiado, pero que lo reanimo al decirle sobre lo que había visto en Lothoriel y las maravillosas personas que el había conocido asegurándole que el sacrificio del mago, fue para un bien mayor.

Ahora los dos partirían a esa férrea frontera, para defenderla con la promesa de que los dos regresarían y esperarían al grupo que los acompañaba, sin embargo el lo dudaba pues la misión que cargaba el mediano perturbaría a su Padre como lo hizo con el.

XXXXXXxx

Rohan todos entraban en jubilo y con una leve sensación de alucinaciones, por el bosque en movimiento que habían dejado atrás, pues el rey había ordenado el regreso después de acabar con los últimos enemigos que quedaban.

Erkenbrand del Folde Oeste estaba con ellos, pues la emoción de encontrar a las soldados que se habían perdido era esperanzas para todos, inclusive vieron que ningún Orco quedo al contrario de los salvajes montañeses que pedían clemencia.

-reparar lo mal que hicieron –Exclamo el líder del Folde –Mas tarde juraran ante el Rey que no volverá a aliarse al enemigo en contra del hombre, por confiar en Saruman vean lo que han ganado, puesto que los engaño y los enveneno en nuestra contra para que lucharan en esta guerra –miro a los salvajes que se les torno el rostro de alivio y duda, pues les habían asegurado que los Rohirrim eran crueles y sanguinarios sin oportunidad de piedad en sus manos.

Gimli había salido herido por un Orco regresando a la ciudadela con ayuda de Eómer, los dos se habían enfrascado en una batalla fuera de las murallas, viendo su oportunidad de salir en el momento de mas apogeo.

El enano vio con entusiasmo al Elfo quien estaba junto a Aragorn y Gandalf – cuarenta y dos – grito el hijo de Glóin, pero el silencio fue su respuesta, luego un escalofrió le vino por la espalda recorriéndola toda, el gesto que mostraba su amigo era mas serio de lo que haya visto con anterioridad, abrió sus ojos ampliamente buscando a su alrededor temía lo que le fuesen a decir.

-La Reina Elsa –pregunto por fin Eómer quien se mantuvo detrás de aquel valiente Gimli, fue cuando Aragorn giro hacia el con un gesto de negación, no sabia que decir el tercer mariscal en la confusión de la guerra habían dejado atrás a la mujer, con la esperanza de que ese lugar mas seguro.

Legolas se mantenía en silencio al mismo tiempo que en su mente venían las palabras de agradecimiento de la Reina antes de empezar la guerra que fueron mas como despedida –Legolas – se acercaba el montaraz al darle unas palmadas, Gandalf había ido con el Rey para informarle la situación –Partiremos a Isengard, de seguro ahí encontraremos información – dijo como consuelo al tomarle el hombro, el príncipe mantenía su rostro sereno, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban mostrando una ligera tristeza.

Gimli también le hacia compañía dejando a un lado la apuesta que habían tenido, ya que su amigo ocupaba mas el apoyo que el numero que había logrado, el mariscal también se acerco después de buscar algunos objetos que el Dúnadan le había pedido, algo que según su descripción, eran como flechas hechas de cristal por la Reina, dándoselas al príncipe que solo agradeció.

Legolas también había recogido flechas normales, ya que no sabrían que podrían encontrar adelante, ante la sugerencia del Heredero de Isildur.

-hay que partir –el mago blanco decía con apresuro, el Rey también iría con ellos con un grupo de soldados, los mas sanos a su haber, no tenían muchos caídos pero heridos era un numero alto, los hombres salvajes ayudaban a retirar los cuerpos del enemigo al igual que traían a los heridos y los pocos que habían perecido en campo de batalla.

El hielo que adornaba las puertas brillaba con alegría con la luz del atardecer, recordando aquella Estrella que les apoyo durante toda la batalla, ocasionando un suspiro los que la vieron de cerca.

Partirían cubiertos de la noche en un rotundo silencio sin nada que decir, a pesar de haber ganado la batalla, todos tenían la esperanza de encontrar aquel espíritu del invierno que les apoyo durante la cruel batalla, aun entre ellos se podía sentir un leve sentido de culpa, ¿Cómo no lo notaron?

Gandalf sabia que el enemigo estaba consiente de Elsa, pero si la hubieran querido matar no hubiesen perdido el tiempo, dándole esperanzas a los demás, pero aun si ella la querían viva, que planearía Sauron para la Reina, recordando aquellas marcas que había mostrado la mujer antes de partir, ocasionándole al mago un escalofrió.

El Rey Théoden aun con su rostro cansado había insistido en ir, pues la mujer que había fortificado sus murallas fue arrastrada en la oscuridad, aun con la insistencia de Eómer de quedarse a descansar, el al igual que los demás se sentía responsable de aquella Dama.

Todos emprendieron de nuevo el viaje hacia la guarida de aquel que juro en el pasado, era su aliado, en búsqueda de información que les fuese a ser de utilidad, tanto para la guerra como la ubicación de la Reina.

En el bosque, Legolas se pudo sentir reconfortado, por la antigüedad que había mostrado con anterioridad, aun manteniendo su silencio, al igual que su amigo Enano que lanzaba suspiros y mirada de tristeza ante la compañera perdida.

XXXXxxxxx

Elsa estaba sumergida de nuevo en sus miedos los que había dejado atrás…-¡MONSTRUO!¡MONSTRUO! –era la voz repetitiva que embargaba aquellas pesadillas siempre constantes.

Todo empezaba donde su reino estaba sumergido en un invierno eterno, ella estaba ahí, en el lago congelado junto a embarcaciones abandonadas, los fuertes vientos fríos hacían que su cabello se moviera con tristeza mientras ella observaba con detenimiento y cara de horro aquello que la recibía.

Al mirar la estatua de Anna acariciándola con dulzura en aquel lugar, sabia del objetivo del enemigo, reanimando sus pesadillas y miedos que guardaba en su interior.

Estuvo en silencio paseando por aquellas abandonadas calles abriéndose paso hacia su hogar, sentía ese temor que había sentido cuando se encontró con aquel ser oscuro, pero ya no le temía, sabia que la necesitaba, quería que cayera controlada por las tinieblas de sus miedos.

Había demostrado ser mas fuerte que Saruman, puesto que ella no quería poder, ni nada que tuviera que ofrecer aquel Señor oscuro, pero el opto por otro método, uno mas intimo.

Fue entonces que se paro en la puerta del castillo junto un aterido bosque, fue ese momento… un intenso dolor la hizo caer de rodillas, descubriéndose esa parte que le causaba el suplicio.

Esas marcas se habían extendido hacia su codo con una amenaza constante de ir mas allá, ella trataba de suprimirlo apretando fuertemente su hombro.

-Tu fortaleza es buena –decía aquel caballero a quien reconoció como Sauron en su forma física, con una armadura oscura, el rostro oculto y esa voz amenazante –Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigas – Elsa lo miro levemente clavando sus ojos en el, soltando un leve bufido, recordándole a Gimli.

XXXXXX RECUERDO

Elsa estaba frente a frente con aquel antiguo Maia que había sido corrompido o al menos con el quedaba del ser oscuro. Era como una de sus pesadilla, el miedo la tenia paralizada sin moverse, pues era influenciada por aquel Hálito negro de los Nazgul que la escoltaban, el segundo había llegado cuando el primero arribo con la mujer inconsciente.

-Que es lo que buscas de mi –pregunto la reina de manera entrecortada, pues su boca se negaba a moverse –Tu me trajiste –pregunto después de un rato, aquellas manos grises apretaban sus hombros tratando de suprimir aquel espíritu valeroso, haciendo que callara de nuevo.

-Si, yo fui el que te marque para que vinieras a mi – las llamas de aquel ojo centellaban con fuerza, tratando de intimidarla.

Los Nazgul veían con incredulidad como aquella Reina trataba de salir de ese terror, peleando consigo misma para no ceder ante las palabras de aquel señor –Estas perdida –susurraban con tono maligno aquellos antiguos reyes, haciendo que la reina soltara un temeroso suspiro.

-Tu mujer, tan poderosa como un valar –la voz retumbaba por todo el lugar con un tono mas pérfido, clavándose en el corazón de la reina que peleaba contra aquello que la aquejaba –te eh observado desde hace tiempo, tu magia me trajo a ti – esto hizo que la reina abriera sus ojos –únete a mí y seremos capaces de gobernar este mundo – su orden estallo por el espacio donde estaba, la Reina soltó una ligero gesto de soberbia ante lo dicho.

-No –respondió la chica recuperando el control de su cuerpo que aun temblaba del miedo, no iba a ceder a la petición de aquel ojo, a pesar de ser apresada con mas fuerza por sus guardias.

-No es una pregunta –recalco aquella voz – Tu caerás bajo mi poder, quieras o no- aquel Señor oscuro sabia que el poder no era lo que quería la Reina y nada de lo que ofreciera haría cambiar su opinión – es un hecho – esto hizo que la mujer viera de inmediato aquellas muñecas que le habían dolido extendiéndose por su brazo. Podía ver el color rojo correr hacia el codo, ante su impotencia.

La armadura que tenia puesta iba cediendo y desapareciendo, la intención de Sauron nunca fue pedirle que se uniera, era obligarla, pues a pesar de tener una magia similar a la de un Valar, seguía siendo humana y temerosa de usar su magia por completo, facilitando la forma de corromperla.

Los Nazgul sacaron de entre sus ropas una esfera extraña, colocando a la Reina en un grito, que se apago después de tiempo, sus ojos azules se perdieron en el cielo soltándose por completo ante los brazos siniestro de sus escoltas.

XXXXXXPRESENTE

Elsa estaba sumergida en esos sueños torturándola constantemente, había sido llevada por orden de Sauron lejos de aquella principal guarida, hacia un lugar donde era cuestión de tiempo para que su alrededor cayera, era vigilada por los Nazgul encargados de ahí.

El palantir había servido para enseñar las imágenes en pesadillas de la Reina, ocasionándole una guerra interna, siendo constantemente torturada por el mismo Sauron a pesar de estar lejos de aquel lugar.

La celda era grande y su alrededor estaba congelado, ante las constantes reacciones de resistencia de aquella que estaba inconsciente, el hielo amenazaba con extenderse siendo retenido por una extraña magia.

La temperatura, a pesar de la retención de aquello cristalino, había descendido rápidamente, sin embargo esto no detenía el movimiento de aquel lugar, los Nazgul se sumergían a aquella tortura ocasionalmente, sin perder su misión principal.

Dol Guldur era la prisión de la Reina, un lugar lejano de Mordor, sabia que la Reina pelearía haciendo que la alejaran, puesto que Isengard no era el espacio seguro, ya que tenían dudas de la lealtad de Saruman, a pesar de haberse mostrado cooperativo con aquella distracción que habían planeado.

La batalla con los pueblos aledaños estaba ya prevista, habían mandado diversas comitivas con anterioridad pero estas habían sido repelidas tanto por Lórien como por los Elfos Silvanos, aunque era otra historia para la que mandaron hacia la Ciudad del Valle, pues habían recibido noticias buenas de su avance, haciendo retroceder a la gente a Erebor, hacia ya un día.

Solo estaban en espera de lo que sucedería, porque esta vez iba a ser diferente el ataque planeado a los Elfos ya que querían usar a la Reina del Hielo ya convertida en el brazo derecho de Sauron, su terrateniente.

A penas era la primera noche de dura batalla psicológica entre Elsa y la oscuridad, los Nazgul no dudaban de que cedería, ya preparando todo el ejercito, para cuando despertara la mujer, atacarían a todos los que se había opuesto a su Rey.

XXXXXXXX

La mirada recriminatoria estaba puestas en aquel que era considerado el mago de magos, Saruman, quien se había quedado rezagado en esa torre siendo custodiadas por los Ent, quienes habían echado abajo aquella fortaleza de la que estaba orgulloso el mago traidor.

Merry y Pippin se habían sentado en el ultimo de los escalones en espera de aquello que era importante para ellos, ya que su reencuentro fue entristecido al saber que su amiga podía estar en peligro con el enemigo.

Con Gandalf había subido el Rey, Aragorn, Eómer, Gimli y un serio Legolas, los soldados que lo acompañaba se habían quedado afuera mirando con recelo aquella gran y oscura torre en espera de respuestas.

Ya tenia rato de que Gandalf había llamado para que saliera de donde estuviese escondido, el se había mantenido contestando con una voz dulce, capaz de engañar a aquellos que no habían sido testigos de sus acciones.

Sin embargo la interrupción de Gimli había hecho exaltar levemente aquella dulzona voz –Aun no te hablo a ti, Gimli hijo de Glóin, esto no te concierne – clavo su mirada puesto que su pregunta no estaba dispuesto a contestar –Quiero hablar primero con el Rey de la Marca, mi vecino y antiguo amigo –

El rey continuaba callado. Nadie podía saber si estaba entre el coraje o la duda, fue cuando Eómer intercedió ante el llamado de Saruman a su rey.

-Escucha Señor – dijo claramente con voz firme –Hemos salido victoriosos de las artimañas que nos pusiste, sin embargo ahora –pauso al mirar al elfo que se mantenía ajeno a la situación – quisiera retomar la pregunta de mi amigo Gimli, quien se a alzado ante usted – suspiro aun manteniendo la firmeza y esa cruda mirada a aquel blanco anciano con disfraz de bondad - ¿o va a seguir hablando sobre amigos que traiciono? –

-si hablamos de cosas perdidas ¿qué puedes preguntar tu Eómer hijo de Edmund? –Continuo el anciano con esa voz suave, mirándolo de arriba para abajo –esa Reina fue arrastrada aquí con un propósito –rio levemente al seguir con su mirada hacia el rey – Dígame Señor de Rohan en esta batalla pueden que hayan salido victoriosos, pero ese no fue mi plan originalmente – se paseaba en ese espacio cerrado en el que era observado, tenía algo en esos gestos escondidos como tratando de descifrar los reacciones que expresaban aquellos hombres, disfrutaba esa incertidumbre que se plasmaba las personas que lo interrogaban.

-cual era tu plan –Legolas interrumpía su silencio, puesto que se había mantenido al margen de toda la platica que no tenia objetivo común – y como que traída aquí – su duda se tambaleaba en su boca, el montaraz y el resto miraban con sorpresa pues este se había mantenido distante a cualquier platica en el camino.

-Vaya el Príncipe Elfo Legolas hijo El Rey Thranduil ha hablado – dijo con un descomunal asombro, como esperando la reacción del elfo fuese la mejor de todas – tu corazón ahora esta apenado por una perdida que no van a recuperar – esto hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos.

-Habla Saruman – Gandalf golpeaba su bastón con el suelo –dime lo que sabes de la llegada de La Reina Elsa – El mago blanco alzo su voz tan alto que retumbo en aquel lugar.

-Vaya mi amigo, así que aun no lo descubres – siseo el mago traidor al lanzarle esos ojos de superioridad al mago blanco –tu quien eras de los mas orgullosos y no te gustaban los consejos. Te equivocaste con ella ya que no vino por casualidad a este lugar, claro solo hubo pequeñas interferencias – sonrió al ver la mirada de incógnita de aquellos que acompañaban a su ex colega –aunque por ver la reacción de la comunidad que te acompaña, quiere decir que no saben nada de la que dice ser su amiga –

-Basta –gritaba con calma Gandalf ante lo ultimo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntaba Aragorn tratando de atar cabos sobre lo que había dicho Saruman, el mago carcajeo ante la pregunta, iba a decir unas palabras, pero fue callado por el golpeteo del mago blanco.

-Esta es una verdad que solo le concierne a ella, y a nadie mas – ahora la mirada del mago clamaba silencio, el Dúnadan entendió lo que se refería, no preguntaría mas ante las miradas ansiosas que mostraban los demás, ¿Qué había de secreto tras su llegada?, se preguntaban. –Entonces el ataque al abismo de Helm no fue mas que una treta armada de Sauron –afirmo con fuerza ante el asombro de los demás.

-Mi misión era encontrar al espíritu del Invierno,-el mago se recargo en una mesa cerca que estaba ahí –Pero si quieres bajar aquí, te puedo decir los planes de mi maestro, si es que te atreves –sonrió burlonamente aun manteniendo esa voz engañosa ante todos.

-los traidores no son de confiar –aclaro Gandalf al recargarse pesadamente en su bastón –Pero eh de imaginar que fue el que la trajo –el otro mago chasqueo los dientes ante la afirmación de este, puesto que le había atinado a este suplicio secreto ante los demás que se mantenían en silencio conteniendo de nuevo esa pregunta.

-eso no suena nada mal –por fin dijo Saruman, después de un incomodo silencio –Pero no puedo decir nada mas, ya que Ella fue llevada ante mi Señor, y te aseguro que no estará bien –sonrió maliciosamente.

-Puedo ver a través de tu ventana, las posibilidades de que ella caiga en la oscuridad – los hombres que acompañaban al anciano voltearon inmediatamente después de este comentario –pero te aseguro que Ella es mas fuerte que cualquiera de los magos que hayamos venido –

-Tu como puedes saber eso –Saruman levantaba la voz – tu a quien e traicionado, eso no lo viste venir te lo aseguro –

-tu traicionaste a Gandalf el gris – el resonó se alzo en esa sala, mientras golpeaba ferozmente con su bastón de nuevo el suelo, Merry y Pippin se acercaron rápidamente ante el estruendo que ocasionaba aquella magia explosiva –Yo ahora soy Gandalf el blanco, y eh vuelto de la muerte para ocupar el lugar que debiste mantener – sus ojos mostraban decisión juzgando a aquel que se aparto del camino –y como actual líder Istari te expulso de la Orden y del concilio-

Alzo su mano lentamente, con voz clara y fría –Saruman escúchame, ahora tu vara esta rota –un crujido vino de aquel que estaba en silencio con ojos de furia, su vara se partió en dos –Vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer –dijo aquel ex guía al girarse y dirigirse a la puerta –será mejor que no intentes nada mas Saruman, que de ahora en adelante te arrastraras para siempre en este mundo, por tu avaricia y crueldad –

Los demás le siguieron en silencio, no sabia lo que había pasado atrás, dejando a aquel mago en su coraje, tragando aquel veneno que trato de expulsar a los que eran sus aliados, sin embargo el sabia que había logrado algo que iba mas allá de cualquiera, Ahora el espíritu del Hielo estaba en manos de su amo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la Reina cayera ante la oscuridad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntaba Aragorn después de salir de la torre – y Elsa –sus ojos mostraban la preocupación igual que en todos, el negó la cabeza.

-creo que el camino de ella se separa aquí amigos –dijo con ligera tristeza, ante la impotencia de aquellos cercanos a la Reina –de ella depende el no corromperse, tanto su fuerza como magia se pondrán a prueba-en ese momento una extraña esfera salía de aquel cuarto, el mago se asustó de asombro escondiéndola en sus ropas, ante la mirada curiosa de Pippin quien fue el único que vio aquello rodando.

XXXXXxxxx

Elsa había perdido la noción del tiempo entre aquellas imágenes que la aquejaban constantemente, estaba desesperada pero aun mantenía su porte, aun a pesar sus manos se tornaban ya de color diferente, estaba cansada pero aun orgullosa.

Sus manos ya estaban completamente invadidas por aquellas marcas, pero eso no le importaba, si su conciencia no caía, estaba bien.

Las imágenes constantes de Sauron la visitaban con mayor frecuencia, su magia a pesar de usarla en ese lugar era inservible, ese ser oscuro siempre preguntaba cosas hacia la Reina, quien no le contestaba mas que con una mirada desafiante, estaba de rodillas, sabia que nadie acudiría a su ayuda todo dependía de ella misma.

Ya se había acostumbrado a todo a su alrededor, la tortura ya no le hacia efecto pues sabia que eran imágenes que quería que viera el propio señor oscuro, sentía la molestia del mismo ante su inmunidad.

Pero fue cuando noto que el caballero giraba hacia un lado, haciendo que ella volteara ….

XXXXXxxx

El sol se levantaba de nuevo resaltando la fila de Ents, erguidos como estatuas ante la puerta de aquella torre, viendo como se preparaban a partir aquellos que habían ido a cuestionar al custodio.

Barbol se acerco curioso a el Elfo que se mantuvo en silencio, pues había visto su mirada de asombro cuando los vio por primera vez, pero que menguo al recordar algo –Mi pequeño Elfo, no se la pena te embarga, pero ten confianza en que la luz vendrá –dijo con sabia voz aquel hermoso ser, al ver la melancolía que el príncipe quería esconder.

-Lo se, y lo siento –comento con voz suave Legolas, junto a el estaba un tímido Gimli, al ver aquella alta criatura –Me gustaría venir a visitarlos en otro tiempo, si me deja –pauso –junto con otros amigos –

-Esta bien, tu y tu raza, son bienvenidos cuando gusten –acepto el sabio árbol, Legolas sonrió levemente.

-Se que mi gente estaría orgullosa de venir – comento el elfo –pero con quien vendría seria con este, Gimli hijo de Glóin –el árbol se asusto ante esto, pero acepto ante la nostalgia que despedía –Y también junto a mi amiga, una humana-

-Una humana-pregunto el ent líder –no eh visto a ninguna mujer con ustedes – observo a los demás guardias – pero eh de intuir que la tristeza que te embarga es por la falta de aquella persona – el príncipe suspiro ante el descubrimiento del sabio, quien aun se mostraba renuente en aceptar a una humana.

-ella es una Istari, como Gandalf –esto sorprendió a Barbol, quien acepto seguro.

-Si ella es como Gandalf, con gusto será bienvenida junto a tu pequeño amigo –se alzo erguido aquella criatura levantando sus brazos – ten por seguro que los estaré esperando, aunque mientras tantos resguardaremos la maldad de Isengard –exclamo.

-Legolas, es hora de partir –se acercaba el Dúnadan quien se mantuvo a raya de la conversación junto al Rey.

-Suerte en la búsqueda de su amiga – dijo por ultimo el Ent, mientras se alejaban aquellos jinetes, formando una fila de aquellos que vigilarían a Saruman.

Gandalf partiría con Merry, mientras Aragorn montaba con Pippin y un serio Legolas con un deprimido Enano, pues la sombra aparto a la estrella de la comunidad sin saber si estaba bien, o adonde la habían llevado.

Estaban cansados de viajar todos los soldados, irían al Abismo de Helm durante el día, para planear su siguiente movimiento.

-Se que tenemos prisa, Gandalf- dijo Merry al cabo de un rato de retomar el camino –No se como se sentirían todos, aunque se de la tristeza que nos embarga, pero piensas estar todo el día en caballo-pregunto el mago solo soltó una risa ante el comentario inocente del hobbit.

-Un hobbit curioso –exclamo el mago –todos deberían tener uno como ustedes, para que les levantaran los ánimos –

El hobbit se sonrojo ante la observación del mago, pero entristeció –entonces crees que Elsa se separara de nosotros – retomo un tema muy frágil para el momento.

-Veo que escuchaste eso- Gandalf dio con seriedad –Nunca había encontrado un hobbit con oídos tan agudos como los tuyos –pauso –pero si el camino será diferente para nuestra amiga, aunque espero que lo peor no pase –este comentario hizo que el hobbit se estremeciera por el tono que empleo.

-Eso me hace temer de lo que pasara con ella – susurro Merry deprimido –aunque no se como se refiere Saruman, con el propósito de que ella haya venido aquí por casualidad –esto hizo que Gandalf lo mirara de reojo, el hobbit alzo los hombros –es solo que, se escuchaba como si viniera de un lugar incansable para nosotros –

Gandalf siguió en silencio, pensando en las palabras del hobbit no sabia como contestarle, este pequeño por curiosidad había descubierto algo que el no sabia, el pequeño entendió que esto era muy delicado, aunque la duda lo carcomía por dentro, al igual que la esfera que guardaba el mago.

El camino proseguía lentamente, serpenteando por el valle, La niebla ocasionaba nostalgia al grupo allegado de la Reina, pues le recordaba a su habilidad que usaba para detectar invasores.

El rey Théoden no había preguntado sobre esa niebla que los acompaño durante toda la travesía al Abismo, pero estaba seguro que era de la Reina, sin embargo respeto la ausencia de la Reina, guardando esa cuestión para otro momento.

Decidieron que era momento de descansar, puesto que en la noche no lo hicieron y los estragos se hacían presente, acompañados con la luz de la tarde se desviaron del camino principal, cabalgando otra vez tierra adentro por las largas hierbas que crecían.

Luego de haber recorrido una distancia llegando a la pendiente del redondo de Dol Baron, encendiendo una fogata para disponerse a comer junto a un frondoso árbol.

Organizaron turno para guardia ya que pasarían un momento ahí, para recuperar un poco su fuerza y seguir hacia el abismo. Los Hobbits se sentaron juntos sobre un montón de helechos. Merry tenia sueño, se podía notar, pero su compañero estaba mas inquieto que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Merry –te cala algo, o la comida te hizo daño –entrecerró los ojos apuntando a aquel amigo querido.

-No nada, es solo que Elsa me viene a la mente –comento con tristeza Pippin-se que nadie quiere hablarnos de los detalles, pero me intriga que nos mantengan ajenos a nuestra amiga –suspiro.

-Se que tienes ganas de verla –se acomodo Merry –igual yo, pero supongo que tendrán sus razones para no contarnos los detalles – suspiro al observar aquellas copas bailando de los arboles –aunque tu que estuviste con Gandalf, ¿Lograste sacar algo? –pregunto –es solo que Aragorn me parecía extremadamente triste cuando le pregunte, así que no insistí y cambie el tema –

-Solo pude confirmar lo que escuchamos – comento Pippin –sobre el camino diferente de Ella –pero el silencio se hizo presente durante la mayoría del camino –suspiro derrotado –Ahora que Gandalf es el Blanco, y ha cambiado –

los dos Hobbits se quedaron debatiendo un rato sobre la nueva apariencia de su antiguo Guía, al igual que el extraño estado de animo de los tres guerreros que los acompañaban, sin embargo cuando Pippin menciono la curiosidad que le embargaba con la esfera que vio ocultar al mago, recibió una reprimenda de su amigo.

-Aja –exclamo Merry acompañado con un golpe -¿Así que eso es lo que te esta rondando? –recrimino –Vamos Pippin, no olvides lo que Sam nos decía: _Nunca te entrometas en asuntos de magos, pues son gente astuta e irascible_ –lo imito

-Como dices eso a estas alturas –se defendió –si fue lo que hemos estado haciendo, además quiero verla solamente no voy a hacer nada –insistió, mientras se sobaba la área afectada por la agresión recibida de su amigo.

-será mejor que te duermas –ordeno Merry –lo mas probable es que partamos en cualquier momento –sugirió –así que descansa mientras puedas, pues en caballo no es lo mismo dormir que aquí, aunque no sea una cómoda cama –se resigno al acomodarse, recibiendo un bufido de derrota de su curioso amigo.

Pippin no dijo nada mas, pues ahora estaba inmóvil sumergido en sus pensamientos, puesto que el sueño no le llegaba y ni le ganaba a su curiosidad. Ya que el recuerdo constante de aquella esfera lo embargaba.

No aguanto mas y se levanto sigilosamente, El sol se empezaba a ocultar del cielo, y la mayoría dormía por el cansancio acumulado, se arrastro hacia el mago que estaba apartado con sigilo, impulsado por un sentimiento que no entendía.

Gandalf parecía dormir, mirándolo con detenimiento, aunque debajo de esas pestañas podía asegurar que la luz brillaba centellante, haciéndolo dudar, pero acercándose con mas lentitud, hasta que vio un bulto redondo, entre el flanco derecho y el brazo doblado.

Contuvo su aliento aproximándose lentamente, levanto el bulto esperando un peso descomunal, pero no fue así para su sorpresa y alivio, permaneció un tanto ahí retirándose con sumo cuidado acercando una piedra junto a Gandalf, y colocándola en el lugar de la esfera, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que faltaba.

Después de un rato miro aquel objeto, retirando aquello que lo envolvía, entonces por fin lo veía. Era lo mismo que una esfera de cristal pero oscura completamente diferente a lo que Elsa hacia con su hielo.

Se alejo del mago en silencio, sabia que se metía en problemas pero no le importaba, después pediría perdón, temblaba por el miedo a la reprimenda del mago como aquella vez en Moria, pero algo lo movía para que lo hiciera retirándose hacia un montículo verde.

Pippin se sentó interesado en aquello que traía en sus manos, pero después de un rato no vio nada, mas que oscuridad –Esto no es mas que un trasto –suspiro decepcionado, sin embargo repentinamente una llama tenue se encendió, haciendo que el pequeño no apartara su mirada.

Pronto toda esa luz envolvió aquella esfera, Pippin se sobresalto aterrorizado trato de liberarse de la esfera, pero era incapaz de soltarla súbitamente su cuerpo se volvió rígido, y un grito doloroso salió de el, tan penetrante y desesperado que los guaridas se exaltaron.

-Así que eres un Ladrón- Gandalf era el primero en aparecer , echando su capa en aquella esfera que a penas soltó el mediano- Tenias que ser tu Pippin –se arrodillo junto al pasmado amigo, quien estaba boca arriba, rígido y con los ojos hacia el cielo –Cosa de magos –exclamo -¿Qué clase de daño recibiste a ti mismo y a todos? –el semblante del mago era serio y tenso.

Tomo la mano de Pippin y se inclino hacia el, escuchando la respiración, el pequeño se estremecía, luego cerro los ojos –ELSA NO –grito rápidamente al sentarse mirando con desconcierto las caras de su alrededor.

Una voz aguda salió del pequeño – Tu bruja del invierno, has de enfrentarme, pero no escaparan –se aparto de Gandalf – tu no eres Saruman como entraste aquí – trato de ponerse de pie –Mandare a alguien en seguida hacia ti para traerte ¿Entiendes? –Gandalf lo retuvo con fuerza, ante el silencio que estaba a su alrededor.

-Peregrin Tuk – dijo –Vuelve-ordeno el mago con aplomo

El hobbit dejo de abatirse y volvió a caer de espaldas apretando la mano del mago.

-Elsa, Elsa –grito girando a su alrededor como buscando algo, posando su mirada hacia el mago –Gandalf, perdóname –

-Como que te perdone- exclamo el mago –que fue lo que viste y que has hecho-

Pippin entre balbuceo explico lo que había visto, y de cómo encontró a Elsa ante el interés de su alrededor, inclusive Legolas se acerco a escuchar –Ella estaba de rodillas ante el, cuando me vio-balbuceo –ya no me acuerdo –

-Me basta con eso –dijo Gandalf severamente, mientras Tuk se calmaba -¿Qué fue lo que viste, que dijiste y como estaba?-

Pippin cerro sus ojos estremeciéndose, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Todos observaban en silencio excepto la comunidad, que miraba con atención después de todo había nombrado a Elsa, estaba con el. Pero Gandalf lo miraba duramente.

-Habla –ordeno inquiero el mago blanco

La voz del mediano bajo demasiado y sus palabras comenzaron a salir.

-Vi una ciudad congelada, tan congelada que me daba frio, Elsa estaba de rodillas con ese hombre –suspiro tratando de tomar de nuevo oxigeno –Luego ese caballero me vio y se acerco a mi, ella se quedo mirándome como si fuera una ilusión –paro con escalofríos –cuando el se acerco no me hablo pero yo entendía, fue cuando me dijo que porque no me reportaba, no se si no me observaba bien o me confundía con alguien –

Gandalf veía con interés y miedo a lo que seguiría, dándole la palabra de nuevo a Tuk.

-El me iba a tocar cuando Elsa se puso entre los dos –se tomo la cabeza –ella tenia sus manos marcadas asta los hombros, pero su mirada fija en ese caballero –pauso –luego se rio de los dos, era muy cruel, yo sentía cuchillas y podía jurar que ella también, pero no cedía su mirada –se abrazo los pies inmediatamente – luego ella me dijo que huyera, y brillo tanto como los cristales que ella hizo y sus ojos como esa vez en Moria, atacándolo, sus manos volvían a la normalidad desafiante hacia aquel señor tenebroso –tomo aire de nuevo, sentía que era presionado como si estuviera ahí de nuevo –luego el maldijo a Elsa, diciendo que no escaparíamos, luego reconociendo que no era Saruman, me pregunto directamente quien era de nuevo, y que mandaría a alguien por mi-

-Que mas-exclamo el mago ante el silencio de el pequeño.

-Ella se quedo enfrente de el, cuando sentí que me partía en pedazo –se estremeció –ya no recuerdo mas…ya no quiero decir mas.-

-mírame –ordeno el mago quien lo miro a los ojos, sosteniéndolo en silencio. Luego su rostro se calmo y mostro una leve sonrisa, poniendo su mano afectuosamente.

-Esta bien –dijo – ya no sigas, , no has dicho nada mas, pero has descubierto algo, ella esta bien y a superado al mismo Sauron –observo al elfo que estaba junto a ellos apretándole el hombro –Pero no olvides que esta vez te salvaste por ayuda de ella, ten por seguro que nos encontrara –

Pippin fue ayudado por Aragorn quien se había mantenido a raya de la situación al igual que Gimli, llevándolo a un lugar a descansar.

-descansa si puedes –dijo Gandalf –Avísame si recurre el cosquilleo, y por favor no mas piedras en mis manos – se refirió a lo que había puesto para que no notara lo que faltaba, el otro solo bajo la mirada con pena.

-¿Cómo esta el? –pregunto Aragorn preocupado

-creo que todo esta bien –sonrió el mago –pero gracias a su curiosidad, eh visto que ella esta bien, y que no cedió a la oscuridad –tomo la esfera que traía –Aragorn podrías custodiarla por mi, aunque es peligrosa –exclamo

El montaraz asentó –Hay alguien mas que pueda reclamarla por derecho propio –exclamo con orgullo – porque este es sin duda el palantir de Orthanc del tesoro de Elendil, traído aquí por los reyes de Gondor –su estado de animo se recuperaba –ten por seguro que la llevare.

-Entonces ten, recíbela señor – dijo el mago ante el asombro de todos –Sera parte de lo que te será restituido, aunque te recomiendo que no la uses por el momento – a lo cual acepto el montaraz.

-así que de ahí se comunicaban Saruman y Mordor – dijo con sumo interés Aragorn, al descubrir que eso tenia el ex mago blanco en su poder, a lo que asentó Gandalf.

-Extraños poderes tienen nuestros enemigos –dijo Théoden

-Si al igual que nuestros aliados –comento Gandalf con asombro de todos –Elsa es parte de la joya de nuestra pequeña comunidad, y según cuenta Pippin logro hacerle frente al propio Sauron –todos abrieron sus ojos – Aunque no estoy seguro que la pueda ver –observo un horizonte-pero se que ella saldrá bien librada, y se reencontrara con nosotros – rio levemente –y probablemente traiga mas aliados para enfrentarse contra el señor oscuro de nuevo –

-Eso espero –dijo por fin Legolas con un brillo de alivio.

-ten por seguro eso amigo –Gimli volvía a su animo, la noche se volvía a hacer presente, cuando una sombra cruzo el cielo. Varios caballeros se asustaron gritando en pánico total, fue cuando Gandalf giro y vio lo que temía.

-Nazgul –exclamo –ha cruzado el rio –todos se ponían en guardia –partan rápido que se acercan –todos se apresuraron a tomar su camino, pues la oscuridad podía ser un aliado aun.

Se echo a correr hacia Pippin tomándolo rápidamente, para susto del hobbit –tu iras conmigo – echo al hobbit con el, montando su caballo, Aragorn lo seguía de cerca junto a los demás –yo aquí me separo, ustedes sigan, los veré en minas de Tirith –dijo al desaparecer mientras los demás cabalgaban con velocidad..

XXXXXxx

Elsa veía con asombro aquello que había creado, tenia poco tiempo de haber logrado zafarse de aquella ilusión, pues la oscura torre que según escucho era Dol Guldur, se había convertido en una gran estatua de cristal y hielo. Recordándole a su castillo en la montaña,

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, uso su magia a tal punto que la esfera se rompió, -Que extraña cosa –decía al momento de sacarla y observarla detenidamente, hizo una pequeña bolsita como la que había perdido en las montañas para guardarla, se vio su vestido de guerra levantando un ceja al observar lo sucio y dañado que estaba.

Tomo un largo suspiro cambiando sus ropas a las que normalmente portaba al salir de Rivendel –No creo que vaya a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo –en verdad había usado la armadura solo para la guerra en Rohan, pero analizando bien esa lucha, no ocupo mucho de ella, haciéndola innecesaria para futuras ocasiones.

Luego camino embelesada, viendo las filas de aquellos orcos que estaban formados afuera, cuando ella salió, pero no les dio la oportunidad de defenderse, pues debajo de su pie se alzo una luz abrasadora, cubriendo cualquier enemigo que se encontraba enfrente, en segundos se había cargado al los orcos.

A su mente venia el recuerdo de cómo se libro, pues gracias a Pippin lo había logrado, ya que este se encontraba en peligro, pero nunca entendió porque Sauron no lo había distinguido ¿Seria acaso que esperaba a otra persona?, algo que no entendería o al menos no le importaba por el momento.

-Quien eres tu –una voz salió de entre la maleza, un hombre de largos cabellos rubios que portaba una armadura, pudo distinguirlo como elfo, pero se vio amenazada por varias flechas que salían entre la oscuridad, alzando sus manos, ese hombre se bajo entretenido por aquello que observaba.

A su ver era como una estrella rodeada de cristales hermosos, como los diamantes que alguna vez admiro, la mujer que lo miraba con duda, era igual que eso, tan maravilloso y bello, pero no se iba a detener a observar, era un potente enemigo para su hogar –quien eres tu –volvió a preguntar clavando su mirada en ella.

El iba acompañado de un ejercito de Elfos, y espero su respuesta, pero la Reina se reincorporo en posición –Eso es algo que usted me debería decir –replico la mujer con nobleza, al mantener su mirada seria y retadora –antes de presentarme yo, primero usted, pues es quien me apunta con sus flechas – alzo su mano hacia aquellos que en verdad la apuntaban, con rostro de asombro ante su actitud.

-Mi nombre es Thranduil, Rey del Bosque Negro –esto hizo que la reina recordara algo, cambiando su gesto a uno mas suave y delicado.

-eres el padre de Legolas –pregunto a lo que el Rey no supo contestar, conocía a su hijo, ¿pero quien era ella?

-Reina Elsa –detrás de ese Rey salía otro, mas conocido para la mujer, quien alzo sus ojos de asombro sin perder su delicadeza, con un gesto de dolor suave y nostálgico.

-Señor Celeborn –dijo con suavidad al acercarse, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que aun era amenazada, pero el rey hizo un ademan y los demás acataron sus ordenes.

-La conoces –pregunto el Rey al regalarle una mirada cruda a su compañero, quien asentó.

-Es casualidad que te veamos por aquí –detrás del señor de Lothoriel salía una dama, quien caminaba hacia ella con suavidad.

-Señora Galadriel –dijo la reina al acercarse y correr hacia ella, era como si la vida se iluminara después de la oscuridad, abrazándola suavemente para sorpresa de todos, por su atrevimiento.

-Todo estará bien –dijo la dama con dulzura, mientras daba unas palmadas a la alegre Reina, quien de inmediato se reincorporo a su postura noble.

Detrás de aquellos que se mostraron hostiles a la mujer, avanzaban a lo que pudo distinguir como guerreros de Lórien, pues entre ellos estaba Haldir –Creo que les ahorre el trabajo de destruir el lugar –dijo con una leve sonrisa, los elfos Silvanos no entendían, esa mujer conocía a su príncipe y al parecer era buena amiga de la Dama de Lórien, quedando desconcertados.

-Ella es la Reina Istari Elsa –susurro Celeborn con una sonrisa al cerrar sus ojos y ver a las dos damas tan felices juntas, resaltando entre todo aquel lugar que ahora era hermoso –Ella estaba viajando junto a tu hijo, en la misión que se había encomendado – Thranduil por fin entendía, aun con mas asombro, pues podía jurar que representaba a las estrellas del cielo, ocasionándole una leve sonrisa escondida.

-Nos retiramos –dijo el rey elfo -podrán descansar en mi reino, si es lo que ocupan –el rey del bosque se dirigió hacia la mujer –es un honor conocer a la bella estrella que viaja con mi hijo –se presento cortes sin perder su aire conservador, sin un gesto dibujado en el, Elsa pudo compararlo con Legolas, era similar como era al principio de su viaje, reservado y con un aire serio, en verdad los extrañaba.

Elsa estaba siendo acompañada por los Señores de Lothoriel, hacia el interior de aquel decaído bosque, mientras era seguido por el Rey, quien mantenía su mirada expectante en la reina, pues era mucho su interés en aquella joya recién descubierta.

Hizo una seña discreta a una de sus guardias –Tauriel, quiero que te mantengas cerca de la Reina Elsa –susurro sin mirar a verla, pues solo se inclinó aquella mujer elfo hacia la persona que merecía su respeto.

Galadriel noto aquella orden mandada por aquel pariente lejano de su Señor, pero se mantuvo en silencio, pues no notaba duda en la voz de aquel Rey, girando de nuevo su mirada en la reina que se mantenía asombrada por aquello que se alzaba en su alrededor.

Detrás de ellos guardias se habían quedado a inspeccionar el área, siendo escoltados por unos cuantos que aun le seguían el paso, mientras la Reina descansaría un rato en el Reino del que provenía Legolas, pues quería conocer el hogar de su amigo, quien según recuerda no mencionaba nada de esto.

XXXXXX

Anna estaba preocupada, Elsa tenia tiempo desaparecida, estaba desesperada yendo a consultar a los Troll, sabia que estaba bien, porque ellos no sentía que estuviera en peligro, pero aun así, la desesperación le embargaba pues aquellas pesadilla que le había contado se hacían presentes.

Pero solo tenia que esperar, pues tenia que tener un reino en buen estado cuando esta regresara y se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno eso son todo por hoy, ahora descubrieron los Palantir…wii, modifique algo la historia en cuanto a tiempos, pero ahora sigue lo bueno.

Elsa ahora esta entre aliados, adelantando hechos que según los apéndices del libro sucede durante el ajetreo en Minas de Tirith, ¿acaso su llegada cambio todo los eventos?

Aunque eso lo notamos en la no muerte de Boromir, y algunos otros detalles, si hay inconsistencia en mi historia, háganmelo saber, pues suelo ser distraída en ocasiones.


	11. EDAD 11 LA ESTRELLA

Damas y caballeros…o fickers…les presento el capitulo 10,….espero que les guste.

XXXXX

EDAD 10: La estrella.

Elsa se sentía renovada tan radiante y alegre, pues por primera vez en días descanso en un lugar tan cálido y reconfortante, aunque sentía un poco de pena, pues al parecer tomo la recamara de la Comandante de la guardia Real.

-Buenos Días, Mi Señora Elsa –ahí estaba la dueña de aquella cómoda cama, al pie con reverencia, su cabello rojizo con trenzas en sus hombros la hacían ver con cierta y delicada rudeza.

Esto hizo que la Reina pensara por un momento, ya que hace tiempo que no escuchaba el "Mi señora" refiriéndose a ella con respeto, algo que le causo un ligero recuerdo vago de sus primeros días en el lugar, recordándole a cierto guardia elfico en Rivendel, a quien constantemente le decía que le llamara por su nombre sin embargo nunca la tomo en cuenta.

-Buenos Días ….. Tauriel –sonrió levemente a la que fue a recibirla mirándola con cierta duda, pues la falta de cortesía que decía su nombre no era propio de ella, pero Elsa no sabia como referirse a la seria Elfa, optando por llamarle por su nombre, algo que hacia con los de la comunidad, pues ella desprendía esa comodidad extraña a su alrededor, haciendo mas fácil su acoplamiento al nuevo lugar.

La reina se separo de Galadriel y del Señor Celeborn al entrar a la guarida del Bosque Negro -Descansa –fue lo ultimo que escuchó de la Dama, el día anterior, siendo escoltada por Tauriel desde entonces.

xxxxXXXX RECUERDO

Elsa había notado que la Dama de Lothoriel portaba el collar que le había dado la reina como agradecimiento, siendo reconocido por ella en el momento que se dirigían a ese lugar, pero La Reina no dijo nada, pero noto que la dama la observaba, señalando aquello que le fue dado por esta, pues había reconocido la alegría escondida de la Istari al ver eso puesto por la Dama.

Al llegar pudo notar que la mayoría de los Elfos con vestimenta mas rustica que en Lothoriel o Rivendel, aun a pesar de no portar su armadura como cuando los encontró en el Bosque, podía notar la diferencia, sus miradas eran de duda e incertidumbre cuando ella pasaba, siempre siendo acompañada por los Señores de Lothoriel, haciéndola ver mas imponente entre aquellas hermosas figuras, acompañada de igual manera de el Rey del lugar.

Sentía un ligero Deja Vú, como si esas miradas ya las había visto, haciendo memoria recordó sus primeros días, causándole una sonrisa, que fue notada por la Dama, que también le contesto de la misma manera.

El lugar era tan adentro del bosque, entre cavernas, siempre aguardadas por elfos…rustico, pero igual de bello, algo diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente, haciéndola pensar que en serio los Elfos le daban ese toque mágico a los lugares, ya sean bosques, castillos entre cascadas o una caverna, ocasionándole cierto dilema, pues anhelaba tener algo de ese toque en su castillo.

XXXXXXFIN

Después de un rato paseaba entretenida, olvidándose en ese momento sus preocupaciones, Tauriel la seguía, pues según ella había sido designada por el propio Thranduil para su compañía, Elsa había notado que ella era diferente a los demás elfos del lugar, un poco mas curiosa de saber que había mas allá del bosque negro, pues noto lo reservados que eran, muy diferente a Legolas y a la propia Tauriel.

-Que sucede Mi señora Elsa –decía Tauriel al ver a la Reina muy serena, reservada pero con un toque de inquietud, brotando de su mirada.

-Es solo que por un momento recordé a alguien – sonrió gentilmente ante la curiosidad de aquella distante compañía, quien la miraba algo indecisa, como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo quedaba atorado en su boca –Puedo notar algo de incertidumbre en tu rostro –comento la reina girando hacia delante, pues aun le maravillaba el lugar donde estaba.

-Es solo que, hace mucho tiempo jure a mi Rey no volver a meterme en asuntos externos –miro a su alrededor, pues estaba en una gran sala llena de pasillos y alumbrados con una cálida luz, dejando ver aquella caverna muy bien adaptada por los elfos –Pero con los constantes ataques que hemos recibido y por lo que usted me platica, esto ira empeorando –suspiro derrotada la elfo.

-No entiendo como es posible mantenerse ajeno a aquello que ataca el exterior – la reina la miro con serenidad –pero eh de entender que su Rey se preocupa por los suyos,- pauso - aunque aun no entiendo como Legolas consiguió ir hasta Rivendel solo para enviar un mensaje- esta duda la venia trayendo desde el momento que entro al lugar, pues el Rey se mostraba ajeno a las preocupaciones de mas allá del bosque.

-Mi señor Legolas puede ser muy orgulloso a veces –dijo la elfo con cierto tono melancólico, la Reina se sintió extraña ante la reacción sentimental de la Elfo, pero no le presto atención no era algo que le interesara, Tauriel dudo por un momento, como si estuviera peleando con su conciencia, La Reina despedía tranquilidad a su alrededor, haciendo que a veces la comandante dijera palabras de mas.

-Bueno eh de suponer de que se trata –se rindió la reina, manteniendo su porte elegante, aun paseando por aquellos pasillos, que juraría que si no estuviera con Tauriel tardaría años en salir de el lugar.

-Cuando partirá –pregunto la pelirroja algo interesada, pues le había tomado cariño a la compañía de la elegante Istari.

-No lo se, La Señora Galadriel me pidió que esperara y que tratara de reponer fuerzas – La reina recordaba como la dama durante su camino, le pidió que no partiera de inmediato, puesto que a pesar de no estar cansada, ocupaba dormir tranquilamente –Así que esperare un poco –el rostro de la reina se torno impaciente –aunque no me gustaría quedarme aquí tranquilamente, mientras los demás libran batallas en las que yo pudiera ser de ayuda –

Tauriel la observo en silencio, pues a pesar de la fragilidad y elegancia que inspiraba aquella Reina Istari, sus palabras se tornaban fuertes con un sentido de amistad que iba mas allá –Así que si ellos partirán a la oscuridad, usted lo haría –cuestiono finalmente a lo que la reina sonrió.

-Que irónico, ¿No? – la reina se abrazo la cintura, con un gesto entre melancolía y ligera felicidad –Cuando el Señor Elrond me ofreció partir a esta misión, yo tenia mis dudas, puesto que ninguno me apoyaba, excluyéndome por completo de la interacción de ellos –recordó el inicio de su viaje con cierta alegría –luego después de tantas cosas, siento como si mi partida de aquí, será la mas triste –

-A que se refiere –pregunto Tauriel, pues el tono que exclamaba la mujer, era muy distante –Su reino esta muy lejos, mas allá de Rivendel – su acento se torno con duda –Sera acaso en el Este-

-Vaya Tauriel, en serio que eres muy curiosa –dijo con un tono risueño, hacia la elfo que tenia aun las duda plasmada en su rostro – Mi Reino esta mas allá de todo lo que conoces –la elfo no supo que mas decir, quería preguntar pues se había encariñado con la dama, a pesar de conocerla durante poco tiempo.

-Pues hasta su partida, me gustaría permanecer a su lado, si me lo permite –dijo la Elfo con resignación, ocasionándole una carcajada a la Reina, que trato de ocultar con su mano- ¿Qué? –

-Es solo que cierto príncipe y enano, hicieron esa promesa –declaro la reina, al recordar el día que partieron de Lothoriel.

-Mi señor Legolas también – arco una ceja la comandante, ante el comentario de Elsa, quien asentó la cabeza –Entonces sabias son las palabras de Mi Señor, al mantenerse a su lado….y ahora yo estoy aquí con usted robándole su tiempo, que debió pasar con el – esto desconcertó a la reina.

-En mi tierra a pesar de controlar mi magia…el miedo latente de usarlo era la constante interrogación de mi vida…..pero al llegar aquí me di cuenta que puedo salvar innumerables vidas – se paro a su alrededor – Eh conocido gente que me ha hecho confiar en ello, y entre esa gente esta tu Príncipe…eh hecho mas que un festival de invierno en verano, como le dicen en mi país –

-¿Festival? –cuestiono la Elfo, ante la palabra extraña que le decía la mujer.

-Si, un festival – dijo la reina al mantener su porte –es acaso que aquí no hacen algo de fiesta, donde se reúnen todos y se divierten juntos – la elfo se quedo pensativa

-Tenemos algo similar aquí- comento ausente la elfo, recordando sus fiestas por las estrellas.

–Bueno nunca me eh parado a preguntar sobre las cosas que hacen aquí para pasar el rato- suspiro – aunque ese festival fue idea de mi hermana, después de ese día –el tono que implico fue un poco mas triste que lo demás.

-Lamento Mi señora, si le he recordado algo – se disculpo la Elfo con un tono cortes, al inclinarse.

-No es de preocuparte, he de decir – alzo su mano la reina, para que la comandante levantara su mirada –Son unas cosas que siempre estarán latentes en mi….o como diría mi Hermana…No fue mas que un afortunado accidente –

-Vaya, su hermana a de ser una persona muy afortunada….de tenerla a usted – dijo Tauriel con cierto aire de agradecimiento, Elsa por un momento a su mente vino aquella vez en el Abismo, cuando Legolas le menciono que quisiera conocer a su hermana, viniéndole cierto rubor que hizo que la reina girara su rostro, suspirando para tratar de calmarse, pues los copos de nieve venían de nuevo a bailar sobre su cabeza.

Tauriel veía con asombro aquella magia que se hacia presente, pues solo lo había visto ya consumado en Dol Guldur, su curiosidad hizo que tomara una y la viera con cierto interés –Vaya que hermoso –exclamo al ver aquello cristalino, pues a pesar de estar frio no se derretía al contacto.

-Lamento eso –dijo la Reina al reincorporarse en su altiva y noble posición, pues su momento de duda la había hecho a hacer ese pequeño espectáculo bochornoso a su haber.

Tauriel iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida al acercarse alguien conocido por Elsa –¿Haldir? – dijo con duda al ver el paso apresurado del escolta elfico.

-Reina Istari Elsa – contesto con respeto, al inclinarse hacia ella quien ya estaba resignada a ese mote respetuoso de los elfos del Bosque de Lothoriel –Los Señores Celeborn y Galadriel, requieren de su presencia –

-Vaya, ¿Sera el inicio de mi partida? –cuestiono al elfo, quien solo quedo en silencio –entiendo, te sigo –comento –Tauriel-pregunto al ver a la comandante quedarse atrás, quien la miro con cierta duda, puesto que ella sentía que ya no seria necesario escoltara –iras conmigo –pregunto.

-Mi Señora Elsa, los Señores del Bosque de Lothoriel han pedido solo su presencia, así que no creo que una humilde guardia y compañera, tenga que estar presente –expreso con sumo respeto.

-Yo no te veo como una humilde guardia – dijo con una sonrisa la Reina, siendo esperada por Haldir –Eres mi amiga y te he tomado aprecio, después de todo fuiste mi compañía en este lugar desconocido para mi – los ojos pasibles de la mujer se clavaron hacia la comandante, que no sabia que contestar.

-Una amiga de una Gran Istari, no deberá importarle que este presente en esta reunión –comento Haldir a la elfo, quien asentó –Los Señores ven a la reina como su igual, y si ella esta a gusto con tu compañía no temas, pues estarás en resguardo de ella, junto a mi - la comandante se sentía alagada por las palabras de los dos, aceptando en ir en su compañía.

XXXXXXxxxxx

Llevaban varios días cabalgando hacia Ithilien para ir hacia un refugio del lugar, Boromir se había quedado atrás, sin embargo su mirada cambio hacia delante, había señas de una pequeña humareda que se estaba extinguiendo inmediatamente.

-Vamos, no han de estar lejos –decía el capitán de Gondor al adelantarse junto a su hermano.

Llegando al lugar, solo pudieron ver helecho y las sobras de lo que fue una pequeña fogata, buscando a su alrededor, otros de los guardias.

-Lo atraparemos, y entonces sabremos que es –dijo uno de los compañeros a Faramir y Boromir, mientras ellos buscaban.

Repentinamente unos helechos se movieron, Boromir estaba del lado contrario, pues estaba cubriendo esa área junto a otro compañero, cuando escucho las espadas de su hermano menor y compañero desenvainar.

-Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos –exclamo otro hacia el grupo de Boromir, quien también había desenvainado su arma –Pero no se que encontramos –termino con un tono de duda.

-Baja el arma –ordeno Faramir a su compañero, haciéndole un gesto a Boromir de que se alejara, este asentó la cabeza no sabia que era lo que habían encontrado, pero por el gesto de su hermano vio que era necesario retirarse sin hondar en el tema, pues el le había mostrado comprensión y aprecio en el momento que mas lo ocupaba, guardando su arma y alejándose lentamente, colocándose atrás del guardia desconcertado que estaba con el.

-No digas nada –susurro el primogénito del Senescal, a lo que el otro asentó, a pesar de que el era mas alto que el guardia, trato de que su rostro fuera cubierto por una capucha que traía, ocultando su rostro.

Boromir solo escuchaba lo que platicaba su hermano, hacia aquello que no podía distinguir, pero estaba seguro que esas voces las había escuchado, lo cual hizo que se tensara recordando lo que había hecho.

Era Frodo y Sam a los que se había topado, aceptando la reacción de su hermano, pues el primero no había quedado en buenos términos, recordando de nuevo su error, manteniéndose al margen solo escuchando aquello que decían, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Se preguntaba.

-No son Orcos –dijo el guardia al acercarse con curiosidad a aquellos pequeños armados.

-¿Elfos? –pregunto el guardia que estaba delante de Boromir, el cual solto una sonrisa de el capitán de Gondor, ante la comparación.

-No- dijo Faramir con suma dedicación, pues quería mantener en secreto el regreso de Boromir, pues estaba al tanto de toda la situación –Los elfos no se pasean por aquí en estos tiempo, además de que son hermosos, o eso es lo que e escuchado – su seguridad hizo que uno de los pequeños bufara.

-Lo que significa que nosotros no lo somos –dijo el ofendido pequeño al cruzar sus brazos-Muchas gracias –carraspeo la lengua con enojo –Cuando terminen de discutir lo que somos, tal vez nos puedan decir quienes son ustedes – pauso al mirar a todos y en especial aquel mas alto que le recordaba a alguien por su pose, pero por mas que se asomo a la capucha no podía divisarlo a lo lejos –o tal vez quieran dejarnos descansar –

-Yo soy Faramir, segundo capitán al mando de la misión-dijo – Mas por aquí no hay viajeros, al menos que sean de la torre oscura o blanca – El mantuvo su postura.

-Pero nosotros no somos ni uno ni otro-ahora interrumpía Frodo –y si que somos viajeros, diga lo que diga Capitán Faramir –

-Entonces me dirán quienes son, y que misión vienen –cuestiono el segundo al mando, sin embargo tenia una ligera sospecha de quien era, al ver la reacción de aquel oculto, pues podía notar algo de culpa en su ambiente –ya que tenemos una misión que cumplir, como para perder la vista con ustedes –

Boromir se mantuvo al margen de todo el interrogatorio ajeno a el, como era posible que aquel pequeño que asusto ahora hablaba tan noble y sabiamente, causándole nostalgia, Frodo se había presentado al igual que Sam, sin embargo cuando escucho de su boca salir su nombre, lo miro de nuevo.

-Y que relación tenias con el –pregunto Faramir, después de la explicación de Frodo donde había mencionado a Boromir, los otros guardias veían extrañados al segundo, girando hacia el encapuchado que se mantenía en silencio, pero si ellos no decían nada, no preguntarían –Se de su misión, de eso estoy seguro-

-Entonces conocen el enigma que lo llevo hacia Rivendel –cuestiono Frodo con interés plasmado en su rostro, y en efecto aquel hombre recito una frase que había reconocido en el concilio.

-Veo que las conoces –dijo al ver la reacción del pequeño, causándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Aragorn, era el hombre que porta la espada rota –dijo Frodo –y nosotros somos los medianos que también venían en ese dilema- Faramir quería descubrir de boca de ellos lo que habían visto, para saber si era el momento justo de que su hermano se presentara ante ellos.

Para ver el tipo de reacción que tenían de el, pero el tiempo apremiaba, pues sabía que esto iba a ser mas largo, reuniéndose con su grupo, no sin antes darles instrucciones a los pequeños de que no se marcharan pues estaban en zona de ataques constantes, y la muerte la podía sentir.

-Sera mejor que no menciones al capitán –susurro a los guardias que se quedarían con ellos en su resguardo, lo cual aceptaron sin preguntar –Vamos –solo escucho la despedida de Frodo, que hizo que Boromir sintiera un peso en su cuerpo –No te preocupes, se ve que es sabio y que no te juzgara fácilmente –le dio palmadas mientras se alejaban –Se que estás desesperado por pedir perdón, pero no se como lo tome el pequeño, pues por su estado, puedo ver que esta en un serio estado mental –

-El soporta aquello que me tento –dijo con un suspiro – pero ten por seguro que ahora soy libre de el sentimiento de usar esa cosa, que hizo que me separara de ellos – la culpa aun la tenia, recordando una y otra vez aquel dia –sin embargo esta solo, y eso me causa mas preocupación-

-Si, es una lastima no poder ver, aquella estrella que las acompañaba –susurro Faramir con decepción, ganándose un golpe de su hermano –era broma –dijo divertido a la reacción que recibió del mismo.

-Mas te vale –dijo Boromir entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aunque por lo que me contaste, no creo que hayas sido el único que notara la belleza que los acompañaba, con otros ojos, diferentes a la reacción de ver una joya – Faramir estaba al tanto, no conocía a todos los de aquella comunidad rota, pero por lo que le dijo su hermano la atención a la Reina era diferente con alguno de los miembros.

Boromir arqueo su ceja, y al verse lejos de la vista de los Hobbits se destapo el rostro, clavando su mirada en su hermano con cierta duda, el otro solo negó con la cabeza ante la indiferencia que mostraba aquel capitán de Gondor, siempre orgulloso.

XXXXXXX

Pippin estaba siendo agobiado por aquella mirada penetrante de aquel Senescal duro, en su gran trono, observándolos con detenimiento y premura, pues Gandalf junto con el llegaron con prisa y el mago anuncio su consejo.

El hobbit juraba que era la mirada mas profunda y sombría, mas que la de Boromir, recordándole a Aragorn, puesto que los clavaba profundamente en sus invitados.

-Tu Mithrandir, siempre voz de malos presagios….que es lo que traes ahora…la hora en que caerá Gondor –se levanto mostrando su porte retadora, a la que el pequeño hizo temblar puesto que su mirada se poso en el –Tu fuiste uno de los medianos a los que protegió mi Hijo en aquel día, donde cayo herido ….ahora no esta el, pero cuéntame que fue lo que paso –

Pippin no sabia si asentar o decir todo lo que sabia, puesto que Gandalf le advirtió que no soltara la lengua, pues no estaba seguro si toda la historia había sido contada por Boromir, también que seria cuestionado por el mismo Senescal en persona.

-El es uno de los dos …el otro se quedo en Rohan con el rey Théoden, y es posible que venga en otro momento –interrumpió Gandalf, pues sabia el propósito del mismo.

-Eres el que estaba en el presagio de mi hijo – Denethor estaba al tanto de aquello que su hijo fue a buscar, pero que no entendió en la historia de su primogénito.

-Te lo aseguro que no lo es –el mago ahora blanco contesto, ante la voz muda del hobbit.

-Un mediano es un mediano de todos modos –la amargura en la voz se escucho en el Senescal, pues el sentía que su hijo mentía en lo relatado con anterioridad, viendo la oportunidad de sacar toda la verdad de aquel hobbit. –Mi Boromir, se ha convertido en un necio y traidor a su reino, pues a mi pesar, su historia no me convence del todo –alzo su voz

-No seas injusto con el –exclamo Gandalf –estas haciendo lo mismo que con Faramir, el ha demostrado mucho durante el viaje. Pero hablando de el, ¿dónde esta tu hijo?-

-El ha ido al lugar donde debió de estar desde un principio –el ambiente se torno pesado entre los dos, haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera mas, pues dos grandes figuras se alzaban rigurosamente-¿Qué me puedes decir tu mediano? Sobre sus vivencias en aquel viaje desde Rivendel –

-Hace trece días, trece días –balbuceo Pippin temeroso –Creo que esa fue la vez que lo vi, cuando se separó de nosotros….él nos protegía fieramente y luego ella… -

-Ah! –dijo Denethor con interés, al ver que el mencionaba a alguien que no venia en los relatos de Boromir – ¿Ella?- pregunto de nuevo, Pippin vio su error balbuceando cosas y girando repetitivamente hacia el mago blanco, pues pedía ayuda para reparar aquello que había soltado mas.

Pippin no entendía que tipo de información le oculto a su padre, pero sabia que de Elsa no había mencionado nada, por la reacción de aquel Senescal serio y terco.

-Cuéntame mas –ordeno Denethor, con mas interés que antes- ¿Así que quien mas estaba ahí? – se sentó de nuevo en aquel trono, colocando su mano bajo la barbilla –Pues según tengo entendido iban con ustedes, un elfo, un enano, Gandalf, cuatro medianos y mi hijo – estaba haciendo memoria de lo acontecido.

Pippin suspiro largamente, sabia a quien no mencionaría, pues Boromir tenia sus razones para no hacerlo pero olvido sus temores al tener esta información.

-Era mas bien ella, es así como nos referimos a los Elfos en mi pueblo natal –obvia mentira de este hobbit, pero tan seguro como si fuera tan real, como el mismo ahí (Perdóname Legolas, pensó)– El mas poderoso del dúo, eh de decir, tan coordinados, que parecía un espectáculo de nieve a la luz del día – exclamo tan cual sorpresa y alivio, con cierto tinte de broma ante lo ultimo – pero luego el cayo por unas flechas y ante la confusión, nos hicieron prisioneros sin saber nada mas –entristeció ante esto ultimo –Ellos estaban ahí para protegernos, cuando el bosque asediaba, y aunque no cayo que es la alegría mía, el tiene siempre mi gratitud como mi otro amigo -

Ahora Pippin era el que miraba al anciano a los ojos con algo de orgullo extraño, aun movido por la voz glacial de Denethor.

-Comprendo que un gran Señor de los Hombres juzgara de escaso valor los servicios de un mediano o Hobbit si no es mucho pedir, pero aun asi y todo, le ofrezco mi servicio –abrió un tiron los pliegues de su capa, saco de aquel plateado cinto su pequeña espada poniéndolo a los pies del señor.

-Porque eh de aceptar los servicios de un Hobbit como usted –reclamo el anciano con calma e interés al ver la reacción de aquel pequeño tan valiente.

-Porque seria un honor estar a sus servicios, y estar a favor de la tierra de mi salvador –no levantaba la mirada, pero Gandalf veía con interés la escena, pues no sabia como lo tomaría Denethor – Pues Boromir se ve que es hijo de usted, oh Señor Gran Senescal de Gondor Denethor-

-Dame la espada –ordeno el Senescal, a lo que Pippin reacciono levantándolo al momento de presentarlo ante el anciano con la empuñadora hacia el, mirando esa arma con interés.

-¿De donde proviene? –inquirió Denethor- Muchos años han pasado por ella. ¿No abra sido forjada por los de mi raza en el Norte, en un tiempo ya muy antiguo? –suspiro –aunque por ver el cintillo que traes, me recuerda al que trajo Boromir, el cual no se quita, cuidándolo con recelo, ¿viene igual de Lothoriel?-

-Veo que sabe de los favores de la dama del Bosque– dijo Pippin con mucho respeto.

-Si, algo se podría decir pues extrañas historias conto mi querido y apreciado hijo, tantas que lo han cambiado a formarlo en alguien mas cauteloso por algo que oculta –miro con interés al pequeño que solo agacho la mirada de manera de respeto –Acepto tus servicios, oh valiente compañero de Mi Boromir….porque advierto que no te has dejado intimidar por las palabras, expresándote siempre con cortesía y agradecimiento al primogénito de mi casa al igual que hacia mi – se levanto y alzo la espada – Y en los días por venir tendremos la necesidad de personas corteses, independientemente de su tamaño ¡Ahora préstame juramento de Lealtad! –

Pippin no supo que mas decir o hacer ante lo que le acontecia –Toma la espada por la empuñadura –comento Gandalf con una sonrisa, pues los acontecimientos se habían tornado algo interesantes –Y repite las palabras del Señor, si en verdad estas decidido –vio la duda en el pequeño, pero esta se disipo en el instante que volvió a girar hacia aquel recio hombre.

-Lo estoy – dijo Pippin, empezando así la pequeña ceremonia de lealtad hacia las Minas de Tirith, siendo aceptado por completo por aquel Senescal…restituyendo aquella arma a su portador.

-Y ahora eh aquí tu orden –pauso al volver a sentar - ¡Habla y no ocultes nada cuéntame la historia por completo, aquella que Boromir me quiso ocultar, todo lo que puedas recordar de el y su travesía, de sus amigos! – hizo un sonido con algo que estaba en su trono… de inmediato unas personas se acercaron, pues habían estado a distancia del rey, inclusive asustaron a Gandalf pues no los había visto –Traigan comida, vino y unas sillas para los invitados –

-Lamento rechazar su invitación –comento cortes Gandalf –pero este es todo el tiempo que puedo prestarle a usted, pues problemas mas importantes han de aparecer y el tiempo es valioso….sin embargo ten por seguro que al final del dia podre charlar contigo – Pippin lo miraba con un rostro de desolación el también se quedaría solo, recibiendo unas palmadas del anciano.

-¿Qué acaso no significa nada que Théoden haya librado una batalla, que Isengard haya sido destruido, y que ahora Saruman no tenga su vara? –cuestiono el mago volviendo mas serio de nuevo el ambiente.

-Significa mucho para mi… pero de esas hazañas conozco bastante como para tomar mis propias decisiones contra la amenaza que nos acecha –clavo su mirada, pues la del Mago se había vuelto igual de sombría.

Pippin de nuevo empequeñeció ante la reacción de aquellos dos, la tensión entre ellos era demasiada, como si estuviesen en guerra y que en cualquier momento alguno estallaría del coraje.

Pero pudo compararlos por un momento, Denethor tenia mucho mas que Gandalf en cuanto a porte, nobleza que parecía poderoso, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás, pues a pesar de no verse tan imponente pero sentía los poderes altos de aquel mago y la sabiduría de los años….¿Cuantos? se preguntaba.

Entonces recordó algo que Barbol le dijo sobre los Magos, creciendo mas su duda hacia este, sin embargo regreso a la realidad y aun seguía la guerra de mirada entre los dos, pero fue el Senescal que aparto su mirada.

-Y bien, puedes iniciar tu historia –sugirió ignorando al mago, quien solo suspiro.

-Tendré que retirarme, pero prometo regresar en la noche – Gandalf se despidió de el pequeño, dejándolo solo con el Senescal…

XXXXXxxxxx

Gandalf había desaparecido entre la confusión del ataque Nazgul, sin embargo dejando la esperanza en aquellos que dejaba atrás, al parar nadie vio nada de persecuciones, haciendo extraño el suceso, parando con sumo cuidado y cautela.

-Bueno, creo que quedamos cuatro de la comunidad –dijo Aragorn con una mueca mas alegre –Pues las buenas nuevas que nos a dicho Gandalf, es que mas delante podremos unirnos con nuestros amigos, así que estén felices amigos, que cabalgaremos juntos hasta nuestro reencuentro –

-Eso es cierto –dijo Gimli regresando a su tono bonachón palmeando al príncipe que mostraba de nuevo su gesto sereno con ojos igual de azules que el agua –Asi que mi buen amigo, debo decirte que no olvide la apuesta –carcajeo

-¿A si? –contesto Legolas mas calmado, cruzando sus brazos y arqueando su ceja –pues aunque lo dudes, los números que hice son cuarenta y uno –

-En serio, solo cuarenta y uno –carcajeo el enano al recargarse en su hacha con orgullo –Pues déjame decirte mi buen príncipe, que yo hice cuarenta y dos-

-Vaya, pues eh ahí la apuesta, pero ten por seguro que tendremos tiempo de seguir con ella – el orgullo del elfo se alzaba por todo el lugar.

-Eso lo se, pero lo veremos mas adelante –cruzo los brazos con una mueca igual de orgullosa que su amigo –Por cierto, eh de retomar el tema, pero le dijiste a ese Barbol que iríamos juntos a visitarlo –entrecerró los ojos a su culpable amigo que alzo los hombros, ocasionándole un suspiro –esta bien, si tendré que regresar a ese feo bosque, tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo por mi….pues cuando estuve en las cavernas del abismo, vi las maravillas que se ocultaban…asi que tendras que acompañarme –

-Esta bien, mantendré mi palabra…pues si tu vienes conmigo a visitar Fangorn, yo ire contigo hacia ese lugar…..-pauso con duda –aunque también me gustaría que ella lo visitara, si es tan hermoso como tu lo dices –

-Claro Legolas, es tan hermoso y cristalino como las manos de Galadriel –Gimli dijo con orgullo y respeto –Así que a "Nuestra Reina" le gustara, pues brilla tal cual los ojos de ella – esto hizo que el Elfo sonriera.

-Y como se llama, eh de preguntar, pues una promesa no se puede hacer si este nombre no se dice –cuestiono el elfo.

-Según Eómer son las cavernas de Aglarond, justo debajo del abismo – la emoción se veía en los ojos del enano –Hubieras podido imaginar en sueños, que se extienden por lo largo de patios y pórticos –explicaba con sumo interés de su amigo.

Aragorn se veía emocionado pues aquellos inseparables escoltas de la joya, volvían a su habitual trato, y platica pues los dos se prometían mutuamente acudir al lugar junto a su amiga, girándose hacia el cielo ¿Cuál seria el misterio de ella tras su llegada y de donde provenía? Las palabras de Saruman lo habían consternado, pero sabia que no podía preguntar, y que la verdad la sabrían dentro de poco.

-¿Y bien, hacia donde vamos? –pregunto Legolas sacando de sus pensamientos a Aragorn, quien solo lo giro, y volvió a pensar.

-No lo se –dijo con algo de duda –En cuanto al Rey, el partirá para una reunión que ha convocado en Edoras dentro de cuatro noches organizándose para la guerra que se avecina en las Minas de Tirith, excepto yo y los que quieran acompañarme…- Legolas y Gimli se vieron.

-Yo, para empezar –exclamo el Elfo con entusiasmo sereno.

-Y Gimli con el – se unió el enano

-Bien-dijo Aragorn- yo aun estoy en duda, de que camino seguir, aunque se que nuestro punto final serán las Minas de Tirith – pauso levemente al recordar las palabras de Gandalf -pero no creo que sigamos el camino que harán los hombres de Rohan, sin embargo la hora de partirá será próxima -

-A mi no me dejen –Por fin Merry decía, pues todo el camino se sintió como si fuera una carga – Ahora no eh sido de utilidad, pero no quiero quedarme solo pues no creo que los jinetes se hagan cargo de mi –su mirada se tornaba triste hacia aquellos altos hombres.

-No creo que tu camino será partir con nosotros – aclaro Aragorn al tomarle de la cabeza – Tu camino creo, esta con el Rey de aquí –esto hizo que el Hobbit lo miraba con resignación, pues el tono empleado por el Heredero era seguro y sin turbaciones.

-Primero se fue Gandalf y regreso, luego se fue Frodo con Sam, Boromir, seguido por Elsa –exclamo triste el pequeño.

-se olvidaron de ustedes, mis pequeños amigos –entraba Gimli a la platica –pues ustedes también fueron una perdida que vimos muy preocupante, incluida Elsa –

-Se que no quieres quedarte, pero si Aragorn lo decidió, es por algo – Legolas le daba ánimos – ten por seguro que terminaremos todos juntos en una comida, eso te lo aseguro – esto hizo que el hobbit mirara mas esperanzado.

Pronto todos se volvieron a la marcha, pero mas delante ante la turba de una persecución el rey ordeno que se prepararan.

-Quien cabalga en Rohan –dijo Eómer en grito tendido, deteniendo a aquellos que los seguían, quienes respondieron con duda ante el nombre.

Todo fue alegría después de aquella pequeña tensión, pues los perseguidores salieron siendo conocidos por Aragorn, de su raza, los Dúnadan, quienes habían llegado con un mensaje de Elrond, pues los Gemelos hijos del Señor los acompañaban, tenían deseos de ir con el a la guerra. La alegría se hizo ver en Théoden pues si eran de la misma raza que el heredero de Isildur, serian buen designio para lo que vendría.

Fue ahí que vio un estandarte traído de Rivendel hecho por Arwen, algo que ilumino los ojos del Heredero, esos ojos de esperanza que estaba recuperando después de la noticia de su amiga la Reina, todo iba bien, ahora ellos también traían el mensaje de Elrond, sobre una profecía haciendo que el Dúnadan viera el camino que seguiría….

XXXXXxxxx

Elsa estaba ahí en silencio, pues Galadriel le había propuesto algo, estaban en una gran sala con un trono, en donde observaba Thranduil con embeleso la reacción fría de la Reina.

Los Señores estaban en unas sillas blancas junto a las escaleras de aquel trono, con suma sabiduría y hermosura.

Las palabras dichas por la dama, la habían tocado a fondo –_Nosotros no podemos interceder, pues nuestra fuerza mengua con el avance de la oscuridad, sin embargo tu Reina Elsa podrás hacer cambios grandes, y ayudar a aquellos en el valle, se que es muy egoísta de nuestra parte pedirte que vayas en ayuda de ellos, pero se que serian muy fuertes aliados, pues en este momento los mejores hombres son necesarios para ir contra aquello que mora la torre oscura _–la reina sabia que no podía negarse a tal petición.

-No es necesario que pidan de mi ayuda, pues ella la tendrán …. se que hace tiempo hubiera dudado, pues inclusive mi partida fue entre mi incertidumbre–alzo su mirada con suavidad y altura –ahora es diferente –

-Si y lo puedo ver –La dama se levanto acercándose a la Reina, mientras acariciaba aquel regalo dado por ella –Solo te puedo ofrecer la ayuda de uno de mis servidores, quien te acompañara hacia la dura travesía que enfrentaras – miro hacia el guardia detrás de ella, quien se inclino como para tomar un deber – Tu mi querido guía y guardia, veo en ti las ansias de dirigirte con ella hacia la guerra –

Esto hizo que la reina girara para ver a aquel Elfo, inclusive Tauriel quien se mantenía pasible junto a el lo miro.

-Mi señora, se que mi deber es estar a su lado – levanto su mirada aquel hombre, antiguo guía de Lórien – Pero siento que debo partir con la estrella de Lórien parte contra el Señor Oscuro, me gustaría ver la victoria junto a ella – su humildad se hacia presente, Elsa no sabia porque se refería a ella como estrella ni entendía cuando se gano el aprecio y lealtad de aquel joven guerrero.

-La lealtad es algo que viene junto a una gran hazaña –dijo la Dama contestando la duda interna de la reina, quien asentó – Solo muy pocos saben de lo que hiciste en el Palantir, y uno de ellos es este hijo mío, que esta aquí … ¿Aceptarías humildemente su pedido de acompañarte? –

Elsa no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que alguien le daba su lealtad tan férrea hacia ella, pues en su reino lo entendía, pues era ella la que gobernaba, sin embargo en este mundo diferente, ¿había ganado la fortaleza como para aceptar esto y ser reconocida como sus iguales?

-Bueno, no se lo que nos espera adelante – dijo la reina con cortesía y asombro –pero si es lo que deseas, con gusto aceptare tu compañía…. Pues viajar sola es demasiado triste, y ahora en este momento la soledad no es mi camino – la mujer se sentía alagada por aquel pedido, el aislamiento había sido el único camino, hasta que Anna la saco de eso, luego aquí, en este lugar desconocido había visto lo mas impresionante que en su mundo no creía encontrar.

-La seguiré Mi Señora –dijo con sumo cuidado –Lo lamento Mi Señora y Señor –se refirió a las grandes personas que se encontraban ahí –Mi lealtad siempre la tendrán, y cuando tengan problemas acudiré a su ayuda…..pero en este momento decido ir con la estrella de Lórien, pues siento que me necesita mas ella, que nadie – termino, a lo que la Dama sonrió suavemente.

-Que así sea –giro levemente deteniendo su mirada en la guardia pelirroja que los acompañaba –Veo que tu también ansias partir- comento, a lo que Thranduil se levanto rápidamente.

-Es eso cierto, Tauriel –cuestiono, a lo que la elfo no contesto, pues su promesa hecha hace años la obligaba a quedarse, aunque quería prestarle ayuda como lo había hecho Haldir.

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mi, pues yo puedo partir solo con Haldir –dijo la reina serena mientras la observaba con detenimiento, la elfo seguía sin contestar.

-Se que prometí no entrometerme en asuntos externos, por el recuerdo de alguien quien partió en el pasado ….Pero Mi señor le ruego, déjeme partir con ella – alzo su mirada hacia aquel que estaba erguido en su trono, mirándola reservadamente.

Elsa no sabía que decir, pues la promesa que había hecho la elfo lo rompería en ese momento, pero por el gesto de aquel Rey, se vería que no cedería.

-Es necesario hacer que nuestra gente haga lo que su corazón pide- Celeborn interrumpía, ganándose una mirada retadora de aquel que estaba en el trono, como se atrevían a meterse en los asuntos de su reino, como en el pasado cuando su padre aun gobernaba.

-No podemos mantenernos ajenos a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, estoy consciente que no participaremos directamente, pero si yo voy –interrumpió al ver la reacción recia del Rey, su mirada podía ser compara con puñales ardientes.

La reina vio la mirada de aquel hombre reservado, entendiéndola por un momento, ella recordó a sus padres, como la miraban cada vez que perdía el control de su magia, El rey se mantuvo en severo, como si estuviera en una pelea interna, tanto los Señores de Lórien como los guardias quedaron en silencio.

-Mis padres siempre temieron de que yo saliera al mundo….porque mi magia siempre se salía de control –la reina rompió la tensión, no sabía porque contaba eso pero sentía que era necesario – siempre estuve encerrada en mi reino, sin contacto a los demás –bajo su mirada –Cuando salí por primera vez, ocurrió algo que pudo terminar en desgracia, pues nunca tuve el contacto necesario con la gente a mi alrededor…. Sé que no tiene nada que ver mi historia con lo que está sucediendo, pero Tauriel me recuerda a mi hermana, siempre curiosa y con necesidad de conocer a su alrededor –

Tauriel no supo que más decir, después de eso, estaba siendo comparada con la hermana de la persona a la que le dijeron vigilar, estaba consciente de que quería dar apoyar en esta pelea, pero esta persona, esta Reina era más de lo que pensaba, era más que una simple Istari.

El rey se sentó en silencio con un gesto de incertidumbre y duda, pues la revelación que presentaba era más de lo que había pedido, esta mujer, la estrella de Lórien como la llamaron era más que una Reina.

-No solo mi hijo partió sin mi consentimiento –suspiro largamente, caminando en silencio, Elsa pudo sentir como si su corazón paraba, inclusive los pequeños copos de nieve se alzaban a su alrededor, pues no sabía que más decir, ¿Había insultado acaso al padre de su amigo? –Si es acaso que la estrella de Lórien esta con ella, me sentiré aliviado – no perdió su seriedad.

-Entonces, puedo ir –clavo su mirada Tauriel, pues se había desviado a ver la reacción de la reina, pues la nieve seguía bailando a su alrededor –Mi señor –se inclinó y bajo la cabeza.

-Tengo no solo un hijo desobediente, sino una comandante que partirá lejos de su hogar – dijo el rey al pararse frente a la reina, ahí pudo notar la mujer como suavizaba la mirada aquel serio Rey, la tomo de la mano –tu Reina Istari Elsa, puedo sentir lo que sufrió… y lamento hacerla recordar un momento difícil –la mirada del hombre volvía a su dureza normal.

-Puedo estar alagada por su confianza – sonrió la Reina al ver el interés de aquel hombre por las cosas que bailaban a su alrededor, tan cristalinas –Tenga por seguro Señor Thranduil que ella regresara aquí, junto a Legolas – sonrió

El señor asumió su porte de nuevo, girando hacia Celeborn y Galadriel – pues esta decido entonces partan pues en este momento la ciudad del Valle está siendo asediada por los orcos –el gesto de la reina cambio por completo, como no le habían mencionado esto –no subestimes a los humanos y a los enanos –dijo con una ligera sonrisa que pudo detectar la mujer.

-Es momento de que vayan hacia la oscuridad, pero tengan por seguro que saldrán victoriosos, pues la estrella de Lórien los acompaña –Galadriel dijo, La reina se apresuró de inmediato a despedirse de los presentes, pues sentía que el tiempo era muy preciado.

La istari hizo una ligera reverencia hacia las tres persona que estaban ahí, y al momento de escarchar su mano, lanzo un pequeño cristal hacia el padre de Legolas, quien lo tomo arqueando una ceja y con una mirada de duda, pero la reina solo volteo sin decir nada más, siendo acompañada por Tauriel quien se acercó a su rey.

-regresare –dijo con sumo respeto, a lo que el Rey levanto la mano haciendo que se retiraran.

-eso fue muy duro, Thranduil –dijo Celeborn al acercarse, pues a pesar de no querer entrometerse, el sentía la necesidad de apoyar a su pariente, pero el era igual que Oropher serio decidido, terco y reservado, recordando viejas rencillas.

-¿Estrella de Lórien?-analizo aquellas palabras que había dicho, ahora tomándole más atención, pues lo había escuchado del guardia de los Señores, repitiéndolo al instante que se dejó llevar.

-Tu hijo la comparo con nuestra estrella – susurro Galadriel, con suavidad, esto hizo que el Rey alzara sus ojos, una expresión que nunca habían visto los dos señores, puesto que siempre mantenía su porte ajeno a todos, clavando su mirada de nuevo en aquel copo brillante, con una sonrisa y un largo suspiro.

-La madre de Legolas, siempre fue mi estrella – apretó su puño, girando a sus acompañantes, la dama entendía, pues una ligera sonrisa se alzaba en su bello rostro.

-Estas consiente de donde proviene ella –dijo Celeborn con seriedad, pues le había contado algo más que su estado de Istari.

-Si, estoy al tanto – Los tres seres se quedaron pensativos, no actuarían directamente en ella, pero habían mandado representantes de su propia gente, aun a pesar de uno de ellos vio a dos personas salir del bosque negro.

XXXXXXX

Elsa estaba decidida, daría lo mejor de ella pues mucha gente había puesto las esperanzan sobre sus hombros, quería regresar a su casa, pero ahora no era su prioridad…sabía que su reino estaba en buenas mano.

Tauriel y Haldir la seguían de cerca, acercando unos caballos dados por los guardias bajo las ordenes de su Rey, ahora partirían hacia la Ciudad del Valle, solo esperaba la Reina que el tiempo que perdieron no haya tomado mas vidas de la que se puedan salvar.

De ahí ella estaba segura que partiría a Minas de Tirith por sugerencia de Galadriel, ahí tenía la esperanza de volverse a juntar con parte de la comunidad, sacándole un largo suspiro, ¿Dónde habrá quedado la reservada reina? Se preguntaba constantemente.

-Su hermana –susurro Tauriel a la distraída Reina – Nunca me compararon con alguien tan cercano, Mi Señora –

-pues te veo como ella, igual de curiosa Tauriel, solo espero que me llames por mi nombre, y eso va también para ti Haldir –alzo su ceja con seriedad profunda hacia sus dos compañeros, no se imaginaba que cada que el elfo le hablara le dijera Reina Istari Elsa a cada rato.

-Bueno Elsa, tenemos que seguir –continuo el elfo guardia –la ciudad Valle, nos tomara tiempo, eso si no los sitiaron en Erebor…Pues según la Señora Galadriel nos advirtió que esa ciudad si había sido atacada, dejando nuestros reinos en espera de algo para ayudar a someternos –

La reina sabía a que se referían, pues ellos estaban al tanto de su historia, era a ella la que esperaban para atacar a los elfos que los habían repelido, emprendiendo su viaje hacia la batalla.

XXXXXxxxxxx

Pues aquí les dejo el capítulo, Elsa ha ido cambiando durante toda la historia, siendo más cooperativa con su alrededor.

Boromir ya se encontró con Frodo, ¿Qué hará el ahora que este frente a frente?

GEME1 FUERA…


	12. EDAD 12 ALIADOS

Todos los personajes aquí mostrados, perteneces a sus respectivos dueños, sin fines de lucro, para fans de fans.

XXXXXXXXxxxxXXXX

EDAD 12: LA NUEVA ALIANZA

El Segundo día de viaje se alzaba de nuevo en aquel hermosos valle, el bosque negro había sido dejado atrás siguiendo un rio rápido, hasta llegar a un gran lago, sin embargo una ciudad a lo lejos se podía divisar en las faldas de la montañas nubladas.

-Es esa la ciudad-pregunto Elsa al tratar de divisar aquello que sus compañeros veían (típico de elfos pensó).

-Si, y como dijo La Señora Galadriel –continuo Haldir al bajar de su caballo – la batalla hizo ceder a lo hombres de la ciudad del Valle –continuo con sumo cuidado.

-Puedo ver que Orcos se instalaron en la ciudad – Tauriel continuo en su caballo observando a Elsa –Creo que tendremos que rodear el lago para llegar a aquel punto –suspiro ya que eso les llevaría a cabo otro día mas.

Elsa trato de meditar un poco, según sus cálculos estaba amaneciendo el 3 día de lucha entre los hombres del Valle –a donde crees que hayan ido a ocultarse –pensó, pues según el comentario de Haldir, estos debieron ir hacia alguna parte.

-Lo mas seguro, es que hayan ido a Erebor, reino de Dain II –contesto el pasible elfo guardia a la reina –sin embargo hay demasiados enemigos en el lugar, no creo que podamos inclusive con usted – Tauriel asentó la cabeza segura de si misma, pues sabia por experiencia que a pesar de ser una Istari, el enemigo era mas que un centenar, que se había instalado en la ciudad del Valle.

La reina se adelanto a ello miro a su alrededor –Bueno, estando en el lugar se me ocurrirá algo….pero te aseguro que con nosotros será suficiente –coloco su pie sobre el agua, congelándose en el instante –por el momento podremos cruzar directo hacia aquel sitio – los dos guardias se miraron mutuamente con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, pequeños detalles que podían olvidar.

XXXXXXX

Los orcos veían con incredulidad aquella mancha azul que avanzaba por todo aquel lago, finalmente llegando hasta las orillas, los orcos curiosos lo tomaron y la frialdad los alejo inmediatamente.

La duda e incertidumbre se albergaba en ellos, quienes confiados por el retroceso de aquellos hombres que habitaban ese lugar habían bajado la guardia puesto que su comandante fue personalmente a la batalla en las faldas de aquella montaña.

El frio silencio se hizo presente con una fuerte ventisca, las cosas volaban a su alrededor inclusive algunos orcos trataban de sujetarse del mismo suelo para no salir despedidos de aquel lugar, la incertidumbre creció cuando una espesa neblina se alzaba, todos se organizaban para un ataque, ¿Serian los elfos del bosque negro? ¿Lothoriel?.

Repentinamente uno a uno los feos monstruos salían volando, atacados por cosas que no podían ver entre la blancura que los cobijaba, solo podían escuchar pisadas fuertes de algo inimaginable, el miedo empezó a embargarles puesto que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Solo se podía escuchar una batalla intermitente, tratando de defender eso que acaban de tomar, los estruendos resonaban entres las estructuras de los hogares que estaban vacías y saqueadas, golpeteos y choques de espadas con sonido de guerra era la constante de aquel lugar…..repentinamente el silencio.

El aire se empezó a limpiar en una voltereta de viento, elegante, el lago antes congelado empezaba a alzarse copos increíblemente hermoso, dejando ver un campo de batalla sin oportunidad de ganar del enemigo, quien había sido atacado de improviso.

Los dos elfos bajaban sus armas, con evidencia de ataque intempestivo a las cosas que lograban acercarse, La reina alzaba sus manos para tratar de despejar aquello que hasta hace un momento los cubría.

Los dos guardias se miraron extrañados, la cobija blanca desaparecía dejando ver criaturas frías y heladas, hechas de nieve con incrustaciones de hielo, se veían amenazantes, quedando ahí en silencio, como en espera de alguna orden.

-No me esperaba esto –decía Haldir al acercarse a una de las criaturas, puesto a pesar de ser creaciones de nieve, mostraba vida propia pues en su mirada reflejaba un sentir cálido como cualquier criatura que pisa la tierra media.

-No me retracto de haber venido con usted –decía Tauriel mientras guardaba su arco, tratando de recoger algunas flechas que incrusto en el enemigo, ellos se habían mantenido junto a la mujer, confiaban en sus habilidades, y al no ver el temor en los ojos de ella, cuando se acercaron entre la niebla no dudaron.

Descubriendo así, otra de las habilidades de la reina, quien había optado por el ataque en cubierto por neblina, para que los Orcos no tuvieran oportunidad de atacar.

Haldir se había paseado por el lugar, después de mirar por un momento las creaciones de aquella persona que había jurado proteger –Al parecer solo una parte se quedo atrás, para saquear la ciudad – concluyo el Elfo al regresar, su pasible rostro podía observar preocupación, pues había cadáveres de personas entre los estragos de esta guerra.

-Creo que aun tenemos tiempo –susurro Tauriel, observando a la reina con detenimiento –Al parecer el líder no estaba con ellos, por eso no se organizaron bien para el ataque que estaban sufriendo – dio una vista panorámica al lugar, los orcos estaba a su alrededor desparramados sin ninguna formación de defensa.

-Lo mas probable es que hayan dado por ganado el terreno…sin esperanzas de refuerzo por parte de los pobladores – la reina se mantenía pasible, pero sus ojos miraba con tristeza aquello que estaba a su alrededor, había hecho algo que en un principio dudo, usar su magia para la guerra era algo que no estaba en su imaginación, pero que desecho aquella vez cuando los atacaron tiempo atrás.

Lo sentía diferente, pues en el Abismo de Helm ya que era parte de un ejercito, así que ayudar a que fueran menos las bajas era su prioridad, ahora ella era el pilar de ese juego de ajedrez, organizando la mejor manera en la que pudieran acudir a ayudar a los que estaban en problemas, sin necesidad de cargar con un ejercito entero.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, ocasionando que Tauriel se acercara –Su magia es hermosa como una montaña, pero igual de temible – mostro una mueca de solidaridad hacia la reina – no se que conflictos tenga con sus habilidades, pero tenga por seguro que es la mejor manera de que los puede usar…ayudando a aquellos que están siendo asediados por el señor de la torre oscura –

Elsa sonrió ante aquella reacción de su compañera, Haldir también le apoyo con una mirada, aun al lado de aquellas hermosas y fuertes creaciones, que se mantenían en silencio.

Sus creaciones la miraban amistosamente, eran muy diferente a aquel que creo para asustar a su hermana, los caballos se mantenían pasible entre aquellos monumentos helados, pues de alguna manera los calmaron los elfos, (infinitas habilidades de ellos …pensaba constantemente, recordando a su compañero de comunidad).

-Hay que seguir –dijo Haldir al montar su caballo –No creo que resistan mucho …si la batalla se ha mantenido por estos tres días – Elsa subía delicadamente a su caballo, mientras Tauriel hacia que este se agachara, mostrando el respeto a la mujer que montaba el corcel, La reina no lo veía necesario, pero ante la insistencia de la seria elfo, había desistido de seguir intentando recordando de nuevo, las costumbres arraigadas del lugar.

XXXXxxxxx

Era el tercer día de dura batalla en aquel campo a penas comenzaba, los hombres había retrocedido hacia el valle al pie de las montañas, Enanos y Hombres peleaban valientemente codo a codo.

Los orcos presionaba con mas fuerza obligándolos a abandonar su ciudad y pedir ayuda a los Enanos de aquel lugar, el cansancio se notaba en todos.

Inclusive con miedo podían ver aquella criatura oscura que se alzaba entre los aires, atacando intempestivamente a aquellos que iban ganando, pero aun así se mantenía al margen, solo observando con lejanía aquella dura batalla. Podían jurar que estaba sonriendo satisfecho detrás de aquella capucha oscura.

-No caigan –ordenaba el Rey de la ciudad del valle a sus hombres, para mantenerse en la batalla, a pesar de que mostraba sus canas, peleaba valientemente, junto a su compañero de espadas –Dain estas bien –preguntaba al enano que solo asentaba moviendo su hacha con fuerza.

-Estas cosas no se acaban- decía el enano a regañadientes con un rostro cansado –Hay que retirarnos –decía a pesar de su orgullo, pues sus hombres caían, mientras el enemigo se reponía.

Fue cuando vio a su amigo humano caer ante el enemigo, quien iba a encestar el golpe final, cuando un gran rugido retumbo en las montañas deteniendo el ataque constante que se había mantenido del enemigo.

Repentinamente una neblina espesa se alzo entre la dura batalla, fue cuando observo aquella criatura oscura abalanzarse hacia un punto definido detrás de sus filas.

XXXXXXX

Habían avanzado con paso apresurado hacia las faldas de las montañas, la neblina los cubría por completo, podían escuchar el sonido de guerra a su alrededor.

-Tauriel –gritaba Haldir al abalanzarse a un enemigo que se habían encontrado de paso, mientras la Elfo tensaba su arco mientras se equilibraba en su caballo.

Los caballeros de nieve (como le decían los elfos) se entroncaban en batallas contra las diversas criaturas defendiendo tanto a humanos como a enanos desconcertados, pero al ver que eran aliados, peleaban a su lado, recuperando la esperanza en la batalla que veían perdida.

Tanto Haldir y Tauriel se habían enfrascado en una pelea contra aquellas criaturas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos, mientras Elsa congelaba a diestra y siniestra aquellos que atacaban a sus compañeros por la espalda, Los elfos podían ver la elegancia de los movimientos de la mujer por primera vez, causando sorpresa para ellos, quienes no la habían visto en una batalla tan activa y distinguida.

Los dos elfos se complementaban en ataques entre desvíos de uno, y golpe final del otro, Haldir también portaba unas cuchillas que manejaba diestramente, al igual que su compañera, abriéndose paso entre aquellas cosas oscuras.

Los caballos se mostraban pasibles ante la acción de guerra de sus ocupantes, mostrándose igual de orgullosos que sus jinetes, inclusive aquel que traía la reina.

Fue cuando un miedos los absorto a los dos, La reina se había mantenido congelando a aquellas criaturas, mientras sus monstruos de nieve terminaban el resto, siendo apoyados por la alianza bajo la montaña.

-Elsa – grito Tauriel al ver pasar una sombra oscura entre los dos Elfos, lanzándolos estrepitosamente hacia los lados, sin darles oportunidad de levantarse, pues enemigos habían aprovechado ese descuido de ellos, asediándolos de nuevo.

Elsa volteo al grito de su compañera, solo viendo que salían despedido hacia lugares que la niebla no le permitía ver, sin embargo su grito a sus compañero fue callado , al sentir unas fuertes y tenebrosas mano en su cuello, alzándola de inmediato.

-no esperaba verte aquí, bruja del invierno – la voz siniestra se alzaba de la criatura que la tenia presa –veo que no cediste a mi señor –apretaba con mas fuerza aquel delicado cuello, Elsa trataba de pelear pero el miedo la volvía a atacar.

Aquel caballero negro la había alzado en lo alto, abandonado a su corcel que relinchaba preocupado por su jinete.

La neblina se empezaba a disipar, dejando ver de nuevo la luz del sol, los guerreros enanos y humanos, desconcertados ante la extraña ayuda recibida, mientras aquellos monumentos blancos miraban a un punto impaciente.

Los orcos y las diversas criaturas recuperaban el furor de la guerra, atacando de nuevo a las criaturas blancas que se mantenían inmóviles, los miembros de la alianza, hacían lo posible para defender aquellos monumentos, pues a pesar de ser de dudosa procedencia les habían salvado aprovechando la ventaja que habían ganado.

Elsa sentía el comprimir de su cuello lograba sacar ligeros alaridos, mientras luchaba con la mano que la retenía –Tu solo eres una simple humana – la voz resonaba entre la oscuridad que se sumergía la reina, pero a su mente venia su hermana, no podía morir aquí, no sin antes ver a la comunidad de nuevo, y regresar a su reino ¿Regresar?...-No se como lograste escapar de Ren el impuro – acercaba su rostro a la de la chica.

-¿Escapar? –la reina solo abría un ojo, con una mueca de soberbia e ironía, mientras tomaba la mano de su captor –Lamento informarte que Dol Guldur cayo – un brillo centellante se alzo en el cielo deteniendo cualquier ataque.

Tanto Haldir y Tauriel se apresuraron al punto donde la luz provenía, temían lo peor, sin embargo con su vista pudieron ver que aquel ser que aprisionaba a la mujer caía congelado por completo junto a el la figura esbelta de la Reina.

Elsa podía sentir el aire volver a entrar en sus pulmones, mientras caía estrepitosamente hacia el suelo con una ligera mueca de orgullo pues había derrotado a aquel comandante del enemigo.

Al ver a su líder caer hacia el suelo, al momento de partirse en pedazos, los orcos empezaron a ceder apresurándose a retirar, pues habían perdido aquel que los guiaría a la victoria.

La alianza se dio cuenta de la reacción del enemigo, apresurándose a decapitar a los que huían del furor de la batalla –POR EREBOR, POR LA CIUDAD DEL VALLE – entre enanos y humanos se abalanzaban, los extraños soldados de nieve reaccionaban de nuevo siendo un apoyo para la victoria segura.

Elsa por su parte había amortiguado la caída por nieve acumulada, tosía incesablemente pues aun podía sentirá la presión de su cuello… por aquel ser que trato de dejarla fuera, pero fue el filo de una espada que la saco de aquel trance, un hombre austero y torvo pudo observar a su lado, la reina solo levanto la ceja ante la acción brusca de aquel que la recriminaba.

-aliado o enemigo –pregunto el hombre al acercarse a la persona que había caído junto al caballero negro, pero quedo enmudecido al ver a la joven …pues el juraba que aquel que se enfrento al espíritu negro seria mas amenazante.

-Supongo que aliado –dijo la Reina soltando un gran suspiro, mientras se acercaba Haldir y Tauriel, con su pasibles rostros, pero con ojos que los traicionaban.

-estas bien –pregunto el escolta al darle la mano a la reina, quien de inmediato la tomo, sacudiéndose el vestido de aquello blanco que había creado, mientras la compañera miraba al extraño que seguía apuntando a la mujer.

-Baja esa espada –Tauriel decía con aplomo mientras apuntaba con su arco a aquel que amenazaba a su compañera.

-esta bien Tauriel, no hay problema… -pauso al ver que su amiga bajaba el arma aun clavando su mirada en aquel, que seguía con su postura pero cedió al ver a los elfos que la acompañaban.

-Son nuestros apoyos de Lothoriel o del Bosque Negro –pregunto el hombre de apariencia tosca –aunque no era como si esperara ayuda de ellos….pero es bienvenida aun siendo extraña –dijo al observar a su alrededor, los hombres y enanos se unían al furor de una guerra ganada, ya no temían aquellos caballeros blancos que se habían quedado en silencio.

-Antes de contestar su pregunta, se debería presentar usted…-corto la reina en seco, para sorpresa de todos, pues para la reina era importante conocer a las personas antes de seguir con una platica.

El hombre sonrió ante la acción de la chica-Mi nombre es Bardo II hijo del Rey Brand de la Ciudad del Valle- se inclino con su mano en el pecho, cuando repentinamente un enano de apariencia mas recia, se acercaba –y a quienes debo agradecer por su extraña ayuda … en momento oportuno… debo agregar – alzo su mirada reponiendo su porte.

-Un placer conocerlo Bardo –la reina se inclino levemente, con el porte aristocrático que la caracterizaba, manteniendo su rostro inmutable, clavando sus ojos azules en aquellos que la miraban en espera de una respuesta –Soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle – dudo un poco al decir todo su titulo, pero recordó las palabras de Arwen antes de partir –Fui enviada por los Señores de Lothoriel y El Rey Thranduil a su ayuda -

-Vaya, extraña ayuda envían los elfos –dijo el hombre con un suspiro –esperaba ver un ejercito de ellos aquí….pero veo que no fue necesario –se cruzo de brazos contemplando aun la figura de la mujer –Mi señora, creo que cosas extrañas e terminado de ver hoy, pues una estrella fue enviada para ayudarnos –con algo de burla dijo a lo que la reina solo mostro un rostro de duda.

-Bardo – Gritaba un enano al acercarse, y susurrarle unas cosas, fue en ese momento que el hombre observo a su compañero... dejándolos ahí, para apresurarse a la montaña, Elsa pudo observar la mirada que tenia, esa que transmite el dolor de una perdida.

-El olor a muerte se puede sentir en todos lados –dijo Tauriel con un rostro pasible, observando al tumulto que se acumulaba al pie de la montaña.

Haldir solo asentó –hay que seguir, pues es necesario partir a nuestro destino –dijo con seriedad el elfo, pero el silencio se mostraba en la reina –Que recomiendas Elsa –pregunto al ver a la mujer dudar por un momento.

-Tengo que ir a mostrar mis respetos al Rey de los dos pueblos que se apoyaron…- Como diplomática que era, no se iba a retirar sin presentarse ante los dos reyes, los dos elfos la siguieron pasibles, hacia el punto donde todos se reunían.

XXXXX

El Rey Brand había caído muerto en la defensa de las puertas de Erebor, y a su lado estaba un convaleciente Dain, sus hijos habían acudido a petición de los mismos, pero el humano se había adelantado a su amigo. Dejando a un serio heredero.

-Vaya que hermoso cielo –decía el enano rey de Erebor, al alzar su mano, el atardecer se hacia presente de aquel largo día, era el fin de tres días de acechamiento enemigo, aquel azul manto era cubierto por lo que el juraba que eran estrellas.

Las dudas le acechaban en su lecho de muerte, pues vio la niebla blanca acompañada de extraños refuerzos, no preguntaba mas pero estaba seguro… que esa ayuda era buena para todos, terminando la lucha en la que se habían enfrascado.

-Padre –el enano de aspecto rustico decía con leve tristeza, al tomarle la mano de aquel que se apagaba –Ganamos –logro decir con orgullo, sacándole una sonrisa al antiguo Rey quien en momentos se apago.

Ahí estaban Dain II quien cayo con orgullo defendiendo a su convaleciente amigo, Brand I Rey de la ciudad de Valle, junto a los nuevos reyes que se alzaban de las cenizas de la destrucción de una guerra.

-Vivan el Rey Brand I – los humanos gritaba a pulmón, junto a sus aliados –Viva el Rey Dain II- alzaban sus armas en honor de aquellos que cayeron, dejando atrás su legado.

Elsa escuchaba el aplomo de los guerreros que pelearon intensivamente por tres días, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, se preguntaba una y otra vez, con algo de culpa consumiéndola, fue cuando sintió la palma de Tauriel, apoyándola.

La reina se quedo en silencio, ella se acerco con la intención de mostrar sus respetos, pero ahora nuevos reyes se asomaban entre las cenizas de una batalla, como muestra de condolencias alzo sus manos para levantar un memorial por aquellos caídos.

En las puertas de Erebor se alzaba una cruz, como la que hizo en Moria para los enanos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la muestra de magia que se les presentaba enfrente, viendo el origen de aquel hilo azul que alzaba esa estructura.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde –se inclino en reverencia hacia los nuevos reyes, quienes se habían quedado mudos –la prisa nos aprisiona, pues el tiempo es valioso en este momento, tenemos que retirarnos hacia las Minas de Tirith, pues la guerra se alza en aquel horizonte –se levanto clavando su fría mirada –Sauron se esta moviendo-

Todos enmudecieron ante el nombre de leyendas oscuras que soltaba la mujer, sin miedo ni preocupación, ese ser oscuro los había atacado acorralándolos y matando a muchos de sus compañeros de armas.

-Así que viniste aquí, para pedir que te acompañemos –El enano que estaba junto al cuerpo del desfallecido enano, alzaba su voz con enojo, siendo detenido por el humano a quien también había perdido a su padre.

-Thorin espera –dijo el austero hombre –Es cierto eso Mi señora –dijo con consideración, todos se observaban con duda, ante la muestra de respeto del nuevo rey –Reina Elsa de Arendelle… ese fue tu verdadero motivo – elevo mas su tono, volviendo a su mirada hostil hacia los extranjeros.

-No, como te dije antes Bardo… fui enviada solo para ayudarlos – pauso en seco, pues los dos elfos que la acompañaba se preparaban para lo peor –De aquí mi camino parte hacia ese destino… solo vine a mostrar el respeto a los Reyes aliados que pelearon valientemente…y como dije con anterioridad Lamento haber tardado – su mirada se mostro triste, haciendo una ultima reverencia, mientras aquel enorme monumento reflejaba la luz del sol.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la mujer se retiraba con esa mirada triste y con un sentimiento de culpa plasmado en ellos.

-Mi nombre es Haldir, miembro activo del Bosque de Lothoriel, bajos los servicios de la Señora Galadriel –dijo el Elfo al quedarse aquí parado, observando a los nuevo reyes –días oscuros se avecinan, es su decisión ser parte de ello…y ver junto a la Estrella de Lórien la caída de la oscuridad –

-Entonces en si eso, era su objetivo –el enano refunfuñaba –en los elfos nunca hay que confiar, siempre son traicioneros –

-Te equivocas, ahora como hace 70 años combatimos juntos en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, recuerdas –interrumpió la comandante –esa misma amenaza se esta extendiendo ahora, inclusive en este momento – alzo su mirada a los que la recriminaban –Es su decisión quedarse aquí o seguir adelante y partir en ayuda de aquellos que también lo necesitan – pauso –Yo Tauriel comandante general de la guardia real, seré representante de mi reino, junto a mi príncipe, para ver la caída de aquel que yace en la torre oscura-

Bardo se quedo en silencio, observando el monumento que se alzaba elegantemente, luego miro el cuerpo de su padre –Aquellos que quieran partir conmigo, prepárese pues iremos hacia un futuro incierto- se acerco al enano –Thorin es tu decisión si te quedas, la respetare, pero yo partiré de nuevo a defender aquello por lo que mi padre peleo – sonrió.

En ese momento los soldados blancos iban desapareciendo, dirigiendo su mirada en aquel copo azul que aparecía arriba de ellos, Haldir y Tauriel se alejaron del tumulto, después de decir esas palabras, era su decisión partir si así lo querían, pero ellos ya la habían tomado, pues la estrella de Lórien esperaba.

-Esperen – grito el enano –Yo Thorin III hijo de Dain II Yelmo de Piedra, rey debajo de la montaña, los acompañare – alzo su hacha en forma de llamado – como hace tiempo lo hicieron mis antepasados, peleare al lado de aquellos que tengan un mismo enemigo – Los dos elfos solo sonrieron ante la decisión que tomaran.

-De igual manera, yo Bardo II, hijo de Brand I, Rey del valle, partiré con ustedes y su estrella hacia lo desconocido – dijo el rey.

Elsa miraba con tristeza aquel copo azul, entendía porque la desconfianza pero aun así le parecía triste, todo lo que había pasado, siempre siendo ayudada por los demás, a su mente venían varios recuerdos, su hermana, su reino, como es que había terminado enfrascada en una guerra que al principio no quería participar.

Soltó un largo y pesado soplo, pues había terminado de desaparecer aquello que había creado, con la promesa de que volverían para ayudar mas adelante, se miro las manos con una mueca de sorpresa y orgullo, pues en este lugar había aprendido mas de si misma usando su magia para proteger los ideales de los lugareños.

-Si Anna estuviera aquí, no me reconocería –decía la mujer al alzar su mirada.

-Le aseguro que ella estará orgullosa, cuando la vuelva a ver –interrumpió Tauriel sus pensamientos –Si dices que se parece a mi… pues es un honor partir con usted hacia lo desconocido –

-No la conocí antes de Lórien, pero le aseguro que siempre la eh visto con respeto –dijo Haldir –aunque en un inicio solo parecía una Reina ordinaria –arqueo su ceja, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de su compañera Elfo.

-Bueno será, mejor que partamos –la Reina se dirigía a los caballos que esperaban pacientemente a sus jinetes, pero fue detenida por los dos Elfos, al momento de girar su rostro pasible mostro algo de sorpresa, pues un grupo de Enanos y Humanos se acercaban.

-Perdón por haber sido grosero con usted, Mi señora Estrella –dijo el Enano –Soy Thorin III, nuevo Rey debajo de la montaña, y partiré con usted hacia la guerra –dijo con seriedad.

-De igual manera, junto a su amigo el Rey de Erebor, parte Bardo II, Rey de la Ciudad del Valle – dijo el hombre sin perder su aire austero, clavando su mirada en la mujer –a poco creías que te dejaríamos ir sola, podrás ser una Istari…pero aun así sigues siendo una mujer… y una reina – El sabia que esa mujer no había mencionado su condición de Mago, pero por lo que pudo ver lo dedujo por si mismo.

Elsa solo arqueo la ceja, aun después de sus ver sus habilidades, eran consideraros hacia ella por su condición y genero, pero mientras no estorbaran en sus acciones no le molestaba.

-Entonces están seguros –pregunto la reina sin perder su cortesía, todos asentaron la cabeza –Y no enterraran a sus muertos –cuestiono por la rapidez de la decisión.

-Unos hombres se quedaran, de eso no se preocupe …aunque tengo una duda –se acerco el Rey del valle a ella – Eh conocido a Gandalf el Gris, y gracias a usted tengo una mejor perspectiva de los Istari e de aceptar –comento con serio tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada de sus escoltas, los cuales fueron ignoradas por el Rey.

-Igual que en el Abismo de Helm, es un honor pelear junto a hombres de valor – se inclino la reina, ante lo mencionado todos alzaron un susurro.

-Vaya, no es tu primera guerra –cuestiono Thorin con interés, pues la mujer se veía delicada, desentonando por completo del campo de batalla que estaba en su alrededor, como un aire fresco en las penumbras.

-Es una larga historia – La reina dijo con tranquilidad mientras Tauriel alzaba un sonido en aquella montaña, llamando a los caballos que se apresuraban a ellos, pues era el momento de partir hacia el Sur, hacia el hogar de Boromir.

XXXXXXX

Habían llegado a Cuernavilla durante el amanecer, descansando un rato y decidir.

Merry había dormido por un rato, cuando fue despertado por Legolas y Gimli.

-Anda Merry que el sol esta en lo alto –decía el príncipe Elfo con apuro –todos andan ocupados ahorita, ven Señor Zángano que hay que mirar –Merry veía con duda a aquel elfo, puesto cuando fueron separados juraba que era mas serio, suspirando ante el apresuro.

-Hubieras visto la batalla que se libro aquí –la emoción se escuchaba del enano –Elsa, hubieras visto a Elsa, congelando aquí y allá –el hobbit aun estaba somnoliento soltando uno que otro bostezo, ganándose unas palmadas del enano –vamos dormilón, es casi mediodía –refunfuñaba.

El pequeño extrañaba a Pippin quien había partido junto a Gandalf, aunque junto a estos cambiados compañeros sentía que cuando ellos partieran también los extrañaría -¿Aragorn? –pregunto el hobbit a sus compañeros.

-El esta en lo alto de la villa – dijo con seriedad el Elfo –No lo eh visto dormir, aunque me parece que subió ahí hace unas horas, acompañado de Halbarad, su primo – los ojos del elfo se tornaba preocupados ante esto.

-Ellos en si son extraños –dijo el enano refiriéndose a la recién ingresada compañía –Son recios y arrogantes, junto a ellos los jinetes de Rohan son como niños indispuestos a pelear, inclusive el propio Aragorn –suspiro largo.

Legolas de dio palmadas a su amigo –pero cuando los conoces son amables –su experiencia junto a ellos lo daba como referencia – A poco tampoco has notado a los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, ellos visten menos sombríos-

-Y su belleza elfica –interrumpió el Hobbit –si tan solo Sam estuviera aquí, estaría emocionado de verlos de cerca –una nostalgia embargo a los tres –aunque preguntaron por Elsa –

-Claro –exclamo Legolas –ella era muy amiga de la Dama de Rivendel, no es de extrañar su nostalgia en los ojos cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido – los ojos el elfo lo engañaban, en verdad extrañaba a su amiga.

Así durante un rato estuvieron platicando, comentando todo lo sucedido durante el episodio de batalla que habían tenido, pasearon por el largo de Helm parándose al lado de la puerta que Elsa había congelado, Gimli decía con lujo de detalle como había sido salvado por ella en las cavernas, que tanto se había enamorado, y Legolas presumía de su flechas echas por ella.

Cuando regresaron al fuerte para su almuerzo, El rey ya estaba ahí, llamando a Merry a su lado, ahí frente a todos el propuso al pequeño de que fuera su escudero a lo que acepto encantado.

Eómer veía con gracia aquello sucedido, se había encariñado con el pequeño valiente, pero aun así la figura esbelta le pasaba por su mente clavando la mirada en aquellos dos amigos que estaban serios, viendo la actitud del pequeño.

-Sucede algo-pregunto Gimli al tercer mariscal, que solo negó con la cabeza, iba a decir unas cosas pero fue llamado por su rey en ese momento Merry era proclamado Escudero de Rohan de la casa de Meduseld.

Después de rato todos se alistaban para cabalgar, Merry ahí se aparto de sus amigos viéndolos solo a lo lejos ya que el Rey lo tenia a su lado, pero aun así pudo notar la belleza de los hijos de Elrond, detrás de ellos estaba Legolas y Gimli, pero de quien no pudo apartar su mirada fue de Aragorn, se notaba mas joven, sin embargo con un rostro fatigado.

Fue ahí que se entero que ellos partirían a otra parte, al sendero de los muertos, algo que ocasiono cuchicheos a su alrededor, Merry pudo notar el palidecer de los rostros del resto.

Nadie sabia cual era el mensaje que habían traído de Rivendel, pero eso fue lo que definió el camino confundido del Heredero de Isildur.

-Amigo mío –exclamo Eómer con tristeza –Primero partió la joya de su comunidad, y ahora ustedes nos dejan – el tercer mariscal suspiro con melancolía, sentía las miradas de Legolas y de Gimli, pero no le importaba –Tenia la esperanza que ustedes pelearan junto a nosotros –

-Así será –dijo Aragorn – pero por el momento tendremos que tomar ese camino, pero ten por seguro que terminaremos espada con espada –animo el montaraz.

-Harás lo que mejor te parezca, mi Señor Aragorn –exclamo Théoden –solo quiero que lleves contigo mi agradecimiento a la estrella que nos acompaño, si es que no tengo la oportunidad de volverla a ver – el rey aun no olvidaba la ayuda de la Istari

-No te preocupes, la volverás a ver…. –pauso el montaraz, al tomarle el hombro al Rey – vera que nos encontraremos, puesto que ella ha demostrado ser fuerte, al igual que nosotros – el señor de la marca sonrió ante el dialogo esperanzador.

-Si, lo se, ahora sigue tu destino – comento El rey de la marca – iras por extraños caminos, y esto me entristece … pues como Eómer dijo, todos nos dejan en partes, después de extraños encuentros –dio palmadas al decaído Merry –y sin mas demora… VE ..y ¡adiós!-

-¡Adiós Señor!- grito Aragorn al ver que el grupo empezaba su viaje – a la gloria vayan, …. ¡Adiós Merry! Que te dejo en buenas manos,…ahora nosotros seguiremos la cacería sin uno de nuestros miembros-recordó su recorrido en Fangorn cuando los buscaban.

Merry se sentía mas pequeño que nada, solo susurrando un ligero Adiós a los oídos de sus amigos, con la tristeza embargándole, tenia ganas de partir, extrañando el sentido del humor de Pippin.

Ellos los siguieron por un momento, hasta el desfiladeros, vio a lo lejos como era seguido por la vista penetrante de aquel líder de la comunidad -¡Adiós Aragorn. Legolas y Gimli! –alcanzo a gritar en sollozo silencioso.

Aragorn los perdió de vista, con el corazón partido, todas las personas que habían iniciado el viaje, habían partido por diferentes caminos. Luego miro a su Primo.

-Hoy la nostalgia me invade, acabo de ver mas personas apreciadas por mi …partir –suspiro largo – y el pequeño no menos querido que los otros… quien no sabe hacia donde se dirige –

-No los conozco a todos, pero puedo ver que los aprecias –dijo Halbarad – Ten por seguro que nuestros destinos se volverán a cruzar –

-Si lo se- suspiro larga y pesadamente el heredero –Vamos Gimli y Legolas, que quiero hablar con ustedes –

Volvieron juntos al fuerte y durante un rato todo estaba en silencio, mientras comían un bocado.

-Vamos amigo mío –dijo Legolas con seriedad y algo de alegría (el es el único que puede hacer eso, mil habilidades elficas /nota autor) –Habla para que te reanimes, pues te he notado siniestro y agotado-

-Si fue una lucha, la que lleve a cabo, una mas terrible que la de cuernavilla – se recargo en sus manos con cansancio – eh dado un vistazo a la piedra –esto hizo que los dos saltaran de sus asientos.

-como que lo has hecho –dijo Gimli al salir de su silencio –Gandalf te advirtió que no lo usaras… ya que no era seguro de que Elsa lo haya sacado por completo de esa cosa – pauso con duda, girando hacia el Dúnadan –¿lo viste?-

-Estas olvidando con quien hablas –la severidad de la voz de Aragorn se alzo, mientras sus ojos relampagueaban –Yo quien soy el heredero, digno de proclamar esa piedra como mía, pues mis ancestros las trajeron de lugares lejanos –

-No –la voz de Gimli se suavizo, Aragorn suspiro de cansancio borrando aquella expresión.

-Fue muy difícil proclamarla mía, durante una lucha ardua y con la fatiga invadiéndome, y si Gimli, el aun se encontraba ahí, enojado y amenazante, pero aun así, no me sometí a el, puesto que esto me ayudo –saco de sus ropas el colgante que le dieron a la comunidad – esto me apoyo en todo momento, pues el no me tomaba en cuenta, viéndome como algo que no importaba, se sentía como si estuviera buscando algo –el montaraz pauso – o alguien-

-Elsa-pregunto Legolas, Aragorn asentó.

-Si, cuando el me ignoro, esta cosa brillo intensamente llamando su atención – veía con asombro el colgante –su luz era brillante, como la magia de Elsa –todos se asombraron ante esto – Debió de haber sido un golpe duro para el, precipitándose hacia mi, pero en ese momento mostré mi espada… quien fue forjada de nuevo…Sauron no lo ha olvidado a Isildur ni a la espada Elendil, y ahora en el momento justo para poner en marcha sus planes aparecen dos peligros para el-

-Pero el sigue siendo poderoso, aun a pesar de no tener su poder por completo –Gimli dijo –y ahora te aseguro que adelantara sus planes, pues "Nuestra Reina" y el Heredero de Isildur se atraviesan en ellos –

-Un golpe apresurado no siempre da en el blanco –calmo Aragorn –Hemos hostigado al enemigo, -suspiro largo apretando sus puños - y cuando aquel se me abalanzo el collar lo hizo ceder, en una ventisca helada –los dos amigos se miraron, sacando aquel collar que traían, pues hasta el momento no había prestado nada de ayuda – No se si tenga que ver con Elsa, puesto que la Dama de Lórien nos los dio, pero te aseguro que su esencia esta en esto, como en las flechas de Legolas – un silencio se albergo en la pequeña junta.

-Entonces pudiste hacerte de la piedra- pregunto Legolas, aun incrédulo de lo que el collar representaba, apreciándolo mas, aunque su origen era dudoso, como alguna vez se cuestiono de las barcas también dadas de aquel místico lugar.

Aragorn los miro a ambos, asentando la cabeza –y cuando lo pude dominar, me entere de muchas cosas…vi como llegaba el peligro a Gondor de manera inesperada… privando a Minas de Tirith de su fuerza, temo que antes de 10 días, caiga en manos de Sauron –el ultimo nombre lo dijo con naturalidad, causando terror en aquellos que escuchaban, pues su nombre era un tabú para la tierra media.

-Entonces como podemos ayudar –dijo preocupado Gimli –ahí se encuentra Pippin y Boromir –pauso con duda –aunque no se que clase de ayuda seremos, si solo vamos nosotros-

-Si lo se, no tengo a nadie mas que a ustedes-sombrío comento Aragorn –aunque también hay otro camino … el sendero de los muertos- ahí el Dúnadan les propuso su siguiente camino, explicando el mensaje que habían traído los hijos de Elrond.

-Entonces iré contigo-dijo con decisión Gimli – aunque me lleves a un lugar oscuro ten por segura mi hacha –

-Yo también-comento Legolas –pues a los muertos no temo –

Todos partieron al sonido valeroso del Futuro Rey, pues su camino ya estaba decidido, los Dúnadan partieron con fuerza de aquel lugar, al sonido de una corneta de guerra…pues harían una parada en Edoras para llevar noticias de Théoden a la dama de Blanco, puesto que ellos tomaron un atajo calculando la llegada antes del ejercito de Rohan.

XXXXXXxxxx

Boromir estaba impaciente por regresar al lado de sus amigos logrando su misión con éxito inmediato, para sorpresa de su propio hermano, quien entendía la prisa que tenia, habían ido a pelear contra los orcos que acechaban las fronteras apoyando a aquellos que estaban en el lugar.

-Te aseguro que ellos estará ahí cuando regresemos –dijo Faramir para calmar a su hermano –Pero solo te pido que esperes, pues no se como reaccione Frodo –el capitán de Gondor entendía la precaución, regresando a su capucha, al momento de divisar los helechos donde habían dejado a los pequeños.

Varios hombres los acompañaban, varios de los sobrevivientes de la batalla que habían enfrentado, sentándose en semicírculo, el capitán de Gondor había pedido a todos que mantuvieran en secreto su nombre, por algún motivo que no preguntaron, pues su impaciencia y temperamento era bien conocido.

Fue cuando noto que Sam los veía, desde lo lejos clavando su mirada en su hermano que estaba frente de el lanzándole una piedra, para que viera lo que el, ahí estaba el pequeño hobbit esperando con impaciencia, mientras Frodo dormía de manera intranquila.

Faramir se alejo del grupo, acercándose a los pequeños, fue una larga espera para el desesperado Gondor, pues veía las reacciones del recién levantado Frodo, como tratando de explicar algo con sumo cuidado.

El sabia lo que escondía al igual que Faramir, pero entendía la sabiduría de su hermano, confiable ciegamente en el, luego vio el gesto de Frodo cambiar a uno serio logrando escuchar –Ese es el hijo de Arathor, Aragorn descendiente de línea paterna de Isildur hijo de Elendil y la espada que antes estaba rota la porta el – todos se asombraron ante lo nombrado.

-La espada de Elendil viene hacia aquí –logro escuchar uno de los guardias emocionados, el se mostro orgulloso de la reacción de los compañeros, tratándolo de ocultar, pues ese era el nombre de aquel que reconoció como Rey, giro hacia su hermano quien mostraba un rostro impasible.

Siguieron con la platica de nuevo, noto el orgullo en las palabras de Frodo siendo apoyado por Sam, luego el gesto del portador cambio después de un rato, a uno de horror, girando de inmediato a la fogata, Boromir entendía esa mirada, era la misma que tenia cuando el lo ataco.

-Ven –dijo Faramir con paciencia hacia la fogata, todos estaban desconcertados, pero se mantenían ajenos a cualquier reacción.

-Atrás mi señor –Sam protegía a su señor, mientras este se mantenía atónito, viendo como aquel hombre encapuchado se acercaba.

El encapuchado se coloco al lado de Faramir, susurrándole algo, el otro asentó, descubriéndose el rostro, mostrando al recio Boromir, asustando a los dos Hobbits.

-Mucho tiempo sin verlos, mis pequeños amigos –dijo con melancolía el capitán de Gondor, dejando a un lado su orgullo, pues las miradas que le expresaban no eran de un entrañable amigo, Frodo se aferraba a lo que traía escondido, mientras Boromir alzo las manos –Lamento lo que te hice Frodo, y eso pesa mucho en mi corazón –se inclino levemente para sorpresa de aquellos que se mantenían ajenos (pero no sordos).

Frodo no sabia que decir, puesto que lo ultimo que vio era un tanto desagradable, pero luego se armo de valor –Acaso tu Boromir…ya no quieres eso para tu beneficio –pregunto con severidad, mientras hacia que su guardián bajara el arma, ante refunfuños de este.

-Eso fue un error que me costo separarme de ustedes –alzo su mirada de nuevo, la sinceridad se podía leer en aquellos ojos recios y orgullosos –Pero ten por seguro que esa joya maldita ya no la deseo, ni aunque la encuentre en un rio sola sin tu protección –

Sam veía incrédulo, como aquel hombre seguía inclinado, su mirada era diferente –Así que ya no maltrataras a mi Señor –dijo el guardián, recibiendo una palmada de aquel serio hombre.

-Veo que penurias han pasado mis compañeros de comunidad, pero les aseguro que les ayudare en lo que pueda – el primogénito de Denethor decía con seguridad hacia los dos pequeños –puesto que tu Frodo hijo de Drogo, traes consigo un peso mas grande que yo no pude soportar –

Faramir se mantenía paciente al lado de su hermano, había preparado el terreno para el y lo estaba haciendo bien, ordenando que prepararan unas camas para ellos.

Boromir se acerco a Frodo, pero ya no temían alzándolo para su sorpresa, pues el cansancio se notaba mas en el pequeño, la joya ya no le hablaba, no le tentaba para nada –Descansa ahora Frodo y Sam, que mañana partirán a su destino –

Frodo lo abrazo de inmediato al ser alzado, se sentía aliviado que volviera a ser el mismo, aferrándose al cuello de aquel que lo había atacado –Lo lamento-decía una y otra vez, pues el se sentía responsable de las acciones del anillo.

-Lamento yo, no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, -dijo el Gondor después de recuperar la compostura de la acción que no se esperaba, el abrazo le llego al corazón, pues era lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche fue tranquila, sin embargo pudo notar que la criatura que había escuchado de Aragorn rondaba con impaciencia, temiendo lo peor de sus amigos, mañana ellos partirían a Mordor, y el se aseguraría que fueran preparados, viendo el collar que lo había guiado a su hermano, sabia que ellos también tenían uno, quitándole un peso de encima, pues el no podría partir con ellos a esa peligrosa misión.

Sam veía incrédulo aquel hombre –Veo que has madurado –decía para el asombro del Gondor quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el juraba que estaba dormido – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi Señor, eh de aceptarte de nuevo en nuestro circulo –dijo para su asombro sacando una carcajada de el susodicho.

Faramir veía como su hermano se reponía de su melancolía, platicando amenamente con Sam, sobre su viaje y como habían partido, el Gondor observaba con atención todo los detalles que este le comentaba, ocasionándole una sonrisa al hermano menor, ahora solo era tiempo de esperar a los demás llegar, pues aun quería conocer a todos los compañeros de su hermano.

XXXXXX

Pippin ya llevaba dos días en aquel lugar, añorando con tristeza a sus amigos …en especial el que siempre le acompañaba, su inseparable amigo Merry a pesar del trato especial que se le daba por ser cercano a Boromir y Denethor, esto no le hacia ameno la seriedad del mismo, soltando uno que otro suspiro.

El estaba en lo alto de la muralla pues le dieron encargo que aguardara ese lugar, como guardia de Gondor, junto a el su compañero Beregond…un buen amigo que había hecho.

Cuando paseaba lo observaban maravillados por las historias que contaba, pues el era considerado un príncipe, algo que no desmintió de todo…aunque trato sin éxito.

El sol casi caía sobre todo Pelennor que se extendía delante de el, moteado a lo lejos de granjas y muros. Numerosos caminos nacían desde ahí que atravesaban los verdes campos.

-Te veo muy decaído mi amigo Pippin- decía su compañero de guardia al ver la seriedad del pequeño reflejado en sus ojos –o puede que añores la compañía mas cercana que la mía –sonrió, el pequeño negó.

-Es solo que tantas cosas han pasado…y ahora estoy aquí, viendo el sol caer sin la compañía con la que empecé este viaje –dio un largo suspiro –si los extraño a todos, pero te aseguro que tu no eres mala compañía mi buen Beregond –

-Si, yo me siento igual-se giraba el compañero al ver unas carretas a lo lejos- ahí van nuestras mujeres e hijos que se alejan de nosotros para buscar refugio – el pequeño también observaba con tristeza –es inevitable que marchen, pues mi hijo esta entre ellos –la mueca se torno melancolía ante esto.

Pippin se mostro inquieto por un momento, mientas el silencio iba y venia entre ellos –Hay una ciudad ahí –pregunto el curioso.

-Fue una ciudad –respondió Beregond –la antigua capital del reino, cuando aquí no era mas que una fortaleza –explico la historia detrás de ese lugar, sin embargo cuando menciono una palabra la atención del curioso

-¿Jinetes Negros? –dijo Pippin abriendo sus ojos, ensombrecidos por la reaparición de un viejo temor, como si estuviera recordando algo que trataba de olvidar.

-Si –dijo el compañero con interés, al ver la reacción de este-veo que sabes algo de ellos- cuestiono

-Si, algo se –la voz del pequeño se bajo, hasta caer en un susurro- pero es algo que no quiero hablar –se tomaba de los hombros con muestra de miedo... –tan cerca…tan cerca –callo de pronto y al alzar sus ojos por encima del rio le pareció que todo cuanto veía era una sombra amenazante hacia ellos.

El guardia no pregunto mas, ante la reacción seria de aquel pequeño como si se hubiera topado con ellos –Hace menos de un año que esos jinetes volvieron a conquistar los pasos y muchos de nuestros hombres cayeron. Luego Boromir echo al enemigo mas allá de esta orilla, y aun conservamos la mitad de Osgiliath…aunque no se por cuanto tiempo –pauso –aunque no se cuando venga otra vez la guerra –

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto Pippin -¿Entonces no tienen una idea? –bajo la cabeza como recordando algo –Anoche vi que los fuego de alarma…a lo que Gandalf me explico que era la señal de guerra…pues esta había comenzado –clavo su mirada curiosa en aquel que lo acompañaba –aunque ahora veo que todo esta en calma-

-Si, se puede sentir como un ultimo respiro antes de lo peor –esté comentario hizo templar al hobbit.

-¿Pero entonces porque estaba encendidos? …¿eran de llamados?–el pequeño seguía insistiendo en sus preguntas, pues su naturaleza le reclamaba saber mas de su alrededor.

-Es tarde para ir a buscar refuerzos si el enemigo se ha puesto de nuevo en pie –Beregond dijo con sumo cuidado –Pero el señor y los capitanes saben como obtener las noticias. Y el señor Denethor tiene una vista larga…inclusive algunos dicen que por las noches se sienta a solas en lo alto de la torre y escudriña con el pensamiento- pauso –inclusive que baja en la mente del enemigo y lucha contra el –

-Y entonces Faramir y Boromir partieron lejos de aquí, para cumplir una misión –ataba cabos el pequeño, pues desde que llego no había tenido noticias de su compañero de comunidad.

Pippin estaba embargado de recuerdos de su viaje recordando el terror alado, los Nazgul. Se estremeció y pareció que la esperanza escapaba de el, fue en ese momento que el Sol vacilo y se oscureció delante de el, como si aquello que temiera volviera a aparecerse. Casi imperceptible, le pareció oír un lejano grito, débil pero igual de cruel y frio, palideciendo en el momento que se acurrucaba contra el muro.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Beregond se ponía alerta -¿También lo oíste? – cuestiono con duda al pequeño que estaba recargado sobre el muro –Estas bien –se preocupo al ver el estado inerte del pequeño pálido.

-Si –respondió Pippin reponiendo su estado normal, con un largo y pesado suspiro – Fue una señal de nuestra caída y la sombra del destino, un jinete espectral del aire- Beregond alzo su mirada ante esa respuesta.

-Entonces fue la señal de la caída de nuestro reino-dijo con tristeza el hombre –temo que este a punto de caer – bajo su mirada.

Permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral por un momento, mientras lo que quedaba del sol, se ocultaba, Pippin levanto su mirada de nuevo, ante las luces del atardecer, sacudiéndose rápidamente, dándole unas palmadas a su serio compañero.

-Se que puede parecer triste, pero te aseguro que mi corazón no quiere desesperar –la sonrisa del hobbit animaba a su amigo –eh visto caer a Gandalf…quien ha regresado con nosotros, mis amigos han pasado penurias con tal de cumplir su objetivo – pauso el pequeño –así que aunque continuemos en pie, aunque sea con una sola piernas…..o de rodillas yo seguiré, pues mis amigos esperan y no dejare de pelear –

-Bien dicho –se animo el guardia- En serio estimo esos amigos que platicaste antes –dando referencia cuando se conocieron – han de ser valientes y fuertes como tu Pippin –dio unas palmadas – si ellos tienen como objetivo llegar aquí, esperare ansioso de que mi espada este junto a ustedes –

Fue así que la noche de ese día caía ante ellos, pues mañana seria otro día, un día que no sabían que esperar al estar tan cerca de Mordor.

XXXXXxxx

Era una noche larga y trabajosa para el ejercito que acompañaba a la Reina, pues esta había decidido que cabalgarían lo mas rápido que pudieran, descansando solo en breves momentos poniendo a prueba su resistencia y la de los caballos que montaban, Los enanos por su parte iban a pie, a paso rápido.

Elsa le recordó a Gimli y su reacción a los caballos, entendiendo que era solo cuestión de Enanos el no ir con ese tipo de transporte, ocasionándole una sonrisa al Rey que se mantuvo recio al no querer montar.

Una espesa neblina los acompañaba, desorientando a los enemigos que se pudieran encontrar, pues el tiempo apremiaba, optaron por rodear el Bosque Negro, Fue cuando Elsa, para su sorpresa sintió la presencia de un ejercito en las orillas del mismo, deteniéndose por un momento, Haldir iba a cuestionar el porque la reacción, cuando diviso entre la neblina una figura.

-Orophin-dijo con entusiasmo Haldir al reconocer de entre el pequeño grupo, que salía, a su hermano –Rúmil – también pudo verlo detrás del primero –No esperaba que aparecieran –dijo con duda, pues era seguro que no iban a participar mas que el y Tauriel, puesto que no solo estaban soldados de Galadhrim y el Bosque negro, si no que también algunos cuantos de Rivendel.

La reina miraba incrédula como aquel ejercito se juntaba al que ya estaba ahí con ella, algunos enanos refunfuñaron al verlos junto a ellos, pero no era momento de entablar una discusión por lo mismo, en cambio los elfos miraban extrañados a los enanos que mantenían su velocidad a pesar de ir a pie.

-Porque están aquí –pregunto Tauriel al ver la reunión del ejercito.

-Nosotros con otros tantos hemos decidido partir con ustedes –comento el hermano de Haldir –pues después de que se fueron, fuimos convocados por nuestros señores para informarnos de una misión, pues el Señor de Rivendel mando un mensaje reuniéndose con nosotros en el Bosque –

-La dama y El Señor nos pidieron partir a unos pocos de nosotros, juntándonos así con nuestros hermanos – dijo Rúmil mirando a la Reina –Así que nos dirigimos aquí, por sugerencia de la Dama-

-Y no tuvieron problemas a esperar –dijo Tauriel con duda, pues ella juraba que estaba asediado el bosque de tarántulas gigantes.

-El bosque, después de la caída de Dol Guldur fue limpiado por la señora Galadriel, haciendo mas fácil nuestra espera – Orophin ahora intercedía.

-No seremos muchos, pero como antes, honraremos las palabras que hace mucho fueron pronunciadas –miro a los Enanos y a los hombres detrás de ellos – Pues ahora la nueva alianza se levanta una vez mas, para pelear con aquel ser oscuro- Las palabras resonaron en la Reina, quien estaba consiente de esa pelea, pues en el concilio y Gandalf le habían platicado.

-Entonces de nuevo, como hace tiempo, la alianza se reúne contra un mismo enemigo –decía la reina pasible frente aquella luna que menguaba – Es un honor pelear con ustedes, como lo dije con anterioridad, tratare de poner de lo mejor de mi, para que no haya nada que temer – vio la duda en los humanos que iban detrás de Bardo, ganándose una sonrisa de este.

-Veo que será entretenido verte, Mi Señora Estrella –dijo el hombre hosco con algo de burla, al ver la promesa que alzaba la mujer – El honor es mío, de estar en medio de esta nueva alianza, como la que contaban mis antepasados, y que solo podía imaginar – sonrió por debajo – antes mi abuelo me platicaba de su padre, Bardo I, y de cómo peleo junto a Elfos y Enanos para defender el Valle, ahora mi historia al igual que la de mi antepasado pasaran de generación en generación – pauso al mirar a la reina –de cómo yo fui a combatir las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro, junto a aliados extraños –

-Extraño es una palabra muy ajena –dijo Tauriel arqueando su ceja –pues esta puede significar muchas cosas – ante esto el Rey se burlo por lo alto, haciendo que su compañero Enano quien estaba junto a el, lo mirara extrañado.

-Entiendo tu punto –dijo Bardo al reponer su compostura –pero no es malo, desde mi haber, solo que nunca me imagine estar en algo tan grande –

-Vaya mi buen amigo … te arrepientes de venir –dijo Thorin quien se había mantenido ajeno a la platica, mirando hacia arriba con interés al escuchar esas palabras de su compañero.

-No me arrepiento – el descendiente del arquero dijo con aplomo – Es solo que ahora partiremos hacia la oscuridad, y solo la luz de la nombrada estrella de Lórien nos acompañara –

Elsa solo lanzo una sonrisa ante la platica realizada entre los cabecillas del ejercito, girando hacia Tauriel con duda –en todo este viaje, desde el bosque, eh escuchado la palabra Estrella de Lórien, mas no entiendo porque se refieren a mi con ese nombre –arqueo la ceja, entre la prisa y demás, había olvidado preguntar esto, pues ella recordaba a Haldir, al propio Thranduil referirse hacia ella así.

-La señora Galadriel se refiere a usted así –dijo Haldir con un poco de duda, mas no recordaba en que momento la había escuchado –mas nunca supe porque el mote-

-Bueno si la Señora Galadriel fue la que me llamo así, supongo que ha de ser un honor –suspiro cansada, pues ahora también portaría ese nombre, sin saber lo que había escondido detrás de este.

-Ahora nos dirigiremos a Anórien –interrumpió Rúmil la platica que se alzaba –El mensaje del Señor de Rivendel, fue que ahí esta un ejercito esperando a detener a alguien-

-Entonces hay que seguir, para poder abrirnos paso- Elsa decía con suavidad, mientras alzaba su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche, sin detenerse como en aquella búsqueda que había realizado en Fangorn, todos apresuraron el paso, pues el camino era largo.

La reina podía sentir la oscuridad alzándose, con la incertidumbre de lo que iba a suceder mas delante, los elfos que la acompañaban la miraban embelesados , pues su estrella los guiaba entre la oscuridad y neblina, alumbrados por los copos que los acompañaban a todos, como luciérnagas en la noche, con una luz azul tenue, flotando a su alrededor.

Nadie cuestionaba las habilidades que mostraba la Reina, pues estaban seguros que ella era tan fuerte como bella, dando un rayo de esperanzas a aquellos que aun dudaban de las palabras de sus reyes, pues en los Elfos no se mostraba aquel gesto, iban mas templados y seguros que nada.

XXXXXXxxxxx

*Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Pues la guerra final se acerca, y con ellos dos Nazgul menos …jojo…

*Si me he perdido en algo, o tienen dudas me avisan, para poderlos aclarar, pues la historia es muy larga en algunos momentos que olvido cosas que ya había pasado.


	13. EDAD 13 AVISO DE BATALLA

EDAD 13: AVISO DE GUERRA

Resumen comunidad Fragmentada:

Merry: Escudero oficial del Rey Théoden

Pippin: Miembro real de Denethor

Boromir: Ithilien junto a Faramir

Frodo y Sam: ¿Ithilien?

Elsa: Rumbo a Minas de Tirith

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli: Rumbo al Sendero de los muertos

xxxxxXXXXX

El cielo gris se alzaba bajo las crestas del Monte de los espectros, que ahora estaba delante de la compañía que se aferraba a la idea de cruzarlas.

-En serio, si no fuera por Aragorn, nunca pisaría este lugar –decía Gimli quien montaba el caballo junto a Legolas –Que bueno que Elsa no este aquí- se sentía aliviado que su compañera no estuviera compartiendo el panorama que el.

-Te aseguro que ella no mostraría miedo –dijo Legolas seguro, recordando el pasible rostro de la mujer que los acompañaba, mirando de nuevo a su enano amigo, quien solo bufo con cansancio.

El silencio se hizo presente, los caballos se mostraban recios al no querer pasar por ahí, teniendo que bajarse para acarrearlos, de ese modo lograron llegar al fondo de la cañada.

Todos siguieron en silencio, los caballos también puesto que los ocuparían mas delante, solo uno se negó a seguir, el caballo de Rohan, quien fue tranquilizado por Legolas al susurrarle unas palabras.

Fue hasta que toparon una gran puerta oscura se alzaba en aquel siniestro lugar, con extraños símbolos que no se podían leer que coronaban la arcada piedra, fue cuando se detuvieron.

Fuera de Legolas quien no temía a los espectros, no hubo ahí ningún corazón que no temiera por un momento, al cruzar pudo ver que los caballos era mas su amor por sus jinetes que el miedo.

Gimli le temblaban las rodillas y estaba furiosos consigo mismo, por el tipo de reacción que tenían –Esto es inaudito –exclamo con orgullo – Que un elfo penetre las entrañas de una montaña y que yo, un enano no pueda –y con una resolución rápida, se precipito hacia aquella puerta, pero los pies le pesaban mas que antes, cayendo por un momento en una ceguera desesperante.

Fue en ese momento que pudo sentir una luz proveniente de sus ropas, alzando aquella joya dada en Lórien por la dama que tanto admiraba –Es cierto Aragorn, este hermoso collar brilla como los ojos de Nuestra Reina –dijo con alegría al olvidar su miedo.

Legolas de igual manera saco aquello entregado a el, con sumo cuidado, pues esa luz era igual que los copos que la Reina alzo durante su travesía en Moria, todos los Dúnadan miraron incrédulos ante la extraña luz de los dos amigos.

-Que el espíritu del inviernos nos acompañe, inclusive en estos momentos, es un milagro –dijo Aragorn al sacar también aquello que resalto en frente de Sauron –La orgullosa Reina nos alumbra, inclusive aunque este lejos – dio una seña a su primo, quien saco antorchas para los demás.

-Lo siento –decía Gimli al topar con el que iba en frente, quien era nada mas que uno de los hijos de Elrond, quien se acerco extrañado a aquella joya.

-Que hermosa luz, como una estrella –dijo Elladan sin perder su seriedad –pero veo que también te ha quitado el temor, pequeño amigo – Gimli por fin se daba cuenta, el miedo ya no le embargaba, puesto que esto le acompañaba.

Por un tramo siguieron, todos esperaban ser atacados o que les cerraran el paso, pero nada pasaba, solo la oscuridad y las tinieblas invadían, sin embargo Gimli tomo del brazo a su compañero de retaguardia al ver que el camino que dejaba atrás, aparecían ejércitos tan blancos y transparentes que el miedo volvía a invadirle.

-No temas, no atacaran- decía ahora Elrohir quien había acompañado a su hermano detrás del grupo, así pasaron un tiempo interminable para el pobre enano, quien se aferraba al collar que no paraba de brillar, tragando tan grueso como nunca.

-Alto –grito Aragorn al alzar su collar y ver delante de el, el enano se adelanto entre los gemelos para divisar aquello que llamaba la atención, siendo acompañados por ellos hacia el punto inicial del grupo… pudo ver algo centellante a cierta distancia, mientras el líder Dúnadan se acercaba. Acompañado por Elladan.

-Sera que no tendrá miedo –pregunto el Enano, puesto que el furor de lo desconocido le volvía a embargar, al lado de el estaba Legolas, quien se mantuvo siempre junto al heredero.

-No lo creo-decía el elfo burlonamente a su compañero, puesto que el miedo le había vuelto, ocasionándole cierta sonrisa.

-Yo Gimli hijo de Glóin habría sido el primero en adelantarse, para poder ver aquel brillo – apretó su puño hacia aquella extraña joya, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su hacha – Pero aquí no…mientras mas alejado este de mi mejor…que siga donde esta -

Ahí Aragorn encontró un cuerpo de un hombre notable, con el plaquín de oro, al igual que su cinturón y granate….todo completamente equipado del mismo mineral precioso, este no lo toco, levantándose de inmediato y con un suspiro.

-Hay que seguir –ordeno con aplomo el Dúnadan cuando se junto a los demás –se que tienen dudas, pero esta no es mi misión, y el tiempo apremia- alzo la mirada a la oscuridad y hablándole en susurro – Guarden sus secretos, que esta no es mi tarea, solo pedimos que vengan pronto, y que nos dejen pasar –pauso – Los convoco a ustedes a que cumplan su palabra ante la piedra de Erech –

La respuesta no llego, solo un silencio mas incomodo para el pobre enano, y luego un frio soplo estremeciendo a todos, al momento que las fogatas se apagaban, solo el brillo de los collares se mantenían constantes ante la oscuridad, pues el fuego que los acompañaba se negaba volver a salir, como temiendo alumbrar algo que estaba con ellos.

Todos apresuraron el paso, Gimli aun sentía como si el horror les siguiera, tropezando constantemente con los que iban delante de el, podía jurar que casi se arrastraba, pues sentía que no podía andar mas.

-Cálmate –decía Legolas al verlo en un estado de horror constante, Gimli lo veía con incredulidad por el gesto pasible de su amigo, inclusive los Dúnadan le transmitían ese miedo que trataban de esconder en sus reacios gestos.

De pronto un susurro cristalino, cuando la luz empezó a aumentar, otra puerta se alzaba delante de ellos, viendo un camino que descendía en brusca pendiente entre dos riscos verticales, tan profundo y angosto era ese abismo.

Ahí todos montaron de nuevo, Gimli junto a Legolas, el brillo de sus collares había desaparecido saliendo de aquella caverna oscura, todos en fila y silencio, Legolas giro hacia atrás, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Detrás de la fila iba Elladan, al menos eso pudo observar el enano que no quería voltear –No me digas que quieres regresar –dijo con temor, dispuesto a bajarse del caballo de su compañero.

-No, es solo que los muertos nos siguen –este comentario hizo que el enano se estremeciera-Veo formas de hombres y de caballos con estandartes pálidos como las nubes – pauso al ver a su temblorin amigo.

Elladan les alcanzaba el paso –han sido convocados – comento hacia el enano – así como en la caverna, ellos no atacaran –

Fue cuando suspiro pesadamente, como si eso le quitara aquel sentimiento de salir corriendo del lugar, delante de ellos extrañas montañas de un gran valle se extendían, y un arroyo con el -¿En que lugar de la tierra media nos encontramos? –preguntaba el enano, incrédulo al ver el misterioso paisaje delante de el.

-Estamos en las fuentes del Morthond, el largo rio de aguas glaciales que descienden hasta los muros de Dol Amroth-contesto Elladan de nuevo.

-Adelante a toda prisa –ordeno Aragorn sin mirar atrás –olviden su fatiga, que la piedra de Erech nos espera, y tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer –

Después de un rato, galoparon a través de las campiñas montañosa, y en todas partes se podía escuchar un clamor en la noche creciente.

-El rey de los Muertos- gritos se extendían por aquel extraño paraje – El rey de los muertos marcha sobre nosotros –

Todos los fantasmas que se habían alzado a su alrededor huían del rostro del Heredero, y la compañía Gris pasaba de largo, rápido como cazadores, pero los caballos se notaban cansados.

Hasta que por fin pudieron divisar una colina –Eh aquí la colina de Erech –dijo el Dúnadan severo, pues allí en la cima se podía divisar una piedra negra, redonda de la altura de un hombre, con aspecto sobrenatural.

Ahí estaba aquello que su antepasado había dejado, fue entonces que Elrohir le dio a Aragorn un cuerno plateado, el cual soplo con fuerza en aquel lugar, siendo contestado para pavor de Gimli, por mas cuernos a lo lejos.

-Es une ejercito espectral –dijo Gimli aferrándose al caballo de su amigo, viendo como Aragorn desmontaba, Legolas le parecía divertido las reacciones de su amigo.

-Si te viera Elsa –decía con burla, a lo cual recibía miradas amenazantes de su amigo, causándole una sonrisa, como era posible que el se divirtiera con el temor de el.

-Espectros ¿A que vinieron? –pregunto con fuerza el Dúnadan hacia aquellos que yacían frente a el.

-A cumplir un juramento y encontrar la paz-respondió una voz a lo lejos.

-Entonces ahora si prestaran su ayuda, a mi Elessar, El heredero de Isildur de Gondor –dio una seña a Halbarad, descubriendo aquel regalo que Arwen había mandado, un hermoso estandarte con una insignia que no se veía por la oscuridad-Marchare enseguida hacia Perlargin y ustedes vendrán conmigo –

Fue entonces que nada se volvió a escuchar, la compañía acampo en las cercanías de la piedra, aunque ninguno logro conciliar el sueño, pues los espectros los rondaban.

Fue en la luz de la aurora, pálida y fría que volvieron a ponerse en camino, la voluntad de Aragorn era el único sustento que hacia que se movieran, pues todos estaban fatigados.

Nadie en toda la tierra media hubiera podido soportar, ser escoltado por aquella blancura, nadie excepto el enano Gimli, los elfos gemelos y Legolas, al igual que los Dúnadan del Norte.

Siguiendo su camino en las tinieblas de la tempestad de Mordor, desapareciendo a los ojos de los mortales, siendo seguidos de cerca por aquel ejercito espectral.

XXXXXXxxx

Ya parecían lejanos los días junto a su primo Merry, quien había dejado atrás, Minas de Tirith estaba en constante movimiento, pues el día anterior había arribado campañas enteras de tierras lejanas, para defender la Ciudad de Gondor contra el ataque enemigo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la ayuda llegaba, aun les parecía pequeño, siempre insuficientes para colmar las esperanzas de los hombres. Ahí pudo ver entre todas las compañías alguien que le recordaba a su amigo elfo de la comunidad.

El príncipe de Dol Amroth, Imrahil, mas soberbio que todos, pariente del Señor Denethor, con un estandarte de Oro y el emblema del navío y el cisne de plata, en corceles grises, aun esa imagen le pasaba por la mente, tan plasmado en si mismo.

Siempre era bien recibido por todos los guardias, pero aun así se sentía solo, a veces le acompañaba el hijo de aquel amigo suyo, recordándole constantemente a su primo, ahora solo le tocaba esperarlo y rogaba porque ya llegara Boromir y poder conocer al otro hijo de Denethor, quien siempre lo imaginaba igual de recio que el primero.

XXXXXXX

Merry se sentía solo, y nunca tanto como en ese momento, Se encontraba en Edoras, pues después de varios días cabalgando por fin habían llegado, se preguntaba constantemente de lo que había sido de Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, luego venia a su mente su primo, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, Frodo y Sam venían también acompañados del gesto delicado de Elsa.

Todo estaba en movimiento, pues la comitiva del rey estaba preparándose para la partida, en la noche anterior había confirmado que era ese valle de los muertos o sendero era algo mas tenebroso que antes.

-Ahora que todos me han abandonado –dijo con tristeza al recargarse en una pared cercana, para observar ese día- Todos parecen haber partido a algún destino final…bueno algunos mas confirmados que otros – suspiro hondo –Primero Elsa siendo arrastrada en la oscuridad, sin saber nada mas de ella…. Luego Pippin con Gandalf a la guerra del Este junto a Boromir…. Y no eh de olvidar a Sam y Frodo que partieron antes que ninguno hacia Mordor, y Trancos junto a Legolas y Gimli hacia el sendero de los muertos.-

El se había vuelto escudero del rey, y este le llamaba en ese instante, y ahí finalmente hizo la pregunta sobre el lugar donde partieron sus amigos alejándose de el, y dejándolo solo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, hasta que Eómer contesto.

-es un gran peso que nos oprime- dijo el tercer mariscal con tristeza –El camino por el que hemos subido lleva ahí, pero nadie ha vuelto de ese lugar tenebroso-

Ahí tuvieron una platica sobre aquel lugar, entre Merry, Théoden, Eómer e inclusive Eowyn, pero fue interrumpida por un llamado, un mensajero de Gondor que traía una flecha de Denethor.

-La flecha roja-exclamo el rey sosteniéndola con cierto temor- No se había visto en la marca en todos mis años, ¿Es posible que las cosas hayan llegado a ese extremo y la guerra se alza en aquel lugar? ¿ y cuando necesitan el apoyo?-

-No lo sabemos Señor-dijo el mensajero – pero bien puede ocurrir antes de lo que usted piensa, El Señor Denethor me ha pedido que les diera el mensaje-

-Son triste noticias –dijo Théoden –mas no del todo inesperadas. Dile que igualmente acudiremos a su ayuda. Pero hace poco hemos librado una batalla con el traidor de Saruman, y no podemos descuidar nuestras fronteras, aunque nuestras bajas no fueron muchas, pero aun así acudiremos –suspiro con orgullo –Dígale que el Rey de la Marca en persona acudirá a su ayuda. Tal ves dentro de una semana podrán escuchar desde el norte el clamor de los Hijos de Eorl-

-en una semana- dijo el mensajero – si se puede antes mejor, puesto que es probable que en siete días, no encuentran nada mas que ruinas- El rey se mantuvo firme en su decisión, pues todos sus guerrero habían librado una batalla y era peligroso partir así.

Pero nadie descanso esa noche, pues las penumbras se alzaron antes de lo debido, el aire tenia un color pardo, Merry al bajar noto a un gran numero de hombres de pie, observando el cielo con miedo.

Se dirigió al pabellón del Rey, y ahí vio al mensajero de Gondor con otro mas-Viene de Mordor, Señor –dijo con seriedad el Gondoriano – La guerra a comenzado- a Merry le corrió un extraño frio por la espalda ante esto, luego el rey se levanto ordenando la partida de inmediata de todos, apoyado por Eómer quien también estaba ahí.

El mensajero se adelanto a los guerreros de Rohan, partiendo de inmediato hacia la fortaleza, pues tenia que enviar la esperanza de la llegada de ellos hacia su Senescal.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño hobbit – Mi querido Meriadoc, parto a la guerra – dijo con severidad – Te eximo de mis servicios mas no de mi amistad, ya que tu permanecerás aquí con mi sobrina Eowyn, quien gobernara durante mi ausencia-

-Pero –tartamudeo Merry ante lo dicho –le he ofrecido mi espada, no deseo separarme de usted a quien considero como mi padre. Todos mis amigos partieron a combatir, y yo también quiero seguirlos –

-Nuestros caballos son grandes, y tu muy pequeño – replico el rey – y por mas grande que sea tu deseo, no podrás montarlos – el señor decía como un padre a un hijo, preocupado por su seguridad, pues el era pequeño y frágil.

-Atenme a uno, o iré colgado en un estribo- se defendía el pequeño, aferrándose a ese hombre que juro lealtad – o si no me dejan cabalgar, correré, aunque sea largo el trayecto y llegue un poco tarde-esto causo una sonrisa del Rey.

El rey decidió que partía por un tramo con Merry, para protegerlo, el se sentía triste pues todos ya estaban preparados para la guerra, paseando entre la compañía que ajustaban sus caballos, fue cuando un jinete se acerco a el.

-Si quieres yo te llevo, si es lo que deseas –le dijo el extraño-pues veo que tu deseo es ir junto al señor de la marca-este le brillaron los ojos aceptando de inmediato.

Lo cubrió con su capa para que no fuera notado, con el total agradecimiento del pequeño, que iba con la esperanza de servir en esa guerra, partiendo esa noche hacia lo desconocido, hacia una guerra que se alzaba delante de ellos.

XXXXXxxxx

El día se volvió Tétrico y oscuro desde el amanecer sin sol hasta la noche, la sombra había aumentado, y los corazones de la ciudad se sentían oprimidos, llevada por un viento de insaciable guerra, como si el valle de Anduin esperase el estallido de una tormenta devastadora.

Eso había notado Pippin el día anterior, y al parecer hoy también, pues aun estaba en la torre de guardia con pocos ánimos.

-¿Estas cansado? –pregunto Beregond con una mirada de duda, a lo que el pequeño asentó.

-Si, un poco, ya que esta espera e inactividad suele agobiar mi corazón, ante la incertidumbre de un nuevo mañana sin sol ni luz –suspiro el Hobbit cansado- He estado fuera de la cámara del Señor Denethor, mientras el discutía con Gandalf, el príncipe y otros grandes sobre el siguiente movimiento-

-Vaya, veo que no estas acostumbrado a eso –dijo el guardia al verlo tan deprimido.

-Es una tarea dura para un hobbit, aunque mas bien una prueba, eh de decir –suspiro cansadamente – me siento honrado claro esta, pero para que sirve ese honor si no puedo hacer nada mas que sentarme a esperar lo inevitable –se recargo en la muralla –y luego ese aire, esta tan espeso y pardo ¿Son acaso frecuente que se oscurezca por aquí? –

-No-contesto a secas el compañero – Es algún artificio de la montaña de fuego, que envía sombras para amedrentar los corazones de sus enemigos… Ojala vuelvan los Señores Boromir y Faramir. Ellos no se dejan amilanar fácilmente –

-Si –dijo Tuk mas entusiasta – Gandalf pregunto por ellos cuando llegamos, aunque fue mas para Boromir –recordó bajamente su temible encuentro.

Repentinamente entre la amena platica de los dos hermanos, quedaron mudos, convertidos en piedras. Pippin se apresuro al suelo, paralizado e inmóvil, tapándose los oídos con las manos, al contrario de su compañero que permanecía mirando hacia el horizonte, con mirada desencajada.

El grito que se alzaba tenebroso por toda la muralla, era bien conocido para el hobbit, aquella vez que salieron de la comarca, pero ahora mas crecido y con mas odio, atravesando el corazón con desesperanza.

-Han llegado –exclamo por fin el guardia –Anda y mira, hay cosas terribles acercándose –

Pippin se levanto temeroso, recargándose en la pared asomando la cabeza, y ahí fue donde vio una sombra en Pelennor, una ave grande y negra se acercaba con aves, y criaturas oscuras. Pero pudo reconocer a la mas grande, abriendo los ojos con temor.

-Los jinetes negros-murmuro a penas el Hobbit, enfoco mas, para ver lo que hacia pues no se dirigían hacia ellos –están como buscando algo –abrió mas amplio sus ojos apuntando aquel lugar –mira son hombres en caballo, son como cuatro o cinco…¡Los van a alcanzar! –miro a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien –¡Gandalf! –grito apresurado.

Fue cuando escucharon un cuerno sonar, ese cuerno que reconoció de Rivendel – Es Boromir-grito emocionado.

-Son los Señores –exclamo el guardia al reconocer el sonido-Son los señores –grito hacia las murallas, fue cuando giro y vio que los caballos se encabritaban, arrojando al suelo a sus jinetes.

Pippin veía con impotencia aquel suceso, nadie acudía a llamarlos, cuando un brillo azul índigo se alzo de aquella oscuridad, y una ventisca se soltó sobre aquellos que lo atacaban, separándolos por un momento.

-Viste eso-exclamo Pippin, al ver aquel brillo que estaba apoyando a los jinetes, sin embargo enmudeció al ver el brillo de Gandalf salir de la muralla, el juraba que había sido el, pero no –Gandalf, ve-grito apresurándose a la orilla, luego preguntaría quien había sido el apoyo para los que eran asediados.

Gandalf se apresuraba como una flecha hacia los hombres que venían acercándose, esparciendo una luz pálida que apoyaba aquella fresca ventisca que se logro sentir para aquellos que se quedaban en la muralla.

Fue cuando vio que una de esas sombras aladas se dio cuenta de la ayuda que llegaba, apresurándose hacia el mago, pero este despidió una luz blanca que parecía dardo alejándolo entre chillidos. El Nazgul lo pudo reconocer en ese instante yéndose tras la acción del Istari.

Finalmente descanso al ver que esas criaturas desaparecieron entre las nubes bajas, y por un momento el campo de Pelennor pareció mas claro, y Gandalf se reunida con los jinetes, entrando a las murallas, siendo esperados por un grupo de hombres que iban a su encuentro, entre ellos el pequeño hobbit.

Pues todos estaban asombrados por la carrera y el rescate de los jinetes, pronto las calles que subían en círculos se elevo un grito de alegría, Pippin estaba asombrado, pues el nombre de Mithrandir, Faramir y Boromir se alzaban por toda la muralla.

Pippin se acerco y vio a los jinetes sombríos junto a Gandalf quien aun estaba erguido y con ojos de clamor de guerra -¿Pippin? –pregunto Boromir borrando su rostro de cansancio, el hobbit se asombro al ver que lo reconoció entre tanta gente, acercándose a el –Eres tu en serio –dijo al abrazarlo fuertemente, pues no había sabido nada de ellos, el junto a Gandalf era un respiro de esperanza…el aviso de una reunión próxima, dejando atrás su pesadumbre, por la recién persecución que sufrió.

-Ya…estoy bien –dijo el pequeño al ver que no era soltado por el brusco hombre –casi puedo asegurar que no fuiste perseguido por los jinetes –dijo sombrío esto ultimo, sacándole una carcajada al cansado hombre…quien se levanto severo y reacio, con un porte que lo hizo notar mas noble ¿Qué tanto debe de haber pasado desde que se separaron, para notarlo con una nobleza similar a la de Aragorn? Claro, menos sublime, pero con el recordatorio de la antigua realeza de piedra.

-Vaya, te has encontrado no con dos, si no con tres amigos de tu comunidad –dijo el otro hombre igual de noble que Boromir –Un gusto en conocerte mediano de la comunidad que partió con mi hermano de Rivendel, soy Faramir hijo segundo de Denethor, subcomandante de la armada de Gondor –se presento formal.

-Veo que han platicado los dos hermanos –interrumpió Gandalf, después de la escena en donde al parecer Pippin miraba embelesado a los dos, pues la nobleza que inspiraron a los antiguos moradores de Numenor se empezaba a hacer notar, en los dos hijos de Denethor, algo que sorprendió inclusive a el mago, pues el había visto partir a un recio y orgulloso primogénito de la Casa de los senescales en Rivendel, y ahora parecía otro, mas noble y sincero que podría ser seguido por un ejercito ciegamente.

-Gandalf te juro que te vi caer, y ahora estas aquí, vestido de blanco, me sorprendió que vinieras a nuestra ayuda –Boromir regresaba la vista al mago blanco, que se quedo ahí observando a los dos hermanos.

-Pues tu me sorprendiste a mi…pude sentir el viento de la Reina Elsa, venir de ti – pauso el mago –Pero si aun portas el collar que te dio la Señora Galadriel, e de comprender porque –la sabiduría en su boca se escuchaba, sorprendiendo al hobbit, apresurándose a aquel colgante que había olvidado.

-Como, ella no esta con ustedes-pregunto el Gondor al ver a su alrededor, y que nada mas dos de la comunidad encontraba de nuevo.

-Bueno, será mejor que veamos a nuestro padre –dijo Faramir al interrumpir la platica –se que tienen muchas dudas, al igual que yo sobre lo que trae mi hermano –apunto el camino hacia la torre-vamos-exclamo a lo que todos siguieron hacia aquel punto.

Llegando a la cámara privada del Señor. Alrededor de un brasero de carbón de leña, se había preparado asientos para una platica, después de haber comido un poco y reponer fuerzas de lo sucedido.

Boromir fue portavoz ante su padre de lo sucedido en Ithilien, del movimiento del enemigo y sus aliados, narro de igual manera la batalla del camino, en la que los hombres de Harald y la bestia descomunal que los acompañaba fueron derrotados.

Faramir no apartaba los ojos de Gandalf, quien se había sentado a parte, lejos de Denethor, con una alegría de verlo de nuevo junto a ellos, después de lo que conto su hermano.

-Faramir-ordeno Denethor al segundo de sus hijos –Lo que dijo tu hermano, es cierto –exclamo con severidad, denotando la desconfianza que tenia de este en su historia, pues sentía que le escondía algo.

-Padre, no es necesario que dudes de el –dijo el hermano menor, en defensa de aquel que apuntaba como traidor –el hizo todo lo posible en esa batalla, y te aseguro que todo lo que cuenta es verdad –ante esto el senescal frunció el seño.

-Esta bien Faramir, nuestro padre duda de mi palabra… -calmo a su hermano con sabiduría, clavando la mirada retadora en aquella de su progenitor –No se como intuye, que las palabras que sale de mi boca no son todas ciertas-

-Pues eh sabido de mi Sirviente – hizo una seña a Pippin – que varias cosas puedes omitir….¿O no?-

Boromir no sabia que decir, pues no estaba seguro de lo que su pequeño amigo había dicho…solo quedando en silencio, levantándose y retirándose, dejando a todos atrás, su hermano lo iba a seguir pero este le detuvo, desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Puede que este viejo, pero aun soy agudo para ver que cuentan lo que les conviene a ambos, pero por ahora lo dejare pasar, pues no veo necesario presionar – suspiro largo – Mi Boromir partió siendo alguien orgulloso de Gondor, y regreso cambiado noble y generoso como un rey de los tiempos antiguos –clavo su mirada en su hijo menor –antes solo eras tu del que me preocupaba, pero ahora los dos portan ese mismo carácter. Una actitud que no cuadra en tiempos de guerra, pues la benevolencia puede ser recompensada con muerte -

Faramir no sabia que decir, siempre pensó que su padre no lo notaba, y ahora lanzaba esas palabras, pues en sus ojos mostraba preocupación algo que denotaba con sus rasgos reacios –Entonces hubieras deseado que yo partiera en lugar de el –exclamo el hijo.

-Si, -dijo sin dudar el senescal- porque Boromir siempre fue leal hacia conmigo, no un discípulo de un mago. En lugar de desperdiciar su tiempo en viajes sin sentido y todo para no encontrar lo que buscaba-

-Le recuerdo padre, que ahora estamos los dos aquí, y tenga por seguro que haremos lo que este en nuestras manos- pauso inquisidor por primera vez en ese noble rostro-pues le recuerdo que fue usted el que le encomendó esa misión que yo quería tomar-

Pippin no sabia que decir, sentía que si se movía en cualquier momento lo mencionarían de nuevo, soltando la lengua, pero se mantuvo firme y silente.

-No remuevas el remordimiento que traigo –Denethor contesto – pues toda las noches pienso el como hubiera sido, en lugar de ser –

-Consuélate-dijo Gandalf interrumpiendo aquella pelea –pues tu hijo regreso a ti, mas maduro y digno de tu linaje- se levanto de aquel lugar donde estaba –ahora los dos portan la nobleza de los reyes de piedra, que no debes subestimar en tiempos de guerra-

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala, haciendo que todos se retiraran a descansar. Fuera ya en la oscuridad Gandalf, se alejaba en compañía de Faramir y Pippin, quien se pregunto porque el hermano de Boromir estaba con ellos, escoltándolos en su recamara, al abrirla ahí estaba el capitán de Gondor, sentado y con su mirada fija en aquellos que llegaban.

Faramir se aseguro de cerrar bien las puertas, después de ver que nadie los seguía, Pippin no entendía porque tanto misterio, pues sus amigos Gondor intercambiaban miradas extrañas entre ellos.

-Y bien, que mas vieron –dijo el mago al sentarse en una silla –pues según escuche de Faramir, no es el primero de la comunidad que te encuentras –el hobbit recordó las palabras del segundo al mando al llegar, girando hacia el primogénito del senescal, quien asentó.

-Es una larga historia- dijo al suspirar, todos atentos a los que aconteció durante aquella estancia en Ithilien, sin embargo el rostro de aquel sabio mago, cambio a uno preocupante, cuando menciono el encuentro con Frodo y Sam, algo que alegro y tenso al pequeño pariente de este.

La noche paso muy tensa en los corazones de aquellos que escuchaban el relato, detrás de aquella puerta la verdad del camino que habían tomado los portadores del anillo apesumbro al mago, pero no desespero, pues aun tenia la compañía de aquello que se le entrego en Lórien.

-Y bien Gandalf, después de que te conté todo sobre Frodo y Sam, podrías explicarme que es esto –dijo el capitán de Gondor al sacar el pendiente que le entregaron en Lothoriel, a lo que sonrió el mago, el hobbit también lo observo, el que traía puesto, pues era hermoso eso si.

-No esta bien que cuente esto –dijo Gandalf –pues la Reina ha hecho de las suyas, frente a aquel ser oscuro –esto sombro al Gondor y su hermano.

-Entonces me suponía que se separaron de ellos –dijo cayendo en cuenta de nuevo que solo dos estaban ahí, de los diez que partieron de aquel lugar místico-Ella esta con mi Rey-pregunto a lo que negó el mago, alertando al capitán –Entonces como lo enfrento-cuestiono con mas fuerza siendo detenido por su hermano, a pesar de ser aun mas noble, tenia sus arranques repentinos.

-Es una larga historia –interrumpió Pippin –pero te aseguro que ella es mas fuerte de lo que piensas, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar su desempeño en la guerra del Abismo, por la mirada de los soldados de Rohan, ella hizo muy bien su trabajo ..-pauso en duda, recibiendo una mirada de Boromir.

-Veo que será otra historia larga –suspiro Faramir, al ver que en ese momento las aventuras desde que partió su hermano, se habían vuelto varias, unas desde la captura de los Hobbits por parte de Pippin , hasta otra de su separación y supuesta muerte del mago, cortesía del mismo Gandalf.

XXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente después de esa larga noche, de historia de aventuras, Pippin se volvió triste de nuevo, al enterarse que Boromir y Faramir se habían vuelto a ausentar, pues el senescal puede a veces ser muy duro con ellos, se cuestiono recordando la escena de ayer.

XXXXXX

Horas antes:

Boromir y Faramir estaban en una reunión con el consejo, ahí los dos decidieron partir de nuevo a pelear por Cair Andros, lugar que anteriormente el primogénito había cerrado el paso.

-Mucho hay que arriesgar en esta pelea –dijo Denethor-Cair Andros esta guarnecida, y no puedo enviar tan lejos ni un hombre mas. Pero el Rio y Pelennor no puedo ceder al enemigo sin combatir…si hay algún capitán con el coraje suficiente para partir y ejecutar la voluntad de sus superior –observo a los dos hermanos callados- vio como Faramir se iba a adelantar, pero fue detenido por Boromir.

-Iré yo-dijo con aplomo el primogénito –hare lo que pueda en el lugar…si es así lo que pides –el padre sonrió orgulloso, viendo como su orgullo regresaba.

-Entonces partiré contigo hermano –dijo Faramir, recibiendo una negación de aquel –se que aquí me necesitan, pero tu enfrentaste cosas extrañas en ese viaje, donde estuviste a punto de morir, y si puedo serte de ayuda…lo seré- Denethor no sabia que decir sus dos hijos partirían, no esperaba que el segundo también le seguiría.

-Adiós padre-dijo Boromir –pero si regreso algún día, tener en cuenta mi nueva actitud, y no renegar de mi, pues traidor de mi nación no soy, de eso te aseguro-

-Adiós entonces –también contesto Faramir –y al igual que mi hermano ten una mejor opinión de los dos, pues la voluntad de los reyes de piedra corre por nuestra sangre, y la sabiduría nunca esta de mal en nuestro linaje-

El padre suspiro con pena levantándose y colocando sus manos en sus dos retoños –Siempre fui severo con ustedes, pues la guerra siempre era constante…ahora ustedes parten –mostro una mirada suave a sus dos desconcertados hijos –No sacrifiquen sus vidas ni por temeridad ni por amargura…su padre los aman, aunque a veces la ira lo ciega y no ve mas allá de sus ojos – Boromir miro a su hermano.

-Si padre, te prometo que regresaremos –dijo el mayor al abrazar al inesperado padre, que solo dio unas palmadas –ven Faramir –dijo al acercar toscamente a su hermano a ese abrazo familiar inesperado del padre y del segundo hijo.

XXXXXXXX

Habían pasado días cabalgando, la noche anterior se habían detenido a descansar pues ya podían sentir la oscuridad asomándose en el cielo, pues el sol se ocultaba sin dar señas de que estaba ahí, y que la pelea se asomaba.

Los elfos sorprendían a los humanos, pues ellos siempre se mostraban frescos como en un inicio, ellos jurando que no los vieron dormir, en cuanto a los enanos por orgullo también hacían su esfuerzo para no perder ante su enemigo natural, pero el cansancio a veces les ganaba.

Bardo se acercaba a la Reina que se mantenía junto a Tauriel y Haldir, observando a lo lejos -¿Qué acaso no se cansan? –pregunto a la mujer, quien solo alzo sus hombros.

-Infinitas cualidades elficas –dijo como respuesta, ocasionando un ligero gesto de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros, que solo soltaron una sonrisa.

-Me imagino –dijo el Rey muy personal, pues había notado la firmeza de la mujer, dándole una buena impresión de ella en el tiempo que viajaban, pues mostro fortaleza en la travesía, sin quejarse de que estuviera pesado, pues la prisa era lo mas importante –Y bien estrellita, que pueden ver nuestros increíbles amigos –dijo en burla mientras cruzaba las manos observando el punto donde la oscuridad provenía.

-Vaya, otro nombre a mi repertorio –suspiro la reina al escuchar el apodo que ya le venia diciendo desde el día anterior, dejando atrás el "Mi señora Estrella", le molestaba un poco, pues su rango era de respeto, pero este hombre era imposible, Tauriel y Haldir levantaban una ceja ante la falta de respeto, pero la reina ya se había rendido, así que ellos también se dieron por vencidos, pues a pesar de las miradas penetrantes, y de que casi la elfo le lanzara una de sus dagas, sentía que eso no evitaría el apodo.

-Veo que el se empieza a mover –Haldir dijo con seriedad, ignorando el ambiente austero que despedía Tauriel hacia el rey del valle, quien la ignoraba por completo – La oscuridad empieza a alzarse a lo lejos, tenemos que apresurar el paso, después de este breve descanso –

-Pero porque adelanto todo, y empieza a moverse a lo lejos –Cuestiono ahora Thorin quien aparecía de improvisto entre el grupo. Pues no quería ser dejado a un lado por los Elfos.

-Lo mas seguro es que haya notado la caída de Dol Guldur –dijo con severidad la reina, aun con su porte elegante, esto no le sorprendió a los dos reyes, pues habían escuchado de la limpieza de Galadriel en el bosque negro – y la caída de dos de sus jinetes negros –

-Vaya, así que llevamos dos –dijo el Rey del valle con severidad –entonces partamos, pues el no se quedara ahí con los brazos cruzados, aunque tengo la sensación que no fue lo único –

Elsa soltó una sonrisa, pero entendía la duda, el rey no mueve sus peones si no es necesario, al menos que se le incitara a adelantar sus planes –Es hora de partir, que nos espera otra larga jornada, aunque no estoy segura si falta mucho –

Todos se prepararon de nuevo para partir, dejando atrás el descanso que tenían, pues la oscuridad avanzaba sin perder el tiempo… Los enanos estaban cansados y para sorpresa de ellos, fueron ayudados por los elfos, quienes ofrecieron compartir su caballo, ellos siempre lo negaba, pues su orgullo lo evitaba, pero al saber que la batalla se avecinaba, era mejor guardar su fuerza.

Algunos treparon con los humanos, otros con los elfos, pues sus caballos eran mas resistentes, a su parecer, pues no querían dejar a un lado su armamento.

La reina veía esto con ligera gracia, sacando una duda de sus siempre compañeros Haldir y Tauriel, una vez la cuestionaron por eso, pero siempre contestaba que sus amigos así eran en un inicio, trayéndole gratos recuerdos.

XXXXX

Era nuevamente de noche, pues la oscuridad avecinaba malos augurios para todos, pues recibían noticias de aquellos que partieron el día anterior, sin embargo eran muy malas noticias, ya que dos jinetes oscuros eran los que lideraban el ataque.

-Partiré yo a su ayuda –exclamo Gandalf interrumpiendo el mensaje, -allá me necesitan mas que ustedes aquí-pues había escuchado de que el rio era tomado por el enemigo, apresurándose en partir, desapareciendo en la noche, dejando de nuevo solo a Pippin…

XXXXXXX

Bueno ahora no pase mucho a Elsa, pues supuse que tendrá una increíble entrada…mas me vale. Jajaja

Sauron ya empieza su movimiento, pues se ha dado cuenta del heredero de Isildur esta aliado con aquella que hizo caer Dol Guldur.

Siempre quise ver de nuevo la antigua alianza alzarse…estuvo bien. O me emocione de mas?

Gracias. Y hasta la próxima. Dejen sus comentarios. Buenos y malos, y disculpen mi ortografía, pues eso no es lo mío.

Si hay incoherencias me avisan.

Saludos


	14. EDAD 14 PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Cronologicamente trato de que encaje cada uno, pero las historias se enlazan en algún momento, pues mientras unos ya es un dia después, el otro relato se alza antes..o asi sucesivamente.

EDAD 14: PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

El nuevo día era desesperanzador para la fortaleza, pues Pippin vio a lo lejos como brotaban las llamas en los espacios distintos de los muros de Pelennor, todos ante el anuncio de un ataque inminente se prepararon.

-Tomaron el muro –gritaba uno de los guardias- Ya viene el enemigo –exclamo horrorizado, fue cuando Pippin pudo ver el desespero de su compañero y amigo Beregond.

-Y los señores –exclamo al ver que no llegaban –No me digan que cayeron –cuestiono a los demás, sin ser contestado.

Gandalf arribaba con algunos sobrevivientes, trayendo con el las primeras noticias, muchos heridos estaban siendo ingresados a la ciudadela, pues el desastre en los Fuertes de la Explanada era inevitable.

El señor Senescal se encontraba en lo alto de la torre blanca con Pippin a su lado, el veía desde la ventana como ingresaban jinetes con signos de batalla, clavando su mirada en el norte, ahí donde se habían dirigido sus hijos.

El mago blanco ahora estaba frente a el, con decisión y dispuesto a pasar su reporte de lo sucedido.

-Y mis hijos –pregunto preocupado, pues no habían regresado con el sabio Istari.

-Cuando los deje, estaban bien – contesto breve el anciano –pero no me siguieron, pues parecían decididos a pelear por aquel lugar, replegándose a través de Pelennor, aunque el enemigo es demasiado, pues con ellos están dos de los oscuros –

-Dos- se giro el senescal preocupado, pues aun mantenía su mirada por aquella ventana.

-Si, al parecer el de la torre oscura, espera algo…pues esta siendo muy precavido en sus movimientos, lanzando un golpe duro y certero- Gandalf miro a Pippin con algo de susto, pues se había mantenido al lado del Senescal –Te aseguro Tuk, que no es el mismo en persona…aunque podría asegurar que esta siendo muy rápido su ataque-

Denethor rio amargamente, como si de ellos se tratara una broma oscura, pues el Señor de Mordor estaba lanzando un pesado maso sobre ellos, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que reaccionara de esa manera? Se preguntaba.

-No te preocupes Peregrin –dijo el senescal manteniendo de nuevo su postura severa-No todo esta perdido, el utiliza otras armas…pues como un señor sabio. No saldría el mismo…¿O porque crees que yo medito aquí en mi torre mandando a mis hijos a una muerte segura? –esto ensombreció la voz del severo senescal.

Se descubrió el traje, y ahí el pequeño vio una cota de malla con su espada con el, dándole un suspiro al pequeño, quien la desesperanza se había apoderado de este.

-Sin embargo, Mi señor- exclamo el anciano con seriedad –El enemigo ha avanzado hasta los muros exteriores…pues uno de los dos oscuros es el mismo soberano de Angmar en los tiempos pasados, Hechicero, Espectro servidor del anillo, la mano derecha de Sauron y el otro no menos poderoso que el-

-Entonces veo que te la viste difícil – dijo el senescal al mago, quien asentó amargamente. –En cuanto a mi, he sabido desde hace tiempo de aquellos que merodean al seños oscuro – miro recriminatorio -¿O es acaso que regresaste solo para traer malas historias? ¿Tropezaste acaso con alguien mas poderoso que tu?-

Pippin tembló temiendo que de nuevo se alzara esa atmosfera que sintió cuando llego, pero no era mas que temor infundado ante la reacción serena del anciano, quien asentó.

-Pero de algo estoy seguro, aquel caballero pilar de la desesperación, no caera por la mano de un hombre, pues se ha profetizado con anterioridad…y si no eh venido solo a traer malas noticias, pues dentro de poco esto será un campo de guerra- pauso con un largo suspiro-Es necesario prepararnos para un ataque-

-Si tan solo Rohan estuviera aquí –El senescal ignoraba si llegaría refuerzos de los jinetes –seria oportuno ahora –

-Quizás en algún momento los veamos llegar – contesto Gandalf-Pero eh de decirte que muchos fugitivos de aquellos lugares tomados por Mordor, se están uniendo en un ejercito y se dirigen hacia aquí- miro con esperanza y luego la transformo en una mas severa –Pues Cair Andros ha caído, y te aseguro que de la Puerta negra han salido mas orcos y criaturas oscuras-

-Eh de admitir que verte aquí, siempre traes malas nuevas, pero ahora estoy cambiando de opinión…pues por fin sueltas algo bueno-dijo Denethor –pues hay que preparar todo para la batalla, que es lo mas seguro que llegue.-

Pasaba el tiempo. Los vigilantes estaban aferrados a sus puestos, viendo la retirada de los guardias del muro exterior. Al principio pequeños grupos de heridos venían dispersos: hombres con cansancio…luego el desorden marcho…algunos corrían hacia la fortaleza pues detrás de ellos las llamas enemigas se alzaban.

-El enemigo –grito uno de los guardias –el dique exterior ha cedido…y ahí viene el enemigo, como tormenta de mal augurio- pausaban en preocupación-¿Dónde estarán los nuestros?-

Según la hora la noche se acercaba y el fuego se multiplicaba a su alrededor, los vigías mantenían su aliento, pues el enemigo acechaba…fue cuando vieron a una corta distancia un grupo ordenado de hombres que se acercaba sin correr.

-De seguro los señores vienen con ellos-dijeron- Ellos sabrán como darnos esperanzas en estos momentos –

Ahora que la columna de hombres estaba mas cerca, detrás de ellos el enemigo galopaba ferozmente, todos quedando en la retaguardia. Otra vez acorralados volviendo al ataque preparándose para el enemigo que se acercaba, pero luego apareció lo que temían, filas de orcos que llevaban antorchas se alzaban y los Nazgul que se inclinaban para matar.

Luego la retirada se convirtió en una fuga, pues los hombres rompían las filas ante el terror de morir, gritando y corriendo en desesperación, fue cuando el muro bajo, con hombres ya preparados avanzaron.

Fue ahí, que en grito del Príncipe Imrahil que tomaba la cabeza de aquel ejercito, gritaba con valor seguido de su estandarte, Dol Amroth avanzaba para atacar el enemigo que asechaba a los despavoridos guerreros.

-Amroth por Gondor –gritaban los hombres –Amroth por Boromir y Faramir –

Como relámpagos recios y fuertes, se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo atacándolo por los flancos, pero uno de ellos se adelanto, el mago blanco aparecía ahora tomando el frente, con una luz centellante que hacían chillar a los Nazgul que venían, pues eran de menos rango que el Capitán oscuro, pues este era el único que podía desafiar aquella luz que los atacaba.

Fue las hordas enemigas se desbandaban, dispersándose, y ahora todo cambiaba de rumbo pues aquellos que eran perseguidos ahora seguían a aquellos que los amenazaban hasta hace un momento.

La caballería de Gondor se detuvo al entrar, formándose de nuevo al regresar marchando, pisando con orgullo aquel suelo, con gritos de alabanza…sin embargo Faramir ni Boromir aparecían.

El ultimo en llegar fue Boromir junto al príncipe de Dol Amroth, en los brazos traía a su hermano, quien había sido recogido en el campo de batalla, al igual que el mayor presentaba contusiones y heridas, el sentía que no eran graves, pues su hermano pequeño había caído, herido por algo que no conocía.

El príncipe ayudo a su pariente a llevar a su hermano ante su padre, que lo miro serio y preocupado, pues sus dos hijos regresaban pero no sabia si el segundo sobreviviría, con un cargo de conciencia le pesaba, el mas pequeño, que siempre había ignorado ahora yacía frente a el, moribundo.

El príncipe Imrahil junto a Boromir estaban en silencio el segundo negó ser atendido, pues el aseguraba que sus heridas no eran graves, Denethor estaba en silencio escuchando con atención los sucesos narrados por los dos.

La ciudad al fin estaba sitiada por el enemigo, pues el Rammas estaba destruido y todo Pelennor estaba infestado de Orcos y hordas enemigas, pues unos sobrevivientes habían llegado con nefastas noticias, el camino de Anórien había caído sin oportunidad de hacer llegar la ayuda de Rohan.

-No hay ninguna noticia de los Rohirrim –dijo uno de los sobrevivientes al reportarse ante el senescal, reportando las criaturas que tomaron el camino, pues ahí era el único lugar que podían haber llegado la ayuda.

Denethor dio un suspiro, Pippin veía con atención al segundo hijo, pues su cara palidecía mientras palabras entrecortadas salían de su boca, como si estuviera peleando con algo…. Boromir veía entristecido, pues Faramir se había atravesado cuando un Nazgul lanzaba un ataque cobarde al capitán de Gondor.

-Frodo –Pippin recordó a su amigo, pues el hermano de Boromir, presentaba las mismas reacciones que el portador del anillo, cuando lo atacaron en el valle los Caballeros Negros, El capitán de Gondor no sabia porque mencionaba ese nombre, pues su padre no sabia de la existencia de el, si de los mediano. Pero no con todos los detalles.

Gandalf abrió sus ojos ampliamente, pues se había quedado analizando la situación, no era el mejor momento oportuno, pero si había oportunidad lo harían…si tan solo Aragorn estuviera aquí –Athelas- susurro el mago –tendrán aquí esas plantas que llaman hoja de reyes – Denethor amplio sus ojos ante este nombre.

-Cuando sople el hálito negro y crezca la sombra de la muerte, y todas las luces se extingan, ¡Ven Athelas, ven Athelas! ¡En la mano del rey da vida al moribundo!-Denethor con sorpresa y duda, con un gesto perdido pronuncio estas palabras, como si algo lo hubiera sacudido por completo.

-Una vez, hace tiempo –Gandalf hacia memoria –dijiste que tu puesto seria el mas alto, al menos que el Rey regresara, pues un Senescal no deja de serlo pues al menos que el Rey diga lo contrario-

-Entonces ese hombre, viene ahora – Denethor miro a Faramir, luego a Boromir, pues en su rostro se veía sabiduría, pues su cansancio hacia mas pesados sus ojos, como si el orgullo quisiera salir de ellos –Tu…hijo mío…sabias del retorno del Rey – susurro por sorpresa, se sentía traicionado por el….pero dio un largo suspiro.

-El es un gran hombre…digno de nuestra palabra, te aseguro que si se lo propone, el vendrá de inmediato…pues el venia conmigo- las palabras del capitán de Gondor sorprendieron a aquellos ajenos a la comunidad –Te pido perdón padre, por no contarte esto, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarías…y ahora…esas palabras….son las únicas que podrán salvar a mi hermano –pauso –no te pido que lo reconozcas… pero al menos por mi parte ya es Mi Rey-

El príncipe de Amroth se quedo pasmado, pues esta era demasiada información, Denethor acaricio la cabeza de su hijo convaleciente, con sumo cuidado –Pues si hay que soportar hasta que el mismo Sauron caiga…lo haremos – se quito el traje que escondía aquella cota – Aun tengo mis dudas de admitir a esa persona como Rey, pero si es la única salvación de Faramir…soportaremos tanto como sea posible… pues si mi orgulloso hijo confían en el… peleare inclusive contra el mismo señor oscuro para darle tiempo –

-Padre – Boromir decía con decisión – Yo peleare a tu lado, defendiendo las minas, hasta la llegada de Mi Señor- giro hacia el príncipe.

-Yo aun respondo a las ordenes de el senescal, hasta que esa leyenda se presente, pues si no la puedo ver…no me asegura que llegue hasta aquí, sin embargo si el mismo Señor Denethor parte a la guerra, moriré con el si es posible- dijo Imrahil

Fue en ese momento que el Senescal bajo, dando ordenes a la servidumbre que trataran de estabilizar a su hijo, pues de el dependía que soportara, hasta que el "Señor" de leyenda regresara, confiaba en su hijo, todas las Minas veían con incredulidad esa hazaña, dando esperanzas a aquellos que la habían perdido.

Al acercarse el señor a la orilla de la muralla, pudo ver como hormigas a orcos que cavaban trincheras fuera del alcance de las flechas, llenándolas de inmediato con fuego, ese trabajo continuo por un día entero.

Denethor dio sus ordenes de aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegara, aunque muchos dudaron, pues el camino de los Rohirrim había sido tomado, y si ellos fueran a llegar, no creían que pasaran de ahí, haciéndolo inútil….pero si aquel recio hombre junto a su hijo, pedían aguantar…lo harían sin dudar.

La puerta de la ciudad se cerro. Durante toda la noche los centinelas apostados en los muros, pero al escuchar que el enemigo iba de un lado a otro incendiando todo a su paso el temor les embargaba.

Al día siguiente los caminos estaban cortados, matando la esperanza de refuerzos de parte de Rohan. En eso los Orcos se empezaron a mover catapultas enormes lanzando proyectiles que al chocar estallaban en llamas.

-Mantengan las filas-ordenaba Boromir, mientras su padre estaba entre ellos, junto a Gandalf.

-Si he de morir, quiero que le digas algo a Faramir –dijo el senescal manteniendo su rostro frio, observando el ataque del enemigo, Gandalf escuchaba atento a la petición, pues era la primera vez que le decía algo, sin necesidad de ser agresivo –Que nunca fue mi intención tacharlo de débil, pues el como su hermano son mis queridos hijos…. Y en estos tiempos de guerra la bondad es castigada….pero si el rey se alza como dice la leyenda y trae paz…ten por seguro que moriré hoy con honor si esa promesa es cumplida –

-No tienes porque pedirlo –digo Gandalf –Ellos saben que los quieres, y ten por seguro que Aragorn vendrá…y si tu así lo deseas, tomara el trono que le es suyo por derecho- el senescal saco un suspiro.

-No malentiendas…no lo he aceptado…pero si es la salvación de Faramir, entonces que venga…ya veremos si es apto o no para el puesto- pauso volviendo su rostro duro- pero mantén tu palabra-

De pronto hubo un grave peligro de incendio detrás de la muralla, haciendo que el senescal partiera de inmediato hacia el lugar, ordenando que las apagaran, mientas una misteriosa lluvia se dejaba caer, de cosas que no eran tan destructivas, pero que rodaban.

-Malditos –dijo Denethor con rabia, al toparse eso que caía del cielo, no eran proyectiles … eran los rostros deformados de aquellos que habían caído en las batallas anteriores, con rastros de tortura para lo que aun mantenían rasgos humanos.

La gente miraba con horror aquello que les caía, bajando la moral de la gente –Manténganse firmes-gritaba Boromir –por aquellos que cayeron por nosotros-volvía a dar esperanzas.

Los Nazgul retornaban, las voces de los siervos solo expresaban malicia, y cada nuevo grito era intolerante para los que aguardaban la fortaleza, solo Boromir se mantenía firme, Pippin había ido con ellos, aunque no sabia para que, pero trataría de ayudar a su compañero de comunidad.

Gandalf había tomado el mando de las defensas de las ciudad junto a Boromir, pues la mayoría caía en desesperación tratando de huir, dando esperanza de nuevo a aquellos que la perdían.

De igual manera de otro lado, el Príncipe de Dol Amroth, en una brillante malla, paseaban de un lado a otro, pues sus caballeros eran considerados todavía señores de Numenor, levantando murmuros sobre sus sangre elfica de Nimrodel.

Pero cuando se alejaban de la vista de aquellos guardias, las sombras les volvían a embargar, lentamente marchitando el valor de Gondor, pues la mayoría pensaba que la ayuda ya no vendría, pues el mensajero de Rohan no volvió…los caminos estaban cerrados…solo la muerte y la caída era lo seguro.

Denethor había ordenado una casa de curación en lo mas seguro de las minas, con su hijo en los mejores cuidados, pues muchos eran los heridos…pero el mas importante era el, tenia que soportar…por la ayuda.

Las llamas se podían ver en el primer circulo de la fortaleza exterior, y pocos eran los que mantenían su puesto –No huyan manténganse firmes –ordenaba el Senescal al ver el temor de sus guardias-Hoy no será nuestro fin, pues la luz saldrá entre la oscuridad-

-Mi señor-se acercaba Pippin – la ciudad está en llamas –decía con miedo, aun aferrándose a su pequeña espada

–Ven Peregrin, necesito que busques algo...-Denethor en ese momento era su luz –busca una bolsa con una esfera en la torre blanca, y tráela…pues es importante para mi….y no puedo ir por ella –este asentó corriendo entre el desastre.

Denethor se dirigió hacia la puerta en apresuro, cuando logro escuchar una espantosa lengua venir detrás de ella, tres veces se escucho el grito, los guardias cedían, y fue...ahí que vio por primera vez al caballero Nazgul…retrocedió un poco, pero su orgullo no lo permitía.-No puedes entrar –la sombra se detuvo.

El jinete echo una risa macabra, la acción de aquel hombre parecía una burla para el Senescal, había escuchado historias sabia de el, pero en persona era mas terrible, estaba coronado, pero no podía ver su rostro.

-Viejo loco –exclamo dos veces con voz sepulcral –No reconoces a la muerte cuando viene –su caballo relinchaba con terror, mientras rodeaba al senescal –No moriré por la mano del hombre-

Denethor se mantuvo firme, escondiendo su miedo, pues no iba a dejar que tomaran ese lugar, el único seguro que quedaba de toda la fortaleza, abalanzándose hacia el enemigo, el caballo se levanto, lanzando unas patadas las cuales le dio en un hombro al señor de la torre blanca.

-Detente espectro del mal –Gandalf aparecía lanzando un rayo de luz, pero este no se inmutaba, Denethor yacía tirado en ese lugar, el ya estaba preparado para su muerte, pero al ver al mago, era la primera vez que le causaba alegría…que trato de esconder en su reacio rostro.

-Llegas tarde Mithrandir –reclamaba aun tirado, aun con una sonrisa de miedo u felicidad, algo difícil de descifrar, y cuando el capitán oscuro se dirigió desafiante hacia el anciano, un sonido lejano, ajeno a la guerra y a los maleficios de la oscuridad…llegaban con gracias para los que estaban siendo atacados.

-Rohan- dijo incrédulo Denethor, siendo levantado por Gandalf, pues su herida era grave y había perdido la movilidad de su brazo el caballero negro se había retirado, pero aun así el asecho estaba todavía, pues el enemigo eran muchos, pero ahora volvían las esperanzas a todos….El señor de la Marca mandaba a sus caballeros, para apoyar a Gondor.

XXXXXXXX

No se sabia si era de noche o día, pues la oscuridad se alzaba a su alrededor, Merry estaba recostado en el suelo envuelto en una manta, estaba seguro de que no veía nada, aburrido y suspirando entre los arboles, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia…tratando de mantener su distancia con los demás soldados, solo aquel que le apoyo para ir sabia de su existencia.

El ejercito acampo la noche anterior entre los frondosos pinos de las laderas e Eilenach, junto al camino de Anórien oriental, reparando fuerzas para un posible encontronazo con el enemigo.

-Porque habré insistido en venir –suspiraba cansado recordando la desobediencia que hizo a su rey, ahí pudo conocer a Elfhelm otro comandante de la flota de Rohan, quien a su parecer no había notado su presencia…. Aunque el juraba que era mas lo que fingía pues el trataba siempre de hablar con su benefactor.

Dernhelm era el nombre de aquel que le incito a subir al caballo, alguien con quien no se puede mantener una platica amena, pues siempre se mantenía ajenos a su alrededor sin hablar con nadie.

Se encontraban a menos de un día para llegar a su destino, y antes de seguir avanzando habían enviado gente para revisar su camino, sin embargo para tristeza de aquellos que esperaban, estos mensajeros avisaron de su camino bloqueado.

Fue cuando Merry se levanto de inmediato pues buscaba con ansiedad algo que platicar, fue cuando escucho el sonido venir, y algo lo golpeo, siendo confundido por un árbol, pero para su sorpresa era su cómplice.

-No soy ningún árbol –refunfuño el hobbit, al comentario del guerrero, pues había mal dicho las ramas de aquellos pinos.

-lo se, lamento eso, pero nuestro Rey ha anunciado que nos preparemos, pues nuestra partida esta pronta –dijo con severidad aquel soldado.

Luego entre la oscuridad se alzaron sonidos de tambores, asustando al pequeño –es el enemigo –pregunto a lo que Dernhelm negó.

-Son Hombres Salvajes del Bosque – dijo el soldado –ellos han pedido hablar con el Señor de la Marca, pues ellos no luchan contra Gondor ni a Rohan, y la presencia de orcos en este bosque les inquietan, pues es mas su odio hacia ellos-suspiro –algo que agradecemos, puesto que tienen flechas envenenadas- desapareció de inmediato después de esta explicación, dejando al Hobbit en silencio de nuevo.

Esa historia había despertado una curiosidad propia de Pippin en el, pues quería saber que era lo que sucedía, escabulléndose entre los matorrales de aquel espeso bosque, sin tardar en encontrar la casa de campaña del Rey…ahí pudo ver a un hombre un poco pequeño pero no tanto como el, con nada de ropa, mas que un pequeño cinturón de hiervas, inclinado ante el Rey de la Marca.

Eómer se encontraba con el, a lo que Merry se acerco para poder escuchar su platica, pues ahí se entero que ellos los apoyarían para rodear al enemigo que les esperaba en el camino a Minas, pues no querían pelear en esta guerra, pero si querían ayudar para que los hombres llegaran a su destino completos.

Pues el enemigo era cinco veces mas, que el ejercito de Rohan –Pobre de Denethor-decía el Rey, ante las palabras desalentadoras del ataque en Caín Andros, -aceptamos tu ofrecimiento –le dijo al salvaje –Si eres leal mi buen amigo, ten por seguro que serás recompensado, y contaras siempre con el apoyo de mi reino-

-Los muertos nos son amigos de los vivos –dijo el salvaje –pero si sobreviven a la oscuridad prometan que no nos perseguirán y cuidaran nuestro bosque –pidió de favor a lo que el Rey acepto.

-entonces cuanto tardaremos en adelantarnos al enemigo, pues rodearemos el camino tapado –pregunto el tercer mariscal.

-Eso no lo sabremos, pues la oscuridad aun abunda –dijo el Rey-aun sin saber si el sol ha salido, pues las horas se han perdido-

-Nosotros sabemos donde esta el sol –dijo el salvaje –pues sentimos cuando el Sol se levanta, y ahora esta sobre las montañas del este, anunciando el día en los campos del cielo-

-Entonces hay que partir ya –exclamo Eómer, a lo que el rey asentó – Espero que lleguemos y aun podamos hacer algo para salvar a Gondor –

Merry se precipito a organizar sus cosas, pues la orden ya iba a ser dada para su partida, su preocupación crecía ante la constante de que sus amigos estaban en el acecho, esperando llegar a tiempo para salvarlos.

Llevaban rato caminando en el paso del pedregal de las carretas, se habían desplegados para acampar bajo los arboles grises. El rey convoco a su consejo de capitanes junto al rey de los hombres salvajes.

-Los hombres salvajes han visto todo lo que es posible pero este aire trae malas noticias, y mas de los míos vendrán a hablar –fue cuando de entre los arboles salieron mas como el, Merry a lo lejos lo veía, pero podía asegurar que no sabría cual era el Rey.

Se hablaron entre ellos en una lengua extraña, luego uno alzo su mirada –Tener cuidado, todavía hay muchos hombres acampando del otro lado, como una hora de marcha-señalo el oeste, pues las negras colinas se alzaban – Allí hay muchos y muy ajetreados, los muros ya no resisten y los Gorgun (orcos en su idioma) los derriban como trueno pero son imprudentes pues creen que la ayuda no llegara –dio una tipo carcajada.

-entonces hay esperanza-dijo Eómer-el muro exterior ha de haber resistido largo tiempo…ahora hay que ir como trueno para atravesarlos-

-Gracias señores del bosque –dijo con respeto el Rey de la marca –que por tu ayuda seas recompensado y espera noticias de nosotros –exclamo al alejarse.

Los salvajes se quedaron gritando a favor de la muerte de los secuaces oscuros, inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo en forma de despedida, y cuando se iban a retirar se quedaron quietos…pues del bosque salía una niebla –El viento empieza a cambiar – decía con resplandor en sus ojos, desapareciendo en aquello blancoso, pues no temían…era benévolo para ellos.

XXXXXX

Elsa coronaba aquella marcha podían divisar el bosque que atravesaba Anórien, pues ese era su destino antes de llegar a Minas de Tirith, por consejo de Elrond.

Todos preparándose para el encontronazo, pues el enemigo había tomado ese camino, la niebla se espesaba a su alrededor, mientras los hombres, enanos y elfos se reunían al centro, siendo rodeados por aquel ejercito blanco, que aparecía ante la luz de la reina.

-Prepárense –gritaba la Reina, mientras cada uno de los lideres gritaban ordenes, seguido de la mujer, fue ahí que vieron orcos salir despedidos hacia ellos, de manera brusca…pero repelidos de manera efectiva por aquellos monumentos blancos.

Los enanos habían bajado antes de llegar al bosque, precipitándose hacia aquellos que traspasaban los grandes brazos de los caballeros blancos.

-Por Erebor- gritaba Thorin III después de dar la seña de ataque.

-Por la Ciudad del Valle- Gritaban los humanos, también unidos a la batalla.

El enemigo se podía contar como cinco veces lo de ellos, pero aun así, eran mas la perdida del enemigo, pues la niebla los confundía, y algunos eran congelados, la reina se mantenía firme en el camino, como si estuviera dando una carrera sin obstáculos.

Los Elfos se habían mantenido al centro, equilibrándose en el caballo, y preparando sus arcos, dando golpes certeros a los salvajes aliados de Sauron –Tauriel –Gritaba Haldir al divisar un gran Troll junto a ellos, enfrascándose en una pelea con un soldado Blanco, y siendo derribado por este, causando que la formación cediera por un momento, una pared de hielo se alzaba entre la gran pelea que se hacia en un lado, evitando que se desbalagaran.

-Mantengan la formación –gritaba la Reina con voz suave, mirando siempre adelante, los Orcos y el enemigo, caían ante las fauces congeladas de la reina, los soldados blancos o cualquiera otro de la alianza.

La reina había preparado muy bien su método de ataque, pues ella no estaba segura de cuantos eran los enemigos, pero como buena estratega, no esta de mas prepararse para lo peor, los caballos relinchaban de furia, envueltos en la alegría del avance de sus jinetes.

Pues aquel que traspasaba su muro blanco moría a manos de los aliados, Elfos, humanos y Enanos coordinados perfectamente, mientras la Reina se mantenía firme a la cabeza, congelando a aquel que se atrevía a pasar sus limites, inclusive aquellos que querían huir, siendo congelados por la ultima línea de neblina.

Fue en eso que una nube oscura cubrió aquella alianza, quien se mantenía intacta, atacando furiosos de lo alto directo a aquello que estaba concentrado con los enemigos que se le cruzaban.

-Aquí estas bruja del invierno-decía al abalanzarse estrepitosamente, pues esa criatura esperaba en las sombras, enviado por su general oscuro, pues cada uno se desplego en los puntos donde probablemente aparecerían aquellos quienes eran amenaza principal.

El temor embargo a todos los guerreros, pues el Hálito se alzaba en todo lo alto, acompañado de extrañas criaturas voladoras, atacando a diestra y siniestra alzando a guerreros por los aires –Elsa –gritaba Haldir al ver a la Reina cubriéndose, mientras se escuchaba el relinchar de los caballos asediados.

-Todo ira bien –decía la reina mientras se cubría el rostro, repentinamente el frio se acercaba, dando seña de lo que significaba, respiro tan hondo como aquella vez en Moria, abrió los ojos.

Los elfos por primera vez veían esos ojos, color azul ártico, de manera centellante, tan brillante que era hipnotizador, vio como la reina abrió sus manos, extendiéndolas, y esas criaturas aladas, en una serie de congelación espontanea que se expandía en las demás, cayendo con ello una nieve negra con ligeros destellos plateados.

Aquel Nazgul dio un salto, antes de que su extraña ave sucumbiera ante la frialdad lanzada, se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a la mujer que se encontraba delante de el. Los destellos habían desaparecido de sus ojos, mostrando un gesto ajeno a la situación, la mirada reacia y orgullosa.

Elsa pudo ver como la sombra oscura se acercara, pues su caballo se movía estrepitosamente, el temor también le estaba embargando a ella, al igual que a su alrededor…los orcos aprovecharon ese momento, iniciando su ataque.

Los monumentos blancos se abalanzaban protegiendo a los humanos y elfos quienes montaban corceles, pues a pesar de que los caballos elficos no sucumbían ante el miedo, los humanos estaban peleando para mantenerse firmes sobre aquellos. Los enanos en cambio siempre tercos se mantenían apoyando a los que caían, haciendo que se volvieran a la formación y atacaran, pues eran asediados fuertemente por las criaturas.

-Elsa –Bardo miraba a la reina, cuyo caballo lanzaba patadas en el aire amenazando con tirarla… pues delante de esta estaba aquel caballero oscuro, con una carcajada sombría.

La Reina opto por bajar del caballo, en una oportunidad que tuvo, pues este aun estaba encabritado, para alivio de sus compañeros quienes vieron el apuro en que se encontraba.

El caballero Negro alzo su espada, para atacarla pero ella se defendió con una pared de hielo, quien topo con aquel metal, lanzando un chillido y cayendo de inmediato por la fuerza del contrincante, la reina alzo su mirada decidida, pues no cedería ante aquel ser.

Todos a su alrededor, estaban preocupados pues un jinete negro se enfrentaba a la mujer, quien no se dejaba vencer por aquel ser oscuro, dando muestra de su habilidad, pues esgrimía espadas de hielo hechos por ella de manera experta. Pero que al chocar con la otra espada, siempre cedía el hielo, derritiéndose al momento.

Haldir y Tauriel luchaban por acercarse a la mujer pero siempre eran detenidos por los Orcos que recobraban fuerza, la batalla a su alrededor se hacia mas intensa, mientas los monumentos blancos peleaban con las criaturas que salían.

La reina podía sentir que sus manos se entumían ante los choques con la espada enemiga, pero al congelar sus manos en una armadura siguió manteniendo su postura, el halito negro no le afectaba del todo, ella ya no temía.

El Nazgul en cambio ya no la subestimaba, grave error de sus otros dos aliados, quienes pensaron en ella como un objeto a usar … pues su amo le había dicho que el temor era constante en ella, al usar su magia, pero esto había cambiado, atacándola de inmediato para deshacerse de ese estorbo.

Los enanos, elfos y humanos luchaban alrededor, aquel que lograba acercarse al caballero negro, aguantando su miedo era lanzado estrepitosamente lejos al tratar de encestar un golpe en aquella túnica negra.

-No se acerquen –pedía la reina al ver a las personas convalecientes a su alrededor, quienes caían heridos después de tratar de atacar a su contrincante, solo podía escuchar sus alaridos, pero ellos se volvían a levantar, dispuestos a aguantar dejando a aquel líder en las manos de la mujer, quien no era afectada por nada de lo que este despedía.

La reina se mostro altiva despidiendo ataques certeros con movimientos elegantes de manos y pies, totalmente coordinados, otra nota mental a su hermana y a la caballería real, pensó levemente al verse envuelta en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Digno enemigo-decía aquel ser, quien no se inmutaba por las acciones certeras de la mujer, pues se había mantenido rechazando constantemente sus ataques, la reina combinaba su magia con movimientos expertos, fue entonces que un sonido a lo lejos se escucho, un llamado….pero no de los aliados oscuros, llamando la atención de aquel ser.

-A mi favor-dijo la reina al congelar los brazos del ser oscuro, encajando su espada, pero su mano cedió al momento que aquella armadura de hielo desaparecía partiéndose en pedazos, dejándole solo un ardor, mientras la túnica negra caía vacía solo se escuchaba el caer de la corona de metal.

La reina suspiro cansada, pues había hecho movimientos que no usaba en un largo tiempo, inclusive en la batalla de Helm no hizo gran esfuerzo físico, pero ahora seria diferente, pues ya los Nazgul estaban consientes de ella, y por el ataque directo de aquel ser oscuro, era seguro que irían detrás de ella.

Giro y aun vio que todos estaba peleando, pero ya no había tiempo, el sonido que había distraído al jinete era de esperanza… pero por cuanto tiempo duraría, Minas de Tirith ya estaba en problemas.

El enemigo al ver que su líder había caído en manos de la reina, se retiraron despavoridos, ahora siendo perseguidos por los soldados que aprovecharon la oportunidad para alcanzar a los atacantes, pero desaparecían entre el bosque, sin embargo sus alaridos dentro de este se apagaban en instantes.

-Elsa estas bien-Haldir se acercaba a la mujer que tomaba su brazo fuertemente, pues aun la ardía un poco, optando por recubrirlo con una armadura, con la seguridad de hacerlo mas fuerte.

-Si, no hay problema –dijo mostrando un rostro sereno, para no preocupar a su amigo, pues aquel ardor no desaparecería fácilmente…desde su punto de vista, giro hacia los demás –¿Hubo bajas?-pregunto a los soldados, los heridos se recargaban en lo que le apoyaban, sin embargo le preocupaba mas aquellos que habían ido a apoyarle.

-Hay pocos heridos, Estrella- dijo Bardo con signos de cansancio, y algunas heridas leves, pues la pelea había sido dura, pero a pesar de que el enemigo se mantuvo reacio por unos momentos, ellos no se quedaron atrás, pues aunque fue una sorpresa para el, la coordinación entre la alianza era como si de años estuvieran peleando juntos.

Haldir miraba la mano de la reina, quien trataba de ocultar aquello que la molestaba, pero el entendía porque no decía nada, los elfos eran muy perspicaces y sabían leer a la gente, todos callaron pues se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero ella resistía, pues ahora tenían que avanzar.

-Los heridos tendrán que quedarse atrás –dijo Thorin apesumbrado, pues aquellos heridos estaban indispuestos para una pelea mas adelante, pero su orgullo era mas, no se podían quedar atrás… los que estaban delirando cosas extrañas eran los mas graves.

-Fueron afectados por el Hálito negro –dijo la reina al acercarse y tocarles la frente, con un rostro de preocupación, pues no había traído nada consigo que pudiera ayudar (la bolsa con la que había partido, la perdió en algún momento en Moria)

-Halito negro-pregunto El rey del valle, pues esa palabra le era desconocidas al hombre viéndola con algo de duda, la reina se mantuvo en silencio ante la imposibilidad de curarlos.

Elsa creo un campamento para los heridos, con la esperanza de que aquellos afectados por el Halito soportaran ante la oscuridad, dejando con ellos un grupo de soldados blancos que se mantenían firmes a la orden de la reina, de cuidar de los enfermos.

-Hay que seguir-decía Elsa con seriedad mientras su caballo era traído por Tauriel, la neblina se había mantenido constante, sintiendo la presencia de ciertos seres a lo lejos, quienes acabaron con los cobardes orcos que huyeron despavoridos.

Se alejaron rápidamente, cuando todos estuvieron preparados, pues tenían que llegar a su destino, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo ahí.

Tauriel, Haldir se mantenían cerca de la reina, mientras mostraban en esos elficos rasgos una preocupación oculta, algo que Bardo y Thorin notaron, pues la reina a pesar de mantenerse firme a la cabeza, sus manos eran recubiertas por hielo, y su gesto se miraba ligero cansancio, algo que no se había visto en todo su viaje, inclusive en la pelea contra los orcos en el valle, y saliendo de Dol Guldur (para aquellos que la vieron)

XXXXxxxxx

La mente de Elsa estaba hecha un lio, pues el cansancio le embargaba y aquel ardor se extendía, pero no era momento para quedarse atrás junto a los demás heridos, ella podía soportar… luego a su mente vinieron una advertencia de Elrond durante su ligero entrenamiento de magia elfica (algo que no había aplicado por la sugerencia de este).

Miro levemente a sus muñecas, donde ahí estaban las marcas que la habían traído a ese lugar.

-Elsa-cuestionaba Tauriel al verla tan pensativa…pues a pesar de que la guerra se alzaba delante de ella, parecía ajena a su alrededor, como si estuviera analizando y descubriendo cosas que no había notado.

-Estoy bien Tauriel –dijo la reina con una suave mueca en su rostro –Es solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas…- La mujer hizo una seña, pues podían divisar ahora un gran paisaje, Orcos muertos a su alrededor, era la seña de que un ejercito había pasado ahí para ayudar a los de la fortaleza ¿Pero quienes?

XXXXXX

Habían dejado atrás el sonido del cuerno de guerra, El rey Théoden iba en la cabecilla rumbo a la puerta del Rio, de ahí habían marchado hacia la ciudad, no habían encontrado resistencia a su llegada, pero a lo lejos los esperaba la nube oscura…siendo comandado por el capitán negro.

El rey de la marca merodeaba a todo galope en busca de mas enemigos, siendo escoltado por unos guardias y entre ellos estaba Dernhelm con un hobbit escondido.

Merry podía escuchar los estruendos de guerra a su alrededor, el grito del Rey para seguir, pues delante de ellos se alzaban los muros, el iba preparado con su pequeña espada, los capitanes de Rohan iban como cazadores tras sus victimas…ahí pudo ver a lo lejos los comandados por Elfhelm traspasando lanzas y trincheras de fuego, empujando al enemigo a ellas.

El avance de Rohan era efectivo pues casi toda la mitad Norte de Pelennor había sido ocupada por el ejercito aliado, los orcos huían en dirección al rio como manadas de animales salvajes.

Sin embargo a pesar de ir bien el avance…no habían recuperado la puerta, ni desbaratado aun el asedio, pues el enemigo que la custodiaba era demasiado a pesar de la fuga de unos, podía divisar que del otro lado estaba un ejercito todavía intacto.

Fue entonces que Merry sintió un miedo ya conocido, el capitán negro se dirigía al Rey, quien se mantenía firme junto a su estandarte, escucho preocupado el alarido de miedo del caballo del Señor de la marca, pues este se había adelantado para enfrentar al gran enemigo.

En medio de la batalla, Théoden luchaba contra aquel ser oscuro, pero al abalanzar su arma contra aquel manto negro, esta se rompió al contacto, atravesando el estandarte que aun se mantenía a su lado, los jinetes que lo acompañaban habían caído de su caballo, ante la presencia de este capitán negro.

Ahí El rey pudo ver de cerca aquella criatura alada en la que montaba aquel Nazgul, el podía asegurar que era de un mundo ya extinguido, frio que resaltaba en esa oscuridad.

Sin embargo a su alrededor veía como luchaban para mantener calmados a los corceles quienes no hacían caso, tirándolos al instante, el rey también se mostraba en apuros, su fiel caballo también mostraba terror –No temas- gritaba aferrado, mientas aquel ser oscuro se mantenía firme en su posición, si no fuera porque su rostro era negro, se podía sentir como si una mueca de placer se dibujara en la cara.

Fue cuando el caballo se alzo en dos patas…lanzado golpes al viento, el rey se aferraba a este, sin embargo un alarido desgarrador salió del animal cayendo de espaldas encima del impotente Rey, dejándolo abajo Merry veía con incredulidad aquello que sucedía…pues había sido alejado.

El señor de la Marca había caído inconsciente, pues el peso de su caballo había hecho mas que solo sacarle el aire de los pulmones, y cuando aquel ser se acercaba dispuesto a llevarse el cuerpo del Rey, todavía había personas que estaban a su lado…sin dejarlo abandonado.

-Por el Rey, Por el rey –gritaba aquel caballero quien no era otro mas que Dernhelm, soportando el miedo entre voz cortada por aquello que podría ser lagrimas, Merry se arrastraba hacia el rey, se sentía enfermo…el miedo le embargaba, pero ahí estaba el señor quien le juro lealtad.

-Vete de aquí, criatura oscura…señor de carroña – gritaba aquel guerrero mientras su voz se deformaba, Merry noto que la conocía.

-No te interpongas, entre un Nazgul y su presa –la voz glaciar salía de aquel ser imponente - A ti te llevare vivo conmigo, y ahí sufrirás las peores torturas que hayas sentido –su crueldad era como navajas para el pequeño, pero el soldado no cedía, negándose a apartarse.

-Tu no puedes impedírmelo, pues ningún hombre viviente puede negarme-alzo la voz cruda aquel ser oscuro –Ningún hombre en esta tierra puede matarme – pero ahí Merry pudo escuchar una ligera risa del soldado.

-Yo no soy ningún hombre-su voz se suavizaba pero no cedía-Soy Eowyn hija de Eomund, una mujer…-El espectro del anillo quedo en silencio ante esta revelación, ella quitándose el casco dejando caer su hermoso cabello, tan imponente tan bella, Merry aprovecho el descuido de aquel ser, que solo mantenía su mirada a la mujer, para escabullirse pues no le prestaba atención.

Fue entonces que vio a la mujer defenderse del ataque de aquel ser alado, a quien le corto la cabeza, pero el jinete arriba de el había desaparecido, el capitán se volvió contra ella, con un grito de odio hacia la mujer, esta se cubrió con el escudo, pero este cedió cayendo en varios pedazos.

-ahhh!- la Señora de Rohan dio un alarido cayendo de rodillas, su brazo estaba inutilizado, no podía moverlo, aquel enemigo aprovecho el momento dispuesto a matarla, pero de pronto se tambaleo mirando de reojo para atrás.

Merry había reunido el coraje necesario para defenderla, encajando su espada en el manto negro exactamente en el tendón del enemigo, pero con un extraño ardor que se extendía por su mano.-Eowyn –grito el pequeño preocupado, fue cuando ella se alzo valientemente, levantando su mano para dar el golpe final.

-Por mi Rey-dijo por ultimo al lanzar su golpe hacia aquel ser, quien solo carcajeo ante eso, pues para la sorpresa de la mujer, fue detenida por la mano gris de este, alzándola de inmediato, Merry salió despedido junto a su espada, la cual desapareció en el instante.

Eowyn pudo ver de cerca aquel ser, tenia miedo …podía sentir su oscura respiración…este es el fin, pensaba firmemente, mientas cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pues la oscuridad avanzaba atreves de su mano, hundiéndola en una oscuridad…. En eso Merry vio como una niebla blanca se alzaba en los pies del jinete del anillo.

-Elsa –decía Merry entre el cansancio que tenia, pues su mano ya no la podía mover, conocía ese manto blanco, tan cálido y frio, La Reina había regresado, divisándola a lo lejos, con grandes caballeros blancos que gritaban al son de la guerra, abalanzándose hacia ellos.

Los de Rohan quedaron desconcertados ante la ayuda inesperada, Elfos, enanos y Hombres acompañados con la estrella que protegió el Abismo, y junto a ellos escoltados por grandes guerreros blancos.

El Nazgul apretó la muñeca de la mujer, lanzándola hacia el suelo, pues su enemigo principal estaba apareciendo, la Istari que reto a su amo y que no cayo en oscuridad, estaba ahí,

XXXXxxxx

Elsa en su neblina podía sentir a los caídos de Rohan, pero había uno que podía sentir levemente, el Señor de la Marca, lo pudo reconocer a lo lejos, apresurando el paso hacia el Rey, todos se dispersaron a la guerra, comandados por sus respectivos lideres, Elsa iba acompañada por sus guardias, dirigiéndose a un punto en especifico.

Los grandes soldados blancos iban dirigidos a las criaturas que podía distinguir como grandes elefantes, pues eran descomunales y aplastaban a los soldados que les hacían frente, dándole guerra y derribándolos junto a sus ocupantes, que de inmediato montaban a los guerreros de la reina.

Bardo había ido en apoyo de los que iban a la puerta, quienes no eran otros mas que los guerreros liderados por Elfhelm quienes agradecieron la ayuda, por otro lado la alianza entre los tres pueblos elficos se abalanzaban a apoyar a Eómer quien se mantenía en el centro de aquella batalla, y los enanos dispuestos a dar pelea junto a los que iban directo contra los Haradrim.

Haldir y Tauriel bajaban de su caballo al encontrarse con el enemigo, no sabia a donde se dirigía la reina, pero por su rostro era importante, dándole el paso y rezando a su dios para que no le sucediera nada, enfrascándose cada uno en una batalla.

Elsa caminaba entre su neblina, que ya cubría la mayoría del campo de batalla, pero su punto era hacia un lugar, ignorando a aquellos que la querían atacar, pues a su lado aparecían caballeros diferentes a los grandes soldados blancos, cristalinos y de estatura promedio, con escudo y espadas, lanzándose hacia aquellos que interrumpían su paso.

Fue ahí que Elsa vio a ese caballero oscuro, esperándola, bajándose de inmediato de su caballo, apuntándolo con la mirada feroz y fría que la caracterizaba en esos momentos –Aléjate de ellos –dijo con aplomo mientras endurecía sus suaves facciones, pudo ver a Merry quien se dirigía hacia el convaleciente Rey, y junto a este Eowyn.

-Vaya bruja del invierno –la voz oscura se alzaba entre el manto negro, sacando su espada –Yo soy diferente a los demás –dijo con dureza, refiriéndose a los que cayeron a manos de la reina – Yo soy soberano de Angmar en los tiempos pasados, Hechicero, Espectro servidor del anillo, la mano derecha de Sauron y el otro no menos poderoso que el- exclamo con orgullo.

Aquel orgulloso líder oscuro arremetió tempestivamente contra la mujer, quien alzo una pared de hielo al instante que el chillido de la espada se alzaba entre ella y el capitán, pero esta era diferente a la que anteriormente había hecho, haciéndola mas dura e irrompible.

Luego este muro se convirtió en una pila de picos, haciendo retroceder al hechicero de Mordor, la reina en una ventisca desapareció aquella pared, ella acercándose decidida, con ataques directos hacia el hechicero.

Merry veía atónito el ataque certero de la mujer, pues aquel caballero de desesperación daba pasos hacia atrás, mientras con sus espada desviaba aquellos picos fríos que le eran lanzados.

-Tu nunca me vencerás, pues sirviente soy de mi señor –aquel ser, ya no retrocedió, manteniéndose firme a su posición, el ser oscuro solo alzo una carcajada oscura, mientras para sorpresa de la Reina se abalanzo hacia Merry, ocasionando que la reina perdiera su concentración.

Elsa abrió sus ojos, ante el ataque cobarde de aquel capitán, corriendo de inmediato hacia el pequeño, una ventisca fría se alzo delante de ella, para llamar la atención de aquel jinete negro, pero este no cedió y ante la abertura que presentaba la reina, se abalanzo hacia ella.

La reina lo vio de cerca, creando una espada mas fuerte que las anteriores, logrando bloquear el ataque, pero ante la fuerza física del ser, fue lanzada hacia atrás de manera brusca, sus manos aun recubiertas por el hielo, cedía ante el ardor que empezaba a empeorar.

La reina se inclino levemente de dolor, pero el enemigo no perdía tiempo, Elsa alzo un viento frio, lanzando a aquel caballero lejos de ellos, aprovechando para levantarse, y volver a cubrir sus manos con mas hielo.

-Elsa estas bien –decía Merry aun con la imposibilidad para levantarse, sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de preocupación, al ver el cansancio de la Reina, era la primera vez que en su delicado rostro plasmaba esa sensación.

Pero el enemigo venia, con mas fuerza, la Reina se defendía de manera espectacular, había hecho el hielo mas firme, para que no cediera ante la maldición del jinete, pues cualquier ataque, siempre repercutía en su atacante.

La reina mantenía su porte firme, era la segunda vez que peleaba de esa manera constante frente aquel ser, debajo de ella el hielo empezaba a brotar, viendo que en efecto estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, pero ella se aferraba a no apartar la mirada de su enemigo, que seguía fiero y constante con sus embestidas.

XXXXXxxx

Haldir y Tauriel se mantenían juntos contra el enemigo, que misteriosamente no se reducía, venían mas y de varias alianzas del señor Oscuro, Troll, semiorcos, entre otras criaturas.

Pero aun así en batalla, podían ver a lo lejos algo sorprendente … de nuevo la Reina se enfrascaba en una lucha contra el Ser oscuro, pero se veía en apuros, era mas débil que cuando peleo contra los anteriores.

Los soldados blancos caían uno a uno, ya sea a manos del enemigo o en su intento de detener aquellas grandes criaturas, lográndolo con éxito, pero mas venían detrás de ellos, también aparecían soldados de cristal de tamaño regular, peleando frente a frente.

Todo era un caos, la guerra se había vuelto larga y pesada, pero ellos seguían firmes en su mirada hacia ese punto ya lejano, la neblina aun se mantenía, pero se iba dispersando con el pasar del tiempo.

XXXXXXX

Elsa sentía que ese jinete nunca caería, pues su fortaleza era diferente a los demás, su hielo resonaba feroz al chocar con su enemigo.

-Ríndete bruja del hielo…. No tendrás oportunidad-decía el capitán confiado, pues podía ver en la reina el cansancio propio de mortales.

-Quien dijo que me iba a rendir –dijo al agacharse y alzar una pared de hielo directo al centro de gravedad del jinete, quien no se esperaba ese movimiento, siendo clavado por aquello frio alzándolo de inmediato.

La reina en ese momento clavo también las manos del jinete y sus pies, imposibilitándolo para cualquier movimiento, llevaba rato planeándolo pero este al ver que la reina cedía, se confió…era acaso que estos seres eran demasiado crédulo a su victoria según el ganada.

Merry veía estupefacto la acción de la reina, el jinete estaba a punto de caer en las manos de la mujer, pero este solo lanzo un chillido sepulcral, haciendo que la reina se tapara sus ojos, pero fortaleciendo mas aquel hielo, para que no cediera en la oscuridad.

-Tu bruja del hielo, porque peleas por un reino….un mundo que no es tuyo – se escucho entre el estruendo de su voz, Merry no se podía mover, era una desesperación peor a la que había sentido con anterioridad, pero esas palabras le calaban ¿mundo?.

-No es necesario que sean de mi reino o mundo para acudir a su ayuda… son mis amigos y siempre acudiré a ellos, cuando lo necesiten – dijo la reina fría con mirada altiva a aquel ser empalado, quien soltó otra carcajada.

-¿Acudir? –dijo con sarcasmo y burla –tu orgullosa mujer que no sabes que si mi señor cae, tu regresaras a tu mundo, pues el es el único que te ata aquí ya que su magia te trajo –esto hizo que la reina temblara levemente y titubeara, pues el había notado que la mujer había tomado cariño al lugar, dando un golpe bajo.

Elsa no sabia que hacer ante esas palabras, en un principio había esperado escucharlas, pero ahora caían como balde de agua fría que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero volvió su mirada decidida alzando su mano con una larga espada cristalina-Pues que así sea… que mi regreso marque la victoria de mis amigos –clavo esa arma en el rostro de aquel ser.

El chillido se alzo en todo el lugar, y de nuevo ante ella solo aparecía un manto oscuro con una corona caer, haciendo que la reina retrocediera un poco, pues mostraba mas fuerza que los anteriores, sus manos habían resistido al contraataque final, pues la armadura que cubría sus manos no cedía.

Elsa miro por un momento el cielo, se podía escuchar que la batalla aun seguía a pesar de que el líder había caído, pues no era el único líder ahí, a lo lejos divisaba a los pocos soldados blancos que quedaban manteniéndose firme ante el asedio enemigo.

Sauron había preparado demasiados aliados por su parte, pues quería asegurar la caída de Gondor, -Elsa –Merry decía convaleciente, aun analizando las situación que había visto, la reina se acerco con sumo cuidado, checando a los heridos, pero su gesto se torno preocupado hacia el anciano, alzando caballeros blancos para que quitaran al caballo muerto de encima del Rey.

Pero en ese instante se escucho un gran clamor de trompetas y cuernos, lo que hicieron que alzaran la mirada, pues a pesar de que el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, la guerra se alzaba a su alrededor, toda una eternidad para ellos pero que en verdad eran minutos.

Elsa se levanto al darse cuenta que pronto estarían rodeados de una gran batalla que no tardaría en comenzar, preparándose para lo peor, sus manos dolían pero mantenía congelados en una hermosa armadura de hielo, Merry quería preguntar sobre las palabras de aquel jinete negro…pero las guardo para otro momento.

Nuevos enemigos venían apresurados, desde los muros avanzaban los ejércitos de Morgul acompañados del sur con Harad y su ejercito.

Pero Elsa pudo ver en el Norte una vez mas reunidos, el ejercito de la alianza Elfica junto a Eómer, detrás del penacho blanco que traían, y de la ciudad también otro ejercito que no reconoció.

Merry no sabia que hacer…pues solo estaba ahí junto a los dos cuerpos y Elsa ¿Dónde esta Gandalf? Se preguntaba al ver el estado de aquellos, En ese momento Eómer a todo galope se dirigió al divisar la figura ya conocida entre la neblina que se alzaba en sus pies, siempre altiva y orgullosa.

El de un salto bajo de su caballo al acercarse a la mujer, pero su mirada cambio cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de ella, ahí estaba aquel que fue como su padre…y junto a ella ¿Su hermana? Cayendo en dolor y desconsuelo.

El estandarte que hasta hace un momento estaba ondeante orgulloso al lado de su rey, fue levantado de las manos frías de aquel que lo portaba, y de nuevo aquella bandera hondeaba orgullosa, pero triste. Théoden abrió sus ojos…y ordeno que se le diera a Eómer.

-¡Salve Rey de la marca!-grito el moribundo Rey, reconociendo a su sucesor, quien lo miraba en desconsuelo, Elsa no sabia que decir acercándose al hombre, dándole su apoyo y consuelo –Te eh visto por ultima vez, Reina Istari Elsa, tan altiva y tan hermosa…te agradezco protectora de Helm por darme la oportunidad de verte otra vez antes de partir…pues contigo la esperanza de la victoria se alza mas…lleven mis adioses a mi querida Hija Eowyn, pues no regresare junto a ella de nuevo- apagándose la luz en sus ojos.

-No lloren compañeros, ya que noble fue su vida-Eómer decía traicionado sus palabras, ya que de su rostro brotaba aquello que no quería aceptar –Vamos que la guerra aun continua-

Elsa alzaba una camilla para el Rey y todos los que cayeron a su alrededor, pues no podían dejar los cuerpos de los caídos, ya que serian pisoteados por la guerra en el lugar, al lado de cada uno guardias de cristal fino como los que había hecho con anterioridad se levantaban junto a las camillas alzando los cuerpos sin vida y a una herida Eowyn y Merry.

-Ustedes mis fieles caballeros, escolten con honor el cuerpo de los héroes hacia la muralla-nadie de los soldados dijo nada, ante la acción de la reina, pues una brillante escolta acompañaría al Rey, Elsa sabia que no querían dejar atrás a su rey, pero ellos eran necesarios en batalla, lo podía notar en sus ojos, querían vengar a su Rey, y no quería quitarles ese honor.

Elsa vio como se iban sus guerreros, escoltando a aquellos cuerpos hacia las Minas, siendo interceptados por una guardia de Gondor, aquella bandera que pudo reconocer, dándole un suspiro ya que estaba segura que eran aliados.

-Gracias-dijo Eómer al ver la acción de ella, pudo jurar que la vio mas altiva y hermosa que la ultima vez, aquella joya en medio del campo de batalla, observándola con detenimiento al subirse a su caballo, quien se había mantenido quieto, ajeno a su pelea anterior.

Eómer junto a unos hombres iban dispuestos a morir en la pelea, pues pronto todos se vieron rodeados, grandes soldados blancos resguardaban los flancos de los guerreros, quienes en confianza y con la estrella a su lado partían directo hacia las filas enemigas.

Elsa congelaba a diestra y siniestra, siempre con sus manos cubiertas, su caballo al ser elfico era diferente a los de Rohan que no querían avanzar cuando se topaban con un numakil, quienes eran intercedidos por los guerreros blancos que los acompañaban, quitándoles del camino.

Pareciera como si el enemigo hubiera vaciado su escondite mandando todos sus guerreros a la guerra, inclusive a dos de sus soldados negros, liderando aquellos lugares donde podría llegar la ayuda.

-Los Haradrim-dijo Eómer al decapitar otros tantos enemigo pues la fuerza que los acompaña eran tres veces menores, Elsa alzo su neblina de nuevo, mas fuerte y espesa, pues la había descuidado durante su combate con el caballero negro.

Pudo sentir a todos ocupados, Los elfos a lo lejos peleando contra aquellos que se mantenían en la puerta, los enanos también estaban un poco mas cerca, pero igual de atareados, y en cuanto a Bardo .. su grupo estaba mas allá.

El enemigo se precipitaba en atacar por la espalda, pero eran congelados por la neblina impidiendo que lo hicieran, entonces las esperanzas empezaron a menguar en todos, Elsa se resistía a eso, pero estaba cansada, era la primera vez, desde que partió en Fangorn que no se sentía así, pero ahora era mas severo.

Fue cuando vio a lo largo del rio que se alzaba delante de ellos una flota de galeones, con velas negras, dando esperanzas al enemigo, quien enfrentaba la furia de los de Rohan y a la misma Reina.

-Los corsarios de Umbar –dijo al prepararse, pues mas enemigo vendrían, Eomer dio sus ordenes de inmediato- prepárense que este es el ultimo golpe del destino-grito con mas fuerza.

Elsa clavo su fría mirada en aquel que dio entender que era el ultimo golpe, pero luego sonrió al recordar las palabras del jinete negro –No caeré aquí, te lo aseguro Eómer –susurro recibiendo una mirada de su compañero de al lado.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos la llamada de retirada pero para ellos era demasiado tarde, estaban en una corta distancia del rio, y las huestes del enemigo recobraban la fuerza con la llegada de mas aliados.

Elsa alzaba una ventisca fría alrededor de ellos, aferrándose a no dejar acercarse al enemigo, todo se volvía frio e inclusive el enemigo veía su propia respiración, era como si las montañas mas frías se hubieran transportado a aquel lugar, pero repentinamente la reina cedió su ataque, cuando la neblina alcanzo aquellos barcos dispuesta a congelarlos al instante.

-Elsa-gritaba Eómer al verla ahí parada con una mueca de felicidad, fue cuando giro a los barcos y vio un estandarte que se desplegaba con el viento, el símbolo de Gondor florecía en aquel barco enemigo.

Elsa y Eómer se precipitaban por el Sur, presionando al enemigo, mientras por el este los caballeros provenientes de Minas (Dol Amroth para ser exacto) empujando al enemigo hacia la luz del sol.

La alegría salto entre los Rohirrim pues Aragorn hijo de Arathorn traía consigo al viento del mar, el asombro de la ciudad se podía escuchar desde donde estaba, y el enemigo en silencio por la sorpresa.

Elsa se acercaba a aquellos barcos, ignorando por completo los extraños espectros que se alzaban a sus lados – Vaya sorpresa chicos –dijo la Reina al clavar su mirada en aquellos que bajaban de un salto.

-Elsa-decía Legolas al bajar y verla ahí, su rostro feliz se podía asomar por su serios gestos, Elsa solo dio una reverencia de reconocimiento, volviéndose al campo de batalla.

La reina se sentía feliz, detrás de ella venia Eómer, quien se reunió con Aragorn.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo con una sonrisa asomándose por su cansado rostro.

-Te dije que volveríamos a luchar juntos- Aragorn dijo, al estrechar sus manos.

-Tu llegada fue esperada, aunque tengo que decirte que cierta reina se adelanto-dijo al referirse a la mujer, quien estaba junto a ellos, arqueando una ceja –aunque mas ayuda nunca falta- Aragorn solo sonrió ante el comentario fuera de lugar de este, pues no era el momento de incitar una pelea de miradas entre el príncipe elfo y Gimli.

Pero estos no le prestaron atención, pues aun estaban en conteo de enemigos a vencer, no sabia que era lo que habían apostado, pero querían estar seguros de ganar, La reina no quiso preguntar, pues era muy importante para ellos, pero estaba segura que tenia algo que ver con ella, pues logro escuchar cierto comentario del enano.

Y así una larga batalla perduro por mas tiempo, Gimli se alegro al ver a gente de Erebor en el lugar al igual que Legolas al ver a su gente también ahí –Veo que Elsa no perdió el tiempo –dijo el príncipe al saber por boca de Tauriel que esta había escoltado a la Reina desde el bosque negro.

Elsa estaba concentrada en crear mas soldados blancos, para retirar a los aliados que estaban tendidos en la batalla, pues su valor y esfuerzo en combate había sido de ayuda, aunque era triste recogerlos muertos o destrozados, pues entre su neblina lo podía distinguir.

Ella se mantenía junto a los dos reyes, y ahora el otro líder, quien se presentó ante ella como príncipe de Dol Amroth, La Reina Istari daba fuerza con su magia manteniendo esa neblina.

Fue así que termino en la huida del enemigo, los cuales fueron pocos los que regresaron al lugar de origen, dejando atrás aquella fortaleza que por un momento se vio perdida.

-Estrella –gritaba Bardo al regresar herido y encontrarse en la puerta a la reina, recibiendo miradas recriminatorias de Tauriel quien se veía algo herida, y un extraño elfo a quien reconoció como hijo del Rey del bosque negro….y ¿Gimli? Reconoció al pequeño que estaba a su lado, pues era el hijo de Glóin.-vaya creo que su escolta es dura –suspiro al darse por vencido –Mi señora-carraspeo esto ultimo.

-Mi señora-también regresaba Haldir ayudado por sus hermanos, pues en algún momento de la batalla salió herido de gravedad, siendo salvado por un Thorin III, aun a pesar de sus diferencias, en batalla le daba igual.

Muchos murieron ese día, grandes aliados de Gondor que no regresarían, todos siendo escoltados por los soldados blancos creados por la reina, aquellos que la conocían antes de ser secuestrada no los habían visto, ocasionándoles una mueca de sorpresa, pues aquellas cosas tenían vida.

Ahora solo era cuestión de regresar, Elsa cerro sus ojos, todo había acabado, sus manos aun dolían, pero no quería decir nada, todos estaban en jubilo por su victoria a pesar de las perdidas que se tuvieron… entrando a la ciudadela destrozada, pues el enemigo ya había ingresado.

Inclusive vio la duda de Aragorn al entrar a aquel lugar –vamos –dijo la reina al verlo ahí parado –es acaso que no quieres encontrarte con alguien- alzo su mirada tan altiva, el heredero solo sonrió ante esto, los espectros se mantenían ajenos a la ciudadela montando guardia alrededor de la misma.

Elsa dio un largo y triste suspiro, tenia clavado las palabras de aquel Nazgul, pues esto solo era el inicio de la caída del Señor oscuro… no sabia si decirlo a sus amigos, pues apenas se había encontrado con ellos, al menos con una parte, dejando ese tema para después, ya que estos aun no conocían la verdad detrás de ella…al menos la parte de que no era su mundo, sabiéndolo solo los mas sabios y ahora Merry.

La lluvia traía consigo esperanza…y apagaba las llamas evidentes de la guerra…pero para Elsa era el inicio de una incertidumbre… su inminente despedida se acercaba –No sientas –se decía una y otra vez, pues no quería sentirse triste en estos sus últimos días.

XXXXXX

Pippin había sucumbido al temor, pues aquello que había ido a buscar era lo que le ocasiono la partida hacia Minas de Tirith, pues dentro de aquella bolsa estaba lo que el señor buscaba, luego las palabras de su amigo Beregond que decía que Denethor se encerraba en la torre a husmear en los pensamientos del Enemigo se aclaraban.

El no podía dejar que su señor le sucediera lo que a el, o algo peor, tomando aquello que tanto temía, dirigiéndose hacia Gandalf, pues el era el único que sabría que hacer.

Fue cuando se topo con Boromir, quien estaba en la ciudadela peleando con unos orcos, los ánimos habían regresado al pueblo perdido, tras las trompetas lejanas de los Rohirrim.

-Pippin-dijo el comandante de Gondor, al verlo ahí defendiéndose a duras penas de un atacante, acudiendo a su ayuda –Que haces aquí…y mi padre-cuestionó, pues el juraba que no se apartaría de el, al menos que le diera licencia.

-Donde esta Gandalf –pregunto desesperado entre bufidos de cansancio –tengo que darle algo –dijo con preocupación.

-Esta con mi padre a las puertas de la muralla- dijo Boromir al interceptar otros tantos enemigos, pero el rostro del hobbit le llamo la atención –que sucede porque desesperas – este titubeo por un momento, pero recordó que el sabia lo del palantir.

-Recuerdas lo que me paso en Rohan –pregunto mientras daba un salto esquivando a un enemigo, quien murió a manos de su compañero de comunidad, quien asentó la cabeza –Tu padre tiene una cosa como esas, el ah hurgado en la cabeza del enemigo…de el –dijo temeroso,…a lo que el Gondor amplio sus ojos.

Se podía escuchar al Príncipe de Dol Amroth reunir soldados, pues partirían a las afueras de las murallas para apoyar a los Rohan –Boromir, vienes-pregunto a su pariente quien negó con la cabeza.

-Te confió la fuerza de las murallas foráneas, pues mi padre en este momento me necesita –dijo severo y con sabiduría el Gondor, era la primera vez que Imrahil veía tan altivo y digno de su sangre a su pariente, quien acato como si fuera su rey, dirigiéndose a las afueras del lugar sin rechistar.

-Iré contigo Pippin –dijo el hombre con aplomo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, los dos se apresuraron hacia el punto, donde Denethor estaba peleando codo a codo, con el mago Blanco, rechazando las huestes enemigas que se aferraban a querer entrar.

-Peregrin –dijo Denethor con aplomo al verlo junto a su hijo, pero este solo se oculto detrás de Boromir, para su sorpresa –Que están planeado ahora – clavo su mirada de furia en su hijo ¿Otra vez me esta traicionando? Pensó al verlo tan cómplice del pequeño, pues entre sus manos vio esa bolsa circular.

-No padre, no es lo que tu piensas –dijo su primogénito, al rechazar otros cuantos enemigos que se querían acercar, la guerra a su alrededor no le daba tiempo de aclarar las cosas, pues el se aferraba en proteger a Pippin, quien tampoco peleaba tan mal –Se que te eh ocultado cosas, de importancia –decía al ver acercar a su padre, entre unos golpes y cortes.

-Tu… -suspiro, pero recordó las palabras de Gandalf…y bufo internamente por hacerle caso a las palabras de un mago, aquel que hasta ahorita le demostraba su sabiduría…algo que el negaba, su hijo se veía mas alto…su orgullo estaba frente de el, tratándole de explicar lo que fuera importante.

-Mi señor, no es mi intensión- decía el Hobbit, al apoyar al Gondor, mientras Gandalf se mantenía a la retaguardia, pues se mantenía ajeno al desenlace de la situación…que su curiosidad le daba por dejar a ver que pasaba.

-Entonces…explíquense…porque no me das lo que te ordene –severa voz se alzo en esa guerra...mientras los cuatro peleaban para repeler al enemigo, pues a pesar de que Rohan había llegado…aun estaban ingresando, aunque del Nazgul no se veía nada.

Pero repentinamente una neblina se alzo a lo lejos, extendiéndose en todo el lugar...lo que podían ver, Denethor abrió sus ojos, pues aquello se extendía como una marejada de agua contra las paredes de una isla.

-Creo que el invierno ha llegado –Dijo Gandalf algo aliviado, pues conocía muy bien la persona que hacia eso.

-Un Istari –cuestiono Denethor, pues el enemigo seguía entrando…aunque titubeo por un momento –Pero solo estas tu…pues Saruman cayo...como me lo dijiste –recordó la llegada del Mago.

-Bueno será en otro momento las explicaciones –decía Boromir, mientras encajaba su espada en otros enemigos, pero en su serio rostro, veía un tono de felicidad, Denethor lo miro, pues esa expresión era otra clase de felicidad…aquella que se muestra a alguien importante…

Luego Pippin también se mostraba feliz por aquella marejada blanca, que fue acompañada por unos sonidos que no eran cuernos – Troll blancos –gritaban los guardias que aun entre la pelea…veían a lo lejos que aquellos animales grandes del enemigo chocaban contra aquellos blancos derribándolos.

-Vaya Mi Reina, siempre esta llena de sorpresa –susurro Boromir al mirar a aquel punto, el valle de Pelennor se podía divisar a mas aliados venir a la ayuda de Gondor, pues pudo ver a un ejercito replegarse apoyando a Rohan.

-A la carga –decía Denethor al ver retroceder al enemigo de la puerta, aunque seguían viniendo, pero la esperanza estaba en el pueblo, gritando de alegría, y aferrándose a esa esperanza –Cuida bien de eso, pequeño –susurro al hobbit –tendrás tus razones para no dármelo, pero mas vale que sean buenas,…pues estas traicionando tu juramento- esto hizo que el hobbit temblara.

-Si, mi señor, oh ilustre y orgulloso hombre, le aseguro que son buenas mis intenciones, pues no quiero verlo caer en locura, pues esta cosa esta plagado de maldad-Gandalf por fin puso atención al mencionar eso Tuk, haciéndolo girar.

El enemigo cedía hacia las afueras de las Minas, pues la ayuda había llegado, Pippin destapo temeroso aquello que traía, y Gandalf de inmediato lo tomo guardándolo entre sus ropas.

-Así que eso es lo que tenias en tu poder.. Denethor – El senescal lo miro extrañado, pues ese gesto era de preocupación y oscuridad...asomándose por aquel rostro sabio –Has peleado contra el, y no has perdido la cordura pues tu orgullo y protección a tu pueblo te mantuvo cuerdo…oh…pero que gran peligro has puesto todo –

-A que te refieres…eso le perteneció a los reyes de antaño, así pude saber todo sobre el enemigo-dijo severo el hombre, pero Boromir lo detuvo, antes de que de nuevo se alzara ese ambiente áspero que muy bien conocía el Hobbit.

-Padre, Gandalf ha de saber muy bien porque te lo dice, tienes que confiar en el…-su rostro severo y sabio flotaban unos ojos tristes y melancólicos –ahora estoy apunto de perder a mi hermano…no quiero que caigas en una locura, con tal de saber lo que el enemigo planeara … ahora que por fin te veo como un padre…y no como un senescal –

Denethor se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de su hijo –Has lo que quieras con el Mithrandir … ya no me interesa saber nada del enemigo –alzo su mirada al horizonte donde la luz se empezaba a asomar, con un aire fresco de invierno –vamos que hay que recibir a los que llegaron –

El senescal no dijo mas, pues las palabras de su hijo lo habían trastornados, el mago era muy misterioso a veces, pero por su rostro confió en el, muy a pesar de su orgullo… ahora se dirigían hacia las puertas de las minas, pues el enemigo estaba cediendo… siendo expulsado de aquellas gloriosas paredes…que ahora estaban en desastre y llamas.

Fue cuando vio unos extraños soldados de cristal escoltando a los heridos de Rohan, pero cayo de rodillas al ver a su viejo amigo, Théoden hijo de Thengel entre los fallecidos, cubierto por un manto, y detrás de el la Dama de Rohan, quien fue enviada a la casa de curación.

-El vino a morir por Gondor –Denethor se paraba junto a su amigo, con el corazón roto…pues ese anciano opuesto a el si había venido…el dudo un poco de su ayuda pues fue tardada…pero al ver eso…sintió el esfuerzo que hicieron por llegar, pues el mensajero nunca llego…y no creen saber que paso con ellos.

-Merry- Boromir vio al pequeño hobbit a su lado, también siendo escoltado por aquellos caballeros, que no hablaban pero seguían ordenes, pues les indicaban el camino donde colocaban a sus muertos y otros hacia la casa de curación.

-Merry. Si eres tu – Pippin se alzaba como podía para subir con su herido amigo a la camilla –que te sucedió –lo vio inmóvil de un lado, con un brazo destrozado –se nota que no has perdido el tiempo…eh-

-Vaya, tu tampoco Pippin, pues mírate has crecido –los dos Hobbit ajenos a todos alzaban una platica muy amena, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

-En serio creo que todos deberíamos tener un hobbit para levantarnos los ánimos –decía Gandalf al acercarse a ellos, pero cuando vio la herida que tenia el hobbit se sorprendió –La fortaleza que tienen también me impresiona- pues la herida que tenia no era solo una cortada o golpe…era eso oscuro...la maldición de un jinete negro.

-Vaya…y a mi me ignoran –el Capitán de Gondor decía al separarse de su dolido padre –es bueno verlos de nuevo, pequeños –los abrazo...sacando del pequeño Merry un grito…pues aun estaba adolorido y herido –Lo siento-

-Basta de reencuentros, Tu Pippin te libero de las actividades de guardia de Gondor…ve con tu amigo, pues se ve que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse…pues a mi me hubiera gustado fumar una pipa con el mío…pero ya no podre –Dijo Denethor aun manteniendo su postura severa, pero recibió unas palmadas Hobbits.

-Mi señor me prometió fumar una conmigo, pero si es con su amigo, también es invitado –Merry se refirió con tristeza, pues el apreciaba mucho al señor de Rohan, el Senescal quería mantener su postura firme…y si lo hizo…lanzando unas miradas que hicieron temblar a los dos pequeños, retirándose de inmediato.

-Vamos que la guerra aun no termina –ordeno al retirarse dando una reverencia a aquellos muertos que ingresaban, al igual que heridos, todos escoltados por guardias blancos como la nieve, pero fue su sorpresa al ver entrar, elfos y enanos…no solo Rohan había acudido, pues también vio hombre que no portaban el emblema del Señor de la marca, pero luego preguntaría, no era el momento.

Boromir y Gandalf se despidieron, pues la guerra ya acababa, aliados transparentes y temibles aparecían delante de ellos, arrasando con el enemigo, y junto a ellos pudo divisar el emblema antiguo de los Reyes de Gondor, algo que hizo que endureciera su rostro Denethor…el regresaba….era el anuncio del retorno del Rey.

Pero aun así la guerra prevalecía…encontrándose aun con huestes enemigas dentro de las murallas, pero a la orden de Denethor, Boromir o Gandalf eran expulsados manteniéndose recio, acabando con esa batalla bajo la lluvia que comenzaba…apagando el fuego que estaba alrededor.

XXXXXXX

Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar al ascenso del rey, pero Denethor no se la pondrá fácil, pero mas aliados aparecieron….algo que no espero, quien por cierto no murió ni cayo en locura, pues a mi parecer siempre lo vi como un padre severo ocultando el amor a sus hijos, por tiempos de guerra….

no mencione la promesa de Merry con el rey de la marca…pero en algún momento aclarare…como la advertencia que le dio Elrond

Elsa se defendió muy bien de los Nazgul, ahora solo hay que ver en la deliberación lo que se decida.


	15. EDAD 15 JUEGO FINAL

EDAD 15: DESCUBRIR Y DECIDIR

XXXXXXXX

La nube de ceniza se alzaba por todo el lugar, el cansancio en Elsa era evidente, sus manos empezaban a entumirse, pero ella aun seguía erguida esperando a los últimos de sus guerreros blancos llegar con los heridos que dejaron atrás en Anórien.

Ahí junto a ella estaba Imrahil, Eómer y Aragorn, escoltados por unos guardias que habían mantenido firme junto a ellos, ahí Elsa conoció al primo de el heredero, quien su porte le recordó era reacio y digno de todos los que lo acompañaban, también Tauriel se mantenía a su lado, a petición de Haldir, quien resulto herido y fue trasladado a la casa de curación.

Todos la miraban extrañados, aquellos que no habían tenido el placer de pelear junto a ella, Eómer y Aragorn estaban felices pues aquella persona que estaba perdida regresaba a ellos de manera mas altiva y orgullosa.

El príncipe Imrahil estaba sorprendido de la ayuda de la mujer, pues el aseguraba que su porte era de cuidado y delicadeza ajena a cualquier batalla, pero Ella le había demostrado lo contrario al mantenerse en la batalla junto a los lideres que estaba en ese momento con el.

-Y bien Elsa, como te fue en tu llegada –Dijo Aragorn después de un largo silencio, la reina se mantenía firme, girando su cabeza para observarlo con cierta duda –Es que según escuche…llegaste acompañada de muy buen escolta, pues los elfos de tres reinos y los enanos de Dain II es muy buena caballería –dijo con una sonrisa-eso sin olvidar a los hombres de la ciudad del Valle-

-No fue tan fácil –soltó un largo suspiro Elsa, Tauriel la miraba extrañada pues era la primera vez que la veía hablar un tanto informal de que partió del bosque negro, ella había notado que el tono que se refería hacia Legolas era mas personal…y no solo a el, si no a todos lo que según ella, la acompañaron desde Rivendel.

-Ha de ser una larga historia –interrumpía Eómer quien aun tenia unos ojos de tristeza ante los que se encontraban ahí- Y tu Aragorn, que harás, ahora que has desplegado el antiguo emblema de reyes- cambio el tema a uno mas delicado, pues el heredero no había mencionado nada a eso.

-Esperaras un poco-La reina comento mientras mantenía su mirada firme a aquellos que se encontraban junto a ella –Seria lo mejor…pues según tengo entendido los senescales han regido el lugar por mucho tiempo…y no se vería muy bien si tu entraras sin ser convocado –

Ante este comentario atinado de Elsa, Aragorn le dio una palmada –Sigues siendo la misma –dijo el heredero –temía que hubieses regresado a ser la de antes, pues desde hace rato te observo, pero tu te mantenías callada –

-Eso es bueno-pregunto Tauriel movida por su duda, pues ella no la conocía antes de que pasara por el bosque negro, El montaraz solo asentó la cabeza, pues veía que la elfo apreciaba mucho a Elsa, ocasionándole preguntas de que es lo que había hecho.

-Por el momento no…daré la orden para levantar las tiendas a las afueras…y ahí esperare –dijo unas cosas a su primo, y el asentó alejándose –Pues al igual que Elsa lo dijo, aun no es el tiempo…y no eh venido a pelear contra mis aliados sino a un enemigo en común-

-Sabias son sus palabras –Imrahil interrumpía, después de mantenerse en silencio-yo como pariente del Señor Denethor e de avisarle que es de carácter…y no me gustaría verlo junto a la puerta como un mendigo-

-No un mendigo –dijo Aragorn con un porte que ya se estaba haciendo común en el-Mas bien como el capitán de los Montaraces…poco acostumbrado a las ciudades-

Los hijos de Elrond se acercaron con el estandarte en las manos, siendo retirado y guardado –Elsa es un gusto volverte a ver –dijo uno de ellos al adelantarse.

-Cuando supimos que habías sido llevada por el enemigo, temimos por ti….aunque fue una sorpresa los que nos contaron-Elrohir comentaba con cierta alegría asomándose por aquellos finos rasgos, la reina no sabia que contestar, pues desde Rivendel no hablaba con ellos.

-Pues para mi también fue una sorpresa –suspiro la reina para tratar de calmarse –muchas cosas que eh aprendido aquí…son igual de sorprendentes para mi como para ustedes –

-Me han contado del nombre que se gano –ahora era el otro gemelo quien hablaba –La estrella de Lórien nos acompaña…- había escuchado comentarios de sus compañeros Elfos quienes algunos se quedaron con los Dúnadan.

-Y la protectora del Abismo de Helm-agrego apesumbrado Eómer –si me disculpan iré a ver a mi Tío por ultima vez-se despidió retirándose junto a Imrahil quien le acompaño y desaparecieron junto a aquel camino que subía.

-Así que estrella de Lórien-alzo su ceja Aragorn ante el nuevo mote de su amiga, esta solo alzo los hombros ante el tono del heredero.

-Entonces no entraras –dijo la reina cambiando del tema, ante la mirada de aquel hombre, Tauriel no entendía porque la acción de este, pero si el tenia el respeto y lealtad de Su señor Legolas, no lo contrariaría.

-Veo que por algo insistes –Aragorn noto que la reina ocupaba de el, para insistir en esa pregunta, siendo que la habían aclarado con anterioridad.

-Eso solo que Merry y mas personas han sido afectados por la maldición de los Nazgul…y pues-ante este comentario, el abrió sus ojos.

-Y porque no comenzaste por ahí-recrimino el hombre ante la naturalidad con la que lo soltaba la Reina.

-Tengo mis razones para haberlo dicho ahora-dijo la reina al ver que un soldado de hielo se acercaba, entregándole unas cuantas hiervas –fue muy difícil encontrarlas…pero ten...las ocuparas-

Aragorn se coloco de nuevo aquella capucha gris que le había acompañado de Lórien –Pero tu de igual manera las puedes aplicar –dijo extrañado, al clavar sus ojos grises en los de ella, quien solo suspiro.

-Soy una reina, eso si…pero mi magia no es del todo eficiente cuando se trata de usarlas- Elsa terminaba cortantemente esa platica, no quería decir algo mas.

-Muchos misterios a tu alrededor –suspiro cansado el Dúnadan ante el comentario lejano de la reina, aun las palabras de Saruman le bailaban por su cabeza…pues la sentía muy ajena.

XXXXXXxxxx

Gandalf iba preocupado de un lado a otro, viendo como ingresaban mas heridos por aquella maldición de los jinetes, Merry había caído inmediatamente al ingresar en una pesadilla recurrente pues ahí junto a el, Eowyn, Faramir y otros desconocidos también presentaban esos síntomas.

El ir y venir de curanderas era el constante de ese lugar, pues los heridos eran varios y no se sabia que mas hacer, habían tratado con diferentes hiervas a aquellos extraños convalecientes, quienes en momentos recuperaban su color…pero por cosa de burla se volvía a ir.

Ellos susurraban y hablaban entre sueños escuchando con atención lo que decían, de entre ellos los mas graves eran Faramir, quien ardía en fiebre y pareciera que la vida se le escaparía en cualquier momento.

El mago se veía extremadamente preocupado por aquello, la batalla ya había acabado afuera, pero el se mantenía firme entre los enfermos, Denethor y Boromir ingresaban con signos de cansancio al lugar de su familiar.

-Pobre de mi hijo-se repetía el Senescal al tomarle de la mano, pues aun a pesar de haber visto a lo lejos aquel estandarte…ese hombre no se presentaba…nadie sabia lo que ellos, manteniendo oculta aquella noticia.

Boromir en cambio, también iba y venia de entre los dos enfermos, Merry y su hermano estaban ahí, por los mismos efectos…y ahí iba ingresando Imrahil junto a Eómer, quien fue recibido con un abrazo por el capitán de Gondor, ante la perdida de su pariente.

-Es un gusto verte con bien-dijo Eómer apesumbrado –y donde esta ella…donde esta mi hermana-le pregunto el ahora rey de la Marca al capitán, quien lo dirigió junto al lecho.

El príncipe de Amroth no sabia que decir, se quedo mudo al ver a Denethor en el lugar, pues el había peleado junto al que seria el Rey y este lo había reconocido, el senescal noto su mirada, levantándose del lado de su convaleciente hijo.

-Lo viste-dijo el agudo anciano, a lo que Gandalf giro hacia ese punto, la voz recriminarte de este le llamo la atención, Imrahil solo asentó la cabeza, pues sabia lo que significaba –Donde esta-cuestiono.

-El no quiere entrar, pues respeta a los Senescales que han estado tanto tiempo al mando –contesto al bajar su mirada por respeto –Pero mi señor…yo aun le respondo a usted –

-Lo se y te lo agradezco, pero esta victoria es muy extraña-suspiro cansado Denethor pues no sabia que mas hacer –hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosas…El rey de Rohan partió…y ahora el nuestro regreso- su porte intimidante regresaba, mientras veía a su primogénito junto al nuevo Rey.

-Si, esa victoria es algo amarga, pero esperare a su ultima palabra, pues desde mi punto de vista, ese hombre es digno de ser rey- este comentario de aquel pariente suyo, lo hizo bufar, pues el reconocimiento era muy obvio.

Pero un silencio incomodo se alzo por aquel lugar, pero fue Elsa quien aminoro aquel estado inquietante, pues una extraña se paraba en la puerta de su convaleciente hijo, pero no era una persona cualquiera…su porte noble y real se hacia presente…y mas cuando vio la reacción de su primogénito, quien bajo la mirada.

-Mi señora-dijo Boromir con sumo respeto, no sabia que mas decir, pues lo ultimo que recordaba era algo incomodo, Elsa solo le hizo una leve reverencia de reconocimiento regalándole una sonrisa, pues seria otro momento para hablar ya que iba acompañada de un encapuchado silencioso quien fue reconocido por el mismo, callando su nombre.

-Denethor senescal de Gondor, te presento a la Reina Istari Elsa de Arendelle- Gandalf presento a la joven quien se mantuvo en silencio, con una mirada altiva y orgullosa, con facciones delicadas y sublimes, pero este no cedió recrudeciendo su gesto.

-Así que esta es una Istari-dijo recriminador el Senescal –Pero no porta lo que tu, Mithrandir –

-Se que soy diferente a cualquier mago –interrumpió Elsa manteniendo la diplomacia –pero no eh venido aquí, para cuestionar mi procedencia o mis habilidades –corto de raíz el dilema que se empezaba a formar- Eh venido con la ayuda necesaria para apoyar a los enfermos –dijo al abrirle paso al encapuchado.

Se adelanto aquel silencioso hombre hasta la puerta siendo alumbrado por unas linternas que estaban en el lugar, denotando los ojos grises de aquel porte señorial, siendo reconocido por Boromir, quien se inclino.

-Asi que por fin vienes –una pesada atmosfera se alzo en el cuarto, algo incomodo para los presentes, quienes se mantuvieron al margen, solo Elsa y Gandalf mantenían su porte pues no cedían ante la hostilidad que alzaba el Senescal.

-Yo solo eh venido a petición de Elsa –dijo al sacar unas hiervas –Por el momento solo son Aragorn hijo de Arathor, capitán de los Dúnadan de Arnor y hasta que resolvamos esto usted, seguirá siendo el Senescal-

Denethor se mantuvo imponente, pero Aragorn se veía mas noble en cuanto a porte, el Senescal vio en sus ojos la galanura de antaño, los reyes que las historias contaban, pero el no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Sera mejor que deje su hostilidad para otro momento –corto la Reina con diplomacia al alzar su mano –no es momento de discutir sobre lo que le pertenece a mi amigo…pues otro será el tiempo…y es algo que los enfermos no esperan –señalo a la persona que estaba detrás.

-No nos demoremos –insistió Gandalf –Entren ya, pues aun que no lo acepte Denethor, el estaba esperándote-esto hizo que nombrado bufara de molestia.

Boromir no sabia que decir, de la ultima vez que los había visto ahora se sentía diferente, Aragorn se mostraba mas propio de su puesto al igual que la Reina, quien la veía tan lejana y distante, manteniéndose al margen.

-Trancos –de aquel ambiente entraba Pippin –Elsa – giro hacia la mujer que aun se encontraba en la puerta –Sabia que eran ustedes, pues mucha gente susurro tu entrada…tan destacable eh de decir…como siempre- la reina solo sonrió ante el comentario fuera de lugar –Ustedes eran los de la ayuda…verdad….-la reina y el Dúnadan acento –lo sabia…pero nadie me creyó...aunque no se como lo hicieron-

-Vaya Pippin, se nota que siguen siendo el mismo –dijo la reina al tomarle del cabello y revolvérselo, pues desde aquel día no los había visto –aunque es un gusto volver a estar junto a ustedes-giro a Boromir –y me alegro que no hayas sucumbido ante mi magia –el hombre no sabia que decir, ante el comentario... se ahogaba entre sus propias palabras imposibilitándolos a salir.

-Un feliz reencuentro-se acercaba Aragorn –pero no es momento de historias de viaje, pues los enfermos aguardan –

-Así le hablaremos a nuestro rey –se inclino Imrahil ante los comentarios del Hobbit con Eómer – y a la estrella de Lórien –ante este comentario la reina rio, pero Aragorn al oírlo se volvió.

-Si, así me llamaran, pues en lengua de antaño mi nombre es Elessar, piedra de Elfo, Envinyatar el nuevo restaurador –Denethor no sabia que decir ante la presentación que se estaba armando, pues aquel futuro rey clavaba la mirada en el senescal, quien la mantenía firmemente, mientras levantaba aquella piedra oculta entre sus ropas – Pero Trancos será el nombre de mi casa, si es que alguna vez es fundada, y yo seré Telcontar así como todos mis descendientes –

Y así, ante un senescal mudo, se acerco a Faramir, luego a Eowyn, seguido por Merry y a los otros dos desconocidos, cuando los observo detenidamente suspiro pesado, y giro hacia la reina –Que bueno que trajiste esto a mi, pues son suficientes…aunque tendré que recurrir a todo mi poder y habilidad, pues Elrond no esta conmigo-

Aragorn se veía fatigado y la reina de igual manera, ante la duda del ahora Rey de la Marca, veía las manos recubiertas de aquel cristal, nadie lo había mencionado pero era inevitable ver sus rostros.

-No será mejor que descansen –dijo Eómer viéndolos detenidamente –o que comieran algo –

-No es necesario, aun puedo seguirles el paso –dijo la Reina –pues te aseguro que lo mio no es tan grave como los de mis amigos, ya que unos por mi culpa están en ese estado –apunto a los desconocidos que la habían ido apoyar.

-Pues si ella resiste, yo de igual manera –miro a los enfermos –pues las personas que están aquí no tienen mucho tiempo…y el hermano de mi compañero de comunidad esta entre ellos, con mas secuelas de lo que imaginaba –su voz noble hacia que Denethor abriera el paso, causando conmoción a las curanderas que estaban en el paso.

Así ante miradas atónitas de aquellas mujeres, saco de entre sus ropas las hiervas traídas por los guerreros de Elsa, quien se había apartado del grupo trayendo algo de agua que hervía, mientras el las soplaba con cuidado, soltando un leve aroma que espantaba cualquier cansancio.

El herborista preocupado por lo que traía el hombre, pregunto que eran a lo que contesto escuetamente –Athelas o también hojas de reyes – ante esto las palabras de aquel hombre brotaron instantáneamente, aquel poema que con anterioridad pronuncio Denethor en aquella junta, aquel hombre clavaba su mirada de igual manera en aquel senescal.

Elsa se mantuvo seria por un momento, pero sabría que el se encargaría del resto, siguiendo su camino y ayudando a las mujeres del lugar, prestando su ayuda de la manera que podía, pues muchos eran los heridos.

La gente juraba que algo divino había entre ellos, pues con elfos heridos ya no sabían, yendo y viniendo con agua para los enfermos, con extrañas vendas que eran frescas al tocar de la piel, y uno que otro se sorprendía de la manera en la que las hacia, pues hacia falta tela para cubrir las heridas abiertas.

Detrás de ella estaban varias señoras, como esperando un rayo de luz pasara por ellas, recobrando fuerzas con solo verla, Tauriel se mantenía ayudándola en lo que pudiera de igual manera, pues en sus gesto se asomaba preocupación, y Legolas le había pedido que la cuidara pues ella solía ser muy terca en momento de descanso.

Después de un rato empezaron a correr rumores de aquel que curaba enfermos con Athelas, pues la esperanza de que el rey retorno, era tan obvia, pero muchos callaban por respeto al Senescal que yacía junto a su ahora medio despierto hijo.

-Tauriel como están Haldir, Bardo y Thorin –pregunto preocupada por sus amigos, quienes habían ingresado con algunos daños severos, aunque los tres competían por orgullo, pues una extraña amistad se alzaba entre ellos.

Casi por lo regular incitada por Bardo, quien soltaba uno que otro comentario, que era contestado con seriedad por parte de su escolta…y el enano por orgullo –Bien, yo diría que muy bien –dijo aun mostrando su cara seria –Hace un momento las curanderas les llamaron la atención…pues ellos junto con otros armaron un escandalo –suspiro cansada, pues ella había intercedido.

-Se han hecho amigos, verdad –esto hizo que la reina sacara una sonrisa, mientras creaba mas vendas para que las ocuparan, esta solo asentó, pues había escuchado quejas de parte de las mujeres que atendían a los enanos y entre los elfos se alzaba una competencia de ver quien se curaba mas rápido de sus heridas.

Fue cuando vio a lo lejos a Aragorn, dándole indicaciones a la curandera a cargo de los enfermos por el Halito, Tauriel se quedo con las mujeres, pues sentía que era la única mediadora entre los tres lideres (Haldir también para su sorpresa) pues cuando se descuidaban siempre armaban un borlote, aunque había mantenido la preocupación de ellos tres por la reina, siempre contestándoles que ella estaba en otro lado descansando.

-Y bien como están –pregunto la reina al acercarse, al heredero, quien solo suspiro –fue muy pesado –pregunto al verlo con reacción muy ajena a su pregunta.

-Digamos que esto será muy largo- otro largo suspiro salió del hombre –aunque nuestro pequeño amigo, se muestra mas reacio a la oscuridad, tanto que el estará caminando mañana –esto hizo dudar a la reina – El ha mostrado mas fortaleza que los demás, te lo aseguro, pues a diferencia de ellos el se levantara mañana –

La Reina rio ante este comentario, pero aun manteniendo su malestar oculto, pues afuera de la casa de curación, mucha gente esperaba a aquel hombre, ella decidió apoyarle en todo, aun a pesar de la negación del montaraz quien aseguraba que llamaría a los hijos de Elrond, pero ella insistía.

Después de un bocado, Elsa podía asegurar que ese era el nacimiento de un nuevo Rey, a un a pesar de que el Senescal no decía nada, todo un día de subir y bajar junto al heredero, a veces siendo apoyada por Tauriel, pues sabia lo básico de curación, apoyándolos con los no tan graves, cuando por fin había terminado ya era muy entrada la noche…y Elsa se disponía a descansar.

-Elsa, espera –dijo el montaraz al ver a la reina retirarse, pues a pesar de que la mujer se había mantenido firme junto a el, había escuchado de uno de los enfermos (Bardo para ser exacto, quien había mandado llamar al futuro Rey, ante los rumores y mostrando preocupación por la mujer al igual que sus compañeros de cuarto) de que había peleado contra dos jinetes oscuros, aunque ella se mantuviese firme, pero el notaba que la armadura se hacia mas fría con el paso del día.

-Dime-dijo la reina al girarse, con un gesto de duda, pero fue tomada de las manos por sorpresa –estoy bien –dijo con severidad, al negarse a quitar aquel hielo que la cubría.

-Ni Gimli es tan necio –recrimino –es acaso que no confías en mis habilidades –arqueo la ceja ante este comentario, ella suspiro…y dudo un poco.

-No es que dude de tu capacidad –dijo la reina al clavar su mirada en el – solo es una advertencia que me dio Elrond antes de partir – esto alerto al Dúnadan, mientras ella pausaba–muchos misterios se alzan a mi alrededor, y este es uno que revelare a ti….A mi ninguna magia me afectara, mas que aquella que me trajo aquí –

-Como-el montaraz trataba de entender aquellas palabras, y luego recordó lo que Saruman dijo de ella, callando y esperando que todo fuera aclarado, mirándola con sabiduría y paciencia.

-Esa vez en el rio, me sorprendí igual que tu, cuando el anillo no me afecto…pero este caso es diferente, el Halito negro habita en mis manos, eso lo puedo sentir, un ardor permanente que reside en ellas–

-Entonces déjame ver, si ese es el caso, aun hay tiempo –la reina negó lentamente, zafando sus manos de aquella que lo sostenía.

-Cuando trate de usar magia elfica en Rivendel me empeñe demasiado, que llegue a cansarme mucho, algo muy diferente con la magia propia de mi…luego Elrond noto que ninguna magia de este mundo me apoyaría … era un riesgo que aun no estaba confirmado…así que no te preocupes, si el cae yo estaré bien –dijo simple la mujer, ante la preocupación de su compañero.

-¿Mundo? –el montaraz no sabia que decir ante tal revelación, pues era demasiada, sospechaba que su lugar de origen estaba lejos, pero el termino Mundo lo acababa de revolver.

-Es algo muy complicado inclusive para nosotros –Gandalf salía de la sombras, con un tono de sabiduría, ante el gesto desconcertado de el heredero –Al igual que Elrond, nos sorprendimos al saber que no venia de un lugar lejano…si no de un mundo lejano …aunque veo que muchas cosas se aclararon –miro a la reina quien solo asentó.

-Sauron fue el que me trajo, en un intento de corromperme, aunque no se como se dio cuenta de mi magia –se miro las muñecas –el me dijo que quería que fuera su lugarteniente, pues a pesar de que mi magia puede ser comparada con la de sus dioses, seguía siendo humana-el viejo se acariciaba su barba con sumo cuidado, mientras el Montaraz trataba de asimilar todo.

-Así que el te trajo….entonces no podre ayudarte con tus heridas –dijo finalmente Aragorn, después de digerirlo todo- pero como caíste lejos de su alcance –

-Eso no lo se, y muchas cosas se alzan con interrogación…pero por el momento ayudare en lo que pueda, así que no te preocupes por mi, pues el Halito no avanza y estaría bien que no dijeran nada- Gandalf se sorprendió, pues a esa parte de la platica no había llegado, pero entendió luego el porque el rostro de preocupación.

-Pero veo que también encontraste el regreso a tu hogar –el mago blanco suspiro derrotado, pues por ella se veía firme a pesar del malestar que podía jurar era un ardor en sus manos.

-Espera…espera –dijo el Dúnadan para darse un respiro, sentía como si el cansancio de todo el día se asomara con el, cayendo de inmediato en una necesidad de respirar profundamente, estaba preparado para ir en contra del mismo Sauron, pero toda esa información era demasiada…pues por el gesto del mago y de la Reina, era una verdad que no quería escuchar…pero luego de un largo respiro-Entonces te marcharas –

-Si…al parecer…pues mi regreso marcara su victoria – dijo con un tono triste, mientras trataba de suprimir todo el mar de sentimientos que tenia.

-Entonces ante la caída del señor oscuro, tu regresaras –dijo Gandalf atando cabos.

-Bueno, supongo que es inevitable…lastima que mucho de nuestros amigos entristecerán ante tu partida –suspiro derrotado el Dúnadan, el cansancio le ganaba ante la fuga de información de sus amigos –Entonces parte sin remordimiento, pues has hecho mucho por nosotros a pesar de la incertidumbre de no saber si regresarías –

-No hay nada que agradecer…pues aquí he aprendido mucho de mi magia…y de su parte eh recibido mucha ayuda al igual que comprensión… -dijo la reina en un largo suspiro, entre tristeza y felicidad.

-Y les informaras a todos –cuestiono el Dúnadan, a lo que la reina alzo sus hombros –esta bien, si tu callas yo lo hare también, pues como alguna vez dijo Gandalf, esta es una verdad que solo te concierne a ti…aunque por Legolas me preocupo pues el te aprecia mas que nadie –la reina alzo su ceja...pero luego bajo la mirada.

-Lo decidiremos luego –dijo Gandalf –ve a descansar Elsa, pues el Halito negro avanza mientras tu te debilitas-

-Sera mejor que descanses con los Dúnadan, pues mañana temprano se hará un concilio donde decidiremos nuestro siguiente paso, junto a los demás lideres, quienes se convocaran temprano – Así Aragorn y Elsa se apartaron del mago, dirigiéndose a las afueras de aquel lugar.

-Escuchaste todo… -El mago decía con sabiduría, mientras la sombra de Tauriel se alzaba de aquella puerta, con un ligero rostro de tristeza asomándose por sus ojos –Se que es triste, pero ella no quisiera verte con ese rostro…pues se derrumbaría y partiría con duda–la elfo se limpiaba esa lagrima que corría libremente.

-Entonces no diré nada, si eso la pone entre dos cosas que ama–mantuvo su mirada en aquellas figuras que se alejaban –Pero espero mantenerme a su lado, cuando sea la ultima vez que la vea – dijo con tristeza, a lo que el mago se recargo en su bastón.

-Espero también verla partir –el mago blanco también le había tomado cariño a la chica, pero sabia lo pesado que estaba su corazón, pues podía asegurar que Elsa también los apreciaba mucho, y que temía la partida como nadie.

xxxxxXXXX

Al día siguiente de la batalla, todos estaban desconcertados pues la llegada del rey no había sido un sueño o delirio postraumático de la pelea por sobrevivir que se dio el día anterior.

Los espectros que habían escoltado al heredero, desaparecían con el viento con un gesto de alivio por los años condenados, muchos los vieron partir con cierto grado de desacuerdo, pero Aragorn lo veía necesario...esta pelea ya no la librarían ellos, pues el asunto solo era de vivos.

-Elsa, anda –Legolas esperaba impaciente fuera de la tienda de la Reina, pues Aragorn le pidió que la fuera a despertar, ya que el aseguraba que con el cansancio seria difícil.

-Vaya, que madrugadores –dijo la reina mientras salía a respirar ese aire fresco de la mañana, el día de ayer y durante la batalla había sido imposible entablar una platica decente con ellos, sus entrañables amigos –Pero no me sorprende de ti Legolas –dijo mientras se estiraba de manera despreocupada, se sentía muy cómoda, y sin un peso en cima, eso de platicar con Gandalf y Aragorn le había librado de un remordimiento.

-Sorpresa al que tu diste "Mi Reina" – dijo Gimli al verla extrañado por la reacción de la mujer, era mas suelta...elegante pero mas descuidada- Eso de juntar a los Enanos de Erebor, Ciudad del Valle y Elfos, no se ven todo los días –

-No hice mucho –se giro por todos lados, al no ver a su siempre compañera –Y Tauriel –pregunto a Legolas, quien suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Ella paso la noche en la casa de curación –dijo levemente –de seguro no tarda en llegar, pues con ella vendrá Thorin III y Bardo –este ultimo lo dijo sin respeto, ocasionando una mirada extrañada de su compañero enano y Elsa.

-Y que harán ustedes –cuestiono la reina al verlos ajenos a la reunión, pues ella también había sido convocada.

-Pues nosotros iremos a ver a Merry, pues ya despertó –dijo el enano, dándoles unas palmadas al príncipe.

-Le mandan mis saludos –dijo la Reina al llegar a aquel lugar de destino, pues veía como ondeaba la bandera de Dol Amroth al pie de la campaña de Aragorn ahí estaba Imrahil, quien se inclinó como reconociéndola.

-Salve Señor –dijo Legolas al verlo ahí, inclinándose –Veo que en tu sangre hay muestra del pueblo de Nimrodel, quienes abandonaron el bosque de Lórien rumbo al Oeste-

-Vaya sorpresa Señor Imrahil –dijo la reina con interés, ante el comentario del Elfo.

-Así dicen las tradiciones de mi país-dijo el príncipe –aunque de sorpresas hablamos la de usted es mas, mi querida Señora…pues a un a pesar de conocerla con anterioridad su belleza encaja perfectamente con la de mi amigo aquí presente-

-Soy Legolas –se presento el príncipe con cierto rubor ante lo expresado por el de Amroth, quien noto cierto alegría del elfo al comentario de este, riendo para sus adentros, pues la reina junto a el, mostraba la misma reacción…mas fría pero con el mismo sentimiento- Soy parte de la compañía que partió de Imladris junto a la reina...y al señor Aragorn –

-Vaya, entonces son muchos los amigos que tiene mi Señora –dijo con sumo cuidado Imrahil –pues mi Señor Boromir también me ha platicado mucho de usted, pero el no vendrá a la reunión a pesar de querer verla –

-Cuando tenga tiempo, iré de inmediato a verlos, pues solo tuve un momento ayer, y quisiera hablar con todos los de la comunidad- dijo en tono serio la mujer, sacando dudas en aquellos que la acompañaban.

-Estrellita –decía Bardo acompañado de Thorin, con cierto tono mientras clavaba su mirada en aquellos compañeros, incitando una pelea de miradas, que fue interrumpida con la llegada de Eómer.

-Veo mi señora, que su escolta aumenta –dijo el Rey de la marca, al ver la pelea campal…pues a pesar de ser rey, ahora era fulminado por los recién llegados…y su sorpresa fue que dos enanos estaban en eso, recriminándolo junto a un rey...y dos príncipes, de Legolas no le sorprendía…pero ¿Amroth? Soltó un suspiro.

-Thorin –decía con alegría Gimli quitando su mirada en los recién llegados- lamento lo de tu padre, igual tu Bardo –la melancolía se oía en sus palabras, Legolas le apoyaba de igual manera.

-Esta bien –dijo el enano rey a su amigo –tu padre se quedo en Erebor, por si se ocupaba algo –

-Me gustaría haber conocido el padre de mi amigo –dijo Legolas sacándole cierta mirada de Thorin, quien luego suspiro…los elfos no eran tan malo…eran molestos pero no malo (recordando a su serio amigo Haldir…¿Amigo?) sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento.

-Pues tu padre es muy diferente a ti –dijo Elsa sacándole una mirada de sorpresa a su amigo.

-Lo conociste –cuestiono…luego recordó las palabras de Tauriel y sonrió.

-Aunque debo de decir, que tener a tu padre a un lado, es muy bueno…pues yo no tuve la oportunidad de tener a ninguno de los dos por mucho tiempo – Elsa suspiro pesadamente, pero luego noto el ambiente que se alzaba a su alrededor –Pero vamos no es momento de platicar –dio unos ligeros aplausos –de seguro Aragorn nos espera impacientemente-

Legolas y Gimli se alejaron del grupo con una inclinación, mientras Elsa acompañaba a los lideres hacia su destino, topándose con Tauriel, quien había quedado atrás de los dos que se alejaban, pues se suponía que vendría junto a Bardo y Thorin, pero estos se le adelantaron, dejándola sola.

XXXXXXxxx

Todos se quedaron mudos al entrar a aquella tienda de campaña, pues el ambiente era áspero y muy pesado…el senescal había llegado primero junto a Gandalf, y la pregunta se alzaba entre todos…¿Le dará su lugar como heredero?

-Señores y Señora –dijo Gandalf al ver los que habían entrado –Llegan un poco tarde de la hora prevista – su tono severo se alzaba entre su mirada, la reina se paso como si el ambiente no le afectara, sentándose entre los dos hombres que se encontraban en una pelea de miradas.

-Lamento interrumpir su aguerrida pelea…pero esto lo deben de llevar contra Sauron, no entre ustedes –suspiro tratando de calmarlos, Denethor bajo su mirada y se limito a sentar, pues esa mujer era mas de lo que se veía, pues según escucho de Gandalf, se enfrento al señor Oscuro, inclusive al decir ese nombre no se inmutaba.

No muy lejos de ahí había caído Théoden, quien la reina no tuvo oportunidad de ir a verlo, pues según le conto Eómer estaba muy bien resguardado y con honores.

En esa reunión estaba Denethor, senescal de Gondor, Los gemelos hijos de Elrond, Elsa Reina Istari, Eómer Rey de la Marca, Thorin III rey de Erebor, Bardo I rey de la ciudad del valle, Imrahil príncipe de Amroth, Gandalf y Aragorn.

Así un largo y pesado debate se realizo, pues a pesar de contar con dos Istari y todos los pueblos libres unidos, aun Sauron tenia la ventaja, pues a pesar de haber ganado la batalla, tenían la sensación que seria mucho peor.

-Pero aun si manda a sus ocho Nazgul restantes…no creo que sea tan precipitado –decía Denethor con aplomo, asumiendo del que se había enfrentado Théoden había muerto, a manos de quien haya sido, pues esto aun no se le aclaraba, escuchaba rumores, pero nada certero.

-De echo la Reina ya se encargo de tres, uno en Erebo, otro camino aquí y el que me conto Haldir–interrumpió Bardo con aplomo ante el comentario del senescal, quien alzo su mirada.

-Entonces del Rey Brujo, ¿quien lo mato?…pues Eowyn llego desmayada, y Merry no quiso hablar- pregunto Gandalf pero giro a la reina, pues tenia una idea de quien había sido, pero quería confirmarlo.

-Pues si hablamos de esas criaturas…eh peleado con varios –la reina hizo memoria –Uno en Dol Guldur, uno en Erebor, uno camino aquí...y por ultimo y mas pesado el que se enfrento Eowyn y Merry – todos se quedaron mudos ante lo que decía la reina.

-Espera estrellita…. Sabia de tres…-el rey del valle se acariciaba la puente de la nariz con frenesí como tratando de tragarse esa verdad, en verdad sabia de la fortaleza de la mujer…pero esto iba mas allá de lo que esperaba, todos miraron a la reina extrañados –pensé que Dol Guldur fue limpiado por la señora de Lothoriel –

-Bueno veo que mucha información nos falta, pues no estábamos enterados de la caída de Dol Guldur y de cuatro Nazgul, aunque el que cayo por ultimo puedo asegurar que era el mismo Capitán de la oscuridad – Gandalf decía con paciencia, mientras miraba a la reina con cierto grado de orgullo.

-Y bien, que nos puedes contar Elsa –decía Aragorn sin un gesto de sorpresa, pues ya había asimilado la fuerza de su amiga, aunque si enmudeció por un tiempo al saber que Dol Guldur había caído, pues el aseguraba que el movimiento apresurado del enemigo era por que se presento frente a Sauron.

Después de una breve platica de la Reina, la cual se gano el respeto de mas personas de ahí, inclusive Denethor quien se mostraba reacio en mostrar algo mas que dos extraños en sus mirada.

-Pero aun así, si yo me presento, la victoria no esta ganada, pues aseguro que el siguiente movimiento del Rey, es mandar a sus peones junto a sus caballeros para ganar el juego – La reina hablo en términos de ajedrez, pero nadie entendía nada ..o al menos trataban de asimilarlo.

-Entonces que sugieres –dijo Imrahil al ver hacia donde iba el punto, la reina lo miro y sonrió.

-Podemos presentar todo un tablero lleno de piezas de ajedrez, pero nosotros tenemos algo que el no – todos la miraron extrañados, Gandalf entendió.

-El portador del anillo –dijo Gandalf , esto hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos.

-¿Portador del anillo? –pregunto Denethor al saber esta verdad que le había sido oculta –Entonces eso fue todo lo que escoltaron desde Rivendel … entonces Boromir si encontró el pecado de Isildur–ataba cabos...solo aquellos que estaban en la comunidad sabían de esa misión.

-Entonces sugieren que nos escondamos hasta que el portador haga lo suyo-cuestiono el príncipe de Amroth aun sin saber que era eso que tanto causaba furor, pero al ver la reacción del Senescal, supo que era algo grave.

-No, eso no es lo que trato de decir –continuo la reina al levantarse, mirando a Aragorn –estoy al tanto de que la caída de Dol Guldur pudo haber acelerado el movimiento de Sauron, pero es demasiado precipitado si es muy sabio, algo mas le debió de incitar a salir…. O me equivoco – clavo su mirada en Aragorn quien solo sonrió.

-Vaya, que Reina tan tenaz –suspiro el hombre al clavar sus ojos grises-Me presente ante el, antes de partir de Cuernavilla, justo después de que Pippin lo hiciera – la reina alzo su ceja ante este comentario, sacando una bolsa que traía y entregándosela, era el palantir que tenia cuando la trataron de corromper.

-Un regalo de mi parte –dijo la mujer –puedes tomarlo, ya la oscuridad no esta dentro, aunque si el frio –orgullosa y altiva se mantuvo, mientras Aragorn observaba con detalle este objeto, seguido por Gandalf.

-Entonces Sauron sabe de nuestra Reina, y nuestro Rey –dijo Eómer, mirando a Denethor –no se si ya lo reconociste como tal, pero te aseguro que es muy bueno para ese puesto, pues Théoden lo reconoció desde que lo conoció, y te aseguro que si el se alza como Rey, tendrás mas aliados de los que piensas –

-Y entonces si lo que dicen es cierto, el también sabrá de que el pecado de Isildur fue encontrado-dijo Denethor cambiando el tema-pero el no sabe del lugar donde se encuentra-

-Por lo que veo, mas tenemos que poner de nuestra parte en esto –Thorin se había mantenido callado en la mayoría de la discusión – si esa cosa cae en sus manos estamos perdidos, pero si es destruido ganamos-resumió, y todos asentaron.

-¿Cómo? –Eómer se adelantaba a toda platica –entonces el cree que nosotros lo tenemos-

-El no esta seguro de eso –dijo Gandalf –Y no se ha hecho de poder esperando a que nosotros nos fortaleciéramos, pues tomaría mucho tiempo aprender a manejar esa joya en su totalidad…siendo que solo su amo lo lograría-

-Esperando que la discordia se alce entre nosotros –dijo Elsa con un suspiro, todos callaron en ese momento –Y así actuar pronto para que esto le ayudara-

Gandalf se asomo por la casa de campaña, apuntando hacia Mordor –Miren, los Nazgul están aun afuera, volando por encima de este campo- miro a todos los que estaban alrededor –el viento esta cambiando a nuestro favor, pues la Reina ya esta al tanto de su magia y no teme, y con el fracaso de su capitán –

-La duda crece en el momento –Interrumpió la reina- puedo sentir que el ojo nos observa desde donde esta, así les aconsejo que sigamos atrayendo la mirada…si es en lo único que podemos apoyar a Frodo –entristeció en esto ultimo- pues ha ido solo y lejos para destruirlo….así que si la manera de ayudarlo es que preste atención en nosotros para que el haga lo suyo, aunque parezca tan frágil -

-Así lo comenzaste tu Elsa, y luego Aragorn, y mi sugerencia es que sigamos nosotros –Dijo Gandalf girándose hacia ellos, junto a la reina.

-Si es el caso de hostigar al enemigo, cuenten conmigo y con mis hombres –dijo Bardo sin ningún ápice de miedo –Pues si la estrella de Lórien nos acompaña y el señor de Gondor…con gusto peleare a su lado hasta las ultimas consecuencias-

-Y contigo Yo-Thorin se apuntaba al lado de su amigo –Me imagino que ustedes también….gemelos –giro hacia los que se mantenían callados.

-Nosotros partimos de Rivendel con ese propósito desde un inicio- dijo uno de los hermanos, al acercarse al enano, pues no se esperaban tal reacción de aquellos enemigos jurados desde acontecimientos pasados.

Un silencio se hizo presente para aquellos que no contestaron de inmediato –No pretendo dar las ordenes a nadie…pues es la decisión de cada uno- inquirió Gandalf.

-En cuanto a mi-dijo Eómer por fin- no entiendo que tan profundas son las cuestiones, pero no necesito mas…. Con lo que me explicaron basta, una vez Aragorn y Elsa acudieron a mi auxilio, ahora lo hare por ellos, pues cuando me llamen yo estaré a su lado-

-Yo, por mi parte –dijo Imrahil –y con perdón del Senescal, considero al señor Aragorn como mi soberano, quiera el o no reivindicar tal derecho… pero sus deseos son ordenes para mi…e iré-

-Veo que todos ya te ven como Rey-dijo el senescal después de un silencio, aun manteniendo su porte severo- Yo como senescal de Gondor, tengo que ver por el bien del pueblo, y tenemos que estar preparados para todo lo que venga, para bien o mal –miro hacia Aragorn –Debe de estar protegía, pues no quisiera que el señor venga con el triunfo en una ciudad en ruinas –esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras alzaba su ceja de manera arrogante, pues muy a su pesar todos lo aceptaba, aunque el no.

-Y han de saber que todavía nos espera un ejercito intacto en las frontera –dijo Eómer con duda, pues la reacción del senescal daba a entender que su amigo la tenia difícil.

-Eso es cierto –suspiro Gandalf – No les aconsejo que dejen la ciudad indefensa. Y en verdad no es necesario que llevemos al este una fuerza poderosa, como para emprender un ataque verdadero y en serio contra Mordor, pero si lo suficiente para desafiarlo y presentar batalla – luego giro a los demás –Capitanes ahora les pregunto ¿Cuánta fuerza se podría reunir en dos días? –

-Pues muchos están fatigados y heridos –dijo Bardo al recordarse el mismo en ese estado –Y la mayoría han perdido sus caballos, al menos hablo por mi pueblo-

-Si es verdad que tenemos que partir pronto, dudo que pueda llevar conmigo mas de dos mil hombres…dejando unos para la defensa- ahora fue Eómer el que contesto.

-Pero no solo contamos con esos- dijo Aragorn –pues las costas han quedado libres del enemigo, llegando nuevas fuerzas del Sur… Cuatro mil hombres enviamos atrás…alrededor de siete mil hombres entre infantes y jinetes-

-Vaya veo que tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo –Elsa comento con un suspiro –en cuanto a mi, yo también presentare a mi ejercito –dijo la reina –aun no defino mis limites en cuanto al desarrollo de los mismos….pero los presentare el dia que partamos, pues los que regresaron con los heridos los desaparecí un poco antes de ingresar a la casa de curación-

-Yo en cambio reuniré a los enanos que puedan andar, pues igual presentaremos batallas…ahora como la nueva alianza de esta era –decía Thorin para asombro de todos, quienes no habían notado ese detalle.

-Es cierto, como la alianza que se presento para enfrentarse ahora a Sauron, pues ten por seguro que también partirán Elfos….que me acompañaron desde el Bosque Negro – la Reina miro a los gemelos-me apoyarían con ellos –pregunto, a lo cual asentaron.

Tales fueron las conclusiones después del debate...que todos se prepararon inmediatamente para partir en la fecha acordada, cada uno con un centenar de hombres, Elsa no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a los enfermos, pero sabia que todos estaban bien, aun con un sabor de tristeza pues partiría sin despedirse de ellos, a pesar de haber hecho una promesa con los de la comunidad para reunirse.

-Elsa –Boromir se acercaba acompañado de Haldir, quien se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de sus heridas, algo tardadas desde el punto de vista de Thorin.

-Boromir –dijo la reina con leve sentido de reconocimiento –se que cabalgaras junto a tu padre –sonrió

-Si, y entre los hijos de Elrond, los Dúnadan y Mi rey –la reina se asombro en esto ultimo, pues había escuchado que lo reconocía, pero en persona era diferente, el había cambiado…se notaba de inmediato.

-Veo que es seguro tu reconocimiento –dijo Elsa con orgullo mientras caminaban entre todas las fuerzas armadas, pues tenia que ir a la cabeza, donde estaban los lideres.

-Si –dijo el hombre al mirarla levemente –se que no tuve oportunidad de hablar antes….pero espero que regresando podamos hacerlo –dijo el hombre sacándole un suspiro a la reina, dejándolo en duda, pues unas carcajadas le llamaron la atención.

-Esto es sin duda-exclamaba Imrahil, para asombro de todos –la mayor farsa de toda la historia de Gondor –

-Vaya, no te había visto así de alegre –Boromir se acercaba a su pariente –que bueno que mi padre no te ve –dijo al ver que en efecto su progenitor se acercaba al lugar, pues partiría junto a los cabecillas.

-Pues te aseguro que no sonreirá el señor Oscuro –Gandalf decía un poco serio – pues no todos piensan lo mismo que tu –los demás guardias se mantenían en silencio ante el estallido del príncipe, algo que no era propio de el, pero Elsa estaba segura que eran los nervios.

-Es una farsa muy amarga –dijo Elsa con tristeza –pero bien que camino tomaremos –pregunto, a lo que le respondieron que tenían que tomar Anórien, y otra sorpresa era que había sido recuperada y todos huyeron a Cair Andros.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que las ultimas fuerzas se reunieran en Minas de Tirith, Elsa había reconstruido las puertas hechos de un fuerte hielo, para que no pudiesen entrar, Legolas y Gimli se habían acercado a ella, por sugerencia de Aragorn, pues la reina se reusaba a descansar.

xxxxXXXXX

Legolas la miraba entristecido una noche mientras ella se dirigía a su casa de campaña, pues se había reusado a dormir en una de las habitaciones de Minas, pues ella se sentía mas cómoda afuera, junto a los demás.

-Qué sucede? –pregunto la reina ante la insistente mirada de el elfo, quien no venia acompañado de su inseparable amigo.

-Es que son muchas cosas que quiero decir…pero no se como –dijo el Príncipe Elfo al alzar su mirada.

-Vamos encontraras la manera de expresarte…aunque nunca lo necesitaras –dijo la reina con una sonrisa, pues con el simple hecho de estar a su lado la calmaba de cierta manera –Fue muy divertido viajar con ustedes –Legolas se levanto de inmediato.

-No me digas –el príncipe iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la reina, quien solo asentó.

-Mi partida esta pronto a suceder…solo espero disfrutar con todos ustedes hasta nuevo aviso –giro hacia el príncipe que se había quedado mudo – Me hubiera gustado partir contigo y Gimli al lugar donde fue su apuesta, pero les aseguro que si llevan ese collar…es como si estuviera ahí…pues estoy al tanto de lo que es y significa –

Legolas no dijo mas, ante la revelación de la mujer…sabia que era triste para el, pero ella se mantenía firme…quería que se fuera sin remordimiento a su lugar…pues desde antes tenia entendido que se marcharía sin poder volver.

-Me gustaría partir contigo-dijo el príncipe para sorpresa de la Reina –tu mi estrella de Lórien, siempre te eh observado…silente y con gracia…fuerte y débil…eres la persona mas hermosa entre los mortales...-

Elsa no supo que decir ante el comentario del príncipe, pues solo giro para no verle a los ojos –Te aseguro que si tuviera la oportunidad de quedarme lo haría…pero mi hermana…mi gente…mi reino me espera-

-Si, lo se, es por eso que te pido, que cuando partas me dejes verte por ultima vez, quiero estar a tu lado cuando suceda –pidió Legolas con un gesto calmado, pues a pesar de no querer verla partir….el ser que a pesar de escoger la vida mortal, seria mas larga que la de ella.

-Si, te lo aseguro –dijo la reina al tomarle de la mano, mientras alzaba su mirada en esa gran luna, el príncipe solo se quedo mirándola en silencio, sin mas que decir había escuchado pasos que se acercaban, pero estos no siguieron, volteando hacia unos escombros que estaban en el lugar, pero el siguió embelesado con esa estrella que estaba a su lado.

XXXXXXX

-Nos vio-decía Gimli con duda al esconderse detrás de esos escombros iba acompañado de Pippin a quien empujo bruscamente tapándole la boca, este negó con la cabeza, pues las palabras no salían ante la acción casi asfixiante de su amigo.

-Que sucede –se acercaba Tauriel, pues quería estar junto a Elsa, y también Haldir quien al parecer ya sabia de la partida de la reina, pues la comandante había sentido la necesidad de contárselo a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría.

-Agáchate-dijo Haldir inconscientemente ya estaba en el suelo, tirando a su compañera de igual manera, pues ante la acción del enano era evidente que estaban interrumpiendo algo.

-Es mi señor Legolas –pregunto Tauriel con duda al alcanzar a divisar a lo lejos a las dos personas, casi todos estaban seguros que Legolas los habían notado, pero nadie dijo nada…alejándose de inmediato de aquel lugar, tendría otro momento para pasar con la reina, pues unos eran ajenos de sus partida…pero otros ya estaban al tanto.

XXXXXXX

En las minas eran recibidos los cuatros por un Bardo acompañado con su amigo Thorin quienes esperaban a los serios elfos escoltas de la reina, pues estaban dispuestos a ganar a una apuesta de bebidas.

-Vamos Haldir –decía Thorin-te demostrare que aquí los enanos ganan…verdad Gimli –decía uniendo a su amigo, quien sentía que le faltaba alguien…pero sabia que no era el momento de molestar, uniéndose de igual manera a la insistencia para que el elfo participara.

Tauriel estaba siendo hostigada por Bardo, para que participara, pues ella era una guerrera a pesar de ser mujer también, todos estaban felices antes del día de mañana, no sabían de donde habían sacado tanta bebida y comida entre las ruinas…pero el senescal había dado la noche libre para todos, Elfos, Enanos y humanos convivían con alegría, pues el día siguiente seria difícil.

Muchos habían visto a la Reina reposar junto a Legolas apartados de la ciudad, donde la fiesta se alzaba a todo su esplendor, Aragorn había ido acompañado de Eómer e Imrahil, a pesar de las negaciones del mismo, pues aun no se sentía muy apto de entrar…pero ellos le pusieron su capucha, insistiéndole, pues después de todo aun no era rey, al menos eso le dijo Eómer para que fuera su cómplice en la maldad.

Boromir alzaba la copa en reconocimiento de los recién llegados, quien era un encapuchado, el rey de la marca y el príncipe –Beban amigos míos, que mañana será otro día –decía el capitán de Gondor mientras todos le seguían con ánimos.

Gandalf estaba junto al serio Senescal, pues a pesar de que el había dado el día libre, el no lo sentía así, pues estaba indeciso ante todas las cosas que habían acontecido, pero aun sentía que su gente necesitaba un descanso para lo que viniera.

Elsa se quedaba dormida de nuevo al lado del príncipe Elfo, el sueño la tumbaba pues a pesar de haber descansado antes…no lo había hecho junto a su amigo, a lo lejos podía escuchar la gente disfrutar de una fiesta, pero ella era ajena a ese festejo, recordándole la ultima que acudió…esa donde vio a Bilbo por primera vez.

Ese sueño se sumió de recuerdos de su viaje, tantas cosas que había vivido a lo largo de los días, meses desde su llegada, grandes personas se topo, muchas cosas aprendió durante todo este tiempo, ya no temía a su magia y estaba segura que volvería con la cabeza en alto, pero aun así ante la felicidad de volver con su hermana, una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos, ahí escondida estaba la tristeza que quería esconder…pues a pesar de todo aquí se descubrió a si misma…tan diferente…orgullosa y altiva…la Reina Istari Elsa de Arendelle, estrella de Lórien y protectora del abismo de Helm

Legolas solo la tomo de la cabeza recostándola en su regazo, mientras jugaba con su cabello, con un gesto triste pues sabia que pronto partiría, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, se sentía triste, aun si tenia ese collar consigo era diferente…disfrutaría y grabaría cada momento con ella.

XXXXXX

Bueno casi llega el final que triste no….

Pobre legolas se quedara solo y triste?

Que tal la mancuerna de Bardo… Thorin y Haldir…jaja…luego pondré omakes…creo…no prometo nada

Y Tauriel de de mediadora de todos.


	16. EDAD 16 ADIOS

EDAD 16: ADIOS

xxxXXXXX

Ahora Elsa junto a un pequeño grupo se dirigían a aquella gran puerta negra, sentía que era observada a lo lejos…pues la luz de aquel enorme faro estaba en ella, sin embargo era lo que la mujer quería, el plan iba como todo lo había previsto, después de un largo recorrido y poca resistencia, avanzaron satisfactoriamente entre aquel llano muerto.

El llamado del nuevo Rey Elessar se escuchaba acompañado de tambores, reclamando que saliera aquel de la torre oscura, siempre con el silencio de respuesta, Denethor había dado la opción que se presentara como tal, pues si su atención quería, tenía que dar su nombre, como si del puesto ya se hubiese hecho.

Algo que sorprendió a todos, inclusive al mismo Aragorn, pero si querían que este teatro resultara era necesario…ya no había marcha atrás, aceptando lo sugerido por el Senescal.

Elsa aun recordaba su día de partida, muy a su pesar no había pasado más tiempo que aquella noche…con sus compañeros, aun no podía ver a la cara al príncipe Elfo, ya que la noche la paso en su compañía, cayendo dormida por aquel aroma que despedía, siempre seguida de las palabras que aquel menciono, pues inconscientemente soltó la verdad a este.

XXXXXXFLASHBACK

Después de aquella festiva noche, muchos despertaron a penas la luz se asomara por el horizonte, la seriedad y la incertidumbre se podía sentir pues nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban las ordenes de los capitanes de cada agrupación, los enanos partirían junto al ejercito Elfo y humano, la alianza de la nueva era se hacía presente.

Todos en formación de partida se formaba uno a uno aquel imponente ejército, sin embargo los que quedaban heridos por diferentes causas veían con pena aquella formación, pues su orgullo era enfrentarse en los que ellos consideraban la última batalla, El pequeño Hobbit era uno de esos.

Elsa lo vio a lo lejos, y se dirigió hacia él, pues en su gesto se dibujaba…aquel que se hace cuando se abandona a alguien a su suerte-Merry no pongas esa cara –decía mientras le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza, pues a pesar de haberse repuesto de manera rápida a comparación de los otros afectados, seguía siendo peligroso que el partiera.

-Yo quería partir con ustedes –decía el hobbit al clavar su mirada triste en la reina, como si esta le cambiara la decisión repentinamente.

-Lo sé, y te aseguro que Pippin los representara con orgullo –La reina no encontraba la manera de consolarlo, solo sosteniéndole la mirada –has peleado bien, te lo aseguro, así que no te avergüences por no ir-

-Elsa-Tauriel se acercaba con el caballo de la Reina, esta asentó, la hora de partida ya estaba próxima, la mirada de esta elfo era igual que todas, pero ahora transmitía una tristeza que fue perceptiva para la mujer.

-Que sucede –pregunto ante la insistencia de aquellos ojos, en observarla como si algo supiera…esta solo suspiro, pues le bastaba con tenerla a su lado, pues encabezarían aquella comitiva.

-Cuida de ella –dijo Merry por ultimo a la elfo, haciendo que esta se agachara pues el pequeño quería comentar algo –No sé lo que esconde Elsa, pero por favor no la apartes de tu vista… tengo la sensación de que no volverá –dijo el hobbit haciendo que la elfo se estremeciera ante tal afirmación…pues el pequeño no sabía porque el adiós que le dedico la reina, fuese de ese que no volvería a verla.

Elsa se colocó junto a los hombres que lideraban aquella marcha, Aragorn dio la señal, y hombres tocaron los cuernos avisando la partida, uno a uno los ejércitos con orden marchaban hacia Mordor, con la incertidumbre de si volverían todos juntos.

XXXXXX FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todos se desplegaban en orden en aquellas colinas siniestras, evidenciando la labor ardua de los moradores durante años, ya no estaban en las fértiles tierras de Gondor, Mordor se abría paso delante de ellos, silente y amenazante, cuando todos ocuparon sus lugares, los capitanes cabalgaron hacia la puerta negra, con una fuerte caballería.

Gandalf encabezaba aquel comitiva, seguido de Aragorn quien iba escoltado por los hijos de Elrond junto a ellos estaba Denethor Senescal de Gondor y su primogénito Boromir capitán del mismo, dándole cuerda al hecho de posicionar a el Heredero como su rey (algo que simplemente no quedaba claro) siempre con las trompetas y sus respectivos Heraldos.

Eómer de Rohan, Imrahil de parte de Amroth, Bardo I Rey de la ciudad del Valle, a su lado Thorin III, Rey de Erebor, Reina Istari Elsa, escoltada por Tauriel y Haldir representando la alianza Elfica y por ultimo pero no menos impórtate, Legolas, Gimli y Pippin, pues habían sido invitados, así todos los pueblos libres marcaban su unión.

Elsa se mantenía callada pero siempre alerta, veía cómo iban avanzando con sumo cuidado –Salir-escucho los gritos de los que encabezaban el equipo –Que salga el Señor Tenebroso, pues queremos justicia por la guerra injusta y la devastación de nuestros pueblos-

Nada salió de aquel lugar oscuro, La reina aun así sentía que todo estaba demasiado calmado, alzando su neblina constante a su alrededor, ocasionando cierta sorpresa para aquellos que no lo presenciaban de cerca (solo Denethor).

Nadie comento nada ante la precaución de la mujer, pero sabían que Sauron ya tenía sus planes trazados, como si estuviera jugando con ellos de manera muy cruel y sádica.

Ya estaban girando…dispuestos a marcharse, cuando un prolongado redoble de tambores se escuchaba dentro de aquella enemiga muralla, tan fuerte y desafiante, ensordeciendo a los hombres que se mantenían en silencio esperando cualquier reacción.

Elsa se giró hacia la gran puerta oscura delante de ella, sentía el movimiento del enemigo a pesar de que su niebla topaba con piedra, el rechino estrepitoso dio indicio que se abría de manera sorpresiva, y ahí pudo divisar una embajada venida de la torre negra.

Entre su neblina sintió una figura humana, que aparentaba ser un Nazgul, pero podía sentirlo diferente, estaba vivo, traía una máscara de terror que parecía una calavera, cubierto de un manto negro.

-Yo soy la boca de Sauron-declaro aquel ser, Elsa podía jurar que de un renegado venerador de aquel Maia caído era, pues la hostilidad se alzaba a su alrededor con orgullo acompañando aquellas palabras venenosas.

Se acercó hacia ellos, con una pequeña compañía de soldados de armadura negra, dibujado en ellos aquellos símbolos que antes había visto, Deteniéndose a los pocos pasos de los capitanes clavando su mirada en la Reina que se encontraba detrás de los Principales Heraldos.

-¿Qué acaso crees que no sabemos que es esa neblina tuya?- pregunto amenazante, mientras se echaba a reír, nadie dijo nada manteniéndose en silencio –si es acaso que te sientes con autoridad para venir aquí, con eso – pauso –retíralo, si de hablar quieren –

La Reina alzo su ceja de manera altiva –Hablar es lo que queremos y lo haremos, pero si por una simple niebla y humo blanco te preocupas, creo que tenemos otros problemas – alzo su suave voz con orgullo, manteniendo esa mirada, nadie la giro a ver, pues sabían muy a sus adentros que no era el momento de mostrar felicidad ante aquel arranque severo de diplomacia…pues a pesar de las palabras de altanería mantenía su porte.

Aquel líder oscuro...solo chisto sus dientes, pero giro luego su mirada hacia los que tenía más cerca ignorando la actitud de la reina, pues tenía una advertencia de los de más arriba, que no provocara a la Istari que se enfrentó a su amo.

-¿Quién aparte de esta mujer, tiene el valor o la autoridad para tratar conmigo? –dijo aquel hombre con altanería, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a entablar una plática con ella, de seguro había sido advertido…pensó algo divertida por aquella medida -¿O es acaso que una simple mujer se adelantara a todos….pues si alguien con más sesos entendería el lugar de dicha Reina? –Con veneno pregunto, clavo su mirada en Aragorn –No tu…pues para ser un Rey, no basta eso que traes –refiriéndose a la piedra de elfo que colgaba elegantemente del cuello.

El heredero no dijo nada, pero clavo una mirada desafiante ante las palabras dichas por aquel hombre, pues no solo insultaba su herencia…si no que también menospreciaba a su valorada amiga, haciendo que el otro retrocediera.

La reina no presto atención a las palabras de aquel, pues sabía que la incitación era el camino fuerte del enemigo, siempre aprovechándose de las reacciones de los más débiles, y eso no eran ellos, aunque se sorprendió de la acción del Senescal, quien solo endurecía la mirada, de igual manera que el futuro rey, haciendo un dúo en disminuir la valentía de aquel enemigo.

Denethor mantenía su mirada arrogante, deteniendo a su hijo Boromir, quien a pesar de haber madurado, sentía las ansias de su hijo de ir a clavar su espada aquel que insultaba a las personas que respetaba.

-Soy un heraldo y embajador…y nadie puede atacarme –grito aquella boca de Sauron, ante las miradas amenazantes del Dúnadan, que aun la mantenía clavadas en él.

-Donde mandan esas leyes –protesto Gandalf-Pues no es costumbre que los embajadores agredan y sean insolentes con aquellos que vienen a entablar una plática. Nadie te ha amenazado…solo advertido de tus palabras…pero no te preocupes no temas…hasta que hayas cumplido tu misión-

-Vaya, así que tú eres el portavoz…viejo Barba gris –dijo el sirviente de Sauron –No hemos oído hablar de ti de tanto en tanto todo este tiempo…de tus andanzas e intrigas, siempre a una distancia segura – sonrió notablemente-Pero esta vez estas bien metido….pues has de saber que aquellos insensatos ante mi señor-hizo que se acercara otro de los capitanes- Pues traigo la evidencia de aquellos que se atreven a enfrentarse –

Ahí, envuelto en tela la reina pudo ver, algo que no creía…trato de negarlo con la cabeza…pero ahí estaba, todos se quedaron mudos ante aquella sorpresa enemiga, pues objetos preciados de sus amigos era lo que descubrían.

Elsa trato de mantener la calma, aunque las burlas del enemigo se hicieron evidente, ante los copos de la inmutable reina bailaban a su alrededor, haciéndola respirar hondo, pues no quería mostrar su debilidad.

Sin embargo vio, como Pippin se abalanzaba hacia delante soltando un sollozo-Silencio –exclamo Gandalf con severidad, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, las carcajadas se hicieron presentes ante la acción desconsoladora de aquel pequeño.

-Así que tienen otros de esos pequeñajos –dijo refiriéndose a Pippin, apuntándolo con cierta saña –No sé qué utilidad le encuentran…pero enviarlos como espías no fue bueno, pero les daré las gracias…pues ese inútil acaba de confirmar que eran conocidos – De la reina no menciono nada, pues solo era precaución.

-No quiero desmentirlo –Dijo Gandalf –y es verdad que parte de nosotros los conocemos al igual que sus historias….así que tu inmundo sirviente de maldad…tendrás algo más de información a parte de tu sarcasmo…o ¿porque los has traído?-

-Pues esta es la prueba de sus conspiración…ratas de la comarca….-siseo con más veneno que anteriormente, como si hubiese sido ofendido con tal ultraje –Sauron no simpatiza con los espías, y el destino de ellos depende de ustedes –

Nadie respondió, pero la reina juro mantener su gesto frio, ante las miradas insistentes enemigas, pero sus amigos. Ellos mostraban la palidez, Bardo y Thorin no los habían conocido al igual que el Senescal e Imrahil sin embargo compartían aquel pesar como si ellos los conocieran de siempre, sin embargo Boromir en su temple de orgullo se asomaban ojos desorbitados, como buscando respuestas del cielo, al igual que los otros conocidos de la comunidad.

Se escuchó el estallido de carcajadas enemigas, ante las reacciones de dolor de los mismos, tenía la sensación de la partida ganadas, pero sentía las miradas frías de la reina callando de inmediato.

-Muy bien – se repuso de nuevo a la mirada amenazante de la Istari – veo que eran muy queridos para algunos…pues su misión a la que hayan ido fracaso como verán…y ahora tendrán que soportar un doloroso castigo pues no serán liberados al menos que acepten las condiciones-

-Di esas condiciones –Gandalf contraataco, Elsa lo pudo ver en angustia, disfrazada con severidad haciendo que pareciera algo diferente a lo que plasmaba desde que lo vio por primera vez como mago blanco, estaba aplastado...eso era seguro, pero no lo aceptaría, al igual que ella.

-He aquí las condiciones –dijo victorioso el enemigo, observando a cada uno de los emisarios…clavando su mirada en Elsa – que toda esta chusma se retire de inmediato jurando no atacar de nuevo este lugar ni se alzaran en armas en contra de mi señor…pasando todos los territorios a mi amo, reconstruyendo Dol Guldur e Isengard ante su insensato ataque –la reina alzo su ceja ante esto último- y por ultimo dejaran a la Reina aquí, para someterse directamente por mi amo –

La reina suspiro, pues al parecer el Señor aún era insistente en que fuera parte de sus fuerzas –No lo logro antes…no lo hará nunca –dijo altiva, sacando un chasquido de aquel que seguía sus condiciones.

-Y quien te dijo que te querría como antes –siseo el enemigo altivo – pues tu tendrás otro fin, pues este no es tu mundo…y no perteneces aquí…Bruja invernal –esto hizo que varios de los compañeros abrieran sus ojos ante aquella verdad oculta, inclusive Gimli trago grueso, pero la reacción del príncipe era serena…él ya lo sabía...o al menos pretendía.

-Vaya, entonces tu señor se rinde muy fácil –la orgullosa mujer contraataco, alzando la cabeza intimidante, como si esto fuera fácil…ella no caería nunca ante el…o pelearía ante el intento.

-Tu señor pide mucho Vil Maestro de traiciones–interrumpió Gandalf, ante la actitud hostil que mostraba Elsa, sorprendiéndolo un poco…pero lo entendía…este ser había revelado aquello que ella no había mencionado a alguna parte de la comunidad, pero Tauriel y Haldir se mantenían junto a ella, nadie comento nada de eso…pero sus miradas eran insistentes hacia su amiga, quien solo hizo una mueca de duda.

-Tu no me hables así…a la boca de Sauron –grito aquel ser –pues yo solo soy un mensajero…y eh aquí su verdad…ustedes insolentes…. Acéptenlas o rechácenlas son las únicas opciones –

-Estas aceptaremos –Gandalf se quitó aquella capucha gris…dejando ver su destello blanco, centellante y amenazador, cuando levanto su mano el emisario ya no reía…al contrario retrocedía, adelantándose y arrebatando las pertenecías de Frodo y Sam –Vete ya –inquirió.

El emisario con cara crispada por la acción de aquel anciano, loco por la rabia, miro a todos con odio, volviendo a su lugar de origen….mientras se alejaban los soldados dentro de aquella muralla soplaron cuernos, y todavía no llegaba a la puerta cuando la trampa de Sauron fue soltada.

Los tambores se redoblaron y las hogueras se encendieron, pues dejaba ver detrás de aquella puerta soldados poderosos, precipitándose a los emisarios aliados, pero Elsa estaba ahí…congelando a un sin número de Orcos y demás criaturas al instante, pues su neblina había sido mantenida aun ante la insistencia de aquel emisario de que la retirara.

Aquella fuerza sin embargo era diez veces más de la que habían traído los aliados, pues a pesar de que fueron detenidos en breve…sentía la sed de sangre más fuerte que lo que vio en el abismo de Helm o en cualquier otro lado que hubiese combatido.

-Vamos –Grito la reina al darles el tiempo suficiente para que regresaran a sus lugares, el aullido de dolor de aquellos que caían congelados se escuchaban al igual que el crujir de estos seres, cuando sus compañeros pasaban sobre ellos.

Elsa se quedaba rezagada del grupo que se apresuraba a sus distintos lugares, se sentía la presión venir desde la espalda… a pesar del tiempo que les dio la Reina.

-Elsa-cuestionaba Tauriel al igual que Haldir al verla quedándose atrás, esta solo los miro con duda.

-Sigan-dijo con fuerza mientras volvía su caballo, bajando de inmediato, la neblina ya no cubría a aquel ejército que estaba amenazando con matarlos, solo podía pensar en darle tiempo a sus amigos, alzo su vestido…ahí las personas ajenas a tal espectáculo se asombraron, de la mancha fría se alzaban caballeros de cristal, que al momento de brillar sus ojos golpeaban sus gélidos escudos con sus espadas, abalanzándose contra aquellos que los atacaban –Adelante–ordenaba la reina al volver a montar su corcel.

Cuando giro por fin, para volver junto a su compañero, vio como Aragorn estaba junto a Gandalf, su mirada de gratitud era obvia, mientras detrás de ella su ejército de hielo se enfrentaba a una parte de aquellos enemigos.

Gandalf y el heredero estaba sobre una colina, podía ver el estandarte del árbol blanco, ondearse de manera desesperada, en las colinas opuestas ondeaba las banderas de los demás aliados, sin embargo al frente pudo ver a los gemelos, rodeado de los Dúnadan y a la derecha estaba Amroth con Imrahil en la cabeza.

En los flancos estaban El ejército del Valle a la derecha, La alianza elfica y los de Erebor, las trompetas resonaban en todo su esplendor mientras veía las flechas lanzarlas hacia el enemigo apoyando al ejército de cristal.

-Vamos Elsa-Haldir gritaba mientras se mantenía a la cabeza de la alianza elfica, fue cuando sintió un escalofrió ya conocido, los Nazgul hacían acto de presencia, rodeándola por completo ante la expectación de los que se encontraban en la colina.

-Tu no avanzaras Bruja –con voz tenebrosa gritaban aquellos espectros, impidiéndole el paso, mientras los demás se alzaban como buitres a un cadáver.

-Mantengan la formación-exclamaba la reina, mientras movía su caballo de manera diestra, pues veía en sus amigos las ganas de irle apoyar, pero si hiciera eso, sus planes se irían abajo, ya que su objetivo era sacar el ejército, y si ellos se abalanzaban el sacrificio de su ejército de cristal era en vano.

Podía sentir el crujir de aquel hielo, se escuchaba como sus guerreros peleaban fieramente contra aquellos que tiraban a matar, muchos pasaron de largo, pues el tiempo apremiaba, tenían sed de sangre, quería cortar carne humana, enana y anhelaban los gritos élficos.

Todos rodeaban a la reina, quien se mantenía imposibilitada de seguir, su paso aún era truncado por aquellos seres, y sabía que era la única que podía soportar aquel tétrico sentimiento…pues su caballo se mantenía firme junto a ella.

Vio como los oscuros se topaban con los aliados empezando aquella batalla, flechas volaban de los dos lados, unos contra otros peleaban, sin embargo el rugir de troll le llamo la atención, Elsa se bajó de su caballo dispuesta a enfrentar a aquellos seres que se mantenían al margen de ella.

Alzo grandes paredes de hielo cristalino hacia aquellos oscuros jinetes, y en especial aquel que mantenía enfrente, ella ya no temía eso les quedaba claro, pero con el simple hecho de mantenerla en raya al parecer era su objetivo.

-Así que era su plan después de todo….aprendieron –dijo la reina con aire de ironía, si su hermana estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso de aquel acido comentario, en verdad que se había soltado más su vocabulario real, orgulloso y soberbio –buen intento –

Ante una gran ventisca que se alzó a su alrededor, los Nazgul luchaban por mantenerse a su alrededor, los aliados de igual manera mantenían la lucha constante, aunque la temperatura bajara estrepitosamente, fue cuando la reina vio la oportunidad.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa esos troll eran más grandes y corpulentos que los anteriores que había enfrentado, se trepo de nuevo a su caballo y al paso dejaba enormes monumentos de hielo, que se enfrentaban cara a cara con los troll, se estaba esforzando por hacerlos más grandes.

Eran de tamaño igual a sus contrincantes, con estacas de hielo crujir en las manos de aquellos enemigos insensatos que se abalanzaban aplastando al que se atravesara en su camino, digno escenario era el que presenciaban, pues si aún se mantenían sus guerreros de cristal un poco más cerca de la puerta, aquellos soldados de nieve eran espectaculares.

Fue cuando su mirada se desvió y a lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos pelear de manera valiente, veía como Legolas acertaba sus flechas, peleando a la par junto a los elfos, que no sabe cómo llego con ellos, pero ante la confusión de la batalla no era tiempo de pensarlo.

Mientras seguía su camino, enemigos se abalanzaban a ella, pero eran congelados de inmediato, sin embargo su mirada era hacia arriba, pues aquellos Nazgul solo se mantenían expectantes a las acciones de todos.

Tauriel y Haldir veían a lo lejos a la reina, sin apartar su mirada, Bardo también peleaba valientemente junto a Thorin, pues sus cuestiones alrededor de la Reina eran varias, pues aquellas palabras del emisario, aun repercutían en ellos, con la esperanza que fuera aclarado después.

Elsa lanzaba ventiscas feroces a sus enemigos, congelando a diestra y siniestra, ya se había impuesto a las batallas en tan corto tiempo, sentía como el ojo la observaba solo a ella, pues podía sentir ese temor como en aquellas pesadillas lejanas, causándole una sonrisa.

El océano embravecido en las colinas de Mordor era mucho, pues a pesar de mantener pelea no bajaba, el sol se empezaba a asomar por el cielo, haciendo resaltar a los pocos guerreros de cristal que se mantenían intactos, al igual que brillaban las filosas protuberancia, el tiempo se había vuelto lento para todos.

Elsa se mantenía girando y congelando a todos los enemigos que pasaban, pero veía como zozobraban sus aliados, perdiéndose entre la multitud enemiga, fue cuando escucho el pelear de grandes aves a lo alto, los Nazgul estaban teniendo contienda en el aire.

Las águilas acechaban a sus presas, mientras Gandalf gritaba unas cosas, mas aliados para alivio de la reina, de repente algo súbito sintió la mujer, como si en un momento la arrancaran del lugar donde estaba, haciéndola girar al lugar del ojo.

Los jinetes oscuros se precipitaban a Mordor de manera apresurada, dejando atrás a sus contrincantes y a la misma Reina, pues a pesar de solo ser espectadores se mantenían junto a la mujer, alejando a todos los aliados de la misma, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

Vio el titubear del ejercito de Mordor cuando la reina miro rápidamente, buscando aliados cercanos, sentía que partiría en algún momento, aferrándose al suelo, todo giraba ignorando el júbilo a su alrededor de parte de los aliados.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos a sus amigos apresurarse hacia ella con una mirada de tristeza…aquellos que sabían que significaba la caída de Sauron entendían…pero la mirada de duda y preocupación se veía en aquellos ajenos a la verdad, pues a pesar de haber escuchado las palabras del emisario de Sauron…no estaba bien aclarado.

Fue cuando el suelo tembló debajo de ella, sintió un fuerte estirón entre el polvo que se alzaba…a lo lejos en la gran torre, vio como esa sombra se alzaba furiosa y tempestiva, mientras aquella morada oscura caída estrepitosamente.

-Lo siento chicos…no poder cumplir la promesa que hice –alcanzo a decir a los que se esforzaban en acercarse a ella…Legolas la miraba entristecido como siempre…mientras estiraba su mano, ella trato de alcanzarlo –Gracias por todo –dijo al dar un último vistazo y ver a todos los capitanes juntos –Supongo que este es un adiós – El polvo regreso hacia el lugar de origen y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos…estaba en el lugar donde empezó todo.

El gran bosque que al principio extraño estaba alzándose a su alrededor, fresco y ondeante, aún estaba oscuro, Elsa se recargo en el suelo, aun no podía creer que no vería ningún resultado de la guerra, no velaría a Théoden, no abrazaría a los Hobbits de nuevo, no asistiría al desenlace de la corona de Gondor, no haría muchas cosas que le hubiese gustado hacer.

-¿Elsa? – una figura se alzaba entre la oscuridad acompañada de una pequeña lámpara, acercándose con incredulidad a la figura esbelta que yacía en el suelo, con frustración, alzo su mirada y la vio con lágrimas –Eres tu-se abalanzo hacia la desconsolada mujer que solo le contesto con el mismo abrazo.

-Anna…. –decía entre sollozo suprimido, sentía que todo lo que había vivido venía a ella tan fresco…como si a penas lo viera pasar, no tenía tiempo de deprimirse por el bien de sus compañeros, aprendió tanto…y lo perdió tan pronto.

-Ya estás en casa –decía la desconcertada hermana, mientras veía a su pariente llorar de manera silente, aferrándose a ella, pues sentía que no era momento de preguntas, luego las haría, pues aquella reina regresaba a su hogar, pero a costa de qué precio…pues entre la espada y la pared se sentía la mujer.

XXXXXX

Varios días pasaron, el reino estaba de júbilo de nuevo, su reina había aparecido después de tanto tiempo que perdieron la cuenta, nadie preguntaba por qué la desaparición, inclusive su hermana, quien sabía que era algo doloroso pues siempre callaba.

A pesar de haberlo intentado, la Reina se aferraba a la idea de regresar a lo habitual dejando al lado el recuerdo de sus amigos, siempre suspirando cuando nadie la veía, mientras alzaba su mirada, si tan solo tuviera un recuerdo tangible.

-Elsa…sabes sé que no quieres hablar de esto…pero yo lo respeto –la hermana menor, estaba preocupada de verla tan lejana, sabia del trabajo de volver a tomar las riendas de su reino, pues ella era muy meticulosa y el trabajo no era fácil, sin embargo su curiosidad era más siguiendo con la insistencia –Pues tú te ves muy triste….y yo también lo estuve cuando desapareciste….pero si tan solo me dieras una pista…me sentiría menos peor de ser tan egoísta y exigirte explicaciones –

Elsa la miro detenidamente, en serio Tauriel y ella tenían ese sentido de curiosidad en común, ocasionándole un gran suspiro…pues a pesar de estar en su hogar, sentía ese vacío dentro de ella.

Anna bajo la mirada, pues sabía que a lo mejor todavía no era tiempo, para que su hermana soltara la verdad, pues su mirada se veía apesumbrada, pero para su sorpresa la temperatura no bajaba como lo haría antes, muchas cosas habían pasado que tenía autocontrol en su magia, clavando de nuevo sus ojos en Elsa.

-Yo al principio quería regresar a casa-dijo la reina finalmente, ocasionando sorpresa a la distraída Anna, que estaba resignada a no escuchar nada mas –Todo comenzó esa noche que paseaba por el bosque – se dirigió a un kiosco cerca de ahí, mientras platicaba hábilmente con su hermana.

Los detalles la sorprendieron tanto, al principio no entendía quién era ese Rivendel, pero cuando hablo de Elfos se abrieron sus ojos, pues los describía de manera hermosa y escrupulosa, siempre jóvenes pero con ojos sabios.

Ella escucho atentamente toda la historia, sorprendiéndose cuando de los pequeños Hobbits hablaban, pudo grabarse el nombre de cada uno de la comunidad de la que su hermana fue parte, la parte de Moria la hizo caerse de su lugar.

-Estas bien –dijo Elsa preocupada por aquella que yacía en el suelo, pues cuando dijo que estaba un gran pulpo en la entrada y la travesía de los lobos, el mago malo que lanzo las ventiscas en la montaña, los cuervos y rematando con el ejercito de troll y orcos, con una descripción detallada.

-Sí, es solo que muchas cosas que aclarar –se levantó estrepitosamente, sacudiendo su vestido y sentándose de nuevo –anda…cuenta más –decía emocionada con ojos iluminados ante las aventuras que no vería nunca en su vida, y que a Elsa le pesaba tanto.

Así la reina continuo todo, y en el pedazo que salvo la vida de Boromir, la partida de Frodo, la búsqueda de los Hobbits, la guerra del abismo…en fin todas las vivencias que había sentido...le conto todo sin guardar nada, cuando por fin termino, la noche había aparecido y la luna se alzó.

-Wow…todo un libro de cuentos de aventura, acción….y romance –con ojos cómplice vio Anna a Elsa –y bien aclárame…quien ese tal Legolas…y ese caballero que te juro lealtad… oh Mi señora – sarcasmo puro en lo último, refiriéndose a Boromir cuando la vio de nuevo.

Elsa no entendía a lo que se refería…pero luego se sonrojo al recordar las palabras de Legolas la última noche que paso, a su lado, pero luego suspiro…nunca lo vería…nunca los volvería a ver….a nadie…de nuevo.

XXXXXxxxx

Gracias por todo…ahora es el fin…Elsa regreso a su hogar… con tristeza…pero bueno, el final era propio desde un inicio

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…después de mucho trabajo y emociones encontradas la reina lloro su partida…pero no enfrente de sus amigos

Ya no vera la coronación de Elessar…el funeral de Théoden entre otras cosas.

FIN?


	17. EDAD 17 PROLOGO

Aun a pesar de sentir lejanos esos días, la Reina paseaba constantemente por aquel oscuro bosque que alguna vez la llevo a un lugar lejano, siempre observaba su muñeca con detenimiento ocasionándole suspiros.

Elsa salía a escondidas de su hermana, quien era la única que sabia de sus aventuras y lo que había vivido en la tierra media, no quería que la viera extrañar ese lugar ya que la culpa la carcomía…ella siendo reina no podía añorar un lugar lejano, siempre llegando a su recamara ya muy entrada la noche.

XXXXxxx

El dia siguiente una fiesta se alzaba, la festividad de Invierno en verano se hacia presente con diversos turistas en la ciudad, la reina alzaba grandes monumentos de hielo en el gran patio del castillo en las puertas, grandes esculturas de caballeros imponentes se alzaban con espada en mano.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Anna al ver el énfasis que ponía su hermana, en terminar esas esculturas.

-Ellos son los antepasados de Aragorn…¿Te acuerdas del viaje del Rio? –pregunto la Reina a su hermana quien asentó, y vio con asombro aquella obra terminada –aunque es de menor escala a las que vi…pero quiero que seas parte de esta aventura…aunque sea solo su recuerdo plasmado en hielo…pues el estar frente a estos personajes era muy diferente –sonrió al ver que su hermana se inclinaba con respeto, aun había muchos huecos que no entendía la menor.

-Ese Aragorn II, hijo de Arathor, Elessar piedra de Elfo, a de ser igual de impresionante-decía con suma emoción su hermana, pues le divertía toda la presentación que se alzaba en cada uno de los personajes, ya que su hermana cuando lo relato la primera vez se mostraba seria…pero todo ese trabalenguas decirlo en cada presentación era muy largo.

-Hay Anna –decía divertida Elsa, regalándole una sonrisa mientras alzaba su ceja…ya que cada vez que mencionaba a unos de los personajes…ya sea Théoden hijo de Thengel, o cualquiera cuya presentación era larga su hermana menor hacia muecas que le alzaban el humor.

-Y bien…vas a hacer un Rivendel aquí –decía emocionada Anna, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana –en serio quiero ver todo lo que viste…claro exceptuando aquella torre oscura del malo de la historia…ese si no lo quiero ver…- entrecerró sus ojos –oh puedes hacer esculturas de la comunidad…quiero conocer esos Elfos…o Legolas…-dijo en complicidad.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, pues su hermana siempre irradiaba felicidad, consiente de la tristeza que trataba de ocultar la reina, mientras la gente empezaba a llegar, turistas y personas de todos lados del mundo…para conocer aquella bella persona que gobernaba Arendelle.

XXXXXXXXX

El castillo pronto se vio lleno de gente de todos los lugares, siempre asombrado de aquellas imponentes creaciones de hielo que los recibían centellantes a la luz del sol de verano.

Este año se cumplían dos desde aquel evento que la marco por completo…pero ella se alzaba en aquel palco en el castillo observando la multitud que ingresaba, siempre le causaba risa las reacciones de las personas cuando entraban, Elsa hizo ramilletes de cristal adulando a las hierbas colgadas en los muros que rodeaban el castillo.

Como aquellos que colgaban de Rivendel cuando estuvo ahí, en las fuentes se veía con extraños Arboles altos, como los que vio en el bosque de Lothoriel, ese hermoso y cálido lugar, luego al ingreso del castillo principal colgaban hermosas lámparas con luz azul, con un copo bailando,…como las que recordaba del Bosque negro.

-Elsa, vas a bajar –Anna tocaba la puerta, mientras ingresaba con el ahora esposo Kristoff, los dos se mostraban preocupados, pues la Reina se había esforzado en este evento, a lo largo de todo el pueblo se veían grandes arboles de cristal que daban hacia el castillo.

El puerto también se alzaban grandes estructuras con incrustaciones de diamantes, como la puerta de Moria que recordaba alguna vez.

-Si, voy –Elsa se dirigía a la puerta junto a su hermana, ella portaba su traje formal, aquel vestido verde con hermosos bordados, su corona la traía puesta y su cabello recogido como la vez que fue coronada.

XXXXxxxxx

La noche había caído, carcajadas y música se escuchaban a lo lejos, ahí estaba la reina viendo con altura todo a su alrededor, el evento era el mejor que los dos anteriores…o al menos esas eran las platicas que escuchaban.

Todos bailaban en la gran sala, Elsa se había negado en bailar toda la noche, pues ella decía que era muy mala para eso, inclusive en la boda de su hermana se abstuvo de hacer eso.

Cuando por fi se sentó en su trono, vio unos guardias escoltando a unas personas encapuchadas hacia ella, Anna se acerco inmediato, y todo el mundo se aparto…esas personas eran sospechosas, pero por mas que trato de reconocer sus ropas no le venia a la mente nada…se veían normal desde su punto, pues por su experiencia en intentos de asesinato los guardias cuidaban de ella.

-Su majestad –decía uno de los guardias al adelantarse a la reina, para rendir informe, aquellos extraños se mantenían lejanos –Encontramos a estos encapuchados entre el bosque – dijo mientras se inclinaba con respeto a la mujer que se levanto de manera altiva, su hermana los veía con recelo, como tratando de encontrar los rostros de aquellos que lo escondían.

-Y bien, a quien le debo el ingreso a mi reino…pues ha de saber que un evento esta realizándose…y seria un placer darle la bienvenida a todos aquellos que vienen de lugares lejanos para verlo-dijo la Reina con voz suave y diplomática mientras se acercaba a los extraños.

Sus ropas se le hacían conocidas, pues eran cubiertos en su totalidad por esas telas, los guardias abrieron paso a la mujer que los apartaba delicadamente, colocándose enfrente –Y bien…a quien saludo –cuestiono ante el silencio que se alzaba en los curiosos visitantes, que anteriormente bailaban con alegría.

Muchos se sorprendieron por la actitud severa pero suave de la reina, era muy bien sabido que era distante con los demás, pero en cuanto a diplomacia se trataba, ella era una maestra en eso, pero muchos no habían visto de cerca ese porte que se cargaba la reina, ocasionando suspiros de aquellos lejanos gobernantes que visitaban por primera vez el reino.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo –una voz suave pero conocida se alzaba entre las capuchas, Elsa solo dio un paso hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de reconocerla, Anna no entendía por que el gesto de su hermana…pero luego al descubrirse aquella capucha dejo ver a la persona mas hermosa de todas, complementándose con la reina.

-Ga-Galadriel –dijo la reina por fin, después del shock recibido…ahí estaba de nuevo esa persona amable delante de ella, como había llegado…era su pregunta…pero luego la haría…apresurándose hacia la desconocida para todos y abrazándola.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio…muchos preguntándose quien era esa bella mujer que estaba junto a la reina, sus cabellos rubios escondidos en su capucha resaltaban en la luz de la sala, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención es que estaba coronada de manera extraña…y sus orejas…esas orejas puntiagudas dejaban mucho que desear.

-Ha pasado tiempo…Reina Istari Elsa de Arendelle, Estrella de Lórien-dijo finalmente dándole unas palmadas a la mujer sorprendida.

-Por favor escóltenlos a la sala privada –ordeno a los guardias que estaban atónitos ante lo bello de esa criatura…mientras las demás le seguían en silencio…aunque pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en uno de ellos, o que otra de las personas se abstenía de ir a abrazar a la reina.

Anna lo observaba todo en silencio…esa era la bella elfa de las historias de su hermana…la señora de Lothoriel…-No puedo aguantar –dijo al decirle unas cosas a Kristoff que rodo los ojos ante la acción que iba a hacer…se dirigió a los guardias –Yo los escolto – pidió sin que se diera cuenta su hermana.

-Eres Anna, supongo –dijo Galadriel al ver la emoción de aquella mujer, quien asentó…

-Oh… es un placer conocerla…pues sabe mi hermana habla maravilla de ustedes…pero cuéntenme que los trae por aquí…en serio ansiaba verlos …. –hablaba rápido la princesa …haciendo que la señora de Lothoriel sonriera.

-Puedo sentir que estas feliz –dijo la mujer al seguir por unos hermosos y elegantes pasillos, la arquitectura mortal de ese mundo era muy diferente a lo que había visto con anterioridad, las alfombras rojas, las paredes grises pero con toque elegante, recordándole vagamente a Numenor en tiempos de oro.

-Feliz no es lo único que estoy –aseguro la emocionada princesa –dígame...cuénteme…que paso con Aragorn…Los Hobbits sobrevivieron…oh anhelo conocer a Legolas…y ese Boromir…como están todos –

-Veo que sabes de todos –otra voz se alzaba de las capuchas, una elfo pelirroja sonreía emocionada, ante la actitud despreocupada de esta, quien alzo sus ojos.

-Oh…vaya…la hermosa Tauriel –dijo al reconocer las facciones de la elfo, quien se asombro ante esto – mi hermana habla maravillas de ti…y gracias por preocuparte por ella, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho…hermana adoptiva –dijo a la desconcertada elfa, mientras era abrazada por la princesa –Lamento eso...es que es raro que mi hermana adopte a mas familia…pero deja decirte que no nos parecemos…soy curiosa eso si…pero me abstengo… -sonrió.

-Y también decirte … si me disculpa Mi señora, su palabras fluyen de manera constante, como un rio acaudalado –otro se bajaba la capucha al llegar a la puerta de la gran sala, era rubio y de facciones igual de hermosas, pero había tantos elfos rubios en la historia de su hermana que no sabia quien era.

-Thranduil…no creo…el es un rey…-saco conclusiones la mujer, el elfo iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la princesa –no…no me digas –saco de su mente mas nombre, la emoción de adivinar le divertía – Legolas no eres, el es mas serio, aunque no digo que no lo seas, pero el se abstendría de venir aquí, aunque aun no se sus razones, pero cuando venga mi hermana lo aclararemos…emmm…¿Haldir?-este asentó la cabeza –gane –susurro.

-Veo que le gustan las adivinanzas –otra voz suave, se alzaba en la otra capucha, era la ultima que se la quitaba, dejando ver sus cabellos negro.

-Oh…Arwen hija de Elrond, estrella de la tarde –Anna veía con emoción a tales personas, era un placer conocer a esos elfos en personas, de las historias de su hermana se imaginaban bellos, pero al tenerlos enfrente, casi se desmayaba de la impresión opacando cualquier joya en el lugar.

-Y bien...a quien mas conoces –pregunto Tauriel curiosa pues al parecer estaba bien informada, que tanto había de platicar Elsa con ella, pues se tenia bien grabados a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Vaya que curiosa…-dijo Anna divertida ante el gesto – pues me se todos los de la comunidad, los puedo mencionar al derecho y al revés, en orden de raza e importancia…si lo quieres –Tauriel negó ante el ofrecimiento –los lugares que visito, algunos, pues son muchos, los eventos que marcaron el viaje, y por supuesto y no menos importante la historia de los anillos, la caída de ese mago malo …y les puedo decir mas…pero ustedes ya conocen toda la versión, así que los aburría – suspiro cansada, mientras aquellas personas la observaban –y bien gustan tomar asiento –apunto unos sillones cerca de un gran escritorio.

-Gracias por molestarse en darnos tu tiempo –Galadriel agradecía mientras se sentaba, en espera de la reina –se que quieres saber a que venimos…pero no te preocupes todo ira bien –susurro hacia la princesa, quien sabia que ella podía ver los corazones y deseos ocultos de las personas, suspirando.

-Es que con ustedes aquí, mi hermana también añoraba verlos…aunque trato de ocultarlo, y siempre triste suspirando y huyendo en las noches al bosque, pues me preguntaba si se la llevarían –la princesa cayo al escuchar la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, y detrás de ella Elsa se alzaba emocionada al ver a los demás encapuchados.

-Oh, Galadriel que sorpresa…Tauriel, Haldir y Arwen – La reina abrazaba a cada uno de manera elegante, ante la sorpresa de aquellos –y cuéntenme, que los trae por aquí, como llegaron –cuestiono.

Anna se mantenía en silencio, mientras su hermana se colocaba al frente de aquellos personajes de cuento, ella había visto troll, pero estas personas irradiaban cosas inexplicables…siempre se los había imaginado en su mente, pero esta le engañaba, trataba de suprimir la preocupación de que se llevaran a su hermana.

-Se que quieres saber muchas cosas, mi querida Elsa –dijo Galadriel tomando la palabra de los demás que se mantenían en silencio –y vengo solo por una cosa –La reina no sabia que esperar, no sabia si iba a decidir…¿otra decisión difícil?

-No es lo que piensas Elsa –Tauriel interrumpía con nostalgia –aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros por mas tiempo… pero tu eres una Reina y perteneces a las personas que te juraron lealtad – la reina le mantuvo la mirada, pues sentía como si muchos puñales le atravesaran el corazón.

-Si, lo se –dijo escuetamente la Reina, mientras se mantenía erguida en su lugar, Anna estaba impaciente, pues ya había confirmado que no se llevarían a su hermana, pero porque estaban ahí –Entonces vienen a contarme el final de la historia –cuestiono Elsa, mientras miraba a Galadriel, que se levanto y le coloco su mano en la cabeza, tan maternalmente como pudo.

-Eh venido a ti, Reina Istari Elsa de Arendelle, protectora del abismo de Helm, estrella de Lórien con un regalo de los Valar, pues tu esfuerzo y entrega para la misión fue notado por aquellos que se mantenían al margen de la tierra media – Galadriel decía con suma suavidad, Anna pensaba mucho en la presentación larga que tenia su hermana, pero al escucharla salir de la elfo, la enaltecía de ser su hermana, en serio era diferente escucharlos en persona, ignorando a los Valar…pero luego abrió sus ojos al recordarlos, ¿Los dioses se pueden presentar ante ellos?

-Y cual es su presente, hacia mi, una simple mortal –cuestiono Elsa al clavar su mirada en aquella, que le acariciaba la cabeza consumo cariño.

XXXXXXX

Las Minas de Tirith relucían en lo alto de aquel valle, pues a pesar de haber librado una batalla infernal meses atrás, hoy saltaba de jubilo pues el nuevo rey regresaría de Cair Andros, donde habían estado durante este tiempo, pues el Senescal después de una serie de pruebas lo acepto.

Sin embargo la espera se alargaría, pues estos tendrían un largo proceso para ingresar, preparando aquel castillo con lujosos adornos, mientras aquel árbol seco silbaba con el viento.

XXXXXXXXFLASHBACK

Bardo reclamaba respuestas a esa multitud que estaba en silencio, el juro ver desaparecer a la estrella de Lórien delante de sus ojos, y nadie hizo nada -¿Qué es lo que sucede? –reclamaba siendo detenido por Thorin, a un ausente comunidad.

Boromir estaba en silencio, pues ella se había ido, trato de preguntar, pero aquellos que parecían saber no decían nada, con un gesto de culpabilidad y de impotencia, a pesar de que la victoria era para ellos, esa perdida era mucho.

-Nuestra victoria se alza con un precio –dijo Aragorn después de tanto, con suma sabiduría –espero que parta sin remordimientos, pues esto lo logramos con su ayuda-alzo su espada al cielo, mientras brillaba con suma fuerza, las águilas revoloteaban felices de la caída del señor oscuro.

-Entonces sabían de la partida de la Estrella de Lórien –pregunto el príncipe Imrahil, tratando de consolar al pequeño hobbit a su lado, quien se mantenía en silencio entre llanto desconsolador.

-Si –dijo muy a su pesar Tauriel, quien caía de rodillas ante el incumplimiento de su promesa, pues en el calor de la batalla nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar a su lado.

-No se sientan culpables, solo valoren el tiempo que pasaron con ella, pues ella se pondría triste sin nos viera con esos rostros –dijo Aragorn al darle unas palmadas a Legolas, quien se miraba insistente esa mano, que trato de tomar a la reina –Vamos que la esperanza no caiga, -alzo su mirada y diviso a Gandalf, quien traía consigo aquellas personitas que creía muerta.

Denethor observaba todo ajeno a la verdad, pues intuía que pasaba, no se metería en asuntos que no le importaban, cosas mas importantes ocupaban su mente, clavando su mirada en aquel rey.

XXXXXXFIN

En el mes de mayo y todos los capitanes se pusieron nuevamente en camino, levando anclas de Cair Andros, después de otros días de viaje llegaron a los campos verdes de Pelennor, ahí afuera levantaron de nuevo las tiendas pues el día siguiente la coronación se haría.

La ciudad de nuevo se lleno de gente y niños, trayendo flores pues las noticias del retorno del rey y la victoria de estos se hacia presente, todos se encaminaron hacia ese lugar, desde las lejanas costas, las personas de Dol Amroth entraba tocando el arpa de alegría.

Por fin un día, la bandera de los Senescales ondeo por ultima vez, mientras las campanas sonaban uniéndose en alegría con el jubilo de la gente, la gran torre blanca de la ciudadela resplandecía de nuevo.

Los capitanes engalanaban aquellos caminos, dirigiéndose con orgullo portando armaduras de negro y plata, mientras sus espadas eran desenvainadas, el Senescal había llegado temprano junto a Boromir, para dar preparativos de los últimos detalles, pues delante de una barrera de hombres estaba en sus mejores vestimentas, el ultimo senescal de Gondor.

Faramir y Boromir se colocaban a sus lados al igual que su padre, portaba las mejores ropas coronados con guirnaldas, junto a la Dama Eowyn que estaba al lado de uno de los tenientes de Rohan y varios caballeros de la marca que habían quedado atrás por heridas.

Los elfos, enanos y hombres de la ciudad del Valle que habían quedado atrás, habían partido antes que los demás para alcanzar a su gente en Cair Andros, y acompañar a sus amigos en esa majestuosa entrada, junto a Merry.

Ante la muralla quedaba mucho espacio, y los caballeros que entraban se postraban a los lados en orden, soldados de toda la alianza, y la gente que también se había dado cita a aquel evento, y ahí hubo un silencio en la multitud cuando vieron entrar a los Dúnedain, de gris y plata, y al frente de ellos tan imponente, Aragorn quien vestía una cota de malla negra.

El solo traía una estrella en la frente, colgada por una fina tira de plata, con el estaban aquellos lideres que lo apoyaron, Bardo I y Thorin portaban vestidos de blanco a su derecha, e izquierda Eómer e Imrahil también con los mismos colores, detrás de ellos los pequeños hobbit de manera silenciosa pero que llamaban la atención.

Se escucho un toque de trompeta, callando todos los susurros que se alzaron por los pequeños, y ahí otro silencio, Denethor se adelanto a todos, seguido por sus hijos que miraban de manera noble y altiva al igual que su padre, estos trasportaban un cofre.

Al encontrarse con Aragorn en el centro del circulo, Denethor junto a sus hijos se arrodillaron, el anciano se mostraba noble y orgulloso.

-Yo …el ultimo Senescal de Gondor solicito licencia para renunciar a este puesto- le tendió la vara que representaba su puesto, tan blanca y hermosa, tomándola aquel rey, pero este la devolvió para sorpresa del severo hombre.

-No, señor Denethor, aun no termina su mandato, y lo tuyo siempre será reconocido, pues muy buena labor haz hecho tu y tus antepasados, y hasta que mi estirpe se extinga nada te será quitado-Aragorn hizo que este mudo hombre se levantara, dándole un abrazo, para sorpresa y orgullo de sus hijos-Cumple tus obligaciones como los has hecho ahora, pero conmigo a cargo-

Denethor sonrió ante aquella muestra, pero se mantuvo severo, girando hacia el pueblo –Vean aquí a su nuevo rey, reconocido por el Senescal de Gondor…Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, jefe de los Dúnedain de Arnor, capitán de la alianza –dando lujo de detalle del nombres que se cargaba el nuevo rey -¿Lo quieren como rey y desean que en la ciudad habite entre nosotros –pregunto

Todo el ejercito, compañeros, amigos y la ciudad entera afirmo en un grito unísono.

-Los reyes de antaño recibían la corona de su padre, pero esto no es posible –Boromir y Faramir se acercaban, con aquel cofre-yo con la autoridad que tengo, traigo ante ti de Rath Diñen la corona del ultimo rey Earnur, que vivió hace tanto tiempo- Boromir le dio el cofre a su hermano, abriéndolo el.

Era una hermosa corona plateada, con alas marinas a los lados, pues era el antiguo emblema de sus reyes venidos de los mares, Aragorn la tomo, pronuncio unas palabras y la devolvió a Boromir.

-Yo estoy aquí, gracias a muchas personas, aun a pesar de que faltan algunas que recordaremos siempre, pero como prueba de mi gratitud, me gustaría que el portador del anillo fuera el que me trajera la corona y Mithrandir quien la pusiera, si el lo desea-

Los dos mencionados se adelantaron, Gandalf se había mantenido en silencio durante todo momento, Frodo fue con Boromir y le entregaron aquella joya, dándosela al mago que centellaba orgulloso.

-En este momento inicia tu reinado, y ojala la suerte te acompañe y perdure los tronos de los valar-dijo con sabiduría mientras hacia la acción.

Aragorn se alzo, y después de tanto tiempo se veía mas imponente que antes, siendo reconocidos por todos.

-Vean aquí a su rey –grito Denethor, mientras las trompetas sonaban, y el nuevo Rey Elessar se alzaba entre el jubilo.

Ahí los capitanes presentaban sus respetos al nuevo rey, Bardo I se adelanto dándole palmadas junto a su compañero enano, aun a pesar de ciertos problemas después de la partida de la Reina, se sentían orgullosos de estar ahí.

Eómer e Imrahil de igual manera prestaban su reconocimiento, abriendo paso a aquel nuevo rey que se dirigía al árbol blanco, sin embargo nuevas trompetas se alzaban en el lugar, pues a pesar de estar Elfos ahí, faltaban los mas importantes, Legolas se había mantenido junto a los gemelos, mirando con orgullo los sucesos.

Gimli resaltaba entre aquellos elfos, pues estaba junto a su amigo, aun así la ausencia de Tauriel y Haldir, quienes fueron parte de la batalla y partieron al poco tiempo, hicieron dudar a Gimli, pero no cuestiono cuando supo que eran convocados por la Dama de Lothoriel que mando un mensajero.

Luego otros cuernos mas melodiosos entraban majestuosamente a la ciudad, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que los observaba atónitos, para aquellos que nunca habían visto tan hermosas criaturas.

Otra comitiva mas formal se abría paso hacia el lugar donde estaba el nuevo Rey, ahí estaba Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn y Galadriel, los elfos que se habían mantenido entre la gente y junto al ejercito aliado, tomaba su lugar con su raza, en orden y de manera elegante.

-Es un honor tener su presencia aquí –dijo Aragorn siendo escoltado por el senescal, y sus hijos, a lo lejos observaban los otros reyes, toda la gente alrededor cayo, pues a pesar de haber superado el hecho de que hubiera elfos ahí…estos eran diferentes mas sublimes.

-Al contrario Mi Señor –decía Galadriel al adelantarse junto a los otros representantes –eh venido a ti, mi querida Piedra de Elfo, a darte lo que tanto esperabas, pues tu paciencia y sabiduría siempre da frutos esperados –se hizo a un lado junto a Celeborn y ahí, detrás del estandarte , la hermosa figura ya conocida se dispersaba.

-Hoy te entrego lo mas valioso de mi pueblo –dijo Elrond al reconocer al nuevo rey –Pues la estrella de la Tarde será desposada por el Rey de Gondor –tomo la mano de su hija colocándolo sobre la del nuevo rey, los dos sonriéndose mutuamente.

Este la tomo en sus brazos, besándola con ternura, pues ahora todo lo que vio en sueños se hacia realidad, sin embargo una figura aun encapuchada yacía detrás de Tauriel y Haldir, quienes estaban expectantes a la escena.

Pero el Rey sentía que faltaba la joya de la comunidad, aquella persona que peleo junto a ellos, -Todo ira bien –dijo Arwen con ternura al dirigir a su futuro marido hacia los dos escoltas de la Istari.

Los dos elfos abrieron paso a aquella figura, su capucha era igual de blanca, adelantándose al paso, siendo reconocida por Arwen –Veo que por fin tienes aquello por lo que tanto peleaste–la voz suave se alzaba mientras una nevada plateada caía en aquel cielo despejado, brillaban como estrellas a la luz del sol.

-Elsa – dijo con duda Aragorn al adelantarse a aquella figura, quitando la capucha que la sostenía, su ropa era muy diferente a la que traía, pues su vestido era de color verde, con bordados, y su cabello recogido con una extraña corona en su cabeza, tan dorada y brillante.

Legolas la vio a lo lejos, pues se había colocado junto a su padre, quien escondió su asombro por verlo ahí, entre la multitud elfica, pues el nunca salía del Bosque Negro, y ahora también la sorpresa de volver a ver a la estrella le impactaba mas.

-Elsa…Elsa –los hobbit ignoraba aquella formalidad y sorpresa dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, yendo hacia la reina quien los veía con emoción.

-Que bueno que estén bien….Frodo…Sam-dijo al ver con alegría a los pequeños viajeros –Merry y Pippin no me he olvidado de ustedes –revolvió los cabellos de los mismos.

-Vaya Estrella, en verdad que sacas sustos –Bardo se acercaba ante la falta de formalidad de los pequeños, junto a Thorin.

-Es bueno Verla –dijo simplemente el enano, acompañado de Gimli, quien la abrazo.

-Mi reina, que bueno que regresaste –dijo Gimli al dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de volverla a ver, luego giro a su amigo Legolas, quien se acercaba dudoso.

-Es bueno verte, mi señora –dijo con sumo respeto e inclinándose, al alzar su mirada se topo con la de una Reina feliz, quien no dudo en abrazarlo, quedándose en silencio por aquella acción.

-El gusto es mío, en serio –dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, en verdad que lo extrañaba mas que a nadie, este solo le regreso ese abrazo cálido, su aroma fresco lo tranquilizaba, su padre observaba todo a lo lejos, con una tristeza.

-El tiempo de ella aquí, es corto –dijo Thranduil al ver la emoción de su hijo, para sorpresa de todos ahí, observando a Legolas extrañado, pues su mirada severa se transformaba en una de preocupación.

-Es cierto…-dijo Galadriel al abrirse paso –Los valar no permiten que alguien con su magia este aquí- todos bajaron la cabeza, ante aquella noticia, el reino estaban en silencio no entendían lo que sucedía.

-Vamos que todo este día es de fiesta –dijo la Reina al verlos todos decaídos –Pues ahora libre somos –alzo sus manos haciendo que aquellos cristales se reunieran alzándose al cielo, y copos de nieves de diferentes colores fríos se alzaban alegres en aquel lugar.

Sorprendiendo a extraños de las habilidades mágicas, superando los fuegos artificiales que Gandalf hacia en la comarca, según Pippin.

Así Elsa estuvo platicando con todos, inclusive saludo a Denethor, quien solo la reconoció a lo lejos, Boromir se había abstenido de ir con ellos, pero ante el apruebo de su padre corrió a la comunidad.

-Mi señora –dijo con sumo respeto, inclinándose, tenia tantas cosas que decir, pero se abstuvo por completo, no era el momento –Le presento a mi hermano Faramir –abrió paso a su pariente, quien iba acompañado de Eowyn.

-Vaya, que bueno que te recuperaste –dijo la reina al inclinar su cabeza como saludo.

-Mi Señora, fue gracias a mi Rey y usted, después de todo – el también le tenia respeto a la estrella de Lórien, Eowyn se adelanto hacia la reina.

-Es bueno verte, Reina Istari Elsa –también saludo la dama, quien recibió un abrazo de la estrella.

-Que bueno que igual te recuperaste, aunque lamento no haber llegado a tiempo –dijo recordando la pelea contra el Nazgul.

-Eso es pasado, ahora esta con nosotros y las cosas tristes no nos deben opacar la felicidad de que todos estemos reunidos –dijo la Dama Eowyn tomando la mano, de manera cariñosa de Faramir, la reina y Boromir sonrieron ante tal acción.

-Por cierto, pero no menos importante, no se si se acostumbre a traer un presente para los reyes aquí, pero traigo algo para ti –la reina se adelanto detrás de Haldir, ahí Elfos traían cofres y vasijas de plata, y porcelana fina, material que no conocían aquellos seres, pero hermoso y suave.

-Con solo tenerte aquí, me basta –dijo Aragorn ante aquellos cofres que se habrían.

-No lo desprecies –regaño la Reina al alzar su mirada, manteniendo aun su elegancia –sobretodo el chocolate –dijo con suavidad apuntando aquel recipiente que despedía ese cándido aroma.

-Se olvidan de mi –Gandalf se acercaba a la reunión de la comunidad.

-Como olvidaremos al antiguo guía –Elsa alzo su mirada, a ese imponente Istari Blanco, este le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello sacándole la vuelta a la corona que traía.

Los copos de nieve seguían atrayendo la atención de los ciudadanos, quienes se alzaban en jubilo, la reina fue ovacionada por aquellos que la vieron en acción, toda la comunidad estaba ahí, feliz, aprovechando aquel tiempo con la reina, quien partiría después según Galadriel.

xxxxxXXXX FLASHBACK

-Mi nieta Arwen será desposada por el Rey de Gondor, pues has de saber que su coronación esta pronta, e iremos a verle – esto hizo que abriera los ojos Elsa –Si, el batallo mucho para ser aceptado por el Senescal, pero ante la insistencia, sabiduría y paciencia de la piedra de Elfo, este lo logro, y después de tanta espera será coronado en Minas de Tirith-

-Entonces….pero yo no puedo volver…o si – Pregunto Elsa, pero al verlos a ellos aquí en el reino, era evidente.

-Ese es tu regalo, los Valar no te pueden permitir vivir en la tierra media con nosotros, es por eso que no te quedaras, pero el tiempo que te prestaran ahí, será valioso para aquellos que te conocieron, pues la tristeza a pesar de la victoria es mucha, inclusive para el próximo Rey de Gondor y todos los aliados –Galadriel dijo al colocarse junto a los demás, Elfos.

-Lamento ocasionar ese dilema en los corazones felices de mis amigos –dijo la Reina apesumbrada –pero esta bien, si puedo ir por un tiempo lo hare –giro a su hermana, quien asentó feliz.

-No te preocupes, del reino me encargo yo en tu ausencia…pues ve con tus amigos…anda…para que me cuentes como te fue –dijo la princesa al darle unas palmadas a la reina, quien se mostro feliz ante esta acción de su hermana.

-Bien, tengo tiempo de preparar unos presentes – dijo la reina, mientras la dama de Lothoriel asentaba, diciendo que solo tenían hasta antes del amanecer –corrió hacia fuera y ordeno unas cosas a los guardias.

-Que tiene planeado –susurro Tauriel a Anna en complicidad, quien solo alzo los hombros ante la cuestión.

-Lleva chocolate….acuérdate de ellos, -dijo Anna al apuntar mas ideas para presentes a los reyes –pues eso no debe faltar…oh rico manjar…pero vengan, mientras mi hermana se preparan, me gustaría darles un tour…turistear –la reina tomo a Tauriel y la llevo, junto a los demás elfos.

Y así, Anna durante esa noche dio un paseo por todo el reino, los extranjeros veían con emoción aquellos carruajes con caballos, los barcos que estaban en el muelle, muy diferentes a los barcos de su tierra, quienes solo los altos elfos tenían o emulaban a los de Numenor.

La gente se mantenía expectante ante aquellas criaturas, mirándolas con cierta curiosidad, sobretodo a Galadriel, ellos juraban que ángeles bajaban a darle la bendición a la Reina y su familia.

-Estas Lista –cuestiono Galadriel al divisar a la Reina en aquella colina, que estaba junto a los Troll, platicando con el mas sabio, mientras los demás observaban curiosos a los demás elfos, Kristoff se había unido con ellos durante el paseo.

-Vaya que bueno que conocieron a la familia de Kristoff –dijo la Reina al saludar a su cuñado, y caminar hacia el sabio de las rocas- espero que eso cambie la perspectivas de ellos –dijo con un suspiro, mientras Tauriel sonreía y asentaba al igual que Haldir.

XXXXXX FIN DE RECUERDO

Después de la coronación, Denethor fue declarado Príncipe de Ithilien, residiendo en aquel lugar junto a sus hijos y guardias, durante un tiempo el se esforzó por sacarlo adelante, lográndolo al poco tiempo.

Elsa estaba junto a los demás y en el octavo día los de Rohan partieron a su reino, y los soldados de Erebor, la ciudad del valle y la alianza elfica también…solo quedando Haldir, Tauriel y para sorpresa de Elsa …Bardo y Thorin.

-Ustedes no partirán a su reino –pregunto la Istari al verlos tan cómodos, despidiendo a su ejercito y dándoles indicaciones.

-Vaya, toda una aventura nos perdimos…siendo parte hasta el final…-dijo Bardo con algo de ironía –así que estrellita…te aseguro que hasta el ultimo momento estaremos presentes, a parte Gimli le platico de unas cuevas a Thorin en Rohan y quiere ver –

-No me lo perdería –dijo el Rey mencionado con algo de seriedad, mientras miraba a Haldir y Tauriel –y bien extraños amigos…ustedes también se apuntan, pues no se deben de perder de la belleza de una cueva –

-Nosotros iremos a Fangorn, pero si mi Señor Legolas prometió ir a esas cuevas…también iremos –contesto Tauriel mientras miraba a Haldir, quien asentó con severidad.

Y así, toda la comunidad emprendió sus respectivos viajes a los lugares que tanto le platicaron a Elsa cuando ella fue secuestrada, estaba emocionada pues estaría con sus amigos, Gimli siempre trataba de que Legolas se les uniera…. Ocasionando una sonrisa de ambos, pues siempre misteriosamente quedaban solos.

Merry y Pippin la miraban insistentemente durante el viaje, luego susurrando cosas con Gimli, quien iba con Aragorn y sonreía con Arwen, casi instintivamente Bardo, Thorin, Haldir y Tauriel también se unían al extraño complot, Elsa no pregunto, pero intuía cada movimiento, poniendo en orden su corazón.

Boromir había dejado atrás la idea de cortejar a la estrella, pues parecía tan lejana para el, pero apoyo al complot armado entre la comunidad y anexados (según Bardo) para que pasaran mas tiempo, le gustaba molestar a Legolas con eso, junto al rey del Valle.

Una noche la Reina estaba junto a Legolas de nuevo, mirando las estrellas …esas que tanto le gustaban –Es sorprendente la belleza de las estrellas, a pesar de que se ven igual que en mi reino –dijo con suavidad.

-Pues nunca serán tan hermosas como tu –el príncipe le contestaba, mientras ella sonreía, pues la seriedad se complementaba con los ojos tiernos que compartían, los dos mutuamente.

XXXXXXXX

Después de meses de incertidumbre, la Reina aparecía entre el bosque, Anna la recibía con alegría, pues ella venia mas dispuesta que anteriormente –Y Legolas –pregunto al no verla acompañada, esta alzo una ceja, haciendo que su hermana se deprimiera –digo…yo pensé…que tal vez tu...en este tiempo te dieras cuenta –

-Anna es muy complicado… y lo sabes, su familia esta allá, las personas que conoció, te aseguro que todo ira bien, así que no te preocupes por mi –dijo al darle unas palmadas a su hermana.

-Lo se, y se que es difícil… pero si tan solo –suspiro cansada, sabia que dos mundos era mucha distancia, pero vio la resignación de su hermana –y bien…mínimo hubo avances…cuéntame...que fue mucho tiempo que no estuviste que hiciste…. –

Así Elsa entro al castillo, contando la coronación, la boda de Arwen y el nuevo Rey, su emotivo recibimiento, aunque suspiro derrotada Anna al ver según ella la derrota de Boromir contra Legolas (cuando abrazo al elfo y solo respondió el saludo del capitán de Gondor), algo que no noto la reina al parecer.

Su sorpresa cuando conoció a Barbol, pues fue llevada por toda la comunidad al igual que Bardo y Thorin, quienes también se unieron a la aventura, pues los últimos estos se habían hecho muy amigos de Haldir y Tauriel, aunque estuvieran muy lejos de casa, solo marchando los dos reyes, pues habían dejado en buenas manos sus reinos, según ellos.

La despedida de Lothoriel de nuevo, el encuentro con Saruman, las minas de Rohan, la boda de Eowyn y Faramir, después del funeral de Théoden, y por ultimo el cumpleaños de Bilbo, y su despedida en aquel bosque que la encontró de nuevo.

-Siempre tan sorprendente…pobre Frodo tendrá que escribir mucho…aunque espero una buena descripción de todo….-suspiro la hermana menor –quisiera una copia del libro –

-Si, igual yo –dijo la Reina, pues consigo trajo cosas como recuerdo de aquellos lugares, Thorin le dio un hermoso brazalete plateado, con una gema azul, Bardo le dio una pequeña espada para que trajera consigo, Thranduil no le dio nada, pues según el le había dado lo mas importante de su reino (algo que no entendió), La dama de Lothoriel le entrego una tierra para que se la diera a los troll, pues ella aprecio mucho al sabio, y una gema cuya luz era la estrella misma de Lórien.

En Rivendel le dieron un collar, hecho por los antiguos elfos, por el hogar del creador de los anillos, aunque se quedo con ganas de conocer la comarca, pues en Rivendel se separo de ellos, ahí celebro un cumpleaños de Bilbo.

Durante ese tiempo siempre estuvo a su lado Legolas, aclarando así lo confundida que estaba, pues a pesar de que partiría lejos, ella sentía que su corazón se quedaba con el.

XXXXXxxxx

Un año paso de aquel evento, la reina aun extrañaba a sus amigos, pero al ver el desenlace y que todos estaban bien, no insistió en entristecer…pero un día cuando el año se cumplió, las trompetas se alzaron en su reino…esas trompetas que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

-Elsa que sucede –dijo Anna al encontrar a su hermana muda en las ventanas que daban al bosque, ahí vio a los troll de piedra, junto a los Señores de Lothoriel, Elrond iba con los gemelos.

Y no venían solos, también junto a ellos, estaban los grandes reyes de la tierra media, algo que emociono a Anna, pues conocía a Aragorn hijo de Arathor (no pudo omitirlo pues trabalenguas parecía) junto a un austero Boromir (Denethor se quedo a cargo del reino por ese día…no quería asistir) y Faramir…junto a su ahora esposa la Dama de Rohan.

Bardo I con cara de asombro al ver aquel reino al frente, algo muy diferente, desde su punto de vista, a un lado Thorin III, también con cara de sorpresa y a su lado Gimli, quien se mantenía expectante al desenlace que no entendía la reina e Imrahil que se mantenía junto a los de Gondor.

Al lado de aquellas imponentes figuras estaban las cinco pequeños ya conocidos, con rostros de asombro y emoción al estar en ese lugar, solo podía ver a Gandalf agacharse para decir algunas cosas a los pequeños, quienes se quedaban quietos, pues estaban emocionado por las criaturas de piedra delante de ellos.

Un siervo con grandes cuernos se habría paso en el bosque, todos los guardias veían en expectación aquel espectáculo, eran igual que las hermosas criaturas que vinieron hace un año, pero ahora eran mas, y mas gente imponente, con mirada desafiante y apariencia austera.

-Rey Thranduil –pregunto cuando por fin la reina pudo hablar, pues ante la emoción de verlos todos en sus hogar se quedo muda, la emoción de irlos a abrazar era tanto, pero se abstuvo manteniendo su porte.

-La cuarta era a comenzado, y con ella la era de los hombres en la tierra media –dijo con severidad manteniendo su mirada, detrás de el, venia Legolas, quien se adelanto hacia la mujer, venia vestido con un hermoso traje verde pálido, y coronado de manera elegante, resaltando su rostro.

-Legolas –pregunto la reina al verlo tan decidido y serio, tomándole de las manos, Anna veía emocionada aquella escena, abrazando a Kristoff quien a penas iba llegando, pero se emociono al ver al reno….en serio su amigo animal le envidiaría aquellos cuernos…pensó.

-Eh tomado mi decisión, y no partiré a los puertos grises por ahora, pero mi gente me ha seguido al igual que mis amigos, para ser parte de esta felicidad-pauso aun sin soltar la mano que se volvía fría, este solo sonrió y se acerco al rostro de la reina sorprendida–si tu lo quieres, puedo estar a tu lado…tu mi estrella, podría compartir mi eternidad contigo – susurro suavemente, con una mirada cálida hacia aquella que había tomado algo de el, y que no supo hasta que se aparto la primera vez.

Elsa no sabia que decir, muchos cosas pasaron por su mente, copos de nieve se alzaban en su cabeza de manera suave, ocasionando una sonrisa de este príncipe, detrás de el, las figuras conocidas también se adelantaban Haldir y Tauriel se hincaban detrás de Legolas.

Thranduil veía altivo aquella escena, mientras se adelantaba a los demás, tomando la mano de su hijo, y pidiendo la de la reina, pues a pesar de que Legolas la tomaba de la otra mano, la derecha la tenía desocupada –Estrella de Lórien Reina Istari Elsa….una vez te dije …que te habías llevado lo mejor de mi reino, y ahora tu decides si lo aceptas- la reina le dio su mano, el rey sonrió al sentirla fría y nerviosa.

Los cuatro lideres Elfos se adelantaba con el, mientras canciones en extrañas lenguas se alzaban alrededor, todos se mantenían expectantes de aquella escena, todos juraban que dulces voces salían del castillo, sin saber en verdad lo que se llevaba a cabo.

-Yo, tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero ninguna puedo expresar –dijo la Reina al ver que aquel severo Rey, juntaba las manos en aprobación, Asi Legolas sonrio suavemente.

-Tu una vez me dijiste, que tenia muchas maneras de lograr expresar lo que sentía…ahora es tu turno mi Estrella- se acerco mas suave al rostro, ya con sus manos juntas, mientras la Reina se quedaba en silencio –Mi altiva Estrella…siempre mía –susurro al juntar su boca suavemente.

-Yahooo! Tengo cuñado –grito Anna en alegría, ocasionando que todos volteara –Tu guardia…prepara todo para una fiesta –ordeno eufórica a uno de los guardias que estaban a su lado, apresurando su paso –háblale a la cocinera, un gran festín se hará hoy –

-Esa es Anna –pregunto Pippin expectante, pues la emoción de aquella hermosa escena era desviada a la ruidosa hermana que ordenaba como loca, mientras era apoyada por el hombre a su lado.

-Es muy normal, verdad –dijo Merry, en complicidad de su primo, pues a pesar de ser caballeros de distintos reinos, aun eran muy curiosos.

-No digan nada de la hermana de Elsa –regañaba Sam, interrumpiendo aquella discusión, según ellos secretas, pero que al parecer todos escuchaban.

-Pero ella, saco a Elsa de su oscuridad, ah de ser una gran persona –dijo Boromir en silencio, y algo apesumbrado, recibiendo unas palmadas de Faramir, pues el tenia un largo camino que recorrer.

-Por fin amigos, se corresponden –Aragorn se adelantaba a la pareja, que se veía insistentemente, La reina no lo creía… el sacrificaba su inmortalidad y su padre la aceptaba.

-Les dije que se complementaban…y ahora se cumple –el príncipe de Amroth también agregaba comentarios a los de su rey.

Boromir solo hizo una reverencia hacia su señora –muchas cosas quiero decir…pero solo esta se me ocurre, se que no lo debo de pedir, pues tu lo harás…cuida bien de ella…pues es hermosa y es digna de su poder…Legolas –esto asombro a la reina, quien solo sonrió, mirando al elfo, que también le correspondió.

-Así es mi amigo …no es necesario que lo pidas…pero me esforzare mas si es lo que te preocupa –palmeo al Gondor quien le correspondió igual.

Bardo se acercaba a la pareja de manera casual, dándole unas palmadas a la Reina y Gimli...el se veía muy triste, pues su mejores amigos se quedarían en el lugar siendo consolado por Thorin.

-Mi señora-interrumpió Tauriel aun estando hincada –yo como parte del bosque negro, bajo el servicio de Thranduil ofrezco mi vida y mi dedicación a sus servicios…si me lo permite – inclino su cabeza, pues ella también se quería quedar, recibiendo la aprobación de su rey.

-Y yo…Haldir de igual manera me quedo a su servicio…hoy y para siempre, hasta que su linaje y el de mi príncipe se extinga – ahora también daba su lealtad a aquella pareja de ahora reyes.

-Si es lo que desean, entonces bienvenidos a la caballería real de Arendelle, mis buenos amigos –la reina aun tomada de la mano, veía con asombro que también ellos se quedarían con ella.

Galadriel le tomo de la cabeza con suavidad a la reina, y recibió la aprobación de Elrond y Celeborn, quien apoyaba a su pariente, pues su único hijo no partirá con el a las tierras imperecederas.

Y al igual que Elrond sentía que una parte se quedaba en ese lugar, lejos de el – Padre…gracias –decía Legolas al despedirse de su padre, pues el había tomado una decisión y este la respeto.

-Cuando tu madre se aparto de mi, la estrella que me alumbraba y me revivía se apago por completo –tomo la cabeza de su hijo, besándola con cariño, ante un elfo sorprendido, pues no hablaba mucho de su mama – Tu estrella esta al alcance, síguela y vive feliz…que si tu lo estas yo lo seré, desde donde este –

-Padre –dijo el ahora rey de Arendelle ante el gesto de cariño de su progenitor, Elrond y Celeborn se colocaba a su lado, como muestra de apoyo.

Bilbo vio con mucha alegría aquella escena, pues no había presenciado la boda de Aragorn con Arwen, pero si esta… pues para ellos esto ya estaba hecho, el enlace entre aquellos compañeros de comunidad se volvía formal cuando alguien tan imponente como Thranduil lo aceptaba, siendo testigos todas aquellas personas.

-Todo esta listo –decía cansada Anna, pues se esforzó tanto para que estuviera el festín para aquellos importantes visitantes –yo quería algo mas grande, con la ciudad de invitada, y demás…pero con ustedes basta ..supongo – dijo la princesa resignada, pues sentía que estos partirían en cualquier momento, y estando ellos los demás no importaban.

-Ah…es cierto –dijo la Reina al acercarse a la despreocupada organizadora –ella es Anna princesa de Arendelle mi hermana –

-Es muy obvio –dijo Anna con complicidad mientras todos clavaban su mirada en ella –pues…bueno…no es como algo formal…pero es un gusto conocerlos…ilustres figuras –dijo al agacharse toscamente –Kristoff –susurro a su marido quien hizo lo mismo.

-El gusto es nuestro –decían todos en unísono –si tu eres la persona que mantuvo a nuestra Reina cuerda –dijo Boromir al acercarse.

-Wow…Boromir eres mas alto que como cuenta mi hermana –dijo al verlo frente de ella –todos superan las imágenes de mi mente…inclusive desde los mas pequeños, hasta los mas grandes –viendo a los hobbit y a Gandalf quienes sonrieron.

-Y tu hablas mas –dijo Gandalf con una mueca alegre, al ver lo parlanchina de la hermana de la reina, muy diferente a ella, pero con una calidez enorme.

-Y bien…se van a aquedar ahí…o pasaran…pues dejen les digo que cuando hay una unión…se debe hacer una fiesta…y eh aquí…me eh esforzado tanto…es algo privado y así….pero adelante a su humilde morada –dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo nos quedaremos este día –dijo Thranduil al coronar el paso, junto a los lideres elfos, seguido por los recién casados, o al menos eso sentía Anna, luego Aragorn junto a su comitiva, quienes reconocieron a la princesa y se inclinaron.

-Vaya…no haga eso…usted es un rey...y todos son héroes…yo solo soy una princesa….así que por favor –dijo sonrojada Anna, pues todos los que pasaban hacían lo mismo.

-No, una vez le dije a tu hermana que te agradeciera por todo lo que hiciste –Legolas se detuvo junto a Elsa –y todos estamos consientes de tu gran acción, pues a pesar de todo lo que vivimos siempre estuviste en su mente –

-Eso es cierto…aunque yo no estaba en esa parte de la historia –dijo Bardo al tomarle toscamente la cabeza a la que sentía pequeña – pero sigue cuidando de ella –dijo al sonreír

-Vaya…eso aunque no lo pidan –dijo con una sonrisa la princesa, mientras veía a los enanos, Gimli se detuvo y la abrazo –eh…no se si los de su raza hacen eso…pero es bienvenido –también le correspondió.

Los hobbit se acercaron a ella tomándole de la mano –es un gusto –decían con alegría inocente, mientras acercaba a la princesa –vamos no te quedes atrás…eres la hermana de Elsa- detrás de los pequeños Haldir y Tauriel también le seguían

Y así ese día, fue reconocido ante el mundo la unión de la Reina Elsa, con un extranjero de hermosa belleza que se complementaba, muchas de las personas del pueblo escuchaban la música salir del castillo, las personas iban y venían acompañadas de Anna y otros guardias, viendo toda la ciudad en un pequeño paseo.

Galadriel se acerco a la Reina quien salió a tomar aire, pues después de toda la emoción era mucha, Legolas se había quedado con su padre, pues era su ultima vez juntos –Feliz –dijo la reina quien asentó.

-Los valar, piden que tomes esto –dijo la Dama después de un rato de silencio, un pañuelo hermoso, que fue descubierto, la reina la miro con duda –póntelo…pues mis dioses piden que tomes tu decisión cuando partas…pues el tarde o temprano partirá –

-pero –la reina iba a preguntar, pero fue callada por la mano suave de aquella dama.

-Eres una mortal, lo se, pero ellos aprecian tu cariño y tu fuerza, piénsalo…tendrás mucho tiempo-dijo al girarse y dirigirse a la gran mesa, dejando a una reina pensativa.

Los lideres tomaban vino de la mejor cosecha, traído por Anna para esta ocasión especial…y así…muy a su pesar todos partieron el día siguiente…en silencio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta mas que los mas cercanos.

XXXXXXxxxxxx

Durante todo el reino de Elsa, se considero el mas hermoso, siempre acompañada de dos hermosos guardias, y su Rey, con el paso del tiempo, las risas de niños en el castillo se escuchaban, pues los herederos nacían de hermosa belleza y noble carácter.

Su padre…siempre le contaba grandes historias de su larga vida en la tierra media, acompañado de su madre…los dos muy cariñosos, cuentos de dragones en una montaña, arboles que hablaban…y de su bisabuelo y abuelo….que ellos siempre quisieron conocer.

Anna los visitaba constantemente pues se había mudado en un reino anexado a Arendelle pues este progreso tanto que las tierras se ampliaron.

Legolas se empeñaba siempre en hablar, de su antiguo hogar, y lo feliz que estaba de tomar su decisión, siempre mirando a su esposa de manera amorosa, ese amor que paso de leyenda como el mas fuerte y fiel entre todos los herederos…pues con los años la Reina y el Rey desaparecieron.

Las leyendas dicen que partieron junto a los antepasados del Rey, pues nada fue aclarado para todos, solo los herederos sabían la verdad…o al menos pretendían, solo cuentan que una noche en el 50 aniversario del reino de Elsa, desaparecieron en el bosque, dejando de heredero a su hijo, quien para sorpresa de los súbditos vivió por mucho tiempo…..pero esa es otra historia.

Aun a pesar para sorpresa de varios, siempre una pareja acompañaba a los herederos, asi duraron cuatro generaciones que aun recordaban a su antepasado, la hermosa Reina Elsa, pero al ver que se iba perdiendo con el tiempo, partieron repentinamente, ellos vivieron felices siempre al servicio de la casa Arendelle, pronto los dos se encontraron juntos, pues el amor a sus reyes los unia, al poco tiempo compartieron su eternidad hasta que desaparecieron, y con ellos sus hijos...nobles y hermosos cuyos nombres recuerdan las leyendas, pues Anna y Thraundil se llamaban...

XXXXXXXFIN

Hola!

Si se me paso mencionar a alguien me dicen…que se me pasa me lo hagan saber….fue muy complicado desarrollar este final, espero que les guste el final ahora si…jajaja


End file.
